La vida difícil de un Ex-Shinobi (Pausa Temporal)
by Kamen Rider Predator
Summary: Por cumplir su promesa de traer de regreso a Sasuke en su pelea en el Valle del Fin, Naruto fue desterrado de Konoha por orden del Consejo Civil, y ahora todos los aldeanos y sus amigos lo odian a excepción de algunos unos pocos. Ahora el Uzumaki ha dejado su antigua vida en el pasado para comenzar una nueva en otro mundo donde existen chicas monstruos. NaruHarem, M por seguridad.
1. Un ex-Shinobi y una Lamia

Wassup a todo el mundo, tal como les prometí meses atrás les traigo mi segundo Crossover, y este es de mi manga favorito "Monster Musume no Iru Nichijou". Ya que se prometí subir el fic el mismo día del anime pero como informe antes en Zorro de la Niebla y Angel Guardian de Naruto, mi hermana menor destruyo mi compu por venganza, me tomo tiempo en recuperar algunas cosas del disco duro y salve algunos de mis historias. Como sea, para no aburrirlos demás les dejo el primer capítulo de mi trabajo, esta historia se enfocara más al manga, pero también tendrá ciertas cosas del anime, así que disfruten de la historia y porfa no se olviden de postear y dejar sus review si les gusto, nos leemos pronto.

* * *

-Blah blah blah (Personajes hablando)

- _"Blah blah blah"_ (Personajes pensando)

- **Blah blah blah** (Bijū hablando)

- _ **"Blah blah blah"**_ (Bijū pensando)

Capítulo 1: Un ex-Shinobi y una Lamia

Era una hermosa y tranquila mañana, el sol brillaba, los pájaros cantaban, todo estaba tranquilo. Dentro de una casa grande de dos pisos, un muchacho de unos 22 años con cabello rubio de oro y brillantes ojos azules y marcas en sus mejillas descansaba tranquilamente en su cama hasta que sintió algo encima de él y que lo molestaba bastante, lentamente abrió los ojos para ver qué era eso que lo molestaba y vio a una hermosa chica de 17 años que llevaba puesto un pijama amarillo lo abrazaba fuertemente del cuello.

- _"¿Cómo diablos fue que terminé en esta situación?"_ -se preguntó a sí mismo con un pequeño tic en su ojo izquierdo- _"_ _Es que no puedo tener una mañana tranquila sin que Miia-chan me use como peluche para dormir. A veces pienso que debí quedarme con Ero-sennin"_ -ese joven se trataba nada más que el Ex-Shinobi de Konoha, Naruto Uzumaki-.

El joven Uzumaki comenzó a recordar el día que empezó su nueva vida en Japón, ¿quién iba a pensar que todo esto inicio desde que fue desterrado de Konoha? Pues todo remonta hace seis años atrás, el rubio junto con Shikamaru, Chōji, Kiba y Neji fueron a 'rescatar' a Sasuke de los Cuatro del Sonido, los miembros del equipo de rescate tuvieron feroces batallas contra los guarda espaldas de Orochimaru mientras que el rubio se enfrentó a Sasuke. Durante la batalla Naruto uso el poder del Kyūbi formando en manto con una cola cuando Sasuke uso la segunda del Sello Maldito, al final de la pelea, el ojiazul logro vencer al Uchiha y llevarlo a la aldea cumpliendo con su misión y de paso la promesa que le hizo a Sakura. Pero no todo salió bien como creía.

El Consejo Civil exigió que el 'demonio' sea desterrado por intento de asesinato en contra del último del Clan Uchiha, la Hokage con los demás miembros de los Clanes se opusieron a eso y que Sasuke debería ser castigado y sellar su Chakra por desertar. Al final se decidió el destino de los dos jóvenes por votación; Desterrar al 'demonio' o castigar al Uchiha, y por mayoría de votos el consejo gano y Naruto fue desterrado de la aldea. A pesar del destierro, las cosas empeoraron aún más para el Uzumaki cuando se divulgo su secreto de que tenía sellado a la bestia, todo el mundo a excepción de unos pocos pedía a gritos su ejecución, sus compañeros y amigos se distanciaron por el miedo, Sakura seguía culpándolo por lastimar a su Sasuke-kun, y Hinata se alejó sin decirle ni una palabra por miedo del poder del zorro.

El joven Uzumaki quedo destrozado al ver quienes una vez fueron sus amigos lo abandonaron por creer que era el Kyūbi, pero también se enfadó cuando Jiraiya le conto la verdad sobre el Yondaime es en realidad su padre. Como era de esperarse, el rubio desato su ira golpeando lo que tenía cerca para desahogar su rabia de que la persona que tanto admiro es el causante de sus problemas. El Sannin logro calmar al rubio por completo, le ofreció algo que no rechazaría; lo entrenaría para que volverse más fuerte y así superar al mismo Yondaime, Naruto sin pensarlo acepto y preparo su mochila para su viaje. Al día siguiente, Naruto y Jiraiya salieron temprano para evitar algún linchamiento de parte de los aldeanos. Al llegar a la entrada principal se toparon con las personas que confiaban en el chico, y esos eran la Hokage junto Shizune, los Jōnin sensei de los Equipo 7, 8, 10 y Equipo Gai, Iruka, Anko, Ebisu, Gaara y sus hermanos Temari y Kankurō. Todos ellos querían ver por última vez al rubio antes que se fuera.

Tsunade fue la primera en despedirse dándole un abrazo cálido y se disculpó por lo de la expulsión, el rubio le dijo que no es su culpa y que ahora debe luchar para que la aldea no se arruine por culpa del consejo, Shizune se acercó para también abrazar y decirle que se cuide. El siguiente en despedirse fue Kakashi que le pidió disculpas a su ex-alumno, él sabía que tenía gran culpa en la pelea en el Valle del Fin, pues gracias a que le enseño el Chidori al Uchiha, comenzó a tener delirios de grandeza y obtuvo la osadía de desertar y traicionar a Konoha al aceptar la oferta de Orochimaru, todo para cumplir con su venganza de matar a Itachi. Los otros Jōnin de los equipos restantes se disculparon por el comportamiento de sus alumnos que imitaron a los aldeanos, Naruto le agradeció a cada uno y les respondió que si sus "amigos" lo tratan como basura, pues ellos están muertos al igual que sus deseos de ser Hokage. Luego Konohamaru y sus amigos se despidieron a llantos de su jefe. Ebisu e Iruka estaban triste por la partida del rubio, pero era mejor para puesto que tendrá una mejor vida afuera que estando en Konoha. Teuchi y Ayame le dieron un pergamino a Naruto que no comprendía nada, los cocineros le explicaron que con la ayuda de Jiraiya, sellaron una provisión de ramen instantáneo para 6 meses, cosa que le alegro el día al chico. Y por último Anko se despidió de el con un fuerte abrazo y que el rostro del rubio quede entre sus pechos, cosas que envidiaron mucho de los hombres, Anko le dijo que se cuide y que si fuera unos años mayor sin duda seria su novia. Una vez que todo el mundo se despidió, Naruto y Jiraiya salieron de la aldea por última vez, el rubio le entrego su banda a Konohamaru para que él pueda usarla cuando se gradué de la academia, el nieto del Sandaime acepto el obsequio y de prometer que se convertirá en el próximo Hokage, en honor a quien siempre considerara como su hermano mayor.

Ocho meses después de dejar Konoha, Jiraiya inicio el entrenamiento de su aprendiz con varios tipos de ejercicios de control de Chakra, ejercicios para aumentar su fuerza física y conocimiento en Fūinjutsu, para avanzar más rápido le enseño el secreto de los Kage Bunshin para acelerar el entrenamiento. Durante ese tiempo el chico como nunca en su vida, logro completar cada uno de ellos hasta los más difíciles, también se descubrió que poseía tres tipo de naturaleza de Chakra; Viento, Agua y Fuego. Jiraiya paso al siguiente entrenamiento el cual era la técnica del Yondaime Hokage, el Hiraishin no Jutsu, primero tuvo que explicarle paso por paso de cómo funcionaba la técnica en si con la ayuda de las kunais de tres puntas. Al principio Naruto se negaba en aprender la técnica del bastardo de su padre, al Sannin le tomo mucho tiempo en convencerlo para que al final acepte, una vez que todo estaba preparado el chico lanzo la kunai hacia un blanco, pero en el momento que iba a usar el Jutsu algo salió mal y termino usando más Chakra de lo que se requiere, y a la vez uso el del Kyūbi que sobrecargo el Hiraishin y termino desapareciendo en un destello rojo al igual que la kunai especial en frente de los ojos de Jiraiya. Minutos después el chico reapareció en un lugar muy desconocido en donde había enormes estructuras jamás vistas y de extrañas cajas con ruedas con gente en su interior. Al principio no sabía en donde estaba o en que nación era, pero una cosa era cierto. El ya no estaba en el País del Fuego.

Semanas después de averiguar bien en donde se encontraba y que se llamaba Japón, el rubio empezó a adaptarse al lugar, lo primero que hizo fue arrendar un departamento para poder vivir y gracias a los Kage Bunshin pudo conseguir el dinero suficiente trabajando como pintor, repartidor, jardinero, mesero, etc. Con el tiempo logro mudarse a una casa pequeña, la cual fue modificada con puertas secretas y sellos de seguridad. A medida que el tiempo pasaba descubrió lo que sucedió ese día cuando uso el Jutsu del Yondaime por primera vez, al parecer usar su Chakra y del Kyūbi combinados, sobrecargo el Jutsu causando un viaje entre dimensiones, eso explicaría el por qué no encontraba una aldea ninjas o shinobis con bandas de alguna aldea conocida. Para ser sincero, Japón era muy tranquilo ya que la gente no sabía de su situación como Jinchūriki, ante esa gran revelación, tomo la decisión de empezar una nueva vida dejando atrás el recuerdo de Konoha.

Dos años desde su llegada a Japón, Naruto reconstruyo nuevamente su hogar haciéndolo más grande y debajo construyo una especie de campo de entrenamiento creado gracias a unos sellos para que continuara con su entrenamiento sabiendo que no era necesario, aun así quería mantenerse en forma en caso que algo malo suceda, también logro descubrir el truco del viaje entre dimensiones gracias a su nueva versión del Jutsu del Yondaime Hokage, Jigen-kan Hiraishin no Jutsu (Jutsu: Dios del Trueno Volador entre Dimensiones), gracias a eso pudo viajar a través de ambas dimensiones para traer armas y pergaminos de Jutsus de su mundo a su nuevo hogar

Los años pasaron y nuestro amigo Naruto disfrutaba de la paz que tenía viviendo como un joven normal, algo que no podía hacer en su mundo debido a Akatsuki que iban tras él y del rencor de los aldeanos en Konoha. En su tercer año en Japón se supo sobre la existencia de especies humanoides, personas con rasgos o partes de animales. Desde su punto de vista era algo que no se veía muy a menudo, pero todo cambio cuando se dio inicio un programa llamado "Proyecto de Intercambio Cultural Entre Especies" en donde los humanoides, o también llamados interespecies o extra-especies podían vivir e integrarse en la sociedad humana. El proyecto fue todo un éxito y a la vez se extendió por todo el país.

En el sexto año en Japón sucedió algo que cambió drásticamente en la vida del rubio, una mujer llamada Sumike, la Coordinadora del intercambio cultural llego a su casa por sorpresa informándole que una extra-especie vivirá con él. La noticia lo dejo bastante sorprendido por que el no recordaba que se haya inscrito para tener de huésped a una extra-especie. La Coordinadora le presenta a Miia, una Lamia, mitad mujer mitad serpiente.

Para Naruto, Miia resulto ser una chica muy hermosa, su cabello era de color rojo con tonos rosados que cubría toda su espalda, tenía dos broches a los lados de su cabeza, sus ojos de color ámbar y con la pupila rasgada arremangadas, sus orejas son muy largas y puntiagudas del mismo color de su cabello y que ella tiene escamas rudimentarias a las mejillas. La chica tenía un cuerpo que cualquier mujer o Kunoichi llegaría a envidiaría, su piel era blanca y suave a la vista de cualquiera, una cintura breve, pechos copa D y de buen tamaño mientras que el resto de su cuerpo era una larga cola de serpiente del mismo color de su cabello.

(Imagen de Miia... que belleza OpO)

. /-zqrmfSkVJL8/VTMUslbF4bI/AAAAAAAAGM8/olrSMXE1FlY/s1600/Miia%2BSora% 

Desde ese día la chica Lamia se alojó en la casa del Ex-Shinobi que la recibió con gusto ya que se sentía muy solo, al principio Miia comenzó a acercarse al rubio, cosa que no le molestaba, pero de vez en cuando ella se comportaba muy melosa con él y de vez en cuando se llevaba la sorpresa de despertar con ella usándolo como almohada. Naruto salió de sus pensamientos al sentir como la gran cola de Miia envolvía sus piernas mientras que sus brazos se aferraban más al su cuello.

-" _En serio, ¿cómo es que me metí en esto?"_ -pensó Naruto- Miia-chan levántate, ya amaneció -dijo el mientras movía un poco a la chica para de despertar-.

-Uhh solo 5 minutos más... quiero decir... -decía Miia mientras se aferraba aún más al cuerpo del Ex-Shinobi- ...solo 5 grados más...

-Eeeh, Miia-chan, si no te levantas no poder preparar el almuerzo -dijo el rubio mientras que la pelirroja despertaba lentamente - por cierto ¿por qué siempre duermes en mi cama? -pregunto él ya que siempre pasaba lo mismo cada mañana-.

-Es que siempre tengo frio en las mañana y no puedo calentarme sola. Así que imagine que podía usarte, Dārin (Darling o Cariño) Recuerda que las Lamias tenemos sangre fría -decía ella con una sonrisa seductora mientras que su pijama estaba entreabierto dando un buen espectáculo de sus pechos-.

- _"¿Ella piensa que soy un calentador o algo por el estilo?"_ -pensó el rubio mientras una gota corría detrás de su cabeza- Bueno, ahora que ya despertaste iré a la cocina para preparar el desayuno -decía Naruto mientras comenzó a levantar y eso sorprendió un poco a Miia, y sin que el rubio lo notara su cola se acercó a él para atraparlo para traerlo de regreso a la cama- ¡AAAHH MIIA-CHAN QUE ESTAS... -antes de que dijera algo la Lamia atrapo su cabeza para ponerlo entre sus pechos dejando atónito-.

-Eso ni hablar, tú te quedes conmigo, quiere que me calientes un poco más, Dārin -dijo Miia amorosamente mientras que Naruto estaba completamente rojo al sentir los pechos de la chica en su cara- ah, que cálido... puedo sentir mi calor elevándose.

- _"¡T-T-T-Tranquilízate Naruto, tú no eres un maldito pervertido como Ero-sennin!"_ -pensaba nerviosamente ante la situación en que se encontraba, luego la cola de Miia se aferra fuertemente a su cuello- ¡GAAAAH! -se quejaba el rubio por el fuerte agarre en su cuello- ¡Ooow, ow, ow... Miia-chan...tu cola... está asfixiándome! -se quejaba el rubio ante el agarre en su cuello y le daba unos golpecitos para que la pelirroja reaccione- ¡Detente Miia-chan, me estas matando! ¡Me rindo, me rindo!

\- Dārin, no seas tan brusco~ -decía la pelirroja que al parecer estaba soñando con Naruto-.

- _"¿¡Se durmió!?"_ -pensó el sin poder creer de lo que pasaba, así que decidió escapar de algún modo- _"¡Rayos, tengo que buscar una forma de liberarme!"_ -poco a poco comenzó a deslizarse sobre el cuerpo de la Lamia quien daba unos suaves gemidos pero eso provoco que la gran cola se enrollara sobre el cuerpo del Ex-Shinobi- ¡AAAHHHHH! -grito de dolor por la gran presión en su cuerpo- _"¡Mierda... no encuentro... una abertura para... escapar... y lo peor es que... ya no puedo respirar!"_ -pensaba el rubio mientras ideaba una forma de liberarse, por suerte su brazo derecho estaba libre y se acercaba a la punta de la cola de la pelirroja para agarrarla, eso provoco que la Lamia se despertara y lanzara un fuerte gemido-.

-¿Dā-Dārin... que le haces a mi cola? -decía bastante nerviosa, cosa que se percató Naruto-.

- _"¿Su cola?... ¿No me digan que es su punto débil?"_ -y de inmediato el Ex-Shinobi comenzó a jugar con la punta de la cola causando que Miia diera un fuerte gemido de placer y a la vez logro que el agarre en su cuerpo se debilite- _"¡Increíble, se está aflojando...pero...!"_ -lamentablemente el agarre en su cuello no se debilitaba, sino que se volvía más fuerte- _"¡Mierda... si sigo así... voy a morir!"_ -sin pensarlo dos veces empezó a frotar la cola creyendo que quizás el estrangulamiento se debilite mientras que ella seguía gimiendo de placer-.

-¡D-Dārin... si sigues haciendo eso voy a...! -decía la Lamia entre gemidos mientras que Naruto seguía jugando con la punta de su cola- ¡Dāriiiiiin~! -de pronto la cola libero el cuello del rubio y de inmediato recupero el aliento-.

-¡HAAAAH! ¡Por fin soy libre! -dijo el rubio que respiraba agitadamente- ¡Cielos, por poco creí que iba a... -su liberación no duro mucho cuanto Miia atrapo su cabeza con sus brazos para luego enterarlo en sus pecho y ella tenía la mirada perdida y un gran sonrojo en su rostro-.

-Ahh... ya... no puedo...soportarlo... mas... -decía la Lamia que dejaba caer una línea de saliva por sus labios- ¡me vengooo! -grito de placer por el orgasmo que tenía y para la mala suerte del rubio nuevamente quedo atrapo por la cola de Miia que lo apretaba con todas sus fuerzas causando que algunos huesos se quebraran. Minutos después de que Miia se recuperó y se levantó de la cama- ah... lo siento mucho, ya me levante. Pero Dārin... ¡eres toda una bestia por la mañana! -decía con un sonrojo en su rostro mientras veía al Ex-Shinobi que no se levantaba de la cama- ¿Dārin?

\- Solo... 5 minutos más... -decía el todo adolorido- _"debí... quedarme... con Ero-sennin"_ -pensaba el que lloraba cómicamente-.

Opening de Monster Musume no Iru Nichijou

watch?v=AjO1WavptxQ

Una vez que sus lesiones sanaran gracias al Chakra de Kyūbi, el rubio prepara el baño y de fijarse bien que el agua no estuviera muy caliente para que Miia no se quedara dormida mientras se baña. Naruto observo la habitación del baño que era enorme, casi tan grande como lo sería la sala y la cocina juntas-

-Bien, la temperatura esta perfecta, así Miia-chan no se quedara dormida mientras se esté bañando - menciono Naruto mientras cerraba la llave de la bañera, al ver que estaba lo suficientemente llena de agua como para que la Lamia pudiera ducharse- nunca pensé que tendría que remodelar toda la casa para que Miia-chan se sienta cómoda, todo los cuartos son enormes y es difícil estar tranquilo en el baño cuando uso el escusado... ahora que lo pienso bien -poniéndose a pensar- ¿cómo usara ella el escusado? -dijo imaginándose a Miia en dos posiciones mientras lo usaba-.

-¿Ya está lista la bañera? -pregunto Miia que llego al baño y haciendo que Naruto salga de su imaginación-.

-Oh si, el baño está listo para que... -el Ex-Shinobi se quedó sin palabras cuando vio a Miia completamente desnuda mientras que algunos mechones de su cabello cubrían bien sus pezones-.

-Muchas gracias Dārin -decía la pelirroja que se metía al agua, por otro lado Naruto aún no reaccionaba al ver a la Lamia sin ropas- ¡aaaaahh! el agua esta calentita -decía muy alegre- ¡los baños japoneses son grandiosos!

-Eeeh si... los baños... son increíbles... -dijo el rubio que no podía quitarse la imagen de Miia de su cabeza-.

-¡Por cierto, leí en un libro que Japón tienen de esas cosas llamadas "aguas termales"! -decía la pelirroja que se asomó por la bañera dejando ver sus redondos pechos- ¡quiero visitar esas termas contigo, Dārin!

-...Este...bueno, tal vez... -dijo muy nervioso porque no podía despejar su vista de los pechos de Miia- ...tal vez podamos... ir un día de estos -en ese momento la Lamia se da cuenta de la forma que el rubio la miraba y se cubrió sus pechos con su cola-.

-Oh, ¿que estas mirando? Pervertido -dijo muy apenada mientras que Naruto desvió la mirada rápidamente-.

-¡Lo siento mucho Miia-chan, fue sin querer! -se disculpó de inmediato para luego retirarse, pero antes de que diera un paso Miia lo atrapa con su cola- ¡No otra vez! -exclamo el Ex-Shinobi que era jalado a la bañera bruscamente- ¿¡Pero que rayos haces Miia-chan!? ¡Ya no me necesitas para que te calientes ahora que está en el agua!

Como respuesta de la chica, ella envolvió el cuello del rubio con sus brazos para pegársele por detrás causando que sus pechos se apretaran en su espalda. Esa acción dejo sorprendido a Naruto que no se movía para nada.

-Sabes, sobre esas aguas termales... -le susurraba de forma sensual al oído del Ex-Shinobi. ...también leí que tienen algo llamado "baños mixtos".

-Oye, Miia-chan... -decía el rubio bastante nervioso- _puedo sentir sus pechos en mi espalda_ -pensaba el tratando de ignorar esos pensamientos pervertidos-.

-Así que... debemos hacer algo de "baños mixtos" también, ¿qué dices, Dārin? -decía la Lamia apegándose más al cuerpo de Naruto-.

-Uh... Miia-chan...no creo que eso sea una buena idea -dijo el rubio queriendo cambiar de tema-.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué hay de malo con ello? -pregunto Miia- ¿Hay algo malo con las aguas termales en general?

-No... No es que la idea me guste, es más, suena tentador, pero... -decía Naruto tratando de buscar las palabras correctas-.

-¡Bien, entonces hagamos algo de "baños mixtos" ahora mismo! -decía ella mientras su cola sujetaba fuertemente las manos de Naruto por las muñecas y de paso comenzó a quitarle la playera-.

-¡E-E-E-E-Espera un minuto Miia-chan! -exclamaba el rubio que luchaba por liberarse-.

-No digas nada Dārin, solo debes ayudarme -decía la Lamia que le quito la playera al rubio- después de todo, vine a Japón como intercambio cultural... y sabes... -nuevamente abrazo a Naruto por la espalda y haciendo que él se sonroje bastante- ...eres la única persona con la que quiero bañarme. Con nadie más. Así que por favor, hazlo por mí, por mi primera vez -al finalizar se acercó al rostro de Naruto para besarlo apasionadamente, pero antes que eso pase el Ex-Shinobi despareció de los brazos de Miia que quedo completamente sorprendida por lo que acababa de pasar- ¿D-Dārin, donde estás? -para su sorpresa vio a su Dārin parado de frente de la puerta del baño-.

-Lo siento mucho Miia-chan, pero en esta casa no hay aguas termales o baños mixtos. Aquí las personas se bañan por separados -dijo el rubio que se retiraba del lugar-.

-¡Eres un aguafiestas! –Se quejó la Lamia haciendo un leve puchero-.

Una vez que Naruto salió del baño, azoto su cabeza contra el lavamanos varias veces para quitarse los pensamientos pervertidos que tenía, y de paso pensaba en una cosa.

-¡AAAAHHHHHHHHH! –Grito el rubio desesperado- _"¡Mierda, mierda, mierda y más mierda! ¡Apuesto que Ero-sennin se estaría burlándose de mi por la situación que estoy pasando!"_ -pensaba Naruto sin dejar de azotar su cabeza contra el muro-.

Media hora después, el Jōnin se encontraba en la cocina preparando el desayuno para Miia, mientras que en el televisor daban la noticia sobre el famoso grupo musical de Idol llamado Anm48, el primer grupo compuesto por chicas extra-especies. Luego de eso empezaron a hablar sobre el Proyecto de Intercambio Cultural entre Especies y de cómo el mundo cambio por completo, el rubio solo dejo escapar un suspiro por eso.

-Si claro, mis mañanas no han sido más que problemas -suspirando nuevamente- y pensar que mi vida era tranquila hace días atrás -decía el sin darse cuenta de que alguien estaba detrás de el-.

-Tienes razón en eso -dijo esa persona que sorprendió por completo al rubio- buenos días, Naruto Uzumaki -esa persona era una bella mujer de largo cabello negro y sus ojos estaban ocultos detrás de unas gafas de sol negra. Llevaba una camisa blanca, corbata y chaqueta negra con una falda profesional y medias de nylon y tacones.- ¡después de todo soy tu coordinadora de intercambio cultural, Smith! -se presentó ella mientras se acomoda sus lentes-.

(Imagen de Smith)

. /1e06d9c3e9e5785a8043aa7f4ae5c078/tumblr_npdt94tgTp1up8asbo5_

-Claro que la conozco Smith-san, pero lo que importa es a que vino a mi casa -pregunto Naruto un poco calmado- _"_ _demonios, se me olvido activar los sellos de seguridad de la casa"_ -pensó al no darse de cuando entro la pelinegra-.

-Vine para desayunar -declaro la señorita Smith haciendo que el rubio tenga una gota en su cabeza- pero también para asegurarme que no estés involucrado en algún "asunto prohibido" -la hermosa mujer comenzó a observar al rubio con una mirada un tanto penetrante e intimidante que parecía poder leer los pensamientos de su víctima- mi deber como coordinadora es asegurarme que las extra-especies que viven con nosotros estén a salvo y que nada malo les ocurra porque si no, las personas que los lastimaran serán llevados a la cárcel -dijo ella mientras tomaba un poco de café- y como anfitrión pareces ser muy ignorante, así que vine para confirmártelo.

-¡Oiga yo no soy ningún ignorante! -se defendió Naruto- ¡Usted fue la que trajo a Miia-chan a la casa equivocada! ¡Se supone que yo no participaba en el programa como anfitrión! ¿¡Qué clase de Coordinador haría eso!?

-Es que a Miia le gusto el lugar y no podía decirle que no -dijo la pelinegra ignorando por completo al Ex-Shinobi- por cierto ¿me das otra taza de café, por favor? -pedía ella mientras el rubio solo suspiraba para servirle el café-.

-De todos modos, déjeme decirle que yo no he lastimado a Miia-chan... más bien ella es la que me lastima -susurro lo último para que no lo escucharan-.

-Bien dicho Uzumaki, porque lastimar significa muchas cosas ¿sabes? -dijo Smith con una sonrisa sádica-.

-¿Que está tratando de decirme, Smith-san? -pregunto el rubio que no se inmuto ante la pelinegra-.

-Me refiere a la inocencia de Miia -aclaro Smith - como sabrás, las Lamias son tipo apasionadas, no me sorprendería que ella actúan tan cariñosamente contigo -al decir eso Naruto se sonrojo bastante al recordar las cosas que pasaron esta mañana- y como representante de su especie, perder su inocencia con un humano podría ser un problema diplomático y terminarías en prisión.

La pelinegra pensó que su plan de asustarlo funcionaria pero se sorprende de ver que Naruto estaba muy tranquilo a pesar de lo que dijo.

-Si está tratando de que me asuste con sus amenazas, lamentablemente no funciona conmigo -dijo el ex-Shinobi a la mujer la cual inflo las mejillas en desagrado, planeaba sacarle un buen susto al chico pero este ni se inmuto- y para que sepa, yo jamás le haría eso a Miia-chan, ella es muy importante para mí.

-¿En serio? ¿No has pensado acerca de eso? -insistió Smith-.

-¡Ya le dije que no! ¡Nunca me atrevería a hacerlo eso a Miia-chan! -respondió Naruto muy molesto-.

-Seguro, quizás ella sea mitad serpiente, pero tiene una linda figura, abundante pecho, y es toda una belleza en general. Ella te es completamente leal a ti -decía ella mientras se quitaba sus gafas revelando unos profundo ojos castaños y a la vez se acercó bastante al Ex-Shinobi- además... -con su mano tomo el rostro del rubio para mirarlo de cerca- ...pareces un chico que se deja seducir fácilmente -le susurro Sumike al rubio que se sonrojaba bastante ante lo cerca de los labios de ella a los suyos-.

En ese instante sin que Naruto pueda reaccionar, fue golpeado fuertemente en el rostro dejando extrañada a la señorita Smith que si logro esquivar el golpe. Luego ella voltea a ver a una muy molesta Miia que salió del baño y tenía puesto una playera mojada que se apegaba bastante a su cuerpo.

-¡Oye! ¿¡Que estás haciendo!? -decía la Lamia que abrazaba posesivamente al inconsciente de Naruto por la espalda- ¡Smith-san, mantén tus manos alejadas de mi Dārin! ¡Él es mío!

- _"Vaya problemas que tiene entre manos"_ -pensaba la coordinadora ve miraba la escena-.

- _"Miia-chan golpea tan fuerte como la bestia de Haruno"_ -pensaba el rubio algo atontado y con la mejilla hinchada-.

-¿¡Me escuchaste!? -grito la pelirroja muy furiosa-.

-Relájate Miia, solo estaba bromeando. De cualquier modo, tengo que irme, así que... Dārin-kun -decía la coordinadora causando que Miia se enfade más- ...asegúrate de mantener los pantalones puestos ¿está bien? ¡Nos vemos! -dicho eso se retiró de la casa mientras pensaba en algo importante- _"tendré que ir a un restaurante para desayunar."_

Mientras tanto en la cocina, Naruto y Miia estaban muy callada una vez que Sumike se fue, por una razón la Lamia no se separaba del rubio y eso lo ponía nervioso, y aún más cuando los pechos de ella estaban en su cuello.

-Umm... ¿Miia-chan?... Sera mejor que te seques bien o sino atraparas un resfriado -decía Naruto bastante nervioso pero la pelirroja no decía nada al respecto- ... ¿Miia-chan?

-... ¿En serio es un gran problema la prohibición? -fue lo que dijo Miia y el rubio se queda escuchándola- como sabrás Dārin, nosotros las Lamias somos mitad serpientes... -siguió hablando y en eso recordaba el día en que llego a la casa- y debido a eso las personas tienden a asustarse cuando se reúnen con nosotros por primera. Así que cuando vine, estaba realmente nerviosa de como reaccionaria la familia anfitriona. Pero tú no estabas asustado para nada, más bien tú estabas preocupado por mí... -Miia recordaba cuando el rubio le trajo varias sabanas para cubrirla del frio- y tenías una gran sonrisa en el rostro. Esa compasión de un humano era completamente nueva para mí... eso me hizo muy feliz.

-Pues la verdad yo jamás te tendría miedo, Miia-chan -decía el algo apenado antes las palabras de la Lamia- es por eso que yoaaaAAAHHH -grito el al ser derribado por la cola de Miia por tercera vez en el día, luego la pelirroja se colocó sobre el mirándolo con ternura-.

-Esto no tiene que ver con cuestiones prohibidas, no me importa lo que mi Dārin haga conmigo... -decía Miia con una gran sonrojo en su cara- tampoco me importa si me lastima -en eso su larga cola enrollaba a Ex-Shinobi mientras la punta de ella comenzaba desabrochar el pantalón-.

-Oye... ¿¡Miia-chan!? ¿¡Que crees que estás haciendo con... -luego siento como la cola se metía dentro de su bóxer con intenciones muy obvias- ¿¡whoaaaa?! ¡Tiempo fuera, no podemos hacer esto Miia-chan! -pidió el rubio que trataba de liberarse pero se detuvo al ver como la Lamia levantaba su playera dejando ver su parte más íntima y privada-.

-Y no me importa perder mi virginidad contigo, porque -acercándose al rostro del rubio que no sabía que hacer- ...te amo, Dārin.

Al decir esa palabra el corazón de Naruto latía con fuerza, él nunca quiso decirlo pero desde que Miia llego a su casa empezó a fijarse en ella, no por ser de otra especie, sino por ser una chica realmente hermosa y que ahora mismo ella se le declaro. Ahora él se encontraba en una difícil situación en la que podía corresponder a los sentimientos de Miia, pero el problema era esa tonta ley que impedía que estuvieran juntos.

-Lo siento... simplemente no puedo hacerlo... -dijo el Ex-Shinobi bastante dolido por rechazar a Miia y hacerla llorar-.

-¿¡Pero por qué!? ¿¡En serio la prohibición es un gran problema!? -pregunto Miia con mucho dolor en su corazón-.

-No... No es eso... -aclaro el rubio- ...el problema es que... me estas apretando... con mucha fuerza... -cuando menciono eso Miia se da cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo pero ya era tarde porque algunos huesos del rubio se fracturaban-.

-¡D-D-Dārin! -grito la Lamia bastante asustada-.

Minutos después Sumike regreso a la casa para al escuchar el grito de Miia y de paso enterarse lo que sucedió, ella revisaba a Naruto que estaba sentado en un sillón y ver si sufrió alguna lesión, pero su sorpresa fue que no tenía nada ya que gracias al Kyūbi sus fracturas se habían sanado por completo.

-¡Perdón! ¡Perdóname, Dārin! -se disculpó nuevamente la Lamia que no paraba de llorar-.

-No te preocupes Miia-chan, ya me siento mejor -dijo Naruto que se levantaba del sillón para demostrárselo- ves, me encuentro bien y no me paso nada malo -Miia se alegró tanto que nuevamente abrazo al rubio, pero esta vez se aseguró de no hacerlo con mucha fuerza-.

\- Al parecer no tienes ningún hueso roto. Es una suerte que no tengas ninguna lesión -dijo la coordinadora que observaba a los juntos, pero a la vez miraba de forma analítica a Naruto- _"pero es extraño que este chico no tenga nada al ser abrazado por Miia. Las Lamias tienen mucha fuerza cuando capturan a alguien con sus cuerpos, lo más seguro que cualquier persona tendría varios huesos rotos, pero no tiene ninguna señal de que haya fracturado alguno... ¿Quién eres realmente, Naruto Uzumaki?"_ -pensaba Smith sin dejar de ver al rubio. Pero justo en ese momento los estómagos de Miia y el suyo rugieron debido a que aún no desayunaban-.

-Jejeje, creo que ninguna ha desayunado hoy -dijo el rubio con una mientras que ambas mujeres se sonrojaron levemente- será mejor que termine lo que estaba preparando. Smith-san, si quiere puede acompañarnos -al decir eso la pelinegra se alegró por que no tendría que gastar su dinero en un restaurante-.

- _"Creo que dejare mi investigación sobre ti para otro momento, ahora mismo tengo mucha hambre. Nunca he rechazado una invitación para comer y no pienso hacerlo hoy"_ -Smith acepto con gusto la invitación del rubio para juntarse en la mesa y desayunar-.

Continuara…

Próximo capítulo: Una cita y problemas ¡Naruto revela su secreto!


	2. Una cita y problemas

Como están todo el mundo... creo que así saludo Predator-kun, aquí su novia Bastemon y su asistente Lizlet subiremos el segundo capitulo de Ex-Shinobi debido a que mi novio se ira dentro de unos minutos a una reunión del Sindicato de Trabajadores de Metro sobre el asunto de este mes -anuncio la Digimon-.

Debido a eso, Goshūjin-sama solo subirá una continuación durante todo Septiembre -menciono la Shiny Gardevoir- en este mes, el pobre tendra que trabajar el triple de lo que esta acostumbrado por lo de las Fiestas Patrias y otras cosas. Por eso nos pidió que de parte suya se disculpa por no traerles las continuaciones de sus otras historias.

Pero lo bueno de que trabajara mas, es que le pagaran mas dinero, ¡y si ganas mas dinero podrá comer mas Whiskas! -decía Bastemon que comenzó a babear por su comida favorita-.

Etto, Bastemon-sama, tiene que pensar que Goshūjin-sama tendrá mucha carga este mes -dijo Lizlet preocupada por su amo-.

A mi me preocupa mas que me quede sin Whiskas -remarco Bastemon- mejor no pierdas el tiempo y sube el nuevo capitulo que tanto están esperando -apuro ella a la Poké-Maid-.

Hai... mandona -susurro en forma baja para subir la continuación del fic-.

* * *

\- Blah blah blah (Personajes hablando)

\- _"Blah blah blah"_ (Personajes pensando)

- **Blah blah blah** (Bijū hablando)

\- _**"Blah blah blah"**_ (Bijū pensando)

Una cita y problemas ¡Naruto revela su secreto!

Un nuevo día llega a la ciudad, se podía ver a varias parejas juntas en las calles disfrutando del día, y en especial cierta parejita que ahora mismo estaban en...

-Es una cita~ una cita~ estamos en una cita~ -cantaba una muy feliz Miia que caminaba junto con Naruto, ella llevaba una falda marrón con un cinturón, una camisa roja debajo de una chaqueta marrón y un sombrero encaramado en lo alto de su cabeza mientras que el rubio vestía de un pantalón negro, una playera naranja y encima de ella llevaba una camisa del mismo color de sus pantalones- estoy en una cita con mi Darin~ -seguía cantando y el rubio solo sonreía-.

-Estás muy feliz este día, Miia-chan -dijo Naruto al ver la felicidad que tenía la joven Lamia-.

-¡Y como no lo voy a estar, esta es mi primera cita que tengo y lo mejor que es contigo, Dārin! -decía Miia que se aferraba a uno de los brazos del Ex-Shinobi-.

-Bueno, básicamente no es una cita, estamos aquí para que te acostumbres a la sociedad humana -aclaro Naruto-.

-¡Pero podemos decir que es una cita en sociedad~! -respondía la Lamia sin dejar de sonreír-.

-Si tú lo dices, sip, se podía decir que es una cita -dijo el, cosa que alegro a un más a la pelirroja-.

-Bien Dārin, será mejor que comencemos con nuestra cita. Aun recuerdas lo que la Señorita Smith te dijo ¿cierto? -dijo Miia mientras que el rubio suspiraba-.

-Si... como no lo voy a olvidar... –murmuro Naruto bastante molesto que se cruzó de brazo y recordaba la conversación que tuvo con la coordinadora hace unos días atrás-.

Flashback

-Muy bien, entonces pasemos a la última parte: Integración a la sociedad -decía la coordinadora Smith que estaba sentada en el sillón de la sala con las piernas cruzadas, en una de sus manos sostenía una pequeña libreta mientras que con la otra tenía una taza de café- las familias anfitrionas no pueden dejar a sus invitados solos. Es para que las extra-especies se acostumbren a la sociedad humana, necesitaran hacer todos los días cosas juntos y estar ahí para apoyarse. En pocas palabras, debes pasar tiempo con ella -aclaro la pelinegra para luego darle un sorbo a su taza-.

-Entiendo Smith-san... -dijo Naruto para ser interrumpido por la Coordinadora-.

-Por favor, solo llámame Smith -pidió la coordinadora-.

-Hai. Señorita Smith, solo tengo una duda. Por saber ¿no se supone de lo que menciono es trabajo del Coordinador? Ósea, su trabajo -dijo el rubio algo confundido-.

-Lo siento, pero estoy muy ocupado -declaro Smith que seguía tomando su café y dejando a Naruto perplejo-.

Fin del Flashback

-A veces pienso que la Señorita Smith se parece mucho a Baa-chan -decía el rubio porque ambas mujeres dejaban sus deberes a un lado. Pero luego sale de sus pensamientos cuando la cola de Miia lo capturo, nuevamente-.

-¡Vamos Dārin, nuestra cita nos aguarda! -decía mientras corría y arrastraba de forma dolorosa al Ex-Shinobi-.

-¡AAAHHHH MIIA-CHAN NO ME LLEVES ARRASTRANDOMEEEEE! .gritaba el rubio pero la pelirroja no escucho para nada-.

Naruto y Miia disfrutaron del día comiendo en un restaurante en donde la joven Lamia ordeno varios platos, luego jugaron a la máquina de peluche y se tomaron una foto juntos, aunque la última parte fue bastante dolorosa para el rubio debido a que termino nuevamente con los huesos rotos, pero a pesar del dolor admitió que se había divertido bastante en su "cita", algo que nunca pudo hacerlo en Konoha. En solo pensar en la aldea sintió mucha rabia en tan solo recordar en la aldea, pero decidió calmarse y de divertirse junto con la pelirroja de este día.

-¡Ahh, esto es tan divertido! -decía Miia que iba tomada del brazo de Naruto y a la vez llevaba un peluche con forma de serpiente- ¡Pensé que Japón era un lugar muy aburrido, pero en realidad hay montones de que lugares y cosas que hacer y divertirse! -Naruto asiente a las palabras de la pelirroja- aunque puede ser un poco difícil porque varios lugares están diseñados para humanos...tenía ganas de ir al karaoke -al decir eso el Ex-Shinobi sintió escalofríos al imaginar en ser aplastado por la cola de Miia en una de las habitaciones de karaoke-.

-Las salas privadas de karaoke son muy pequeñas. No todo ha sido adaptado para el resto de las especies -señalo Naruto- _"de la que me salve"_ -dando un pequeño suspiro de alivio. En ese momento Miia vio algo que llamo su atención-.

-¡Ah, mira Dārin, esa tienda atiende a todo tipos de especies! -decía ella que nuevamente arrastraba al rubio a una tienda con un letrero en frente que decía "UNA TIENDA PARA TODO LOS TAMAÑOS. ATENDEMOS A PERSONAS DE TODAS LAS ESPECIES Y TAMAÑO". Una vez que entraron se sorprende de lo que había adentro de la tienda-.

-¿U-Una tienda de lencería? -exclamo Naruto que se sonrojo bastante al ver todo tipo de ropa interior y de inmediato se dio vuelta- s-será mejor que espere afue... AAGH -antes de pueda dar un paso afuera la cola de Miia lo sujeta del cuello para meterlo de nuevo a la tienda-.

-¡Tu vienes conmigo, la Señorita Smith dijo que teníamos que estar juntos todo el tiempo! -dijo Miia con una gran sonrisa-.

-¡Espera Miia-chan, la Señorita Smith no quiso decir que tengamos...! –decía el rubio pero la Lamia no lo escuchaba

-¡disculpe! ¿Tiene algo para las Lamias? -pregunta la pelirroja a la recepcionista e ignorando por completo a Naruto que solo suspiraba-.

-Uhh... esto es tan vergonzoso... -murmuraba el muy avergonzado, y lo peor es que en la tienda habían unas mujeres que se le quedaron viendo- _"¿Cómo es que termine en esto? Ahora que lo pienso... ¿las Lamias usan pantis?"_ –pensó el de que dichas prendas las pueda usar la pelirroja-.

-¡Oye Dārin! ¿Cuál crees que se me vería mejor? -pregunto Miia que mostraba un par de sostenes haciendo que el rubio salga de sus pensamientos-.

-Bueno, creo que ambos se te verían bien en ti ¿pero por qué me preguntas eso, Miia-chan? -pregunto Naruto tranquilamente-.

-Es porque yo no uso sostén, así que no sabría cual me quedaría mejor -decía la pelirroja que le dedicó una sonrisa seductora mientras se inclinaba hacia delante y bajó el cuello de su camisa, mostrando que no llevaba sujetador y causando que el Ex-Shinobi sangrara un poco por la nariz-.

-Bu-Bueno...y-yo no... sé que...decir -el rubio comenzó a balbucear palabras incoherentes y se limpiaba la nariz, luego Miia lo toma con su cola para llevarlo a uno de los vestidores- ¡Espera! ¿¡Por qué me trajiste aquí contigo!? -exclamo el rubio-.

-Recuerda que tenemos que estar juntos todo el tiempo -decía la Lamia que se quitaba su chaqueta para luego lanzar los sostenes a un shockeado Naruto- ahora elige cual prefieres, así yo puedo usar algo que tu gusto- al decir eso se quitó su camisa dejando ver sus pechos- así que echa un buen vistazo y escoge por mí.

Naruto está completamente rojo al ver a la Lamia de esa manera, por un instante quería olvidarse lo de la prohibición y tomar a la chica, pero decidió ignorar sus instintos y salió del vestidor a toda velocidad.

-¡Ambos se ven bien, los llevaremos! -decía Naruto una vez fuera del camerino-.

-¡Espera Dārin, se supone que tenemos estar juntos todo el tiempo! -decía Miia tratando de detener al rubio-.

-¡Pero no hay que hacerlo literalmente! -dijo muy molesto mientras apretaba su puño, luego se da cuenta que en su mano tenía algo- ¿Hmm? -abrió para ver algo que parecía una servilleta- ¿qué es esto? Se siente como silicón... nunca había visto algo como este. La parte de atrás se siente toda pegajosa y tibia -el rubio comenzó a revisar detenidamente el objeto que tenía en mano-.

-¿Da-Dārin? -fue la voz de Miia que asomaba su cabeza a través de las cortinas del vestidor- Umm... lo siento por arrastrarte al probador… así que podrías devolverme mi ropa interior -dijo muy, pero muy apenada-.

-¿Eh? -era lo único que podía decir al respecto para que Miia le quite la prenda íntima-.

-¡Dārin, eres tan pervertido! -gritaba la pelirroja muy apenada y cerraba las cortinas del vestidor. Por otro lado Naruto no pudo evitar sonrojarse brutalmente al imaginarse a la Lamia usando esas "panties"-.

-Si usas ropa interior… -dijo el rubio ante tal descubrimiento-.

-¡Baka! -grito Miia desde el vestidor y darle un buen golpe con su cola que saco a Naruto de la tienda-.

Minutos después ambos jóvenes salieron de la tienda para seguir en lo que estaban haciendo, Miia iba adelante aun apenada de lo que sucedió en la tienda y Naruto la seguía por detrás llevando unas bolsas de compra.

-¿Sabes Dārin? Solo un pervertido juega con la ropa interior de una chica -decía la Lamia que no podía quitarse la vergüenza-.

-¡Yo no un pervertido, tampoco sabía que eso eran unas panties! -se defendía el rubio y a la vez se sonrojaba-.

-Si tenías curiosidad, pudiste haberme preguntado y te las mostraría -al decir eso el rubio se puso bastante rojo. Justo en ese momento un hombre con barba junto con una mujer pequeña y piel oscura aparecieron en una esquina y se sorprenden de ver a Miia-.

-¡Jajajaja! ¿¡Qué diablos es esa cosa!? -decía la mujer que se burlaba de Miia-.

-¡Oh por dios, eso luce tan raro y asqueroso jajajaja! -dijo el hombre y a la vez la pareja se reía con más fuerzas, cosa que molesto bastante a la pelirroja y de inmediato movió su cola para golpearlos, pero lo que sucedió fue que Naruto se interpuso en el camino y recibió de lleno el golpe que lo tiro al piso-.

-¡Ay no! ¿¡Estas bien Dārin!? -dijo Miia bastante preocupada mientras que la pareja se reía de lo que paso- ¿¡Por qué te pusiste en medio!?

-Miia-chan... recuerda que no puedes estar... golpeando a la gente -decía Naruto que se sobaba la mejilla y recordaba otra parte de la conversación que tuvo con Sumike-.

Flashback

-Hay otro dato que debo decirte, es de una ley que dice: "Los humanos no deber lastimar a los no-humanos". Esto también va para el otro de que los no-humanos no deben lastimar a los humanos -explico Smith bastante seria- nuestra meta es llegar a una co-existencia pacífica entre ambas especies, pero aún no llegamos a eso. Aún hay muchas áreas de controversia, así como una desconfianza general contra las especies no-humanas. En el caso de Miia, su especie recibe muchas críticas debido a su drástica diferencia con los humanos. Si ella fuera a atacar a alguien albergando sentimientos negativos contra ella, tendríamos que enviarla de vuelta a su país. Así que... -bajando un poco sus gafas para guiñarle un ojo al rubio- cuida muy bien de ella, Dārin.

Fin del Flashback

El Ex-Shinobi se levantó del suelo con la ayuda de Miia y en eso la gente de su alrededor se acerca a ellos, o más bien comenzaron a tomar fotos a la Lamia y empezaron a murmurar cosas como "¡Eso es lo que llaman Lamia!", "Ese sujeto quien es, ¿acaso es su novio?", "Nunca había visto una Lamia, "Su cola es enorme". Esas cosas ponían a Miia bastante nerviosa y el rubio decide intervenir.

-¿¡Se puede saber que están haciendo!? ¡No deberían estar tomando fotos sin permiso! -grito Naruto pero la gente no les hacía caso- ¡Oigan acaso están sordos o que! -exclamo de nuevo pero la gente a su alrededor continuaba tomando fotos a Miia que intentaba taparse- si no aprenden por las buenas, serán por las malas -dicho eso comenzó a ser sellos de manos que llamo bastante la atención de la pelirroja, luego una fuerte corriente de viento rodeo a los espectadores causando que soltaran sus cámaras y celulares que terminaron volando en el aire para después caer al suelo y romperse- listo, problema resuelto -dijo el que tomo de la mano de Miia- es hora de que nos vallamos de aquí -comenzaron a caminar dejando a las demás personas que estaban confundidas por lo que ocurrió hace unos instantes-.

-Dārin, ¿qué fue lo que paso? Hiciste unos extraños movimientos con tus manos y de pronto el viento soplo muy fuerte -pregunto la pelirroja que no entendía de lo que vio-.

- _"Rayos"_ -se maldijo a sí mismo- eeeh... no sé de qué estás hablando Miia-chan, creo que lo que paso se fue una casualidad jejeje -riéndose nerviosamente- mejor que busquemos un lugar privado, estamos muy lejos de casa -mirando a todos lados buscando un lugar en donde ocultarse hasta que vio un edificio que se encontraba frente a el- ...debe ser una broma -el edificio que tenía en frente era nada más que un Love Hotel, Naruto sabía bien que tendría muchos problemas si entraba junto con Miia, pero era la única opción que les quedaba, así que llevo a la pelirroja al Love Hotel hasta que la cosa se calmara-.

En unas de las habitaciones del edificio, Naruto se encontraba sentado en la cama mientras que Miia se encontraba en el baño dándose una ducha. Por alguna razón el Ex-Shinobi no se sentía muy a gusto debido a la atmósfera de la habitación.

- _"Muy bien, cálmate Naruto. estábamos en una emergencia y necesitábamos un lugar para escondernos... pero de todos los lugares que había... ¿¡por qué tenía que ser un Love Hotel!?"_ -pensaba el rubio bastante nervioso ante el gran lio que se metió. En ese instante Miia salió del baño con una bata un poco abierta y dejando ver sus grandes pechos-.

-¡El baño de aquí no es nada comparado con el que hay en casa, pero aun así se me gusto! -decía la Lamia que se acercaba al rubio-.

-D-Dime Miia-chan... ¿c-como te sientes ahora? -pregunto el muy nervioso-.

-Ya me siento mejor Dārin, este Hotel es muy relajante, no me molestaría pasar la noche aquí -dijo alegremente-.

\- N-No creo que sea una muy b-buena idea -decía Naruto evitando ciertos pensamientos pervertido y volver a maldecir el nombre de Jiraiya-.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué no, no se supone que para eso son los Hoteles? Por cierto, ¿Que hacen aquí las personas en este sitio? -pregunto inocentemente mientras observaba la habitación-.

-¿¡Por qué me preguntas eso, yo no tengo ni idea de lo que hacen las personas en este Hotel!? -respondió el Ex-Shinobi no queriendo hablar del tema. Luego Miia voltio para ver una cosa que llamo su atención-.

-Por cierto ¿qué es esto, es goma de mascar? -pregunto la Lamia mostrando un paquete de condón-.

-¡D-D-Dejo eso en su lugar y no lo vuelvas tocar! -grito Naruto muy alarmad mientras que Miia dejaba el condón en donde lo encontró-.

La pelirroja se sentó al lado del Ex-Shinobi y por unos minutos estuvieron muy callados hasta que ella decidió tomar la palabra.

-Creo que los humanos en verdad no nos quieres -decía ella llamando la atención de Naruto- solo están siendo buenos con nosotros porque la ley de los dice... ¿tal vez tú también estas siendo bueno conmigo para no ser arrestado, cierto Dārin?

-Eso no es cierto Miia-chan, tu eres... -el rubio no pudo continuar al ver como Miia dejaba caer la bata de baño y dejando ver su cuerpo totalmente desnudo-.

-Mírame Dārin, estoy completamente indefensa, si tu fueres a lastimarme ahora, no haría nada para defenderme -decía ella acostada en la cama del hotel mientras caían lágrimas de sus ojos-

Naruto al ver esto solo se acercó a la semi-desnuda Lamia para después tomarla por los hombros para levantarla y abrazarla. La pelirroja no sabía que decir, solo quería estar al lado de su Darin sintiéndose segura en sus brazos.

-Nunca vuelvas a decir esas cosas Miia-chan, yo jamás te tendría miedo -dijo el rubio al oído de la pelirroja que lo abrazaba con fuerza- eres una chica muy hermosa que nunca haría nada malo.

-¿L...Lo dices en serio, Dārin? -pregunto la Lamia mientras que Naruto siente y le limpiaba las lágrimas- Entonces ¿tú no me temes?

-Claro que no, yo jamás te temería. Tu eres una persona muy importante para mí -declaro el rubio haciendo que el corazón de Miia latiera de felicidad y sin que se dieran cuenta, ambos jóvenes se disponían para besarse-.

... Hasta que...

¡POOOOOM!

La puerta de la habitación junto con una gran parte del muro se vino abajo y a la vez dejando entrar a unos tipos vestidos con trajes al estilo SWAT. Tanto Naruto y Miia estaban en shock al ver lo que estaba sucediendo.

-¡DETENTE AHI! -decía uno de los sujetos que apuntaba a los jóvenes con una pistola. A simple vista se podía ver que esa persona era una mujer que llevaba puesto un cubre bocas y unas gafas de sol que se les hacía muy familiar a los jóvenes- ¡ESTE ES EL ESCUADRON DE SEGURIDAD DEL INTERCAMBIO CULTURAL! -tanto Naruto como Miia estaban impactados por lo que estaba pasando- ¡DE ACUERDO A NUESTRA INFORMACIÓN, UN HUMANO MASCULINO ARRASTRO A UNA LAMIA FEMENINA AQUI PARA PROPOSITOS OBSCENOS! ¡COMO LA LEY SOBRE EL INTERCAMBIO CULTURAL ENTRE ESPECIE DEJA... ¿Eh?... Pero que sorpresa, si es nuestro querido Dārin-kun -decía ella para luego bajarse el cubre bocas revelando su identidad-.

-¿¡SRTA. SMITH?! -dijeron Naruto y Miia al reconocer a la coordinadora de intercambio cultural- ¿¡Como supo que estábamos aquí!?

-Eso fue fácil, solo usamos Twitter -declaro Smith sacando unas gotas detrás de la cabeza a los chicos- pero lo importante es que podían explicarnos de por qué vinieron a esto -pidió ella-.

-Bueno Srta. Smith, lo que paso fue lo siguiente... -hablo Naruto que le contó lo del problema de la gente tomándole fotos a Miia y no tuvieron otra opción que esconderse en el Hotel- y eso fue lo que paso.

-Entiendo de que tuvieras buenas intenciones de proteger a Miia, pero a la próxima llévala a otro sitio. Por un momento pensé que harías cosas pervertidas a la pobre -dijo la coordinadora como broma sacando un gran sonrojo a los chicos-.

-¡Yo no hago cosas pervertidas, el único pervertido es Ero-Sennin, hasta admite ser un super pervertido! -declaro el rubio muy molesto y sin querer hablo más de lo debido-.

-¿Ero-Sennin? -dijo la pelinegra al oír ese nombre y que se le hacía muy desconocido- ¿Quién es ese Ero-Sennin del que hablas?

- _"Rayos, de nuevo lo hice"_ -se maldijo mentalmente ya que es la segunda vez que comete un error que lo relacionaba con su pasado ninja- eeeh... a-así le llamo a... a mi tío, es una forma amable de llamarlo jejeje -decía muy nervioso y llevando una mano detrás de su cabeza mientras que Sumike decidió creerle-.

-De acuerdo, será mejor que me retire junto con los demás, nos vemos... Dārin-kun -se despidió ella dejando a los chicos solos, en eso Miia quien ya llevaba puesta su ropa se acercó al rubio para hablarle-.

-Dārin, quiero agradecerte por decir esas cosas bonitas sobre mí, te lo agradezco -dijo la Lamia sonrojada-.

-No hay de que, recuerda que eres muy importante para mí -menciono Naruto con una sonrisa y con un leve sonrojo, los dos jóvenes no se dejaban de mirar haciendo que sus corazones latían deprisa-.

-¡Oh, cierto! ¿Qué dicen si les doy un aventón a casa chicos? -decía Sumike que apareció en ese momento y que arruino la tierna y rápidamente los jóvenes dieron media vuelta por la vergüenza- ¿Eh? ¿Pasa algo? -pregunto ella por lo que pasaba-.

-No... No pasa nada -dijo Miia un poco sonrojada y junto con el rubio se disponían a salir del edificio hasta que aparecieron la misma pareja que se burló de la pelirroja hace minutos atrás-.

-¡Pero mira nada más, es la chica serpiente de nuevo! - señalo el sujeto con barba mientras la señalaba con el dedo-.

-¡Eeeewww, que hace esa cosa en este lugar! -menciono la mujer de estatura baja y piel oscura-.

-¡En serio pudo hacerlo con ella!- menciono con burla el hombre-.

-¡Acaso esa cosa tiene una vagina! -señalo en las mismas que su compañero mientras Miia apretaba los puños con furia-.

-Miia tranquilízate por favor -pidió de forma serena la Srta. Smith viendo que la pelirroja estaba a punto de lanzarse a golpes contra la pareja-

Pero de repente sucedió algo, la pareja dejaron de reírse para escucharse un fuerte golpe, ante esto Miia, Smith y el escuadrón de seguridad observaron impactadas como Naruto tenía contra la pared a esos dos y los sujetaba fuertemente de sus cuellos estando suspendidos en el aire, los cuales miraban con terror al chico y notaron que su cabellos se había erizado más, sus marcas en las mejillas se hicieron más visibles, sus colmillos se volvieron más largos y sus ojos antes azules se volvieron rojos y con la pupila rasgada.

-No sé quiénes son para venir aquí e insultar a Miia-chan, pero si vuelven a decir otra palabras, o que molesten a otra interespecie, ¡los matare! –amenazo Naruto con una voz gruesa que lleno de terror con esos ojos rojos que clamaban por sangre- sálguense de mi vista antes que tenga que ensuciarme las manos con basura como ustedes –dicho eso soltó a la pareja que callo fuerte al piso-.

-¡Q...Q-Quien rayos eres! -dijo la mujer pequeña que comenzó a llorar de terror-.

-¡ERES UN MALDITO DEMONIO! -exclamo el sujeto con barba-.

-Yo no soy un demonio, soy un Jinchūriki -declaro el rubio para luego crear dos esferas brillantes de color azul en cada mano para luego atacar a la pareja con ellas- ¡Rasenrengan! -tanto el hombre junto con la mujer pequeña recibieron de llenos el ataque para luego atravesar el muro y salir volando afuera a varios metros del Hotel-.

Los del escuadrón de seguridad junto con Sumike y Miia estaban atónitos por lo que acaban de presenciar, de la nada aquel rubio ataco a esos dos con unas extrañas esferas que aparecieron desde sus manos y con ellas los golpeo dejándolos K.O. Mientras tanto con Naruto quien se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho y empezó a maldecir por su gran error, ahora todo el mundo sabrá de su secreto y ya no tenía idea de cómo defenderse o inventar alguna loca excusa. Lanzo un gran suspiro por eso, sabía que tarde o temprano terminaría descubriendo la verdad. El rubio dio media vuelta para comenzar a caminar hacia los presentes y que ellos vieran los cambios que habían en su cara causando que el escuadrón se llenen de miedo, pero por alguna muy extraña razón, a las chicas le saco un enorme sonrojo en sus caras, nunca creyeron que Naruto se viera tan salvaje y atractivo en esa forma.

-D...Dārin ¿qué fue lo que te paso? -señalo Miia al ver los cambios en el rostro de Naruto- ¿que fueron esas cosas que aparecieron en tus manos? -el rubio se mantuvo callado porque no tenía ni idea de que decir-.

-¿P-pero que hiciste, acaso eres alguna extra-especie de la cual no tenemos registro?- pregunto la pelinegra mientras comenzaba a buscar información en su libro-.

El rubio tuvo que resignarse, ya no tenía escapatoria o inventar algo, era la hora de decir la verdad. Luego su rostro volvió a la normalidad al igual que el color azul de sus ojos, dejando a todos sorprendidos.

-Miia-chan, Señorita Smith, tengo que decirle un secreto sobre mí, pero este no es un lugar apropiado para revelarlo -declaro Naruto de forma seria, Smith iba a hablar pero el rubio decide interrumpirla- y sobre su pregunta de que si soy una extra-especie…digamos que casi lo soy -esa respuesta dejo a las chicas confundidas mientras que el comenzó a realizar sellos de manos y desaparecer juntos con Miia y Smith en un torbellino de hojas dejando a los del escuadrón de seguridad en el Love Hotel-.

Minutos después el grupo apareció en la sala principal de la casa del rubio. Miia y Smith ya no sabían que decir o entender de lo que estaba pasando, primero Naruto había atacado a dos civiles con unas esferas brillantes, luego mostró unos rasgos en su cara que lo hacían ver salvaje y ahora mismo se encontraban en la sala principal por un torbellino que surgió de la nada. El rubio se dirigió a uno de los sillones para tomar asiento y dar un gran suspiro de cansancio.

-De acuerdo, no sé cómo es que estamos en tu casa, pero es hora de que nos des una buena explicación de lo que está pasando, Naruto Uzumaki -exigió la coordinadora que observaba al rubio con una mirada seria y se cruzaba de brazos-.

-Nunca pensé que este día llegaría -dijo el rubio- supongo que quieren saber de lo que está pasando ¿o no? -viendo a ambas mujeres que querían saber la verdad-.

-¿Que está pasando Dārin? Nuevamente hiciste esos extraños movimientos de manos y después aparecimos en la sala como si fuera un arte de magia -dijo Miia que ya no entendía nada mientras que el rubio mostraba una pequeña sonrisa-.

-Eso no fue ningún tipo de magia, lo que hice se llama Shunshin no Jutsu -aclaro el mientras que la pelirroja se confundía mucho más, pues en su vida nunca escucho esos extraños términos-.

-¿El Shun...de no sé qué? -dijo la pelirroja que no entendía esa extraña palabra-.

-Explícate en términos que podamos comprender " Dārin-kun" -pidió la coordinadora que se sentaba en un sillón frente Ex-Shinobi sin quitarle la vista de encima detrás de sus gafas de sol-.

-Bueno el Shunshin no Jutsu es una técnica que permite a la persona moverse de un lugar a otro sin importar la distancia -aclaro el rubio mientras que Sumike lo miraba sin poder creer de lo que escucho-.

-¿Dices que ese tal Shun...shin es algo parecido a una teletransportación? -pregunto la Lamia y el rubio asiente con la cabeza- ¡Eso es increíble Dārin, no sabías que puedes hacer cosas como esas! -decía ella con estrellitas en los ojos-.

-Jejeje, eso no es nada Miia-chan, de donde vengo hay muchas personas como yo que pueden usar ese Jutsu -menciono Naruto-.

-Un momento "Dārin ", ¿cómo son esos "Jutsus"? ¿Y cómo está eso del "Lugar del que vengo"? -pregunto con mucha curiosidad y Naruto tenía tatuada la palabra misterio en la frente, claro de forma literal- tienes muchas cosas que explicar -dijo al momento de cruzar las piernas y levantar una ceja-

-Y eso es lo que voy a hacer Señorita Smith. Primero que nada, yo vengo del País de Fuego, una de las Cinco Grandes Naciones Shinobi -aclaro el rubio, pero en ese instante Sumike se molestó por lo que escucho-.

-!A QUIEN TRATAS DE ENGAÑAR CON TUS CUENTOS DE HADAS UZUMAKI! !ESE DICHOSO PAIS QUEMADO DE FUEGO O COMO SE LLAME, NO EXISTE! -grito molesta mientras se levantaba del sillón-

-De hecho, el País del Fuego si existe, pero no en este mundo -esa información dejo en silencia a Miia y Sumike que escuchaban lo que el rubio les explicaba- sé que suena loco pero lo que les digo es cierto, el País del Fuego y las Cinco Grandes Naciones Shinobi vienen de otra dimensión al igual que yo.

Smith no estaba contenta con esa respuesta, este rubio se estaba burlando de ella y contaminaba la mente de Miia con esos cuentos de hadas.

-Muy gracioso Uzumaki, JA JA. Casi te creo por un momento pero es hora de que nos hables con la verdad -menciono la mujer que se quitaba los lentes para que la viera a los ojos, y al ver esa seriedad que tenía supo que no estaba mintiendo- ¡DEBES ESTAR BROMEADO! ¿¡COMO TODO ESO PUEDE SER VERDAD!? -grito un poco alterada-.

-Todo lo que dije es cierto, yo no pertenezco a este mundo ni mucho menos existo en él. Yo soy Naruto Uzumaki, Ex-Shinobi de Konoha.

Continuara...

Próximo capítulo: El pasado de Dārin


	3. El pasado de Dārin

Whassap Motherfucker! Estoy de regreso después de pasar un terrible Septiembre que fue el peor de mi vida, las fiestas patrias, el terremoto que azoto en mi país, y para el colmo tuve que cortar cabezas en el taller debido a las fallas con los técnicos. Pero al final todo termino y estoy de regreso, por ahora solo subiré la continuación de Ex-Shinobi y Ángel Guardián, aun no tengo las conti de mis otras historias. Por ahora disfruten del nuevo capítulo, nos leemos luego.

* * *

\- Blah blah blah (Personajes hablando)

\- _"Blah blah blah"_ (Personajes pensando)

- **Blah blah blah** (Bijū hablando)

\- _**"Blah blah blah"**_ (Bijū pensando)

* * *

Capítulo 3: El pasado de Dārin

Dudas, preguntas y silencio incómodo. Era lo que está sucediendo en la sala del Ex-Shinobi de Konoha, Naruto Uzumaki. La chica Lamia y la coordinadora seguían intranquilas ante las respuestas del rubio.

-¿Shinobi, que diablos es un Shinobi? -pregunto Sumike que no dejaba de mirar a Naruto-.

-Un Shinobi es lo que ustedes conocen como ninja -declaro el dejando sorprendidas a las chicas-.

-¡Lo dices en serio! -dijo Miia con una gran sonrisa ante la idea de que su Dārin sea un ninja de verdad, pero antes de que ella pudiera decir algo, Sumike decide interrumpirla-.

-¡Por favor Miia, como puedes creer que él sea un 'ninja'! ¡Todo el mundo sabe que no existen! -dijo Sumike molesta y que no le creyó en la palabra de Naruto- ¡Digo, País del Fuego, Naciones Ninja, otra dimensión! ¡Solo un idiota creería en eso!

-Todo lo que les acabo de contar es verdad, Señorita Smith. Ustedes dos fueron testigos de una de mis técnicas en el Love Hotel- declaro el rubio y Miia y Sumike recordaron lo que le paso a la pareja que se burlaba de la pelirroja-.

-Espera ¿te refieres a esas esferas brillantes que aparecieron en tus manos? -decía la pelinegra un poco interesada por lo que vio en el hotel-.

-De hecho es una variante de mi Jutsu original -dijo Naruto que extendió su brazo al frente y abrir su mano para hacer aparecer la misma esfera de color azul- esto es el Rasengan, un Jutsu que me enseño uno de mis maestros en mi mundo -tanto Miia y Sumike miraban la esfera con asombro-.

-¡Eres increíble Dārin, no puedo creer que puedas hacer ese tipo de magia! -dijo Miia mientras sus ojos se volvían estrellitas. El comentario de la Lamia causo que el rubio sonríe un poco para después desvanecer el Rasengan-.

-Los Shinobis no usamos magia, nosotros utilizamos el Chakra –explico Naruto-.

-¿Chakra? ¿Qué es eso, es la primera vez que escucho esa palabra? -pregunto la Lamia que ladeaba un poco su cabeza-.

-El Chakra es la energía vital del cuerpo el cual es esencial para cualquier Jutsu, incluso hasta para el más básico, es una mezcla de la energía física presente en cada célula del cuerpo del ser vivo y la energía espiritual adquirida con el ejercicio y la experiencia. -una vez que el rubio termino de explicar lo que era el Chakra, Miia y Sumike tenían unas enormes gotas en sus cabezas. Al parecer no entendieron nada de lo que le explico Naruto, pero algo era seguro, ese Chakra sin duda debe ser poderoso-.

-¿Entonces con ese 'Chakra' puedes realizar esa cosa llamada Rasengan? -pregunto Miia y el rubio solo asiente- ¡Eso es fabuloso, apuesto que los ninjas pueden hacer cosas increíbles! -eso puso muy entusiasmada a la Lamia-.

-Créeme que eso no es lo único que puedo hacer Miia-chan ¿Recuerdas esa corriente de viento que mando a volar todas las cámaras de esas personas? -le pregunto Naruto a la pelirroja que solo asiente- pues yo fui el que creo eso. Solo tenía que concentrar mi Chakra para controlar el viento a mi favor -nuevamente la Lamia miraba a su Darin con asombro de las cosas que podía hacer el-.

Por otro lado la coordinadora del intercambio cultural no se encontraba muy sorprendida que digamos, ella se veía bastante enojada pensando que el joven Uzumaki le estaba mintiendo con esa absurda historia.

-¡SUFICIENTE, NO VOY A TOLERAR MAS DE TUS MENTIRAS, UZUMAKI! -grito Sumike cansada de oír las cosas que decía Naruto- ¡CREES QUE PUEDES ENGAÑARME CON ESO DE QUE VIENES DE OTRA DIMENSION EN DONDE LOS NINJAS EXISTEN. SIMPLEMENTE ES UNA TONTERIA!.

-Yo jamás mentiría Señorita Smith. Todo lo que digo es verdad, yo vengo de otra dimensión -insistió el rubio pero Sumike se negaba a aceptar tal ridiculez-.

-¡La única forma de que crea eso es que me muestres algo más que ese Rasennosecuando. Apuesto que usaste un truco de magia de los que muestran en la televisión! -decía la pelinegra creyendo que todo era parte de un truco-.

-Bueno si en verdad quiere ver más pruebas, se las daré -dijo Naruto que se levantaba del sillón y realizar unos sellos de manos para ser rodeado por una nube de humo. Una vez que el humo se disipo, Miia y Sumike estaban completamente en shock al ver que en frente de ellas no se encontraba Naruto, sino que veían a otra Sumike con su clásico traje negro- ¿qué le parece esta prueba, Señorita Smith? -dijo la segunda pelinegra con el mismo tono voz de la original-.

-¡Pe...pepe...pe...pepepepe...pero...! -la pelinegra trataba de articular alguna palabra pero le imposible debido al shock en que se encontraba-.

-¿¡Hay dos... Señorita Smith!? -exclamo la Lamia que miraba consecutivamente a las pelinegras-.

-Jejeje, creo que fue demasiado para ustedes dos. Aún recuerdo lo que paso hace cuatro años cuando un policía me vio usando una de mis técnicas, el pobre lo llevaron a un Hospital psiquiátrico -dijo la segunda Sumike que se llevaba una mano detrás de su cabeza, tal como lo haría Naruto y al mismo tiempo recordaba de lo que paso esa fecha cuando el Kage Bunshin para sus múltiples trabajos. Uno de los clones se desvaneció por accidente cuando un policía lo detuvo para ver su identificación y de paso causarle darle un gran susto al pobre hombre- _"lo mejor es que no se lo cuente a la Srta. Smith, o me meteré en más líos" -_ pensó "Sumike" para continuar con la explicación- como pueden ver, este técnica se llama Henge no Jutsu, gracias a este Jutsu permite al usuario adoptar la forma de otra persona, animal u objeto -explico "Sumike" para luego transformarse en Miia, cosa que sorprendió a la pelirroja original al ver a su otro yo- es muy útil para ocultarte de tus enemigos o mezclarte entre ellos como uno de ellos -al terminar la explicación, "Miia" cancelo la transformación para regresar a ser Naruto-.

-Im...Imposible... -decía la pelinegra que se dejó caer sobre el sillón- ¿Acaso esto es un loco sueño? -pregunto ella que aún no podía asimilar la noticia-.

-No es un sueño, todo esto es verdad -aclaro Naruto-.

-Esto es... difícil de... creo que necesitare un café para calmarme -pidió Sumike-.

-Y yo un té de hierbas -decía Miia que se encontraba en el mismo estado que la coordinadora-.

-No se preocupen, ahora mismo les traigo lo que pidieron -dijo Naruto para realizar un sello en forma de cruz- Kage Bunshin no Jutsu -de pronto dos Narutos aparecieron a cada lado del rubio original haciendo que las chicas se lleven una gran sorpresa por cuarta vez consecutiva-.

-¡EEEEEHHH! ¡TRES DARIN/NARUTOS! -exclamaron ambas chicas mientras que el Naruto original y sus clones se contenían las ganas de reírse al ver la reacción de ellas-.

-No se alarmen chicas, estos solo son Kage Bunshin o Clones de Sombra. Otra técnica que puedo hacer como Shinobi -explico el rubio con una sonrisa. Luego Miia algo nerviosa se acercó a unos de los clones del rubio para tocarlo-.

-¡E-E-Es real, este clon es real! -sentencio la pelirroja, Sumike teniendo curiosa se acercó al otro clon para comenzar a tocarlo y darse cuenta que también era verdadero-.

-¡Esto es... increíble! -dijo la coordinadora que ahora creía en las palabras de Naruto- ¡De verdad eres un ninja!

-Por supuesto que lo soy -dijo Naruto con una sonrisa- bueno chicos, quiero que vallan a la cocina y preparen un té de hierbas para Miia-chan y un café para la Señorita Smith -pidió el rubio mientras ambos clones asentían con un "Hai" y se retiraban-.

Una vez que los clones se retiraron, hubo un silencio incomodo en la sala, Sumike y Miia no tenían idea de cómo llevar una conversación con el ahora identificado Ninja, solo bastaron segundos para que la pelinegra se armara de valor.

-Naruto... umm... ¿podías contarnos de tu mundo, de dónde vienes y cómo es? -pregunto la coordinadora al rubio, Miia también quería saber de dónde venía su querido Dārin-.

-Pues déjenme decirles que será una larga historia ¿están segura que quieren oírla? -pregunto Naruto mientras las chicas asienten con la cabeza- De acuerdo, será mejor contarles desde el inicio. Como ya sabrán, vengo de una dimensión en donde existen los ninjas, o como decimos en nuestro mundo, un Shinobi. En mi mundo existen muchos naciones ninjas, pero solo hay 5 de ellas que son las más fuertes entre todas, esas naciones son conocidas como Las Cinco Grandes Naciones Shinobi, yo vivía en unas de esas naciones, el País del Fuego.

-Disculpa Dārin, ¿pero nos puedes decir el nombre de las otras naciones que nombras? -pregunto la Lamia con mucha curiosidad-

-Las otras cuatro naciones son el País de la Tierra, el País del Agua, el País del Rayo y por último el País del Viento -explico el ojiazul mientras que las chicas recordaban bien los nombres de cada nación- En cada nación, existe una aldea ninja bajo sus servicios, y el País del Fuego tenía a Konohagakure no Sato, la aldea en donde nací y crecí.

-¿Konoha...qué? -dijeron las chicas sin poder entender bien el nombre de la aldea-.

-Konohagakure no Sato significa "Aldea ocultas entre las Hojas" Es una aldea que esta oculta entre un gran bosque, es por eso que se debe su nombre, por que básicamente, es una aldea que esta oculta entre las hojas -aclaro el rubio mientras que la chicas se maravillaron por ese dato-.

-Si en el País del Fuego tiene una aldea con ninjas, ¿eso quiere decir que las otras naciones también poseen aldeas similares bajo su poder? -pregunto Sumike y Naruto asiente por eso-.

-Está en lo correcto Señorita Smith, las demás naciones tienen aldeas como Konoha. En el País de la Tierra está la aldea de Iwagakure, que significa Aldea oculta entre las Rocas. En el País del Agua está la aldea de Kirigakure, Aldea oculta entre la Niebla, del País del Rayo esta la aldea de Kumogakure, Aldea oculta de la Nube y por último el País del Viento con la aldea de Sunagakure, la Aldea oculta de la arena -Miia y Sumike quedaron maravilladas ante la explicación del rubio-.

-Es sorprendente el cómo cinco naciones puedan ser tan poderosas, ¿aunque imagino que eso se debe a sus líderes verdad? -pregunto la Señorita Smith, haciendo a Naruto recordar a cierta rubia de su antiguo hogar-.

-Nuevamente está en lo correcto Srta. Smith, cada aldea posee Shinobis con grandes habilidades, pero entre ellos, los más fuertes son los Kages.

-¿Kage? ¿Acaso es un sobrenombre que le dan a los ninjas más fuertes? -pregunto Miia a su Dārin-.

-Un Kage o Sombra, es el líder de una de las cinco aldeas ninjas que mencione antes, y también es el Shinobi más fuerte -menciono Naruto-.

\- ¿Eso quiere decir que hay otros Kages de las naciones ninjas que nos mencionaste? -pregunto Sumike-.

\- Así es, en cada aldea ninja tiene a un Kage como líder. Los cinco Kages tienen un nombre el cual representa a su país. Hokage significa Sombra de Fuego, Tsuchikage es Sombra de Tierra, Mizukage es Sombra de Agua, Raikage es Sombra del Rayo, y Kazekage es Sombra del Viento -las chicas nuevamente quedaron maravilladas por la explicación del rubio-.

-¡Oh Dārin, realmente tu mundo está lleno de cosas impresionantes! -dijo Miia que puso una mirada soñadora y a la vez se imaginó a sí misma como una ninja, al igual como su querido Dārin lo es- ¡Por favor, cuéntanos más de las cosas que hacen los ninjas!

-También estoy interesada de saber más de la cultura de los Shinobis -menciono Sumike con mucho interés- apuesto que debiste ser un gran Shinobi en tu aldea -al decir eso Naruto se apeno un poco-.

-Jejeje, pues la verdad... no fui un gran Shinobi que digamos. Repetí tres en la academia por fallar en el Bunshin no Jutsu o Jutsu de Clones -dijo Naruto apenado-.

-¡Eeeeeeeh! -exclamaron Miia y Sumike ante la noticia-.

-¿¡Fallaste tres veces en la academia!? -dijo Sumike sin poder creerlo-.

-¿¡Solo por fallar con los clones!? -dijo la Lamia para luego recordar los Clones de Sombra que vio antes- ¡Eso es imposible, acabas de aparecer a dos clones perfectos! -señalo ella, y en eso los Kage Bunshin del rubio aparecieron con las tazas de té y café para las chicas, y ellas las recibían-.

-Yo me refiero al Jutsu de Clones, el Kage Bunshin es una versión más avanzada -explico el ojiazul, cosa que las chicas no entendieron- miren, el Bunshin no Jutsu hace que el usuario crea copias exactas de sí mismo, pero estos solo son ilusiones, a diferencia del Kage Bunshin, estos clones son reales y sólidos -señalo el mientras se acercaba a uno de los clones- son muy útiles para usarlos en misiones de espionaje e infiltración, o para engañar y desorientar al enemigo. Pero los Kage Bunshin poseen un punto débil -dicho eso, Naruto le dio un buen golpe en la cabeza a uno de sus clones, las chicas iban a reclamar al rubio por lo que hizo, pero en ese instante el clon estalla en una nube de humo- cuando los clones recibe algún tipo de daño fisico, este desaparece.

-¡P-Pero, pero como fue que el clon de Dārin se volvió humo! -pregunto muy confundida la joven lamia pelirroja-.

-No lo sé Miia, pero estoy segura que pueden servir para otras cosas además de los combates, o me equivoco, Dārin -dijo Sumike mirando al rubio-

-Nuevamente acertó a, Señorita Smith, con la ayuda de mis Kage Bunshin puedo estudiar diferentes cosas a la misma vez, la única desventaja es que cuando se desaparecen, la información que recibo me llega de golpe causándome una migraña fatal -explico el rubio, las se le quedaron viendo sin entender esa parte- más tarde les explico de eso.

-Como sea, pero al menos puedes contarnos de cómo es el entrenamiento ninja -pidió la coordinadora que se veía entusiasmada, y no era la única, Miia quería saber más de las cosas increíbles que puede hacer su Dārin-.

-Muy bien, empezare desde el principio. En la academia ninja en donde estudie, nos enseñan todo sobre lo que es ser un ninja, también sobre la historia de grandes Shinobis que existieron en el pasado. Lo otro que es importante para ser un Shinobi es saber sobre tácticas y estrategias. También se nos instruye en poner trampas, manejar armas y herramientas ninja como el shuriken y kunai, y lanzarlos a través de prácticas de tiro. A los estudiantes de la Academia también se les enseña acerca de la importancia del Chakra y cómo utilizarlo, sellos manuales y los niveles básicos de un Shinobi.

-¿Y qué son los niveles básicos que mencionas? -pregunto Miia-.

-Taijutsu, Genjutsu y en especial, el Ninjutsu -explico el ojiazul, cosa que no entendieron las chicas, nuevamente-.

-Eso es interesante Naruto… ¿Pero qué significa esas palabras que terminan con "Jutsu", si no es mucha molestia jejeje -pidió Sumike por que no entendía algunas palabras que mencionaba el Ex-Shinobi-.

-Claro, no hay problema. Primero está el Taijutsu, que significa Técnicas de Cuerpo a Cuerpo, Genjutsu es Técnicas Ilusorias y Ninjutsu es Técnicas Ninja -explico el ojiazul mientras que Miia anotaba todo en una libreta- este...Miia-chan ¿porque estas anotando lo que digo? -pregunto el con una pequeña gota de sudor en su frente-.

-Es para recordar las cosas que se debe aprender para ser un Shinobi -respondió Miia con una sonrisa- ¿y cómo es que funcionan esos niveles que mencionaste? -pregunto ella que se preparaba para anotar en su libreta-.

-Jejeje, de acuerdo -dijo el rubio con una sonrisa nerviosa- como sabrán, el Taijutsu o Técnica de Cuerpo a Cuerpo, son todos aquellos Jutsus que tienen que ver con el combate mano a mano, es decir técnicas que usan artes marciales. Generalmente el Taijutsu no requiere el uso del Chakra, pero se puede utilizar para mejorarlo la fuerza de los ataques, otra de sus características es que no es necesario usar sellos de mano y son muchos más rápido de usar que el Ninjutsu o el Genjutsu. Estas técnicas también pueden usar armas. El Genjutsu o Técnicas Ilusorias, son Jutsus que afectan a la mente del oponente haciéndolo ver ilusiones que pueden afectarlo tanto mental como físicamente. Hay otro tipos de Genjutsu que pueden afectar cuerpo del enemigo impidiendo totalmente la libertad de movimiento, pero hay unos que son tan poderosos que pueden causar la muerte al enemigo -tanto Miia y Sumike se aterraron al pensar que existen Shinobis que puedan asesinar personas usando solamente ilusiones- por ultimo esta mi favorito, el Ninjutsu o Técnicas Ninjas. El Ninjutsu es cuando un Shinobi realiza cualquier técnica que utiliza Chakra y permite al usuario realizar acciones que una persona normal sería incapaz de hacer, como el Kage Bunshin, Shunshin no Jutsu y el Rasengan. Pero también existen otros tipos de Ninjutsus que involucran los cinco elementos que son el fuego, aire, rayo, tierra y agua.

-¡Espera un momento! ¿¡Ahora dices que los Shinobis pueden controlar los elementos!? -dijo Sumike que no creía de que es posible dominar los elementos de la naturaleza- ¡Ahora creo que estas inventando todo eso!

-Bueno, yo he visto como las personas usan el fuego en esas cosas llamadas lanzallamas, las pistolas eléctricas que se usan para la defensa personal y a los bomberos usan la manguera para arrojar agua. Pero jamás he visto aparatos que puedan usarse para controlar el aire y la tierra -menciono Miia que también dudaba de que una persona maneje los elementos- ¿Los Shinobis de tu mundo usan algún tipo de herramientas para manejar los elementos?

-Bueno, hay algunas armas que existen que permiten a la persona usar los elementos, pero en realidad podemos hacer Jutsus con los elementos -dijo Naruto tratando de convencer a las chicas-.

-¡Pues lo creeré, siempre y cuando nos demuestres! -ordeno la coordinadora que cruzaba de brazos- _"Esta vez te tengo Uzumaki, ninja o no, es imposible que una persona maneje los elementos como si nada"_ -pensaba la pelinegra con una sonrisa triunfal en su cara-.

-Si quieren una demostración, lo haré ahora mismo -respondió el rubio sin problemas, cosa que dejo sin habla a Miia y Sumike- pero lo mejor es que lo haga en mi campo de entrenamiento privado.

-¿¡Queeeee!? ¿¡Como que tienes un campo privado!? ¡Eso es imposible, pues tu casa no es lo suficientemente grande! -dijo un poco alterada la pelinegra-.

-¿Dārin, donde tienes tu campo privado? -pregunto la inocente Miia buscando ese lugar-.

-Mi campo de entrenamiento se encuentra justo debajo de la casa -señalo Naruto que apuntaba con el dedo al piso, y de inmediato las chicas respondieron con un 'eh' por no entender de lo que hablaba el ojiazul- solo acompáñeme y verán de lo que hablo -dicho eso el rubio se levanta del sillón mientras que Miia y Sumike lo seguían-.

Apenas el grupo dio unos pasos para ponerse de frente de uno de los muros de la sala, las chicas no entendían de por qué se detuvieron frente al muro, en eso Naruto comenzó a realizar sellos de mano para tocar el muro haciendo que un sello se active. De pronto el muro se abrió revelando un pasillo con unas escaleras, Miia y Sumike se sorprendieron al ver que había un pasadizo secreto en la casa, en especial la pelirroja que llevaba más tiempo desde que llego. Luego el rubio comenzó a bajar por las escaleras tranquilo, pero la Lamia como la coordinadora estaba dudosas si seguir o no, pero quería ver por sus propios ojos si de verdad Naruto podía usar los elementos a su favor.

Ambas siguieron a Naruto y bajaron las escaleras con mucho cuidado para no caerse, una vez que llegaron al final notaron que la habitación tenía una extraña iluminación que parecía como si estuvieran en el exterior. Sus rostros no salieron del asombro, pues frente a ellas había un hermoso paisaje que jamás pensaron ver, ni siquiera Miia que venia del continente de las extra especies. Un frondoso campo de entrenamiento con mucha vegetación y fauna apenas perceptible, pues sola se miraban unas pocas aves y unos cuantos peces en el lago que se encontraba en ese lugar. Todo el lugar se encontraba rodeado por enormes muros blancos que se veían indestructibles.

\- Miia-chan, Srta. Smith. Les presento mi campo de entrenamiento privado -dijo Naruto mostrando el gran lugar que había debajo de su casa-.

-¡Este sitio es de lo más hermoso que he visto! -decía la Lamia que se acercaba al lago para ver los peces que nadaban en el-.

-¿¡Como rayos puede existir un lugar como esto debajo de una casa!? -pregunto la pelinegra que no podía creer que semejante sitio estuviese debajo de una simple casa-.

-Para un Shinobi como yo, la palabra imposible no existe -declaro Naruto con una sonrisa- solo tuve conocer bien el lugar cuando compre esta casa, gracias al Kage Bunshin construí este campo de entrenamiento para así entrenar con tranquilidad. Los muros que rodean esta reforzados con sellos especiales para que resistieran mis ataques. Ahora quiero que me sigan, les mostrare mi arsenal -al mencionar la palabra 'arsenal', las chicas abrieron por completo sus ojos ¿Acaso Naruto tenía armas en su casa?-.

-D... Dārin... ¿Tú...tú tienes armas...en este lugar? -dijo la Lamia asustada-.

-Así es, pero mis armas solo los el uso para entrenar -aclaro el rubio para que la pelirroja se calme-.

-¿Sabes que es ilegal tener armas de fuego? Pueden llevarte preso por ese cargo -decía la pelinegra molesta-.

-¿Armas de fuego? Señorita Smith, yo no soy de ese tipo que usan esas armas, mi estilo es más bien este -dijo Naruto el cual mostraba una pared con shuriken de muchos tipos, kunais normales como las kunais especiales para el Hiraishin. También se encontraban varias katanas, bastones Bo y algunos pergaminos de distintos tamaños- ¿qué les parece chicas?

-¡No puedo creerlo, son verdaderas armas ninjas! -decía la pelirroja con estrellitas en sus ojos para luego tomar una de las armas- ¡estas deben ser las famosas kunais que muestran en las películas de ninjas!

-Fabuloso... -era lo único que podía decir la coordinadora mientras tomaba una katana y la desenvainaba de su funda para admirar el filo que tenía- ¡cielos, esta cosa podía fácilmente cortar a una persona a la mitad! -dijo para volver a guardar el arma y ponerla en su lugar. La pelinegra miraba una por una las armas que se encontraban colgadas, pero una de ellas llamo su atención- ¡Q-Que es esa cosa! -señalando a una espada tan grande como ella misma-.

-¡Esa espada es enorme, seguro que es muy pesada! -dijo Miia admirando la espada-.

El Uzumaki se acercó al arma para mirarla con nostalgia y soltar un suspiro, ese detalle fue visto por la Lamia y la coordinadora pues notaron que para el rubio esa arma era muy importante. El solo pasaba su mano por la hoja del arma y recordaba las cosa que paso durante la misión en el País de las Olas.

-Con tu permiso Zabuza -dijo el rubio para tomar la espada del fallecido Demonio Oculto de la Niebla-.

En ese momento el levanto el arma con una mano y dejando sin palabras a Miia y Sumike ante la fuerza que tenía el rubio, luego les pidió a las chicas que se alejaran un poco y ellas obedecieron se apartaron para ver lo que haría el rubio. De inmediato comenzó a lanzar varios movimientos y cortes en el aire con el arma de Zabuza con maestría. La Lamia y la coordinadora estaban completamente sorprendidas, los ojos de Miia se transformaron en corazones al observar a su Dārin y Sumike tenía una gran sonrojo que adornada su rostro.

Apenas pasaron unos minutos y Naruto termino su rutina dando un último corte que partió a la mitad una gran piedra que estaba cerca del lugar, el rubio sonrió satisfecho al ver que no había perdido el toque, pero lo que no se percato es que Miia lo derribo al suelo mientras lo envolvía con una gran abrazo.

¡Estuviste asombroso Dārin, eres muy hábil con la espada! -decía la muy feliz Lamia que envolvía al rubio con su cola en un amoroso y letal abrazo-.

-¡Aargh... Miia-chan...no...no puedo...respirar! -exclamo Naruto sintiendo que sus huesos se rompían-.

-Miia será mejor que lo sueltes -pidió Sumike que se veía un poco ¿celosa?-.

-¡Ay no, lo siento Dārin! -se disculpó ella que soltó de inmediato a Naruto-.

-No... Te preocupes...Miia-chan...ya me...acostumbre...a que me...abraces así -dijo el rubio entrecortado y muy adolorido-.

-Al menos te encuentras bien -menciono Sumike para luego observar la gran espada- lo que me sorprende es que puedas manejar un arma de ese tamaño ¿de dónde aprendiste a usar la espada? -pregunto ella con curiosidad-.

-Lo aprendí de alguien durante unos de viajes -respondió el rubio que levanto la espada- no fue algo sencillo, me tomo muchos meses en aprender a balancear su peso al momento de atacar o defenderme -explico el para luego regresar a su almacén de armas y colocar la espada en su lugar para después tomar un pergamino de color negro-.

-Dārin ¿qué piensas hacer con eso? -pregunto la pelirroja viendo a Naruto que abría el pergamino-.

-Ya lo veras Miia-chan -decía el que abrió el pergamino para luego extenderlo mostrando varios sellos en su interior, luego toco uno de los sellos con su palma haciendo aparecer una nube de humo. Una vez que el humo se disipo, se revelo lo que parecia ser un muñeco de práctica. Lo más curioso de este muñeco es que tenía cabello negro con peinado de trasero de pato y unos ojos rojos- bien, ahora les voy a mostrar que los shinobis podemos usar los elementos para nuestras técnicas -finalizo el colocando el muñeco en su lugar-.

-Otra vez insiste con esa tontería, ¡es imposible que las personas controlen los elementos! -insistió la Coordinadora que no creía que alguien pueda controlar el fuego, viento, rayo, tierra y agua-.

-Cuando vea de lo que soy capaz, dejara de decir eso Señorita Smith -declaro el rubio que comenzó a realizar sellos de manos- Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu -de pronto Naruto dispara una gran bola de fuego desde su boca para dar directo al muñeco de pruebas y arder en llamas. Él sonrió al ver que el Jutsu que tanto presumía Sasuke le salió perfectamente, luego el voltio para ver a Miia y Sumike- y bien ¿qué le parece esta demostración Señorita Smith?- pregunto el para luego contenerse las ganas de reírse al ver las expresiones de las chicas-.

Miia y la Señorita Smith tenían sus ojos como platos y la quijada en el suelo por lo que acaban de ver con sus propios ojos.

-¡U-U-Una b-bola de fuego! ¡Dārin lanzo una bola de fuego desde su boca! -señalo la Lamia totalmente impactada-.

-¡E-E-Esto no p-puede ser p-posible! ¡Cómo es posible hacer eso sin usar un lanzallamas! -Sumike estaba en el mismo estado que Miia-.

-Esto no es nada difícil, solo tienes que almacenar el Chakra dentro de tu cuerpo, convirtiéndolo en Fuego, y expulsándolo de la boca en una esfera de llamas masiva. Una vez que lo dominas es fácil usar este Jutsu -explico Naruto como si fuera fácil de hacerlo mientras que la Lamia y la Coordinadora observaban al muñeco se consumía entre las llamas- será mejor que apague eso antes que termine por incendiar el campo y la casa -dicho eso realizo otra secuencia de sellos- Suiton: Mizurappa (Elemento Agua: Olas Furiosas) -por la boca del rubio salió un potente chorro de agua que dio al muñeco y extinguir las llamas- listo, con esto es suficiente.

-¡Puedes usar el agua! -gritaron Miia y Sumike por lo que vieron-.

-Claro que sí, yo puedo manejar hasta tres elementos -fue la respuesta del rubio-.

-¡Puedes usar tres elementos! ¡Eso es una locura! -grito Sumike que estaba comenzando a dudar de que una persona pudiera controlar los elementos-.

-Para una persona normal sería posible, pero no para un ninja como yo. Ahora les demostrare mi tercer elemento y el más fuerte de todos -declaro el rubio que nuevamente realizo sellos de mano- Fūton: Jūha Shō (Elemento Viento: Palma de Ola Bestial) -Naruto movió su brazo lanzar una fuerte corriente de viento y que corto sin problemas al muñeco por la mitad-.

-¡Asombroso Dārin, cortaste a ese muñeco en dos usando el viento! -decía Miia totalmente asombrada- ¡De verdad eres un ninja! -luego la pelirroja vuelve a envolver al ojiazul con fuerte abrazo-.

- _"¡No otra vez!"_ \- pensaba el con mucho dolor al recibir el "amor" de la Lamia-.

-E...Esto...no es...posible...como pudo... -murmuro Sumike que cayó de rodillas al suelo, no podía creer que ese chico rubio pudiera hacer cosas como esas- es imposible que una persona burle las leyes de la física al controlar los elementos -siguió murmurando mientras que el rubio logro zafarse de Miia para acercarse a ella-.

-¿Ahora me va a creer, Señorita Smith? -pregunto Naruto que le ofrecía la mano, la pelinegra soltó un suspiro para aceptar la tomar la mano del rubio-.

-Creo que tendré que aceptarlo, realmente eres un ninja -dijo la Coordinadora que acepto el hecho mientras que con la ayuda del rubio se levantó del suelo-.

Minutos después, Naruto junto con Miia y Sumike regresaron a la sala de la casa, luego el rubio llego con una taza de té y una de café para ofrecerles a las chicas.

-Entonces ¿en tu mundo, todos los ninjas pueden controlar todos los elementos para sus técnicas? fue la pregunta que hizo Sumike que ahora si estaba interesada sobre el tema-.

-De hecho la mayoría de los ninjas solo pueden dominar uno o dos elementos afines como máximo. Mi último sensei me dijo que solo algunos tienen tres elementos afín, y entre ellos estoy yo -explico Naruto a la pelinegra- gracias a eso me da ventaja a la hora de combatir contra mis oponentes.

-Eso quiere decir que eres sumamente poderoso Dārin -menciono Miia mas que emocionada-.

-Nunca fui alguien tan poderoso Miia-chan, cuando comencé mi carrera como shinobi conocí a sujetos con habilidades únicas -decía Naruto mientras recordaba a personas como Zabuza, Gaara y otros más-.

-Entonces Dārin-kun... tengo una pregunta que me a estado rondando por la cabeza -menciono la Señorita Smith, a lo que Naruto dijo que podía hacer su pregunta- si eres un ninja tan poderoso _"y a la vez muy guapo"_ -pensó en lo último- ¿porque estas en nuestra dimensión? -pregunto ella haciendo que la expresión feliz de Naruto pasara a una molesta mientras apretaba sus puños al recordar ese día de su destierro-.

-Dārin... -susurro Miia al notar la expresión que tenía el rubio, Sumike también noto el cambio en él y se dio cuenta que se trata de un tema muy delicado para el- Dārin, ¿estás bien? -pregunto ella queriendo ayudar a su Naruto-.

-Estoy bien... no pasa nada -respondió Naruto sin dejar de apretar los puños-.

-Naruto, ¿paso algo malo para que te pongas tan molesto? -fue la pregunta que hizo Sumike para saber lo que estaba pasando con el joven-.

El rubio no decía ni una palabra ante la pregunta de la Coordinadora, los recuerdos de su vida pasada le llegaron de golpe al recordar de como los que creía ser sus amigos le dieron la espalda solo por enterarse que el mantenía al Kyūbi en su interior.

-Dārin, ¿qué te pasa, porque estas tan callado? -pregunto Miia que comenzaba a preocuparse por la forma que se comportaba el rubio- ¡Por favor di algo, no me gusta que te quedes callado! -suplico la pelirroja que comenzó a llorar-.

Sumike también se mantenía callada ante la situación, pero miraba analíticamente al joven, noto los gestos que tenía en su cara y como apretaba los puños, y de inmediato supo que algo debió pasar al ojiazul para ponerse en ese estado.

Cuando Miia vio el rostro de frustración que tenía Naruto, sintió un pinchazo en su corazón, pues desde que lo conoció siempre lo miro como un chico alegre que le contagiaba las sonrisas.

En ese momento llevo su mano lentamente sobre la mano de Naruto como una señal de apoyo, cosa que el noto y término colocando su mano libre sobre la de su amiga pelirroja.

-Dārin, yo no sé nada de tu pasado, pero sé que tú eres un chico asombroso, además... siempre me tendrás a tu lado sin importar lo que pase -dijo Miia con una expresión preocupada, mientras miraba a Naruto, quien se relajó un poco al escuchar las palabras de la Lamia-.

-Miia-chan... -dijo el rubio que se sintió mejor por el apoyo de la Lamia- ...muchas gracias, eres de gran ayuda -luego de eso beso el dorso de la mano de la pelirroja, haciendo que el rostro de ella tenga el mismo color que su cabello, Sumike vio eso y desvió la mirada sintiendo muchos celos- también quiero pedirle disculpa Señorita Smith -dijo Naruto para llamar la atención de la pelinegra-.

-¿Disculparte? -dijo Sumike que no entendía de lo que decía Naruto-.

-Es por no responder a su pregunta, mi pasado es algo de lo que no me gusta hablar mucho y me es difícil al recordar aquello momentos en los que solo viví para ser usado -mencionó el rubio con un dije de tristeza-

-N-No te preocupes Na-Naruto, todos... todos tenemos nuestros secretos -mencionó un tanto nerviosa y desviando la mirada pues no quería que el rubio la mirara sonrojada-.

Miia noto el sonrojo que apareció en el rostro de la Coordinadora haciendo que se enfade por ver que tendría una futura rival, ella no podía permitirlo, Naruto era su Dārin.

-Dārin... -habló Miia haciendo que Naruto llevara toda su atención a ella, mientras que Sumike agradecía que el rubio no la mirara fijamente- yo-yo... pues, me estaba preguntando -menciono de forma tímida la Lamia- quería... ¿cómo fue tu vida antes de conocerme? -preguntó la lamia, mientras Sumike se asombraba por la pregunta de la Lamia. ¿Que acaso no escucho que esa parte de su vida era muy dolorosa de recordar?-.

-Miia, no creo que sea buena idea pregun... -Sumike iba a hablar, pero el rubio la detiene haciéndole una señal con la mano-.

-Miia-chan, el hablar de mi pasado no es un tema del que me guste conversar debido a la cadena de malos recuerdos -mencionó Naruto con una voz que parecia derrotada-.

-Solo quiero ayudarte en sanar tu dolor, tienes que confiar en mi -le dijo la Lamia para que el rubio confié en ella-.

El Ex-Shinobi miraba a Miia y de paso pensar en sus palabras, Miia no tenía por que hacer dicha petición puesto que Naruto confiaba ciegamente en ella, mas sin embargo su sentimiento de rechazo por aquellos que le dieron la espalda seguía fresco, estaba muy indeciso, pero el ver el rostro preocupado solo soltó un suspiro, realmente la Lamia lograba que el hiciera todo lo que le pedía.

-No es algo que me guste recordar... pero les diré todo sobre mi -dijo Naruto para comenzar a hablar de su vida pasada- como ya les dije, soy un shinobi que viene de otra dimensión, y la razón de que yo esté viviendo en este mundo se debe a una acusación falsa del Consejo de la aldea en mi contra.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso de una acusación falsa en tu contra? -preguntó la Coordinadora extrañada de que a alguien como Naruto fuese culpado de algo que no hizo-.

-...Hace nueve años... fui desterrado de mi propia aldea -declaro el Ex-Shinobi dejando shockeadas a las chicas-.

-¿¡Te desterraron!? -gritaron Miia y Sumike impactadas, no podían creer que echaran al rubio de su propia aldea como si nada-.

-¡Cómo es eso de que te desterraron! ¿¡Que fue lo que hiciste, Uzumaki!? -pregunto la Srta. Smith por lo que acaba de escuchar de los labios del rubio- ¡Acaso me estas ocultando información que no quieres que me entere!

-Yo no le estoy ocultando nada. Fui desterrado por orden del "honorable" Consejo Civil de Konoha -dijo el escupiendo cada palabra-.

-¿Y qué fue lo que hiciste para que te desterraran? -preguntó la Coordinadora con una voz seria, pensando cosas como que Uzumaki no era la blanca paloma que aparentaba él decía ser-.

-Todo esto paso en una misión en la que tenía que traer de regreso a un bastardo que nos traiciono

Por las próximas horas el Ex-Shinobi le contó a Sumike y Miia con cada detalle de su pasado, de como la persona que considero como su mejor amigo quiso matarlo para demostrar que era el más fuerte, siendo desterrado de Konoha por cargos por "lastimar" al último miembro del Clan Uchiha, y por ultimo sus amigos le dieron la espalda. Después de eso siguió contando de su entrenamiento con sensei que lo ayudo a descubrir sus elementos afín y del accidente que lo trajo a esta dimensión.

Una vez que termino de contar su historias, Miia y Sumike trataban de asimilar toda la información, era difícil de creer que existiera otra dimensión en donde habían ninjas y esas cosas, pero ellas sabían que todo era cierto gracias a la demostración que les mostro el ojiazul.

-Después de que llegue a este mundo, comencé una vida nueva en donde puedo ser una persona común y corriente con varios trabajos sencillos, y gracias a todo mi esfuerzo conseguí mi propio hogar –finalizo Naruto mientras esperaba lo que dirían la Coordinadora y la Lamia-.

-Comprendo tu situación, Uzumaki. Si yo estuviera en tu lugar empezaría desde el inicio olvidándome de mi pasado –dijo Sumike que entendió lo que paso el ojiazul en su antigua vida-.

-No puedo dejarlo pasar -dijo Miia molesta- simplemente seria completamente inaceptable -sentenció la lamia- NO VOY A DEJAR QUE ESOS BUENOS PARA NADA QUE ABUSARON COMPLETAMENTE DE TI Y TU BUEN CORAZON SE QUEDEN SIN SU CASTIGO -sentenció Miia mientras una gota de sudor bajaba por su nuca-

-Escucha Miia-chan, lo que paso ya está olvidado, hace tiempo que comprendí que los que fueron mis "camaradas" en Konoha son iguales que los demás aldeanos que se dejan llevar por simples tonterías -menciono Naruto para calmar a la Lamia-.

-Pero... Es que... Me resulta estúpido que te culpen por algo que tú no hiciste -Comentó triste la lamia-

-Es algo que no debes saber, créeme -dijo el rubio que no quería tocar el tema sobre lo que paso realmente con sus ex-compañeros- solo diré que ya no me importa si ellos siguen con vida o no.

-Creo que comparto el pensamiento de Miia. Es difícil de creer que las personas que fueron tus amigos de dieran la espalda tan fácil, algo tuvo que pasar para que te abandonaran -hablo la Coordinadora que también se preguntaba qué fue lo que paso entre Naruto y sus antiguos amigos-.

-Ya les dije que no quiero hablar de eso y punto -declaro Naruto bruscamente que asusto un poco a las chicas-.

-Dārin yo... Solo quiero ayudarte -dijo con un poco de miedo, pues jamás había visto a Naruto enojado-

-Lo siento por eso Miia-chan, pero entiende que no quiero recordar mi pasado -se disculpó el Ex-Shinobi-.

-Dārin confía en mí, yo solo quiero que estés feliz al liberarte de tu enojo -dijo Miia con una expresión de tristeza y decepción-

-Miia no es la única que quiere ayudarte... yo... yo también quiero ayudarte -declaro Sumike con un leve sonrojo y dejando sorprendido a Naruto y mucho más a la Lamia. Normalmente Miia se pondría muy celosa pero en la situación que está pasando su Dārin no era necesario molestarse con la Coordinadora que quería ayudar al rubio-.

Naruto solo miraba a las dos chicas que se preocupaban por él y que querían ayudarlo. El Ex-Shinobi solo un gran suspiro porque ambas mujeres lograban que su fuerte pared de hielo comenzara a ser atravesada de manera simple ¿podía volver a confiar en los demás? Se preguntó mentalmente, fue entonces cuando a su cabeza llenaron varios recuerdos desde que conoció a Miia, para después acceder a hablar.

-Lo que paso con ellos... fue por algo que nunca debieron enterarse -hablo Naruto que bajaba la cabeza-.

-¿Que fue eso Dārin? -preguntó Miia con interés- ¿acaso hiciste algo malo para que se molestaran contigo? -Preguntó esperando una negativa, no sabía si podría soportar que su Dārin hiciera cosas malas-

-No es eso, más bien se trata de un gran secreto que nadie, pero nadie sabe y está relacionado con algo que tengo dentro de mí -señalo el rubio de forma seria-.

-¿Algo dentro de ti? -pregunto Sumike que arqueo una ceja-.

-En mi mundo, existen varios tipos de criatura que poseen habilidades únicas, pero entre todas ellas, existen nueves bestias con un poder tan enorme que devastarían aldeas, pueblos y hasta ciudades fácilmente. Esas bestias se llaman Bijū -explico el Ex-Shinobi causando que Miia y Sumike sientan mucho miedo al pensar que existen criaturas con tal poder-.

-Dārin, tu explicación me está asustando, y mucho -dijo la Lamia con que había comenzado a temblar sin razón alguna-.

-Hay algo que no comprendo, ¿qué tiene que ver los supuestos Bijū que hablas con la traición de tus amigos? No veo cual es la conexión que hay entre eso -dijo Sumike tratando de entender la situación-.

-Desde tiempos remotos los ninjas han querido obtener el poder de estas bestias, es por eso que decidieron sellarlas dentro de cuerpos humanos dándole a sus contenedores grandes poderes que sobrepasan los normales. Aquellos que tenían a un Bijū sellado en su interior son llamados Jinchūriki -Naruto siguió contando mientras que Sumike comenzó a entender la situación- por mucho tiempo los Jinchūriki fueron despreciado por todos e incluyendo la gente de sus propias aldea creyendo que ellos eran la reencarnación de los demonios con cola. En mi caso paso lo mismo, todo el mundo me temía y se alejaba de mí, eso incluye a mis propios amigos que se enteraron de mi secreto -finalizo el mirando al piso-.

Miia y Sumike ahora comprendían todo, Naruto había sido rechazado por tener algo que él jamás había pedido ser. Al mirar los ojos del chico pudieron ver con facilidad el rechazo y la soledad que había experimentado. En ese momento Miia no lo resistió más y abrazo con fuerza a Naruto para no tener que verlo tan triste.

-Dārin ya no tienes por qué sufrir, si ellos no te quisieron yo te voy a querer por todos esos tontos que te abandonaron, pero ya no estés triste Dārin -dijo la Lamia, mientras pequeñas lagrimas bajaban de sus ojos-

-Gracias por aceptarme, Miia-chan. Tu eres la única persona que me acepto a pesar que vengo de otro mundo -dijo Naruto que abrazo a la Lamia, por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sentía aceptado, cabe decir que Miia se sonrojo enormemente al ver que su Dārin le devolvió el abrazo mientras la Coordinadora Sumike tenía una vena punzante en su frente al ver tal muestra de afecto frente a ella, cualquiera que la viera bien podría decir que ella estaba... Celosa-.

-No es por arruinar este bello momento, pero… ¡pueden separarse en este instante! –ordeno Sumike para que los jóvenes se separaran muy sonrojados-.

-Lo sentimos mucho –se disculparon ellos muy apenados-.

-Más le vale que no vuelva a pasar –advirtió la Coordinadora para luego ponerse seria y mirar a Naruto- y con respecto a ti, Uzumaki ¿Por qué no te negaste en ser un Jin… o como se llame? Pudiste haberles dicho que no –dijo ella cruzándose de brazos-.

-No es que tuviera elección de serlo, la noche en que yo nací el Kyūbi apareció en la aldea y la ataco. El Yondaime Hokage sacrifico su vida sellando al zorro dentro de mí y como último deseo fue que me vieran como el héroe que salvo Konoha –explico Naruto para luego apretar los puños en pensar en la persona que le arruino por completo su vida era su propio padre- al final la voluntad del Yondaime no se cumplió porque los aldeanos creían que yo era la reencarnación del Kyūbi. Desde entonces he sufrido por toda mi vida el desprecio de los aldeanos y shinobis que me llamaban "chico demonio" –dicho eso, Miia y Sumike comenzaron a odiar a la gente de Konoha por tratar injustamente al rubio-.

\- ¿Pero por qué ese sujeto te escogió a ti? -Preguntó la Lamia- acaso ¿tus padres no lo detuvieron? -Preguntó Miia haciendo una pregunta inteligente que llamo mucho la atención de Sumike-

-Es porque el Yondaime... es mi padre -dijo el rubio lleno de rabia dejando a las chicas impactadas-.

-T- Tu padre... ¡tú es el hijo del Hokage! -exclamo Sumike más que sorprendida, no esperaba que Naruto sea el hijo de uno de los shinobis más fuerte de la aldea-.

\- Espera ¿Tu eres el hijo de la persona que te encerró a ese monstruo? -Preguntó en shock la linda lamia-

-Por desgracia mía, ese idiota es mi padre -dijo el Ex-Shinobi molesto- por culpa de ese sujeto mi vida en Konoha fue un infierno. Lo bueno de esto es que él está muerto, si el siguiera vivo le rompería la cara a golpes hasta que me canse.

\- Pero... No... No lo entiendo ¿por qué razón un padre haría eso? -Preguntó Miia muy preocupada por su Dārin-

-Alguien de confianza me dijo que Yondaime sello al Kyūbi dentro de mí porque quería que un día protegería la aldea en su lugar -dijo Naruto a las chicas que no sabían que decir- para serles sincero, yo siempre quise ser el próximo Hokage para demostrarle a todos que no soy un demonio como todos creían... que iluso fui en pensar en ser Hokage si los aldeanos le temen a algo que no pueden comprender.

Después de tal platica Miia y Sumike estaban calladas, no sabían que decir después de escuchar tal historia tan impactante, ahora comprendían porque a Naruto le resultaba difícil hablar de su pasado y también porque se negaba a contarles su historia.

-En toda mi vida, nunca he pensado que alguien tuviera una vida tan terrible y que siguió adelante a pesar de las cosas malas que le paso -dijo Sumike deprimida por la dura vida que tuvo Naruto-.

-Dārin... si tú dices que... ya no confías en nadie... eso quiere decir que... ¿No confías en mí? -preguntó la Lamia un poco triste y con lágrimas bajando de sus ojos-

-Jamás desconfiaría de ti, tu eres la persona más importante desde que llegaste a mi vida -declaro Naruto mientras le limpiaba las lágrimas a Miia- tú me alegraste la vida cuando llegaste a mi casa, tú tienes toda mi confianza al igual que la Srta. Smith -las palabras del Ex-Shinobi hicieron que el corazón de ambas mujeres latiera de prisa-.

-¡DARIN! -gritó con mucha emoción la Lamia dándole un fuerte abrazo que termino atrapando el rostro de Naruto entre sus pechos, lo cual provoco que la Srta. Smith se molestara porque eso no era correcto y era ¨contra¨ las leyes-

-¡EJEM! -Sumike aclaro su garganta para llamar la atención a los dos jóvenes- creo que les había dicho que sobre no abrazarse de esa manera -aclaro ella para que Miia de mala gana de separar de su Dārin- de acuerdo, creo que ahora sabemos sobre ti no creo que haya algo más que ocultarnos ¿estoy en lo cierto, Uzumaki? -pregunto ella haciendo que el rubio se ponga muy nervioso, y eso llamo la atención de la Coordinadora- Uzumaki, ¿hay algo que me estés ocultando?

-Bueno... pues la verdad hay dos pequeños detalles que se me olvido contar jejejeje -decía el rubio que comenzó a reírse de forma nerviosa haciendo que Sumike le aparezca una vena en su frente-.

\- Bien Uzumaki-san... ¿qué es... eso que ... no nos... Dijo? -preguntó intentando calmarse-.

-Lo primero es sobre de lo que dije al principio, de que soy algo parecido a las extra-especies –menciono el mientras que Miia y Sumike parpadeaban sin entender esa parte- lo que quiero decir, o mejor dicho, lo que les quiero mostrar es esto… ¡Kai! –grito el rubio que estallo en una nube de humo y de paso darle un buen susto a la Lamia y la Coordinadora. Cuando el humo se disipo las dos mujeres quedaron completamente en shock por lo que está pasando- Srta. Smith, Miia-chan. Les quiero mostrarle mi verdadera apariencia.

Fin del Capítulo.

Próximo capítulo: Dārin es… ¿¡Es una interespecie!?


	4. Dārin eres… ¿¡Eres una interespecie?

¡Wassup a todos! Por fin ha llegado diciembre… puta que paso volando el tiempo, bueno, pues como ya anuncie, este mes les traigo dos conti, el de Ángel Guardián de Naruto y La vida difícil de un Ex-Shinobi, espero que les sea de su agrado y agradezco mucho a todos los que siguen y leen mis historias, eso me motiva a continuar a seguir con mis trabajos.

Antes de retirarme, quiero dejar un mensaje especial a un lector, a cefiro101. Sinceramente me alegra que te gusten mis historias, pero sería mejor… ¡si dejaras de hincharme las pelotas! ¡Me tienes chato con tus putas sugerencias! ¡Estos son mis trabajos, mis historias, y si no te gusta lo que hago con los personajes, hazme un gran favor y vete a la conchesumadre!

¿En verdad crees que te hare caso? ¿Solo porque tú piensas que mis historias "mejoraran su calidad" y hago lo que quieres y que tenga cierto final que para mi opinión, será lo mejor? ¡Adivina que, no lo hare! ¡Hay muchos de mis lectores les gusta "El Zorro de la Niebla" "Enigma, El Coordinador Pokémon" "El Ángel Guardián de Naruto" y "La difícil vida de un Ex-Shinobi" tal como van! ¡Y si no te gusta, pues metete tus "opiniones" en el culo! ¡No me importa si dejas de leer mis historias o las que se vienen para el próximo año, si tanto quieres un fic con tus preferencias, agarra un puto lápiz y una puta libreta y escribe tu propia historia y déjanos a mí y Kachorro en paz!

¡En serio, deja de molestar a los escritores que hacen sus historias, muchos de nosotros estaríamos felices si nos dejas en paz! ¡Si quieres tu final NaruHina, vete a ver la Naruto: The Last! ¡Si quieres Pokéshipping, pues lee fic de esa pareja! ¡Y si quieres otra weah, pues métetela por el "%!$%!

* * *

-Blah blah blah (Personajes hablando)

 _-"Blah blah blah"_ (Personajes pensando)

 **-Blah blah blah** (Bijū hablando)

 _ **-"Blah blah blah"**_ (Bijū pensando)

* * *

Capítulo 4: Dārin eres… ¿¡Eres una interespecie!?

Miia y Smith estaban completamente impactadas por el cambio en Naruto, tanto que la coordinadora soltó su libreta por la sorpresa, la Lamia tenía sus ojos completamente abiertos y con un gran sonrojo adorno en su rostro, hasta Smith se sonrojo de la misma manera.

Ahora mismo Naruto había cambiado por completo, antes media 1,80 de altura pero ahora alcanzaba los 2,18 de altura, su cabello rubio estaba mucho más largo que antes y le llegaba a media espalda, sobre su cabeza había unas orejas parecidas a las de un zorro y sus marcas de las mejillas se marcaron más, sus ojos seguían siendo azules pero la pupila rasgada, sus colmillos se hicieron más grandes y sus músculos resaltaron más en su ropa, mientras que sus uñas se volvieron largas dándole el aspecto de garras y detrás de él ondulaban 9 colas doradas.

Rápidamente Smith se acercó y toco el pecho de Naruto creyendo que debe eso que llama Genjutsu, eso causo que Miia se encele, pero la pelinegra lo hacía con otras intenciones.

-¡E-E-Es real! –Señalo la impresionada Smith, para pasar al rostro de Naruto y tocar las mejillas- ¡no hay nada de maquillaje! -Comentó para pasar a su Tablet y buscar algo parecido a lo que era Naruto, pero no había nada- ¡tampoco tengo información de alguna extra-especie registrada! –Dicho eso, la mujer se dejó caer al sillón consternada de encontrar a una nueva "extra-especie" desconocida-.

-Da…Dārin ¿Enserio eres tú? -Preguntó Miia impresionada ante lo imponente que se miraba Naruto mientras se acercaba al rubio de forma lenta-.

-Soy yo Miia-chan –respondió Naruto con una voz grave que detonaba poder, pero al mismo tranquilidad, cosa que sonrojo más a ambas mujeres- espero que mi verdadera forma no las asuste –menciono el viendo directamente a los ojos de la pelirroja-.

-Dārin –decía Miia que no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, y de paso coloco una mano en el pacho del rubio dándose cuenta que no era un sueño- ¡esto es asombroso, eres igual que yo! –Exclamo ella feliz para luego estirar sus brazos para alcanzar las orejas de zorro del rubio y comenzar a tocarlas- wooow, son reales –señalo ella muy divertida-.

-No hagas eso por favor, soy algo delicado con mis orejas –pidió Naruto un poco apenado para que Miia dejara de tocar sus orejas-.

-Perdón Dārin, es que esto es tan emocionante, me hace muy feliz que seas una extra-especie, por saber ¿a qué raza perteneces? –Pregunto Miia con emoción-.

-Soy un Hanyō, una especie que es mitad humano y mitad demonio. Mi nueva apariencia se la debo gracias al Kyūbi –respondió Naruto de forma tranquila-.

-¡Espera un momento, ¿¡cómo es eso de "nueva apariencia"!? –Exclamo Smith que alcanzo a escuchar perfectamente lo que dijo Naruto, rápidamente se levantó del sillón y encarar al rubio Kitsune- ¡escúchame Uzumaki, quiero que me digas que fue lo que te paso para que te veas… así! –Señalo ella por los rasguños zorrunos del ojiazul-.

-Es una larga historia, Srta. Smith. Tal vez no le guste es… -de pronto Naruto es interrumpido por la pelinegra que lo apuntaba con el índice al rostro del Hanyō-.

-Uzumaki, ya me estas cansando con tantos secretos, yo estoy confiando plenamente en ti así que saca todo lo que tengas porque te juro que esto se pone irritante –sentencio la mujer con el ceño fruncido-.

Tal amenaza causo que Naruto sintiera un leve escalofrió que recorrió por todo su cuerpo. La actitud autoritaria de la Srta. Smith le recordaba mucho a la sensei del Equipo 8, Kurenai Yuhi con esa mirada de fiereza lo intimido un poco y termino siendo derrotado, sabía que si no decía lo que la mujer quería saber, ella no lo dejaría tranquilo.

-Lo de mi cambio se debe hace cuatro años cuando regrese a mi dimensión para cumplir con unas cosas que debo finalizar –dijo Naruto para que las chicas queden impactadas, ¿acaso Naruto encontró la forma de regresar a su mundo? Y si eso es verdad ¿Por qué sigue en este mundo?-.

-Dime, ¿qué fue la causa para que sufras ese cambio en ti? ¿Por qué aceptaste en convertirte en eso que llamas Hanyō? –Pregunto Smith sobre el asunto mientras el rubio solo soltaba un gran respiro para luego sentarse en el sillón-.

-Créame que no tenía otra opción, si no aceptaba en convertirme en lo que soy ahora, de seguro estaría muerto –declaro Naruto dejando impactadas a las chicas, y en especial Miia que se tomó muy a fondo-.

-¿M-M-Muerto? –Decía Miia horrorizada al pensar que su Dārin estuviera muerto-.

-¿No crees que ahora si estas exagerando, Uzumaki? Digo, que te transformes en algo como hibrido o como se llame para sobrevivir, eso es sin duda un cuento de hadas –hablo Smith que no estaba convencida, pero al ver directamente a los ojos de Naruto, pudo ver que él no estaba bromeando- de acuerdo…veo que dices la verdad, pero quiero saber ¿Cómo es que te convertiste en eso que llamas Hanyō? –pregunto la coordinadora queriendo saber lo que sucedió-.

-Todo empezó unos años atrás después de mi destierro. Había unos asuntos muy importantes que no podía dejar suelto, y más si se relaciona con los Jinchūrikis –decía el rubio mientras Miia y Smith estaban atentamente- existe una organización de Nukenin de rango S que cazaba a los Jinchūrikis para sus propósitos, esa organización se llamaba Akatsuki.

-¿Que son los Nukenin, Dārin? –Pregunto de inmediato Miia-.

-O mejor dinos ¿que esa organización y por qué cazaba a gente que tienen esas bestias de colas en su interior? –Sumike también hablo sobre el tema-.

-Los Nukenin son ninjas renegados que fueron exiliados de sus aldeas por crímenes en contra de ellas, los miembros de los Akatsuki estaban formados por Nukenin de Rango S, el rango más alto que solo se una en misiones y en los fugitivos más buscados de las naciones –explico el rubio- como les decía, hace años atrás me topé con dos miembros de Akatsuki cuando regrese a mi dimensión para buscar uno pergaminos, ellos querían llevarse a la Jinchūriki de la aldea de Taki pero me supe en su camino y me enfrente a ellos.

-¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió en esa pelea con esos Nukenin? ¿Ellos tuvieron que ver con lo de tu cambio? –Pregunto Sumike para que Naruto solo asiente con la cabeza-.

-Mi batalla contra esos dos Akatsuki casi me deja al borde de la muerte, pues esos dos Akatsuki tenían la ventaja de ser inmortales. No importaba que tipos de ataques les lance, ellos no morían ante nada –declaro el rubio para que las dos mujeres dudaban sobre la parte de pelear contra 'inmortales', pero al ver con la seriedad que él contaba la historia era cierto- gracias a mi intervención, la Jinchūriki de Taki pudo escapar para buscar ayuda en su aldea, pero en un descuido los Akatsuki me distrajeron y uno de ellos me apuñalo en el tórax con unas lanzas retractiles que tenía ocultas –cuando Miia escucho la palabra 'apuñalo", de inmediato le lanza sobre Naruto y le arrebato la camiseta- ¡Q-Q-Que estás haciendo Miia-chan, esto no es momento para tus juegos! –Reclamo el que no se esperaba tal acción de la pelirroja-.

-¡Donde están! ¡Dónde están esas feas marcas! ¡Yo te las curare Dārin, no te preocupes! –Decía la Lamia desesperada buscando las heridas de su amado pero la Señorita Smith separo a la chica jalándole de la oreja-.

-Ya cálmate Miia. Recuerda que eso sucedió hace tiempo, sus heridas ya deben haberse sanado –remarco Smith con un tono de molestia, y de ¿celos?- por favor Naruto, sigue contando lo que paso –pidió ella mientras el rubio Hanyō se coloca la camiseta-.

-En fin, luego del ataque que me dejo casi al borde de la muerte, pensé que sería mi fin…pero fue ahí cuando el Kyūbi me salvo a pesar que no le agradaba desde el principio –dijo Naruto para que Smith lo interrumpa-.

-Espera, tú dijiste antes que ese Kyūbi fue quien te convirtió en lo que eres ahora, ¿cierto? –Menciono la coordinadora para que el rubio asiente con la cabeza- entonces, ¿Por qué te salvo la vida si dices que no le caes bien?

-Desde el principio, Kyūbi y yo teníamos muchas diferencias, ella no confiaba en los humanos y yo lo detestaba por aquella vez que quiso controlar. Para resumir, jamás entre en razón con esa enorme bola de pelos –explico Naruto con una sonrisa nostálgica- pero tras ser desterrado, comencé a hablar con ella un poco, con el tiempo nos volvimos cercanos porque compartíamos ciertas cosas en común; el odio a Konoha y Akatsuki –finalizo el sin darse cuenta de los repentinos celos de Miia-.

-¿¡Ella!? ¿Estás diciendo que el Kyūbi es hembra? –Dijo Miia muy celosa de que el zorro sellado dentro de su Dārin es hembra, y eso le daba mala espina-.

-Miia no interrumpas –pidió Smith evitando otro arranque de los de la Lamia para hablar con Naruto- sigue contándonos, ¿Qué paso al final de la pelea y lo de tu transformación?

-Hai. Justo en el momento en que pensé que sería mi fin, Kyūbi se comunicó conmigo gracias a la conexión que tenemos. Ella me dijo que había un método para que me salvara y de paso vencer a los dos Akatsuki, pero si aceptara, perdería mi mitad humana para ser reemplazada por la de un demonio –aclaro el dejando sin palabras a Miia y Sumike- yo acepte sin pensar las consecuencias de ser mitad demonio, pues desde que tengo memoria, los aldeanos siempre me llamaban "Chico Demonio" así que no me molesto el perder parte de mi humanidad –tal confesión afecto mucho a la coordinadora y la Lamia, ellas sintieron tristeza por la vida que tuvo el ex-Shinobi- como sea, eso es otra historia que quedo en el pasado. Luego de que aceptara el trato, el Kyūbi uso su Chakra en todo mi cuerpo para alterar todo mi cuerpo, pero no fue nada agradable.

-¿F-Fue muy doloroso? –pregunto Miia asustada-.

-Como si te quitara cada parte del cuerpo estando aun consciente –respondió Naruto, dándole mucho escalofrío a la pelirroja- luego del cambio, tuve la fuerza necesaria para volver a enfrentarme a esos Akatsuki y acabarlos de una vez.

-Espera un segundo –interrumpió la coordinadora- aquí hay algo que no cuadra bien con tu historia. Tú dijiste que peleaste con dos criminales que son inmortales, ¿cierto? –señalo ella y Naruto le responde con un 'si'- entonces, ¿Cómo fue que venciste a esos criminales si no pueden morir? –la pregunta de la pelinegra causo que el rubio sonriera levemente-.

-Es fácil, solo tuve que quitarle lo que les daba su inmortalidad –respondió el pero la coordinadora no comprendió- verán, la ventaja de ser un Hanyō no es solo tener una gran cantidad de poder, sino que también tienes conocimiento y sabiduría que una persona o Shinobi no conoce. Descubrí que esos dos Akatsuki no son realmente inmortales, sino que por medio de Jutsus prohibidos les daba su inmortalidad.

-Ahora comienzo a entender lo que nos dices –dijo Smith que analizo bien la historia- para derrotar a esos criminales, eliminaste la ventaja de su inmortalidad que los hacia invencibles.

-Está en lo correcto. El primer Akatsuki que fue fácil de vencer se llamaba Hidan, un lunático adorador de un supuesto dios llamado Jashin. Lo que hice fue cancelar el pacto que tenía con ese dios suyo con sello especial, al hacerlo murió por todas las heridas mortales en su cuerpo. Pero el que si me dio problema para vencer fue Kakuzu, ese loco tenia dentro de su cuerpo cuatro corazones que lo mantenían con vida –las chicas sintieron mucho escalofrió en solo pensar que ese criminal tenga cuatro corazones extras para vivir- para lograr vencerlo era necesario destruir cada corazón que está dentro de mascara que le daba numerosos Jutsus elementales. Para resumirlo, tuve que matarlo varias veces hasta que se le acaben sus máscaras –término de explicar su historia mientras Miia y Smith solo podían decir una cosa al respecto-.

-¡Eres asombroso Dārin, quien hubiera dicho que vencieras a dos inmortales! ¡Es por eso que te daré el trato especial para un héroe como tú! –menciono Miia que intento besar al rubio en los labios, pero justo en ese momento la Señorita Smith la detuvo volviéndole a jalar de la oreja- ¡Itetete! ¡Eso duele, duele, duele! –se quejó la pelirroja-.

-Recuerda bien las reglas, Miia –señalo Smith que sin dudas se veía molesta cuando vio que la Lamia intento besar a Naruto- y sobre tu historia… -decía mientras miraba al rubio- suena como si saliera de un manga, pero con las pruebas que nos mostraste más tu apariencia, en verdad demuestras que eres un ninja que viene de otra dimensión –admitió ella con una leve sonrisa para ponerse seria- pero hay algo que quiero preguntarte sobre tu transformación, ¿puedes volver a ser humano? –tal pregunto hizo que ex-Shinobi suspirara-.

-No. Kyūbi me advirtió que al aceptar el cambio no volvería a mi forma original, esto es permanente –respondió el viendo sus manos, y en especial sus garras- pero siendo sincero, no me arrepiento de mi decisión. Gracias a eso he salvado varias vidas de personas muy importantes, a mis verdaderos amigos, y sobre todo pude conocerte, Miia-chan –las palabras del rubio provoco que la Lamia se sonroje bastante para abrazar a su Dārin con mucho amor-.

-Dārin, no pensé que sintieras esas cosas por mí –decía la Lamia muy contenta mientras el rubio correspondía el abrazo, y eso encelo mucho más a Smith-.

-Sí, sí, ya sé que se quieren… ¡ahora sepárense! –ordeno ella separando a los chicos, tal acción molesto bastante a Miia que disfruto estar cerca de su querido- recuerden bien las reglas del Intercambio Cultural Entre Especies. Esos tipos de afectos no son correctos y serian malinterpretados –menciono ella acomodándose sus gafas-.

-Eeeh, cierto. Se me olvido ese pequeño detalle –dijo Naruto un poco disgustado al ser separado de Miia-.

 _-"¡Hmp! ¡Estúpidas reglas que impiden estar cerca de D_ _ā_ _rin!"_ –pensó Miia que inflo sus mejillas- ¡eso es injusto, Smith-san! ¿¡No puede ser un poquito más flexibles con eso de las reglas!? –Al decir eso, la cola de la pelirroja agarro al ex-Shinobi del cuello para atraerlo a sus pechos y volver a abrazarlo- ¡Dārin y yo nos amamos, queremos estar juntos sin interrupciones de esa tonta regla! –decía ella aferrándose más a Naruto que comenzó a ponerse azul-.

-Miia, él no puede respirar –señalo Smith con la mirada entrecerrada, la Lamia miro al ex-Shinobi y de inmediato lo soltó-.

-¡Dārin! –Grito alarmada- ¡lo siento mucho, no era mi intención! –Se disculpó ella mientras el rubio recuperaba el oxígeno-.

-Debes tener más cuidado con lo que haces. Las Lamias tienen mucha fuerza como para romperle los huesos a un humano –advirtió Smith que se acercó a Naruto- Uzumaki, ¿te encuentras bien?

-Si… estoy bien… -respondió Naruto entrecortado mientras recuperaba el aliento- una de las… ventajas de un Hanyō… es ser mucho más resistentes… a cualquier ataque físico –aclaro el para el alivio de Smith pero Miia se apeno de lo que hizo- no te pongas Miia-chan, ya me encuentro mejor –señalo el para que la Lamia seguía deprimida. De pronto una idea se le vino a la cabeza y que le sería muy útil- oye, ¿quieres ver algo impresionante? –le dijo a Miia la cual solo asiente con la cabeza-.

En ese momento el cuerpo de Naruto comenzó a brillar de un color rojo lo cubrió a la vez que su cuerpo empezó a cambiar. De pronto sus orejas se alargar un poco, luego de la cintura hacia abajo empezó a cambiar, sus piernas se alargaron al punto en que se unieron en una sola extremidad, la cual se alargó bastante al terminar en una punta. Cuando la transformación termino y que el brillo desaparezca, Miia y Smith quedaron impactadas al ver que el Ex-Shinobi se volvió una versión masculina de una Lamia.

-Y bien, ¿Qué te parece, Miia-chan? –pregunto Naruto a la Lamia que no le quitaba el ojo de encima a su Dārin, o más bien se lo estaba comiendo con la mirada. Si antes se sentía atraído por Naruto, ahora ese sentimiento se volvió 100 veces más fuerte. Su nueva forma como Lamia versión masculina era increíble, sus escamas de su cuerpo era de color amarillo que parecía ser dorado, también tenía las mismas escamas en su rostro y sus orejas eran igual de que las de Miia. Lo que más le sorprendió del cambio es que sus pantalones también cambiaron para adaptarse a su nueva apariencia- Miia-chan, ¿te encuentras bien? –pregunto el rubio al ver que la pelirroja no paraba de babear-.

-…Soy toda tuya –dijo Miia sonriendo bobamente para luego desmayarse, por suerte Naruto uso su cola para amortiguar la caída-.

-¡Miia-chan! –Dijo alarmado para acerca a la pelirroja y darle unas palmaditas en la mejilla- ¡vamos, reacciona! –Le decía para que despertara pero ella tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja-.

-¡Q-Q-Que fue l-l-lo que hiciste! –Grito Smith que por fin reacciono- ¡primero eres un ninja, luego te salen orejas y colas de zorro, y ahora te conviertes en…en…ni siquiera yo sé lo que eres en realidad! –Exclamo la coordinadora revolviéndose el cabello-.

-T-Tranquilícese, Señorita Smith. Primero déjeme acomodar a Miia-chan y le contare lo de mi cambio –dijo Naruto que cargo sin problemas a la Lamia hacia el sillón, una vez hecho eso regreso con la coordinadora-.

-Muy bien Uzumaki, tienes cinco segundos para que me expliques que está pasando, ¡ahora mismo! –Exigió Smith-.

-Primero que nada, ¿no quiere tomar una taza de café para calmarse? –Ofreció el rubio para que la pelinegra aceptara, necesitaba algo para poder relajarse ante tantas sorpresas en este día-.

En la cocina de la casa, Smith no le quitaba el ojo al recién transformado Hanyō en una Lamia masculina que preparaba el café y de paso el preparaba un platillo para Miia. Era increíble ver como el rubio se movía sin problema con su nuevo cuerpo, como si fuera algo común para él.

-Aquí tiene, una taza de café recién hecho –decía Naruto que le entrego la taza con la ayuda de su cola mientras el preparaba unos huevos revueltos y tocinos-.

-G-Gracias –agradeció Smith que tomo la taza un poco incómodo- ahora me puedes decir, ¿Cómo hiciste eso de parecerte a Miia? Según nuestra base de datos, todas las Lamias son mujeres, no existen ni un caso de Lamia que sea macho –pregunto ella mientras le daba un sorbo a su taza- aahh~, esto esta delicioso. La mejor taza de café que he probado –dijo con una gran sonrisa-.

-Es algo difícil de explicar, incluso lo es para mí, pero descubrí por sorpresa que tengo la habilidad de poder transformarme temporalmente en otras especies, siempre y cuando lleve cierto tiempo a su lado –explico el rubio friendo los tocinos y con su cola revolvía los huevos-.

-¿Puedes transfórmate en más de una especie? –Smith no lo podía creer, ahora sí que estaba completamente sorprendida- ¿y en cuantas especies te puedes transformar, aparte de lo que eres ahora? –Pregunto interesada-.

-Solo es una teoría, ni yo mismo puedo comprender como funcionan lo de mis transformaciones –señalo Naruto que seguía cocinando- por ahora solo puedo transformarme en lo que soy ahora, pero solo por un tiempo limitado –al decir eso, Smith le pregunta cómo cuánto dura su transformación- solo puedo estar transformado por un solo una hora, luego regreso a mi forma verdadera.

-Una interespecie que se puede transformar en otras interespecie…tendré mucho trabajo cuando reporte esto a la central –suspiro Smith cansada de hacer más trabajo- tampoco hay que olvidar a esas dos personas que atacaste en el hotel. Nos podrían demandar por el lio que causaste –menciono ella para que el rubio sonriera de forma nerviosa-.

-No se preocupe por eso, yo puedo encargarme de esos dos –dijo Naruto para que la coordinadora se ponga nerviosa-.

-¿¡No me digas que piensas matarlos y deshacerte de sus cuerpos!? –dijo la pelinegra alarmada ante la idea de un homicidio para ocultar lo que sucedió-.

-Este…en eso estaba pensando -dijo Naruto llevando una mano detrás de su cabeza, pues esa era la idea que tenía en mente, y eso causo que Smith le lance una mirada que le decía '¡Si lo haces, yo misma te matare!'- ¡pero que le parece si los meto en un Genjutsu para que crean que tuvieron un accidente en la calle, eso funcionaria a la perfección! –sugirió rápidamente como segunda opción, y de paso Smith se sienta aliviada-.

-Si eres capaz de hacerlo, entonces no tendremos que lidiar con una demanda y yo conservare mi trabajo –dijo la pelinegra muy contenta y juntando sus manos para que el Ex-Shinobi respire de alivio-.

-Me duele la cabeza… –de pronto Miia entro a la cocina que se recuperó de su desmayo- tuve el sueño más loco de mi vida. Soñé que Dārin es un ninja que viene de otra dimensión y que es una interespecie que se parece… -decía para ver a Smith desayunando, y de paso ver a su Dārin que preparaba omelette de huevo- ¿D-D-Dārin? –La Lamia abrió sus ojos cuando vio a un Naruto en su nueva forma mientras le dedicaba una gran sonrisa-.

-Despertaste justo a tiempo, te prepare el omelette que tanto te gusta –menciono Naruto que le mostro el platillo que le preparo especialmente para Miia-.

-¡DARIN! –La Lamia sin perder el tiempo derribo al rubio para abrazarlo mientras su cola se entrelazaba con la de su Dārin- ¡no fue un sueño, fue real! –decía mas que feliz sin darse cuenta que Naruto se estaba poniendo azul-.

-M…Miia…chan…no pue…do res…pirar… -decía Naruto con dificultad, pero justo la ayuda llego cuando Smith separo a Miia de la única forma que conocía, jalándole de la oreja-.

-¡Itetete! –Se quejó la Lamia que era separada de Naruto gracias a una muy celosísima Smith-.

-Miia, un movimiento más y te estaré deportando de regreso y no te llevaras a Dārin-kun, ¿quedo claro? –ordeno la Coordinadora con cara de pocos amigos-.

-¡Esta bien, está bien! ¡Ya entendí! –Dijo Miia un poco asustada-.

-Naruto, ¿te encuentras bien? –Pregunto Smith que se acercó al Ex-Shinobi que recuperaba el aliento-.

-No se preocupe… ya estoy acostumbrado a todo esto –respondió Naruto, luego su cuerpo brillo para regresar a su forma anterior, dejando sorprendida a Miia-.

-¿¡EEEEHH!? ¡Dārin, ¿Por qué volviste a cambiar?! ¡Te veías mucho mejor parecido a mí! –Se quejó la Lamia, el rubio le explique bien de la situación de sus transformaciones para que ella hiciera un puchero- ¡no es justo, no es justo, no es justo!

-No te pongas así. Te propongo un trato, que te parece si de vez en cuando puedo transformarme para que te sientas mejor, ¿Qué dices? –Ofreció Naruto, cosa que sin duda Miia no rechazaría-.

-¡Ohh, Dārin! ¡Tan cariñoso como siempre! –Decía la Lamia que fue hacia el rubio para abrazarlo hasta que Smith la detuvo al jalarle de la oreja por tercera vez- ¡Itetete! ¡Suéltame Smith, me estas lastimando!

-Recuerda lo que dije antes. Si vuelves a comportarte así te mando de regreso –advirtió la Coordinadora de forma fría, haciendo que Miia se haga chiquita y quedarse callada para luego enfocarse en Naruto- bueno, como ahora todo quedo claro sobre ti y de dónde vienes, tendré que ir a la central para informarles de una nueva interespecie –dijo ella mientras Naruto asiente a eso- ahora si me disculpan me retiro, quiero descansar después de tantas sorpresas –dicho eso la coordinadora se retiraba de la cocina-.

-Señorita Smith, si no está muy ocupada el día de mañana, ¿podría venir como a las 8 AM? –pidió el rubio Hanyō para que Smith se detuviera y voltee a verlo-.

-Hmmm, creo que tengo tiempo libre para venir, acaso ¿me estas invitando a desayunar? –Pregunto la pelinegra con una sonrisa inocente que le sacaba de quicio a Miia-.

-¡DARIN! ¡POR QUE ESTAS INVITANDO A SMITH-SAN A DESAYUNAR! ¿¡ACASO PREFIERES A UNA HUMANA QUE A MI!? –exigió saber Miia atrapando con su cola a Naruto por el cuello y zarandearlo-.

-¡E-E-Espera Miia-chan! ¡N-No es lo que tú crees! –Decía el rubio que logro liberarse del agarre- ¡Es que necesito hablar con la Señorita Smith de otro asunto importante! –aclaro el-.

-¿Otro asunto? ¿Y de que se trataría? –pregunto la coordinadora que arqueo una ceja-.

-Es mejor que se lo explica mañana, además que tengo que llamar a unos amigos para que vengan –menciono Naruto debido que es un tema muy importante-.

-Si lo pones de esa manera, llegar puntual. Nos vemos, Dārin-kun –se despidió Smith retirándose de la cocina, dejando a los interespecies solos-.

-¡Kuuuh! ¡Esa Smith solo quiere coquetearle a mi Dārin para que pueda comer gratis! –Decía Miia molesta para luego encararle a su Dārin- ¡tienes algo que decir al respecto!

-… ¿Quieres omelette de huevo? –Ofreció Naruto para calmar a la chica que iba a reclamarle pero con tan solo oler el platillo, prefirió olvidarse del asunto para disfrutar del omelette-.

La noche cayo a la ciudad y en la casa del Ex-Shinobi todo está en silencio, en la habitación del rubio, él se encontraba encima de su cama mirando por su ventana el cielo oscuro. Tomo la decisión que a partir de hoy ya no ocultaría su apariencia mientras estuviera en su casa, así sería mucho más cómodo el hospedaje de Miia. Mientras seguía observando por la ventana, se puso a pensar en las cosas que sucedieron hoy, se sentía mejor ahora que no tenía que ocultar más su secreto y de lo feliz que se sintió que Miia y Smith lo aceptaran siendo un Jinchūriki. De pronto sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando sintió cierto aroma familiar.

-Puedes entrar, Miia-chan –dijo el para que la puerta se abriera y que Miia entre a la habitación un poco sorprendida-.

-¿C…Como sabias que era yo? –Fue la pregunta que hizo la Lamia entrando a la habitación llevando puesto su pijama amarillo-.

-Hueles a manzanilla, y cuando sentí tú olor por detrás de la puerta supe que estás ahí –respondió Naruto para que Miia se sonrojara para levantarse un poco- ¿sucede algo malo? –pregunto a la Lamia del por qué vino a verlo-.

-B-Bueno, yo estaba preocupada por ti –respondió Miia llevándose sus manos detrás de su espalda-.

-¿Preocupada? ¿Por qué dices eso? –Decía el rubio Hanyō que se sentó en su cama-.

-Desde que nos contaste de tu pasado, note que hubo cosas que te molesto mucho, y pensé que tal vez te gustaría tener compañía esta noche –confeso Miia apenada, haciendo que el rubio le sonriera cálidamente-.

-Tranquila, me encuentro bien –menciono Naruto con una sonrisa mientras señalaba la cama con su mano haciendo que Miia se sentara a su lado- todo eso ha quedado en el pasado, pero, aun así, es un poco difícil recordar a aquellos que creías que eran tus amigos y que ahora te dan la espalda -explico el con un poco de decepción-.

-Fue doloroso que las personas que una vez fueron tus amigos te abandonaran porque creían que eras el Kyūbi, ¿no es así? –Dijo Miia para que Naruto asienta con la cabeza en silencio, la Lamia se acercó y abrazo el brazo derecho de su Dārin en un apretón cariñoso- a mí no me importas lo que tengas dentro de ti, tú eres mi Dārin, la persona más cariñosa y a quien más quiero –sus palabras fueron suficientes para que Naruto se sintiera mucho mejor-.

-Muchas gracias por decir esas palabras –agradeció Naruto- ¿sabes? quizás no lo sabias, pero cuando te conocí yo tenía tanto miedo como tú. Miedo al volver a ser rechazado una vez más, pero me alegra saber que estaba equivocado y que tú eres en verdad lo mejor que me ha pasado en toda mi vida desde que llegue a esta dimensión –explico Naruto haciendo que Miia se emocionara al escuchar aquellas palabras de su Dārin-.

-Yo nunca te tendría miedo –señalo la Lamia aferrándose al brazo del Ex-Shinobi-.

Los dos jóvenes se mantuvieron callados disfrutando de la compañía del otro hasta que Naruto vio en el reloj del muro que ya eran más de las 11 de la noche.

-Sera mejor que vallamos a dormir, recuerda que la Señorita Smith y unos amigos míos vendrán mañana temprano –menciono el separándose de Miia-.

-Cierto, ella vendrá en la mañana sobre esa conversación que tendrán –dijo Miia con una sonrisa, aunque el detalle que no se tomó en cuenta era que una Chibi-Miia por dentro maldecía a la coordinadora por aceptar la invitación- _"Como se atreve Smith a aceptar la invitación de D_ _ā_ _rin. Lo que es peor, como puede D_ _ā_ _rin invitarla a desayunar e ignorarme, pero no puedo enojarme, él es tan amable y bondadoso, es lo que tanto amo de él"_ -Era curioso, la Chibi-Miia estaba enojada mordiendo un pañuelo pero al mismo tiempo estaba sonrojada, debido a que esas cosas buenas del rubio era lo que más adoraba- Dārin, quiero hacer una cosa, ¿Quiénes son esos amigos que mencionas? –Pregunto ella al recordar el tema del asunto-.

-Solo te diré que yo no soy el único en venir a este mundo –confeso el Hanyō dejando confusa a la pelirroja- oye, ¿te gustaría dormir por esta noche a mi lado? –ofreció el para que la Lamia se sonroje como nunca-.

-Da…Dārin, enserio ¿quieres que durmamos juntos? –Pregunto ella muy emocionada con la idea de dormir junto con la persona que más ama- ¡s-sí, sí quiero! –Acepto de inmediato abrazando al rubio-.

Los chicos solo que acostaron en la cama mientras las colas del Uzumaki los envolvían para abrigarlos. Miia acomodo su cabeza sobre el pecho de su Dārin y cerrar sus ojos para dormir, Naruto también cerro sus ojos y rodeo con una de sus brazos la cintura de la pelirroja para descansar y estar preparado para el día de mañana

Al día siguiente, 07:35 AM

-Haah… -suspiro Miia maravillada viendo a Naruto preparando un gran desayuno como para diez personas, gracias a la ayuda de sus colas, el rubio Hanyō preparo carne y tocino, jugo de naranja, preparo la mesa, puso los platos y cubiertos, etc. Pero la razón de por qué no paraba de suspirar era el hecho de que su Dārin vestía un jeans azul marino y una playera sin manga ajustada, dejando visible su cuerpo musculoso pero sin exagerar, cosa que hacia babear a la Lamia que nuevamente suspiraba-.

-Ya falta poco para que el desayuno esté listo y que los invitados lleguen –anuncio el rubio que servía los platos- Miia-chan, ¿puedes preparar el hervidor? –pidió el para que la pelirroja reaccionara-.

-Hai, Dārin –dijo ella que fue hacia el hervidor para encenderlo- Dārin, anoche tenía mucha curiosidad de lo que me dijiste, ¿es cierto? ¿Hay más personas de tu mundo que vinieron aquí? –pregunto ella-.

-Lo que te dije es cierto, hay personas que vienen de mi dimensión y que una vez fueron ninjas, pero ahora solo son civiles con trabajos comunes –respondió el para que la Lamia quede boquiabierta. ¿Hay más ninjas a partes de su Dārin? ¿Y que ellos Vivian como simples civiles?-.

-¿E-E-Es cierto? ¿Hay más ninjas como tú? Eso quiere decir ¿Qué también son interespecies como nosotros? –Fueron las preguntas que hizo la Lamia-.

-No, ellos son humanos. Recuerda que fue Kyūbi quien me brindo su poder y me convirtió en un Hanyō -explico Naruto mirando a la Lamia- y hablando de humanos, la Señorita Smith acaba de llegar –anuncio el para que el timbre de la casa sonara- Miia-chan, ¿puedes recibirla mientras preparo el café?

-Ugh… lo hare –dijo la pelirroja de mala gana para ir a la entrada de la casa- justo cuando estaba disfrutando de estar a solas con Dārin, Smith tenía que llegar y arruinarlo todo –decía la Lamia enfadada llegando a la puerta, justo cuando iba a abrir, la expresión de enojo fue reemplazada por una alegre para luego abrir la puerta y recibir a Smith- buenos días, Señorita Smith –saludo "amistosamente" a la pelinegra que vestía con su ropa habitual-.

-Buenos días Miia-chan. Vine más temprano para el asunto que Dārin-kun quería hablar, pero la otra razón es que no quería perderme de un buen desayuno –dijo Smith feliz sacándole una gota de sudor a Miia-.

 _-"Ya no sé qué pensar sobre la señorita Smith, si solo viene de gorrona por la comida, o en realidad quiere robarme la atención y cariño de mi D_ _ā_ _rin"_ –pensaba Miia- _"aunque no bajare la guardia, no dejare que nadie me quite a D_ _ā_ _rin, nadie"_ -decía la Chibi-Miia por dentro- a-adelante, Dārin está en la cocina –invito a pasar a la coordinadora mientras se aguantaba las ganas de ahorcarla con su cola-.

La coordinadora entro a la casa y fue hacia la cocina seguida por Miia, al llegar se llevó la sorpresa de ver al Uzumaki con esa playera que dejaba visible esos brazos bien trabajados, cosa que hizo que la pelinegra se sonrojara bastante.

 _-"Quien lo diría. Para alguien que dejo de ser un ninja, tiene un buen físico"_ –pensó Smith que no le quitaba el ojo a Naruto- _"si esa ley que impide las relaciones entre interespecie y humanos no existía, quizás…"_ –se tuvo que morder el labio al imaginarse ser abrazada por el rubio Hanyō y que nunca separarse de el-.

-Señorita Smith, me alegra que llegara temprano –dijo Naruto rompiendo la burbuja de fantasía de la pelinegra-.

-¡Ahh! Este… ¡sí! V-Vine más temprano p-para hablar de e-ese asunto que mencionaste –decía Smith muy nerviosa por la pequeña fantasía que tuvo- _"¡en que estás pensando, Smith! ¡Compórtate como toda una profesional y enfócate a lo que viniste a pesar de lo que bueno que esta ese papucho!_ –Se regañó así misma mientras Naruto se le acerco con una taza de café-.

-Aquí tiene, le prepare una taza de café, está recién hecho –le ofreció a la coordinadora que con gusta lo acepto-.

-Muchas gracias, Dārin-kun –agradeció la pelinegra tomando la taza para darle el primer sorbo- no hay dudas, este es el mejor café del mundo, ¿Cómo es que preparas esta maravilla? –Pregunto ella para que Naruto le responda que solo es café instantáneo- instantáneo o no, tu café es el mejor.

-Gracias… creo –agradeció el rubio Hanyō por el cumplido de Smith llevándose una mano detrás de su cabeza-.

La Lamia observaba la conversación de su Dārin con Smith de forma amistosa, y eso le daba muchos celos cuando noto ese sonrojo en el rostro de la coordinadora, cosa que le saco muchos celos al pensar que tiene una 'Rival de amor'. Miia no soporto más y se metió entre el Ex-Shinobi y la coordinadora para romper la conversión.

-Dārin~ -la Lamia se aferró al brazo derecho de Naruto, el cual quedo entre sus pechos, el rubio no se esperaba tal acción de Miia, ni tampoco Smith que termino escupiendo su café-.

-M-Miia-chan –decía el rubio Hanyō por como la mencionada se le apegaba bastante-.

-¡C-Cuantas veces debo recordarte que no debes infringir la ley puesta! ¡Ahora sepárense en este instante! –Ordeno Smith que se ponía verde de celos, y para Miia, fue divertido ver la cara de la coordinadora-.

-¿Qué pasa, Señorita Smith? ¿No me diga que tiene ce-los? –pregunta la Lamia de forma inocente para picarle más a Smith- no sé por qué se molesta por algo tan simple, Dārin y yo nos queremos tanto que incluso dormimos juntos anoche –confeso la pelirroja para que el Ex-Shinobi se ponga pálido-.

 _-"Es mi fin…"_ –pensaba Naruto preocupado viendo la cara de shock de Smith- _"y se viene el Fatality en 3…2…1…"_ –empezó a contar y esperar a que la coordinadora lo regañe o algo parecido-.

-…Solo por esta vez… les dejo pasara que duerman juntos, ¡solo una vez! –Dijo Smith que se mantuvo serena para la sorpresa de los dos jóvenes que se esperaban una reacción más violenta o agresiva de parte de la coordinadora- lo único que Dārin–kun hizo fue cumplir con su deber como familia huésped de proteger a su invitado –menciono ella manteniendo su postura como profesional, aunque por dentro ardía en llamas mientras una Chibi-Smith de burlaba de una Chibi-Miia congelada dentro de un gran cubo de hielo-.

-Eeeh… bueno, mejor termino de preparar el desayuno, mis amigos están a punto de llegar –decía Naruto que señalo el reloj de la cocina que quedaba pocos minutos para las 8 de la mañana- ustedes dos pueden tomar asiento mientras esperemos que los demás lleguen –dicho eso, el rubio Hanyō regreso a terminar los huevos y tocinos dejando a una Miia que estaba shockeada de que Smith no se enfadara, mientras que la pelinegra miraba y pensaba que Naruto era un hombre de casa a pesar de ser un ninja de otra dimensión, algo muy raro de creer pero sin duda, era el tipo de hombre que le atraían-.

De pronto hubo seis explosiones de humo en la cocina que asusto a Miia mientras Smith sacaba su pistola en caso de un ataque de un desconocido, el único que no se sorprendió fue Naruto sabiendo de antemano. De la cortina de humo, una figura se movió a gran velocidad para derribar al Ex-Shinobi que llevaba consigo dos platos para Miia y Smith que salieron volando, y que para la mala suerte de la Lamia y la coordinadora, sus desayunos terminaron cayéndoles sobre sus cabezas cubriéndolas de huevos y tocinos.

-¡Foxy-kun! ¡No sabes lo mucho que te extrañe, mi sexy hombre bestia! –exclamo la persona que sin duda se trataba de una chica, ella quedo encima del Hanyō y se acomodó sobre el- como me vuelves loca con tu apariencia salvaje y no la de esa tonta ilusión –decía mientras tomaba una de las manos de Naruto para que tocara uno de sus senos para que él se sonroje abruptamente-.

-¡PERVERTIDA, ALEJATE DE MI DARIN AHORA MISMO! –Ordeno Miia aun con restos de su desayuno sobre su cabeza, usando su cola sujeto a su Dārin por el cuello para y alejarlo de la chica- Dārin, ¿te encuentras bien? –pregunto ella preocupada-.

-Él podría responderte si dejaras de asfixiarlo –Señalo Smith limpiándose los restos de sus desayuno mientras señalaba a un Naruto que se ponía azul por la falta de aire por el apretón en su cuello-.

-¡Dārin! –Grito Miia que libero al Hanyō que respiraba agitada- ¡L-Lo siento mucho, fue sin querer…!

-¡Óyeme tu, lombriz super crecida! ¡Regrésame a mi Foxy-kun ahora mismo! –ordeno la recién llegada para que Miia se enfurezca por ser llamada 'lombriz super crecida'-.

-¡NARUTO-KUN NO ES SOLO TUYO, KARIN! –reclamaron otras dos voces femeninas que aparecieron detrás de la nombrada para darle un buen golpe en la cabezas-.

-Por favor Fū, Yugito, recuerden que no deben discutir entre ustedes, ni mucho menos en la casa de Naruto –dijo una cuarta voz femenina que sonaba ser un poco más mayor-.

-Es común que le pasen ese tipo de cosas, Mikoto-san. Naruto-kun siempre ha sido un imán para los problemas –dijo una quinta voz que también le pertenecía a una mujer-.

-Debo recordarte Konan, que es el alumno de Jiraiya-sama, quizás varias de sus mañas se le pegaron –la sexta persona se trataba de un hombre, uno que fácilmente reconoció Naruto-.

-¡Cierra la boca, Itachi! ¡Yo nunca seré como Ero-sennin! –Se defendió el Hanyō que se recuperó para luego encarar al sujeto llamado Itachi-.

-No pelees con Naruto-nya, Itachi-nya. Recuerda que son amigos nya –por último, una voz femenina intervino la discusión entre Naruto e Itachi, esa chica era una interespecie, una Neko para ser más preciso-.

-Alguien puede decirme que es lo que está ocurriendo, ¿Quiénes son esas personas que aparecieron de la nada? –Pregunto Smith que término de limpiarse-.

-De esto quería hablarle. Señorita Smith, quiero presentarle a Itachi Uchiha, Mikoto Uchiha, Konan, Fū, Yugito y Karin Uzumaki. Ellos son ninjas que vienen de mi dimensión –presento Naruto a sus invitados, dejando a Smith atónita-.

Fin del capítulo.

Próxima Capitulo: Una "tranquila" conversación.


	5. Una tranquila conversación

Whassup a todo el mundo, lamento mucho el retraso de la conti de Ex-Shinobi pero he estado demasiado ocupado con lo de estar esperando una llamada para la nueva empresa en la cual voy a trabajar, llevo 2 semanas esperando y no tengo ni una respuesta. Lo único que me queda es ir a las oficinas y preguntar qué pasa con mi solicitud. Bien, como les prometí aquí les traigo este capítulo largo que hice, espero que les guste y que dejen sus reviews o post si les gusto.

* * *

-Blah blah blah (Personajes hablando)

- _"Blah blah blah"_ (Personajes pensando)

- **Blah blah blah** (Bijū hablando)

- _ **"Blah blah blah"**_ (Bijū pensando)

* * *

Capítulo 5: Una "tranquila" conversación.

En la cocina del Ex-Shinobi, se llevaba una conversación no muy agradable entre dos pelirrojas, y el asunto era sobre cierto rubio cabeza hueca que ahora era tratado como muñeco de trapos.

-¡ALEJATE DE MI DARIN, TOMATE CON CUATRO OJOS! –Ordeno Miia jalando del brazo derecho de Naruto mientras que Karin hacia lo mismo pero con el brazo izquierdo-.

-¡SU NOMBRE ES FOXY-KUN, QUE TE QUEDE BIEN CLARO, SERPIENTE DE AGUA SALADA! –Señalo Karin jalando con más fuerza el brazo del rubio-.

-¡TU SERA LA SERPIENTE POR ARRASTRADA! –Ahora la Lamia uso su cola para jalar con mucho más fuerza, pero Karin no se quedaba atrás ya que uso su Chakra en sus músculos para igualar fuerzas, y de paso lastimaban al rubio Hanyō-.

\- ¡CULEBRA PELITEÑIDA! ¡A FOXY-KUN LES GUSTA LAS MUJERES DE VERDAD! –insistió la Uzumaki que no cedía en soltar al rubio-.

-¡ENTONCES VE Y ENTIERRARE EN EL JARDIN HASTA QUE MADURES! –encaro Miia para que Karin se enfurezca-.

-¡NO SI ANTES TE MANDO DE REGRESO AL ZOOLOGICO AL QUE PERTENECES! –amenazo la Uzumaki que desato la ira de la Lamia-.

Naruto escuchaba cada insulto que se decían ambas pelirrojas, quizás Miia era muy celosa y sobreprotectora, pero Karin se tomaba demasiadas libertades en su presencia. Luego las cosas se salieron de control cuando Karin intento estrangular a Miia, cosa que no que no logro ya que ella la tenía sujeta con su cola mientras le jalaba las mejillas

-¡USTEDES DOS DEJEN DE DISCUTIR EN ESTE INSTANTE, O SINO A UNA LA DEPORTARE FUERA DE JAPON Y LA OTRA LA METO A UN CURSO DE MODALES POR TRES AÑOS! –Grito Smith para que las dos pelirrojas dejaran de discutir, una vez que todo se calmó, la pelinegra soltó un gran suspiro para masajearse la sien- ugh… como es que esto sucedió –se preguntó ella viendo a los invitados reunidos en la mesa-.

-Chicas, no deberían de discutir de esa manera. Recuerden que venimos a hablar, no a discutir –hablo Mikoto para calmar el ambiente para acercarse a Naruto- Naruto-kun, ¿te encuentras bien? –Pregunto la mujer para que el rubio le responda que está bien y que solo le dolían un poco sus brazos-.

-Mikoto tiene toda la razón, dejen de comportarse como unas niñas peleándose por una muñeca –declaro Konan que bebía una taza de té, Karin y Miia decían al mismo tiempo "¡Fue ella la que comenzó!" mientras señalaban a la otra- no importa quién empezó, la cosa es que dejen de pelear –decreto la mujer dándole otro sorbo a su té para luego mirar a la Uzumaki- Karin, deberías aprender de tu dos amigas que no se comportan como tú.

-Es que nosotras no somos unas celosas obsesivas como la Tomate con anteojos –dijo Yugito que le daba una mordida a su tostada-.

-O como su doble versión interespecie –añadió Fū tomando café tranquilamente, las palabras de las dos chicas provoco que Miia y Karin tengan unas enormes venas pulsantes sobre su cabeza-.

-¡QUE FUE LO QUE DIJISTE SOBRE MI! –Gritaron las dos pelirrojas que dejaron a un lado su pequeño pleito para querer aplastar a Fū y Yugito-.

Fue que en ese momento que Konan intervino al alzar su brazo y liberar miles de papeles que capturaron a Karin y Miia en una especie de capullo de papel. Las dos cautivas intentaron liberarse pero era imposible, y mucho más para la Lamia que a pesar de su gran fuerza, no podía romper el capullo.

-No quería llegar a usar esto pero ustedes se lo ganaron –dijo Konan viendo a las chicas que luchaban por liberarse-.

-¡Auxilio Dārin! ¡Esa mujer me tiene atrapada en esta cosa! –Miia pidió ayuda a Naruto mientras se retorcía para romper el capullo que la capturo-.

-¡Esto es traición, Konan! ¡Creí que éramos amigas pero me traicionaste como esas…! –Karin fue callada cuando un papel se le pego en la boca para que dejara de hablar-.

-¡Hah! ¡Por fin la callaron! ¡Ya era hora que le cerraran su boca de mari…! –al igual que la Uzumaki Miia fue callado por un papel que voló y le tapó la boca para que también se callara-.

-Siento mucho en tener que hacerles esto pero solo es para que no rompan las reglas del Intercambio Cultural –aclaro Konan viendo a las chicas llorando de forma cómica-.

-¿¡C-C-Como diablos hizo eso!? ¡Ella uso pedazos de papeles a la chica de lentes y a Miia! –Exclamo la Señorita Smith bastante sorprendida- ¡N-Naruto, esa mujer ¿es alguna especie de psíquica o algo por el estilo?!

-Konan no es una psíquica, simplemente uso su Origami Jutsu –aclaro el rubio- ella tiene aprendió a el Origami como su Jutsu principal- por cierto Konan, gracias por detenerlas, creí que terminaría perdiendo los brazos por la fuerza que tienen –menciono el para que Konan le diga "para eso están los amigos"-.

-¿Existen otros tipos de Ninjutsus? –Pregunto la coordinadora para que Itachi responde a su pregunta-.

-De dónde venimos, existen muchos estilos de Jutsus, muchos de ellos provienen de clanes importantes. Existieron personas que fueron reconocidas por sus grandes técnicas como Hashirama Senju que desarrollo el Mokuton (Elemento Madera) –explico el Uchiha para que Smith pueda comprender sobre el tema-.

-Esto… muchas gracias por la explicación, Itachi-san –agradeció la coordinadora-.

-Bueno, será mejor que empecemos con la reunión, sé que muchos de ustedes tienen cosas importantes que hacer hoy, además que se enfriara el desayuno –dijo Naruto para que todos los invitados tomen asiento alrededor de la mesa a excepción de Miia y Karin que seguían tiradas en el piso- Konan, serias tan amable de tu parte que la liberes, ellas ya aprendieron su lección –señalo el rubio a las dos pelirrojas-.

-Siempre y cuando prometan comportarse pacíficamente y sin discusiones –dijo Konan como toda una jefa para que Miia y Karin asienten con la cabeza- de acuerdo, las liberare –sonrió la peliazul para que los capullos de papel se deshagan para liberar a ambas chicas, pero por alguna razón, los papeles que cubrían sus bocas seguían ahí-.

-¡Mmmmh mmmmhmmmh mmhh mhhmmm! –Era lo que se podía entender de las dos pelirrojas que luchaban por quitarse los papeles que estaban muy pegados- ¡MMMMHMMHH HMM HMMMMHH MMMMH MMH! –Parecía que Miia y Karin reclamaban a Konan mientras señalaban los papeles que no se despejaban de su rostro-.

-Lo siento chicas pero es mejor que asegurarse de que no vuelvan a discutirse e insultarse –explico Konan divertida- además que es muy divertido ver primera a Karin sin decir una palabra –dicho comentario causo que Karin quiera golpear a la peliazul, por suerte Naruto la detuvo usando sus nueve colas-.

-¡MMMHHHMHMMMH MHMMH MHHM MMMHMMHM! –Era lo que se podía entender de la pelirroja que tenía una expresión de mil demonios en su cara por el comentario de Konan-.

-¡Mhh mhh mhh mhh mhh! –Miia solo se reía de su 'rival' porque era divertido verla enfadada-.

-¡Jajajaja! ¡Nunca pensé ver a la cabeza de tomate calladita fuera tan divertido! ¡Tengo que tomar fotos para este gran momento! –Dijo Fū sacando su celular y tomar unas cuantas fotos-.

-¡Yo también quiero tomarle unas fotos! –ahora Yugito se unió a la peliverde para tomar fotos con su celular mientras que Karin no solo quería matar a Konan, sino que también a la víbora teñida (Miia), la cabeza de brócoli (Fū) y la Friki de los gatos (Yugito)-.

-Tus amigas son algo… interesante –le dijo Smith poniéndose al lado de un Naruto cabizbajo-.

-Creo que fue una mala idea lo de reunir a todos –dijo el Hanyō pensando que fue un error reunir a sus amigos, en especial a las chicas que siempre peleaban entre ellas-.

Todo el mundo se juntó en la mesa para hablar sobre el tema, Miia y una calmada Karin tuvieron que sentarse bien separadas para que no vuelven a pelearse, una vez que todos terminaron el desayuno el rubio tomo la palabra.

-Antes de empezar, quiero presentarles a la Señorita Smith, ella es una de los coordinadores a cargo del programa del intercambio cultural –presento a la pelinegra a todos que la saludaban, y entre ellos había alguien muy familiar para Smith-.

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo, Señorita Smith nya –saludo una chica de 25 años sentada al lado de Itachi, y que a primera vista se trataba en una interespecie, una Neko de blanco y sedoso cabello que llegaba a su cintura y ojos felinos color ámbar, llevaba un vestido de verano color amarillo por el cual salía una cola felina sin tener que exponer su ropa interior, aun así se podía ver un buen ángulo de su voluminoso busto, sus medidas son 99-58-63-.

-¿Felicia, eres tú? –Decía Smith viendo a la Neko presente entre los invitados- vaya, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos cuando te deje con tu familia huésped.

-Fue como hace 2 años, ahora soy muy feliz viviendo con Mikoto-nya e Itachi-nya –dijo la Neko que abrazaba cariñosamente el brazo del Uchiha, Smith sonrió por eso ya que hace dos años Felicia era muy tímida desde que llego a Japón y participar en el intercambio cultural-.

-Me alegra escuchar eso –dijo la pelinegra para pensar en una cosa- _"quizás Naruto no sea el único que participe en la idea que tenemos para fortalecer los lazos entre humanos e interespecies"_ –pensó la coordinadora- puedes continuar con lo tuyo, Naruto.

-Gracias. Como decía, la razón de la reunión se debe a que días atrás la Señorita Smith y Miia-chan se enteraron de que vengo otra dimensión –al mencionar esa parte los presentes se pusieron muy serios-.

-Algo me decía que tarde o temprano terminarías abriendo la boca, eres tan despistado que no me sorprende que le dijeras que venimos de otro mundo –hablo Itachi que provoco que Naruto se enfadara-.

-¡Quien pidió tu opinión, Itachi-Baka! –reclamo el dispuesto a pelear con el Uchiha que activo su Mangekyō Sharingan para combatir, pero Smith se interpuso entre los dos Shinobis para evitar una masacre-.

-¡Pueden dejar de discutir de una vez! ¡Ya estoy cansada de oír peleas! –Grito la pelinegra deteniendo a Itachi y Naruto que no dejaban de lanzarse miradas asesinas-.

-Ya basta, Itachi. Ya eres lo suficientemente grande para dejar de comportarte como un niño –le regaño Mikoto a su hijo que le jalaba la oreja izquierda mientras que Felicia hacia lo mismo con la otra oreja-.

-¡Que te dije de molestar a Naruto-nya, porque si no fuera por él no te conocería y al resto de tu familia nya! –le dijo la chica Neko al pelinegro-.

-¡K…Kaa-sama, Felicia! ¡No hagan eso frente a todos! –pidió Itachi avergonzado de que las dos mujeres más importantes de su vida lo estén castigando-.

-¡Jajajajaja! ¡El poderoso Itachi Uchiha reducido a un niñito castigado, jajajaja… AAAAHHH! –De pronto el Hanyō sintió mucho dolor debido a que Konan lo estaba jalando de sus orejas-.

-Lo mismo va para ti Naruto-kun. Dices que cambiaste con los años pero ni tus 22 años demuestras que maduraste –decía la peliazul regañando al rubio Hanyō con un tono severo- quieres comportarte o ¿prefieres que me ponga más estricta? –amenazo ella causándole un gran escalofríos al rubio, hasta Itachi sintió miedo de Konan-.

-¡Ya aprendí mi lección, no lo volveré a hacer! ¡AHHH! ¡No jales tan fuertes mis orejas que son muy delicadas! –Rogo Naruto con algunas lágrimas en sus ojos-.

Mikoto, Felicia y Konan soltaron a los hombres que se sobaban sus orejas para luego disculparse y así regresar al tema que estaban conversando.

-Ehmm… regresando al tema, todos lo que estamos en esta mesa venimos de otro mundo donde las personas son distintas a la de su mundo –explico Naruto, cosa que entendían Miia y Smith- todos nosotros fuimos Shinobis y Kunoichis que dejamos nuestros hogares por asuntos personales. Ahora les voy a presentar a todos para que se conozcan, primero empezare con el Señor Carisma, Itachi Uchiha –presento primero al Uchiha que se molestó por como lo llamaron. Itachi Uchiha ahora tenía 28 años, viste unos zapatos estilo duque da milano negros, usa un traje sin saco color negro mate rayado y su chaleco va a juego, usa una camisa color violeta arremangada y en su cuello tiene amarrada una corbata color gris ceniza- y su madre, Mikoto Uchiha –presento a una mujer de unos 38 años pero se veía muy joven a su edad, lleva puesto un kimono azul celeste atado con un cinto blanco, un poco ajustado para hacer relucir su cuerpo torneado por ejercicios, el mismo lleva estampado unos pétalos de cerezo blancos que caían por la zona derecha, de calzado usa las mismas sandalias correspondientes y unas medias blancas. Sus medidas eran 99-60-93- luego sigue Konan, fue una Kunoichi de la aldea de Ame –ahora era el turno de la peliazul de 32 años, viste una blusa blanca con estampados florales azules, tiene un enorme corte en la espalda que la deja al descubierto y un escote algo pronunciado que deja lucir sus enormes pechos, al ser también una blusa corta deja lucir su vientre con un apenas visible paquete de 4, la cual la hace lucir sensual, tiene unos pantalones negros estilo ejecutivo pegados a sus piernas, y unos tacones que hacen juego a su pantalón. Sus medidas eran 100-58-96- las siguientes son Yugito Nii de la aldea de Kumo -Yugito de 25 años usa una chaqueta con un gorro de piel color blanco perla, este es de tipo ombliguero el cual le deja ver a la vista su cintura tonificada, usa un short corto el cual se les llama "cacheteros" no se la razón, creo que solo cubre sus glúteos, y usa unas botas vaqueras blancas para hacer juego, sus medidas son 92-68-88- Fū de la aldea de Taki –la peliverde de piel morena de 22 años usa un top azul con un moño azul celeste al frente, usa una falda blanca que sobrepasa sus rodillas y usa unas sandalias blancas para su cómodo caminar. Sus medidas son 90-63-91- y por último y sin olvidar, Karin Uzumaki –la pelirroja de tan solo 21 años vestía una blusa blanca con un escote muy pronunciado con un amarre tipo moño al frente que muestra su vientre, unos pantalones blancos ajustados que hacen que cada curva de sus caderas se pronuncien. Sus medidas son 95-58-95-.

-Así que… -decida Smith viendo a cada uno de los invitados- todos ustedes vienen del mismo mundo pero de distintas aldeas, ¿cierto? –pregunto ella para que todos les respondan con un si- eso me queda claro, pero –luego fijo su mirada en Mikoto e Itachi- ustedes, ¿de qué aldea vienen? No escuche de donde vienen.

-Somos originarios de Konoha –respondió Itachi para la gran sorpresa de Smith y Miia- si están pensando que nosotros somos como los aldeanos, les informo que no somos de ese tipo de personas. Jamás juzgamos a los demás por ser algo que no es cierto –término de explicar sabiendo que la coordinadora y la Lamia sabían de antemano el pasado de Naruto-.

-¡Mmmhh mhh mmmhhhhh mmhhh! –Era lo que podía decir Miia con el papel que cubría su boca, sacándole una gota de sudor a los demás porque no entendieron ni jota-.

-Disculpe, Konan-san, sería tan amable de su parte de quitarle eses papel que tiene Miia –pidió Smith queriendo saber qué quiso decir la pelirroja-.

-Por supuesto –respondió Konan haciendo un sello manual para que el papel se despegara de inmediato, causándole un poco de dolor a Miia-.

-¡YYYYYAAAAAAAAAHHHH! –Grito la Lamia con mucho dolor mientras Konan se disculpaba por lo que hizo- e-e-eso dolió –se quejó ella para que la peliazul se vuelva a disculpar-.

-Dinos, Miia ¿Qué era lo que querías preguntar antes? –Pregunto Smith-.

-Eeeh… bueno, yo tengo curiosidad sobre algo. ¿Cómo es que conocieron a Dārin? –pregunto la Lamia para que Mikoto sea la primera en hablar-.

-Respondiendo a tu pregunta, yo conocí a Naruto-kun desde que era un bebé. Fui una gran amiga de su madre biológica –fue la respuesta de la mujer-.

-Fū y yo lo conocimos como hace un año en nuestro mundo –hablo Yugito- fue una suerte de como nuestras vidas se cruzaron –añadió ella sonriendo cálidamente-.

-Una suerte, ¿dices? –Tal declaración causo que Smith sienta celos, pero Miia era la que estaba más celosa creyendo que le iban a quitar a su Dārin-.

-Nosotras somos Jinchūrikis –respondió Fū dejando en shock a la coordinadora y la Lamia que no se lo esperaban- creo que ya saben sobre ese detalle, ¿no? –pregunto ella-.

-¿¡Acaso ustedes también son unas Hanyōs!? ¡Si eso es así, les diré que se alejen de mi Dārin, él es mío! –Señalo Miia que abrazaba posesivamente a su Naruto, y de paso dejando confusas a la rubia y la peliverde-.

-Genial, ahora lidiare con más problemas ahora en adelante –se quejó Smith de que tendría mucho más trabajo a partir de ahora-.

-Este, nosotras no somos Hanyōs como lo es Naruto-kun, somos 100% humanas –señalo Fu para aclarar las cosas-.

-Pero, si ustedes dijeron que son Jinchūrikis, eso significa que ¿también son Hanyōs? –Señalo Smith-.

-Ya les explique antes que mi estado como Hanyō se debe a la batalla que tuve con los dos Akatsuki –aclaro Naruto para que la coordinadora recuerde ese detalle para luego disculparse por el error-.

-Quedamos claro que ellas –hablo Miia mirando a las dos Jinchūrikis- no son como mi Dārin, pero hay algo que quiero saber –pregunto ella mientras una enorme vena pulsante apareció sobre su cabeza- ¡Por qué esa cuatro ojos lleva el mismo apellido de Dārin! ¡Exijo saberlo de inmediato!

-Es cierto, tú mencionaste que esa chica se llama Karin Uzumaki. Naruto, nos puedes explicar ¿Por qué ella tiene el mismo apellido? –Pregunto Smith algo celosa-.

-Verán, es una situación algo complicada y larga, pero lo verdad es que Karin-chan y yo pertenecemos al mismo clan –dijo Naruto para que no hubiera más enredos- Konan, puedes quitarle el papel para que ella pueda explicar –le pidió a la peliazul que no un sello manual, simplemente quito el papel de un tirón para provocarle mucho dolor a la Uzumaki-.

-¡AAAAAHHHH! –Grito Karin para encararle a Konan- ¡LO HICISTE A PROPOSITO! –Se quejó mientras la peliazul le parecía divertido burlarse de su amiga-.

-Chicas, ¿pueden dejar su discusión para más tarde? –dijo Naruto para prevenir otra pelea- Karin-chan, mejor cuenta a la Señorita Smith de nuestra relación como Uzumakis –la pelirroja con una gran sonrisa iba a contarles sobre eso cuando el rubio la detuvo- pero no inventes nada de que nuestros padres se conocieron y nos comprometieron al nacer, porque Mikoto-san te dará la contraria –mencione el adivinando lo que Karin estaba a punto de decir-.

-¡Que aguafiestas eres! –Se quejó la pelirroja- pero lo que Naruto-kun dijo es cierto, nosotros somos los únicos Uzumakis que quedan en nuestro mundo.

-¿Los únicos? No quiero sonar algo prepotente o muy curiosa, pero ¿porque ustedes dos son los últimos de su clan? solo quiero saciar mi curiosidad –pregunto Smith para que los dos Uzumakis pongan expresiones de tristeza-.

-Nuestro clan… fue destruido en las guerras ninjas pasadas… junto con Uzushiogakure y el País del Remolino –dijo Karin con mucho dolor para que hubiera un silencio mortal entre los presentes-.

-Yo…lo siento, no quería hacerles recordar algo tan horrible –Smith se avergonzó de su torpeza por preguntar-.

-No es necesario que se disculpe, usted no sabía de lo que ocu… -en ese momento la Uzumaki vio como la cola de Miia envolvió el cuello de Naruto para atraer su rostro a sus senos y darle un cálido abrazo- ¡Q-Q-Que crees que estás haciendo, lombriz súper desarrollada! –Exigió ella que se acomodaba sus lentes mientras los cristales-.

-Dārin, no tenía idea de ello, te prometo serte fiel y nunca separarme de ti –dijo la Lamia para aliviar el dolor de su querido Dārin-.

-¡Ya te he dicho que su nombre no es Dārin, es Foxy-kun! ¡Devuélvemelo ahora mismo! –ordeno Karin que le arrebato el rubio Hanyō a Miia para luego poner el rostro del Uzumaki entre sus pechos- ¡para que te quede claro, Foxy-kun y yo reviviremos nuestro clan! –dijo ella provocando muchos celos de parte de Fū, Yugito, Konan, Smith, hasta Mikoto sintió celos por eso-.

-¡No lo permitiré, si Dārin piensa revivir su clan, pues me ofrezco para ser su esposa y darle todos los hijos que sea necesario! –dijo Miia que no se dejaría vencer por Karin, ambas se encararon para entrar en un duelo de miradas sin percatarse que Naruto quedo entre los pechos de las chicas-.

 _-"Resiste Naruto, resiste…"_ –pensaba el controlando sus instintos de Hanyō para no llevarse a las chicas a su habitación y hacerlas suyas durante varios días-.

-¡Ustedes dos dejen de pelear en este instante! –ordeno Smith que rápidamente se interpuso en la discusión para jalarle de la oreja a las dos pelirrojas que chillaban de dolor- en serio, ¿es que no se pueden llevar bien por un momento?

-¡Itetete! ¡No discutiremos más pero suéltenos! –Se disculparon las dos para que la coordinadora las suelte y regrese a su asiento-.

-No me pagan lo suficiente para soportar esto –se dijo a si misma que no estaba de buen humor, una vez que se sentó se dirigió al rubio Hanyō para que continúen con la conversación- Naruto, mejor explícanos con tus palabras sobre la relación que tienes con Karin –pidió la coordinadora para entender bien las cosas entre los dos Uzumakis-.

-La conocí en unos de mis viajes a mi mundo mientras resolvía unos asuntos personales que resolver, entre ellos era derrotar a Orochimaru –explico el Uzumaki de forma seria-.

-¿Quién es ese tal Orochimaru que mencionas? Dārin –pregunto Miia-.

-¡Ese sujeto es la peor basura que pueda vivir en la historia de la humanidad! ¡Tan solo escuchar su nombre hace que mi sangre hierve! ¡ESPERO QUE ESE CRETINO SUFRA EN EL INFIERNO AHORA QUE ESTA MUERTO! –Grito en voz alta la furiosa Uzumaki rodeada de fuego-.

-Este… ¿Qué le sucede a tu amiga? ¿Acaso es bipolar o algo por el estilo? –Le pregunto Smith a Naruto, quien tampoco sabía la respuesta a los repentinos cambios de humor-.

-Tal vez se deba a que ella sigue odiando a Orochimaru después de él la capturo y obligarla a estar a cargo de una de sus guaridas –explico el para que la coordinadora pregunta que cosas hizo esa persona que menciono antes- Orochimaru es Nukenin que una vez fue un Shinobi de Konoha. En el pasado tenía un talento natural pero luego deserto de la aldea cuando descubrieron que experimentos inhumanos con los aldeanos –esa parte causo que Miia se aferre a uno de los brazos de sus Dārin y temblaba de miedo-.

-¡E-Ese sujeto es un demente por jugar con la vida de los demás! ¿¡No había una persona o algún ninja que lo detuvo!? –Dijo la coordinadora que se levantó bruscamente y golpeaba la mesa con ambas manos-.

-Hubo alguien que se enfrentó a Orochimaru, fue el Sandaime Hokage que intento detenerlo pero termino muriendo –dijo Naruto con mucho dolor recordando el sacrificio de la persona que fue como su abuelo- uno de mis asuntos personales era terminar lo que el Sandaime no pudo, y con la ayuda de Itachi logramos vencerlo para siempre, solo que yo le di el golpe final.

-Yo me uní en la batalla para evitar que ese bastardo obtenga el Sharingan. Si él lo consigue, sería mucho más peligroso de fue cuando estaba con vida –declaro Itachi uniéndose al tema-.

-¿Sharingan? ¿Qué cosa es el Sharingan que menciono Itachi-san? –Pregunto la Lamia con curiosidad-.

-Según lo que la madre de Itachi-nya me conto, el Sharingan es algo que solo los miembros del Clan Uchiha pueden usar. No entendí muy bien de cómo funciona pero muchas personas de su mundo desean tenerlo nya –explico Felicia a Miia sabiendo de antemano de lo que le conto Mikoto-.

-Después de vencer a Orochimaru y de asegurarnos de que este muerto de verdad, investigamos el escondite que se encontraba para buscar a cierta persona que llevamos tiempo buscándolo –Miia y Smith se preguntaban quién es esa persona que buscaban el Uzumaki y el Uchiha, y el por qué esos dos se veían molestos- mientras registramos el lugar, encontré informes de que hay una Uzumaki a cargo de la Guarida del Sur en una isla cerca del País de las Olas. Fui a investigar por mi cuenta si es verdad de que existía una sobreviviente de mi clan, para cuando llego a la guarida… digamos que no fui bien recibido –finalizo el rubio llevándose una mano detrás de su cabeza seguido de Karin que se sonrojo bastante mientras bajaba la mirada-.

-¿Y qué fue lo que paso cuando llegaste a la guarida? –Pregunto Smith mirando como Karin se ponía más roja y nerviosa-.

-P…Pues digamos que como tengo la mano un poco pesadita, jejejeje lo mande a volar apenas entro –la pelirroja imitaba el gesto de Naruto cuando está nervioso- es una situación muy cómica, déjenme que se los cuente.

Flashback

Guarida del Sur, días después de la muerte de Orochimaru.

En el escondite, un halcón mensajero llego al lugar para entregarle la noticia de la muerte del Sannin traidor a manos de una temida criatura que lo venció fácilmente. Karin Uzumaki era la que estaba a cargo del lugar se enterró de lo que sucedió, y como era de esperarse, su reacción fue esta…

-No, no puede ser, ¿¡Orochimaru-sama muerto!? Pero él es muy fuerte, como pudo haber pasado –se decía la pelirroja que se encontraba en una habitación leyendo el mensaje que le llego- según el reporte dice que es un monstruo de 9 colas lo asesino, y lo peor de tod…¡ES QUE VIENE PARA ACA! ¡AY NANITA, QUE HAGO, QUE HAGO! –Chillaba la chica que corría por toda la habitación desesperada, pasaron unos minutos hasta que se detuvo- ¡bueno, si ese monstruo quiere pelea, pues le daré una pelea que no olvidara! –Dijo decidida para ir a su habitación y colocarse una armadura Shogun de color azul marino con el emblema del Clan Uzumaki en su espalda- ¡soy la última de mi clan, y no voy a caer rendida ante un monstruo sin dar batalla! –dicho eso se fue de la habitación para prepararse para su gran batalla-.

En las afueras de la guarida, Karin preparo todo para la llegada de la criatura, primero creo una gran barricada en frente del escondite con algunas estacas para impedir el paso, luego hizo una fosa alrededor del lugar y la lleno caimanes gigantes y hambrientos, después coloco miles de sellos explosivos como minas terrestres, y para rematar, consiguió unos lanzacohetes que hasta el mismo autor de esta historia desconoce el cómo los obtuvo.

-Muy bien monstruo de pacotilla, veamos si tienes las agallas suficientes para enfrentarme –decía la Uzumaki detrás de su barricada y armada con un lanzacohetes- te volare en pedazos apenas vea tu horrible rostro –prometió ella para esperar la llegada de la criatura-.

Cada segundo que pasaba se le hacía eterno a la pelirroja que no bajaba la guardia, tampoco se movía ni un centímetro de su lugar. A medida que el tiempo avanzaba, los segundos se volvían minutos, los minutos en horas hasta que se completó un día entero. En el segundo día haciendo guardia, la pelirroja desvelo debido a las pesadillas que tenía cada vez que se quedaba dormida, donde ella era perseguida por un enorme minotauro rojo con nueve colas que se movían con violencia, que con cada movimiento de sus colas podía derribar árboles, solo vistiendo un taparrabo de piel y su arma una enorme espada nunca vista en la historia, sus ojos rojos como la sangre misma que reclamaban el líquido vital de sus víctimas sin importar lo que cueste obtenerlo eso intimida a cualquiera. Para el tercer la pobre cayó dormida hasta que el rugido de su estómago la despertó de su sueño.

-Mmmm… ¿Eh? ¿Ya amaneció? –Decía mientras estiraba sus brazos y ver que ya era mediodía para luego recordar lo que estaba haciendo- ¡Ahhh! ¡No puede ser, me quede dormida! –Se levantó para ver si el monstruo había llegado, pero su suerte fue que no había nada, y que tampoco los sello explosivos que puso se activaron, eso significa que la criatura no ha llegado- … ¿No ha aparecido? –Dijo mientras bajaba el arma para luego sonreír- ¡Jajajajaja! ¡Lo sabía, esa cosa debe de temerme! ¡Después de todo soy una Uzumaki, jajajajaja! –comenzó a reír de forma arrogante hasta que otro gruñido de su estómago la callo- Ugh… tengo mucha hambre, iré a prepararme algo de ramen.

La pelirroja dio medio para regresar al interior a la guarida, justo cuando iba a cruzar la entrada sintió una enorme y descomunal fuente de Chakra detrás suyo para luego quedar paralizada del miedo, el cual aumento más al sentir una mano sobre su hombro izquierdo.

-Eres Karin Uzumaki, ¿cierto? –Pregunto aquella persona que está detrás suyo, lentamente volteo a ver una figura sombría con nueve colas-.

 _-"Es…es… ¡es el monstruo!"_ –Pensó rápidamente para luego reaccionar- ¡QUITESE! –grito ella que uso el lanzacohetes como arma contundente y golpear con todas sus fuerzas al monstruo que lo mando a rodar a varios metros, casi hasta pasar donde están los sellos explosivos enterrados-.

La pelirroja respiraba de forma agitada después de haber golpeado con todas sus fuerzas a ese monstruo que ahora está inconsciente. Lentamente se acercó a la bestia para ver cómo era, pero al estar suficientemente cerca noto que no era como se lo imaginaba, en vez de un horrible deformado minotauro, era un hombre de seguro unos años mayor que ella y que estaba tirado boca abajo en el suelo, pero lo que más le llamo la atención fueron esas nueves colas de zorro color amarillo en su espalda y una orejas puntiagudas sobre su cabeza. Con precaución movió al sujeto para que quedara boca arriba, así ella pudo ver con claridad de quien se trataba, de inmediato su rostro tomo el mismo color de su cabello cuando vio el rostro del chico que sin duda era muy atractivo, y sobre todo con esas marcas en su rostro que le daban un aire de chico salvaje, llevaba puestos unos pantalones negros con dibujos de olas color azul en la parte inferior de las piernas y una camiseta rota negra sin manga del mismo que el pantalón que dejaba ver un perfecto y bien trabajo abdomen que se podía romper un diamante en él. Tan solo ver el torso del desconocido, Karin no soporto más.

-¡AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH! –la Uzumaki tuvo una súper hemorragia nasal de nivel para luego cubrirse la nariz con ambas manos para no perder más sangre- ¡DE DONDE SALIO ESTE PAPUCHO! –De pronto sus ojos se convirtieron en corazones mientras pequeñas filtraciones de sangre se escapaban entre sus dedos-.

La pelirroja arrojo el arma para socorrer al chico zorro, con mucho cuidado deposito la cabeza del inconsciente en su regazo y revisaba si tenía alguna herida profunda.

-Oye, quien quiera que seas, ¿te encuentras bien? –Le pregunto al chico zorro pero este no respondía- ¡vamos, responde por favor! –suplico preocupada-.

-Se los juro… todo fue plan de Kishimoto que me casara con la Hyūga… y su hermano es mejor Mangaka… –murmuro el chico zorro que seguía inconsciente-.

-¿Quién es ese tal Kishimoto? –Se preguntó la pelirroja- pero al menos sé que él se encuentra bien… muy bien para mi gusto, fufufu –menciono ella de forma lujuriosa sin quitarle el ojo de encima al chico zorro- oh si, esta noche sí que la disfrutare –finalizo ella para cargar al inconsciente al estilo nupcial y llevarlo al interior de la guarida-.

Horas más tarde…

-Uuuugh… alguien anoto la matricula del camión que me golpeo –murmuro el chico zorro que comenzaba a despertar y de sentir un gran dolor de cabeza- ¡AAAHHH! ¡Me duele! –se quejó mientras se sujetaba la cabeza con ambas manos- que fue lo que paso, solo recuerdo que estaba buscando a la tal Karin y luego… -mientras trataba de recordar, el chico zorro se dio cuenta que se encontraba en una habitación y sobre una gran cama- ¿Cómo es que llegue aquí? ¿Y en donde esa chica que me golpeo?

-Me alegra que aun te acuerdas de mí, Foxy-kun –dijo una voz que se escuchó en la habitación, la cual llamo la atención del chico zorro-.

-¿Quién está ahí? –exigió el buscando al dueño de esa voz para levantarse de la cama y ponerse de pie- si eres uno de los que trabajan para Orochimaru, te advierto que muchos intentaron vengar su muerte pero al final los derrote.

-A quién le importa a ese fenómeno afeminado que solo chupetea los cuellos de los hombres, mejor concéntrate en mi –volvió a decir aquella persona oculta para luego salir de su escondite-.

El chico zorro se mantuvo a la defensiva en caso de que fuera una trampa de su "enemigo" para ver algo que lo dejo con la mandíbula caída. La persona oculta se trataba de Karin, solo que ya no llevaba su típica vestimenta ni la armadura shogun de su clan, llevaba una lencería de lo más reveladora, unas mallas blancas transparentes con encaje blanco igual transparente cubrían esas bien torneadas piernas, un liguero blanco transparente que adorna una tanga blanca del mismo diseño que el liguero, un sostén transparente que se abre por adelante dejando bien a la vista sus senos copa C y unos guantes transparente que cubren casi ambos brazos.

-¿Te gusta lo vez, Foxy-kun? –pregunto la pelirroja de forma sensual dándose una vuelta para que el chico zorro la vea por completo-.

-¡Me lleva la cachetada! Estoy viendo un hermoso ángel en persona –dijo el chico zorro sin querer para que la pelirroja se sienta alagada, pero al mismo tiempo sus instintos como animal reclamaban que tomara a esa hembra para…- _"Nooo ¡Fuera! ¡Instintos animales!"_ –Grito mentalmente para poder callar a esas voces-.

-Sí que sabes decir cosas lindas a una chica como yo –dijo Karin muy melosa para acercarse al chico zorro con intenciones de apegarse a él y abrazarlo, pero el simplemente retrocedió- vamos, no huyas, no pienso hacerte nada malo… por ahora.

-¡P-Prefiero no estar tan cerca! –Dijo el chico que retrocedía y se tropezaba con algunas cosas mientras que Karin seguía acercándose a el- ¡Te lo ruego, no te acerques a mí porque luego no respondo a mis actos!

-Era justo lo que quería oír, porque yo quiero divertirme –dijo la pelirroja para saltar sobre el chico zorro- ¡ven aquí, Foxy-kun! –Justo cuando iba atraparlo, el chico se hizo a un lado para que termine estrellándose en el piso-.

-¡Es mi oportunidad de huir! –el chico aprovecho ese momento para correr hacia la puerta y escapar pero unas cadenas con picos lo retuvieron e impidieron su escape- ¡AAAHHHHH! ¡SOCORROOO! –gritaba tratando de liberarse-.

-Eso sí que no, Foxy-kun, de ahí no te iras –decía Karin que se recuperó de la caída, el chico zorro noto que las cadenas que lo capturaron provenían del cuerpo de la pelirroja, y de inmediato supo de qué se trataba-.

-¡Esas son las Cadenas de Diamantina! –señalo el reconociendo las cadenas- ¡eso quiere decir que tú eres Karin Uzumaki! –La mencionada abrió los ojos, no porque el chico sabía su nombre, sino que él supo el nombre de las cadenas que solo su clan puede utilizar-.

-¿Quién eres tú y como es que sabes el nombre de mis cadenas? –Exigió la pelirroja- más te vale que no seas de esas personas que están cazando a los Uzumakis, porque si es así, te eliminare –amenazo ella de forma fría-.

-No soy de esas personas, yo jamás traicionaría a alguien de mi clan –dijo el chico zorro para que Karin lo mirara como si él estuviera loco- créelo o no, también soy un Uzumaki, mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki.

-U…U… ¿¡Uzumaki!? –Karin no podía creer de lo que escucho pero a la vez pensó que estaban engañándola- ¡no me vengas con esa mentira, es imposible que tú seas un Uzumaki! ¡Tú no tienes el cabello rojo es que característico de los Uzumakis! ¡Ni siquiera eres humano! –Señalando las orejas y colas de zorro del chico-.

-Primero que nada, prefiero el término de "interespecie", es así como llaman a los de mi clase en donde vengo –pidió Naruto mientras que Karin se preguntaba qué era eso de interespecie- y segundo, si soy un Uzumaki de parte de mi madre pero por desgraciada nací siendo rubio por parte del infeliz de mi padre.

Karin no sabía que decir al respecto, por un lado creía en las palabras del chico zorro de que existiera otro sobreviviente de su Clan a pesar de su apariencia única, pero aun así estaba feliz de que ahora ya no está sola en el mundo. Por otro lado sentía rabia en contra de Orochimaru que le mintió de que todos los Uzumakis fueron asesinados durante la caída de Uzushiogakure no Sato, dejándola como la única sobreviviente. De pronto las Cadenas de Diamantina soltaron a Naruto que se alegró mientras que Karin se acercó a él sin intenciones de seducirlo.

-No sé quién o que eres en realidad, pero sabes mucho de mi Clan y de sus técnicas –ordeno la pelirroja que se sentó en el borde de su cama- no pienso dejarte ir hasta que me cuentes todo, absolutamente TODO.

El rubio solo sonrió ante la perseverancia de la chica para después tomar asiento al lado de ella y empezar a contar de su pasado y de las cosas que sabía de antemano.

Unas horas más tarde.

-Debo decir que asa es la historia más impresionante que he escuchado en toda mi vida. Te pareces uno de esos héroes de historias de ciencia ficción que lucha contra su destino –dijo Karin que escucho todo lo que Naruto le conto. Al principio no le creía que el rubio termino en otra dimensión donde existen esas criaturas llamadas interespecies y lo del Programa de Intercambio Cultural, pero al final le creyó pues sabia detectar cuando alguien miente- entonces, ¿Por qué viniste a buscarme? –Pregunto ella jugando con un mechón de su cabello-.

-Tenía curiosidad en conocerte cuando leí en los informes de Orochimaru. En ellos decían que eres una maestra en el Fūinjutsu, eres buena como Ninja Sensor y que posees una habilidad increíble para curar a los demás –menciono el rubio para que la pelirroja mirara en otra dirección-.

-Más que una habilidad que ayuda a lo demás, es como una maldición que condeno a mi madre a la muerte –confeso Karin mientras unos mechones de su cabello cubrieron sus ojos- herede la habilidad de mi madre cuando vivíamos en Kusagakure, pero debido a eso ella murió cuando tenía 9 años –luego ella se quitó los guantes que cubrían sus brazos para revelar cientos de marcas de mordidas- tanto ella como yo tenemos la capacidad de curar a los demás cuando nos muerden y consumir nuestro Chakra. Mi madre murió cuando perdió todo su Chakra al curar a todos los ninjas heridos, luego de su muerte el líder de la aldea quiso usarme en lugar de mi madre pero por suerte Orochimaru se interesó en mí y me protegió de ser vendida.

-Esto luce terrible –decía Naruto viendo las marcas de mordida en uno de los brazos de la Uzumaki- estas marcas, ¿has intentado en curarlas tú misma?

-He intentado con todo lo que se pero nada funciono, me temo que no se pueden curar –confeso Karin conteniendo las ganas de llorar-.

El rubio al ver la expresión de tristeza de la pelirroja, pensó en darle una ayuda como muestra de amistad. Usando un poco del Chakra del Kyūbi envolvió su mano para tocar el brazo izquierdo de la chica que no se esperaba esa acción, cuando ella quiso reclamar vio con gran sorpresa como ese Chakra rojo empezar a curar las marcas de mordidas que empezar a desaparecer. Una vez que termino que el rubio termino su trabajo, Karin observo su brazo que no tenía ninguna en él.

-Pe… ¿pero cómo…? –Cuestiono la pelirroja al ver como su brazo fue curado sin ningún problema-.

-Es la ventaja de ser el Jinchūriki del Kyūbi –aclaro el Hanyō que prosiguió a curar el brazo derecho de la pelirroja- su Chakra me cura de cualquier herida sin importar lo grave que sea, y gracias a mi nuevo cambio puedo curar a otros usando un poco de su Chakra –finalizo justo cuando termino de curar el otro brazo de la chica-.

La pelirroja observo como sus brazos quedaron como nuevos, como aquellas marcas que tenían y de las cuales intento curarlas jamás existieron. Fue tanta su alegría que salto sobre Naruto para abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas por el gran regalo que le dio.

-Gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias –repetía la pelirroja que llorabas de alegría mientras se apegaba bastante al cuerpo de Hanyō que se sonrojo de a golpe-.

-N…No hay de que… para eso estamos los Uzumakis… para ayudarnos el uno al otro –decía Naruto mas que nervioso, la forma que la pelirroja se apegaba más la prendas que llevaba no ayudaban bastante a que sus instintos animales vuelvan a despertar-.

-¿Mmmm? –de pronto Karin sintió duro y de buen tamaño entre la pierna de su Foxy-kun- al parecer alguien se está entusiasmando –dijo de forma provocativa mientras acariciaba el bulto que se apreciaba en su pantalón-.

-¡E-Es tu culpa, todo p-porque estas c-casi desnuda! –Se defendió Naruto que luchaba contra sus instintos- ¿podrías quitarte de encima? ¡Por favor!

-No quiero –decreto la pelirroja sentando sobre el Hanyō y aplastando el bulto con su trasero- me gusta estar aquí, ¿alguna objeción? –pregunto ella moviendo sus caderas sobre el bulto que se volvía más grande-.

El Uzumaki intento desviar la mirada ante aquel bello pero tentador cuerpo que tenía encima de él, trato de resistir esas caricias de la chica pelirroja, pero cada segundo que seguían sus instintos gritaban "¡Viólala! ¡Márcala como tu hembra!", el rubio no tuvo más remedio que mandar todo al diablo para tomar en carnoso trasero de la pelirroja con sus manos y comenzaba a manosearlo con un poco de fuerza, mientras que la pelirroja sorprendida por ello en su mente gritaba "¡ya se me hizo!".

-Al parecer a la señorita le gusta jugar al papel de niña mala –decía Naruto que acariciaba el suave trasero de la chica que disfrutaba ser tocada por el Hanyō- mira que llevar este tipo de prenda en frente de alguien.

-No puedo evitarlo… apenas cuando te vi… supe que eras el hombre… perfecto para mí –decía la chica entre suspiros, la forma en que el Uzumaki manoseaba con esas manos era de lo mejor- _"¡Al diablo con ese Uchiha y su tonta venganza, este hombre sabe cómo tratar a una mujer!_ –pensaba ella-.

-Yo quería encontrarme con un familiar, pero viéndote actuar de esa forma… ¡AL DIABLO! ¡HOY RENACEREMOS EL CLAN Y NO ME DETENDRE HASTA QUE NO PUEDAS SENTIR LAS PIERNAS! –Exclamo Naruto que prácticamente le arranco la poca prenda que llevaba la Uzumaki y que no le molesto, sino más bien la excito bastante- ¡PREPARATE HERMOSA, ESTA NOCHE VERAS LA RESISTENCIA DE ESTE UZUMAKI!

-Eso me gusta ¿Por qué no mejor probamos la legendaria resistencia del Clan Uzumaki? –dijo la chica para que el Hanyō se quitó las ropas y acercarse a Karin para besarla y…-

Fin del Flashback.

-Jejejeje –la pelirroja se reía de forma pervertida, dejando que un hilo de baba cayera por la comisura de sus labios ante la mirada de todos y de las mujeres presentes que sentían las ganas de matar a la pelirroja sin razón alguna- nunca olvidare ese día en que nos conocimos, Foxy-kun –dijo ella que le guiño un ojo al Uzumaki que se sonrojo bastante-.

-Dārin –hablo Miia que luchaba para mantener calmada pero la forma en que actuaba Karin no le agrado para nada- ¿acaso paso algo más entre tú y tu "amiga" cuando se conocieron? –Las demás mujeres presentes también querían saber si ocurrió algo entre los dos Uzumakis-.

-B-Bueno… etto… y-yo… -trato de decir el Uzumaki pero Karin se le adelanto-.

-No paso absolutamente nada –hablo Karin dejando callado a Naruto- lo único que hizo Foxy-kun por mí, fue darme una nueva vida en este mundo y dejar mi antigua vida atrás. Ahora trabajo en el hospital de la ciudad como directora –menciono ella con mucho orgullo-.

-Ya sabemos que tuviste un final feliz y todo lo demás, pero ¿Qué fue esa sonrisa de boba que tenías hace un momento? –Pregunto Fū cruzándose de brazos-.

-Solo recordé la primera vez que lo conocí, debido a que la serie de trampas que plantee para defenderme destruyeron la ropa de Foxy-kun y a verlo, jejejeje -volvía a tener la expresión pervertida- que mujer no se resistiría a ello –al decir eso, todas las mujeres presentes, hasta la misma Smith, deseaban acabar con la chica- ¡oh vamos! ¡De seguro que no fui la única que lo vio con otros ojos! ¡Apuesto que todas ustedes pasaron por lo mismo! –señalo ella para que todas se sonrojen bastante-.

-P…Pensándolo bien –hablo Mikoto con una gran sonrojo en su cara- Karin tiene toda la razón. Fue muy impactante cuando vi su cambio hace unos años.

Recuerdos de Mikoto (Dos años luego del destierro de Naruto)

En unas montañas del País de los Osos, se localizaba una mansión oculta a la vista de personas o ninja de alguna aldea, ese lugar era uno de los refugios que el Clan Uchiha construyo en antiguas guerras del pasado antes de que asentarse en Konoha. En esa mansión se alojaban los sobrevivientes de la masacre del clan a manos de Itachi Uchiha, pero la verdad sobre la masacre era otra cosa. Lo que todo el mundo no sabía es que Itachi solo asesino a los que estaban de lado de su padre Fugaku para dar un golpe de estado contra la aldea, mientras que el resto del clan se opuso contra los planes de su líder, entre ese grupo estaba su esposa Mikoto Uchiha. Esa misma noche la mujer fue escogida como nueva líder, ella ordeno a los sobrevivientes que lo mejor era irse de Konoha para evitar una posible guerra entre clanes, el grupo guiado por la pelinegra abandonaron Konoha dejando a una persona, con mucho dolor la pelinegra tuvo que dejar a Sasuke en la aldea con la esperanza de que el resurja un nuevo Clan Uchiha para así limpiar los errores de su ex-esposo, e Itachi trabajaría para Jiraiya como espía infiltrado en Akatsuki.

En la mansión se llevó una reunión privada entre la matriarca del clan con su hijo mayor, los dos se encontraban en una sala privada para conversar sobre lo que paso hace dos años con la deserción de su hijo menor Sasuke y del destierro del hijo de su mejor amiga.

-¿D-Dices que encontraste a Naruto? ¿¡Eso es cierto Itachi!? –Pregunto Mikoto asombrada por esa noticia mientras que si hijo asiente con la cabeza como respuesta- ¡Como está el! ¿¡Se encuentra a salvo!? ¡Por favor dime que Akatsuki no le encontró! –Pregunto la mujer desesperada-.

-Él se encuentra a salvo, Akatsuki ha podido localizarlo desde que dejo la aldea –dijo Itachi para que su madre se calme- pero hay que debes saber –ese "pero" no le agrado para nada a Mikoto- desde su desaparición, él ha cambiado demasiado, hasta para mi me fue difícil en reconocerlo.

-¡Que le paso a Naruto! ¿¡Sufrió un accidente donde quedo desfigurado!? ¿¡Ya no le gusta el ramen!? ¡Por Kami Itachi, dime que ocurrió con el! –exigió Mikoto que comenzó a imaginarse cosas, como que Naruto se volvió un desalmado y vengativo por ser desterrado. Lo otro seria que Naruto se volvió un pervertido como cierto Sannin y esta con un grupo de prostitutas pasándolo bien-.

-Digamos que tuvo un percance al encontrarse con Kakuzu y Hidan al salvar a la Jinchūriki de Takigakure –dijo Itachi para que su madre se alarme- pero él se encuentra bien, salvo a la Jinchūriki y derroto a esos dos, cosa que ni yo podría hacer.

-Dices que ¿Naruto se volvió más fuerte? –Pregunto Mikoto, a lo que su hijo responde con un si- me alegra saber que he haya vuelto más fuerte, tal como lo fueron sus padres.

-Pero hay algo que tienes que saber al respecto. Naruto no se volvió fuerte por estar entrenando, su fuerza se debe a un trato que hizo con el Kyūbi para salvar su vida y así vencer a Kakuzu y Hidan –dijo Itachi esperando como reaccionaria su madre-.

-Un…un ¿trato con el Kyūbi? –La matriarca se quedó callada por casi un minuto para después reaccionar de forma agresiva- ¡SI ES UN TRUCO DE ESE ZORRO DESVERGONZADO SE LAS VERA CONMIGO! ¡JURO QUE ME HARE UN ABRIGO CON SU PIEL SI ESTA ENGAÑANDO A NARUTO!

-No creo que sea un truco del Kyūbi, Naruto me conto que lo hizo porque ambos tenían el objetivo de vencer a Akatsuki –dijo Itachi para volver a calmar a su madre-.

-¡No me importa un cacahuate si lo que para destruir a Payatsuki o como se llame ese grupo de fenómenos que estas espiando! ¡DIME QUE LE PASO A NARUTO! –Ordeno Mikoto activando su Sharingan, dándole un aspecto tétrico a la matriarca-.

 _-"A veces las madres pueden convertirse en criaturas más aterradoras que un Bij_ _ū_ _"_ –pensó Itachi asustado- v-veras… lo que le paso… bueno, es muy complicado de decirlo porque ni yo mismo pude entender eso ese tal Programa de Intercambio Cultural y los interespecies –a la matriarca del Clan Uchiha le apareció un signo de interrogación porque tampoco entendió lo que Itachi le explico- mira, lo mejor es que vayamos afueras de los terrenos de la mansión, Naruto nos está esperando –dicho eso, el Uchiha se puso de pie para luego ser jalado de su gabardina de Akatsuki por cortesía de su iracunda madre-.

-¡Si tiene tatuajes me encargare de quitárselos con un Jutsu! ¡Si tiene perforaciones les las arrancare lenta y dolorosamente! ¡Y si se tiño el pelo de un color ridículo se lo lavare con cloro y se lo teñiré de rubio! –decía Mikoto arrastrando a su hijo por todo el camino sin darse cuenta que lo estaba asfixiando-.

Los dos Uchihas salieron de la mansión para luego ir hasta los límites de los terrenos que les pertenecían, los cuales tenían un sistema de protección único del clan, el cual sumerge a los que no tengan el Sharingan en un Genjutsu que hace olvidar a la persona a que vino para luego retirarse del lugar. Una vez que se alejen lo suficiente de los terrenos, un recuperado Itachi llevo a su madre a un donde habían unos árboles, y entre ellos se podía ver a una persona oculta detrás de ellos.

-Bien, este es el sitio –señalo el Uchiha- detrás de esos árboles se encuentra Naruto –al decir eso, Mikoto puso una mirada firme para avanzar hacia los arboles-.

-¡Sal de ahí Uzumaki! ¡No sé qué cosas has estado haciendo desde que desapareciste, así que sal de ahí en este instante! –ordeno la matriarca para que la persona oculta entre los árboles se ponga muy nervioso-.

-Este… me alegra de volver a verla, Mikoto-san –decía la persona oculta, Mikoto reconoció la voz de Naruto a pesar que su voz sonara distinta- debo decir que sigue viéndose hermosa como siempre –le alago a la matriarca recordando cuando era pequeño el como la hermosa Uchiha siempre le preparaba algo para comer-.

-¡No me vengas a decirme esas cosas muchachito! ¡Quiero que me expliques eso de que has cambiado junto con esas locuras del programa de no sé qué! –exigió Mikoto que camino hacia donde se ocultaba el Uzumaki-.

-¡E-E-Espere por favor, no creo que sea buena idea que se acerque! –Pidió el Uzumaki para que Mikoto se detenga- ¡en verdad no quiero que se asuste al verme!

-¡QUE NO ACERCARME NI QUE OCHO CUARTOS! ¡LE PROMETI A TU MADRE QUE TE MANTENDRIA EN EL BUEN CAMINO Y SI HICISTE ALGUNA BURRADA TE JURO QUE TE VOY A CORREGIR JOVEN! -exclamo la matriarca Uchiha aterrando más a Naruto-.

-¡S-Se lo pido de buena manera que se calme! ¡Por favor! –Pidió nuevamente el Uzumaki para que Mikoto se tranquilice pero aún seguía furiosa- solo le pido que cuando me vea no se alarme demasiado, pues digamos que mi aspecto deja mucho que hablar.

-Si no sales de ahí, te juro que incendiare el bosque y no me importa si sales perjudicado joven. ¡Ahora ven acá! –Ordeno Mikoto causándole más miedo al Uzumaki-.

 _-"¿Desde cuándo Mikoto-san fue tan agresiva? Que yo recuerdo, siempre fue una mujer amable"_ –pensaba el Uzumaki aterrado- ¡de acuerdo, voy a salir, pero que conste que se lo advertí! –Advirtió Naruto para salir de su escondite-.

-Ya te estabas tardando Naru… -la pelinegra quedo en shock al ver a Naruto que sin duda era irreconocible. Ahora él es más alto que su hijo mayor, y que tenía esas orejas de zorro sobre su cabeza y nueve colas ondeando su cabeza. El vestía de forma sencilla, unos jeans azules, calzado ninja de color negro y una playera blanca ajustada que resaltaba sus músculos a través de ella-.

-Bueno, esto es lo que me refería –dijo el rubio nerviosísimo por como reaccionaria la matriarca Uchiha- espero que al verme así no se asuste –menciono el pero por alguna razón, Mikoto no decía ni una palabra y eso preocupo al Uzumaki y a Itachi- ¿Mikoto-san? ¿Se encuentra…?

-Naruto-kun –hablo Mikoto que tenía sus pupilas dilatadas y un gran rubor en sus mejillas- ¡Naruto-kun eres tan masculino! –exclamo la mujer llevando sus manos al rostro dejando impactados al rubio y más el pelinegro. Lo que sucedía es que la matriarca Uchiha miraba de otra forma al Hanyō como si fuera un líder Yakuza con una cicatriz en su rostro- ¡por favor acéptame de todo corazón! –en su imaginación, el Naruto Yakuza le respondió con un "¿Qué dijiste?"-.

-Uuuuhhhhh… Mikoto-san, ¿en verdad se encuentra bien? –pregunto Naruto mas que confuso para que la Uchiha salte sobre para abrazarlo y pegar sus pechos en el rostro del rubio-.

-¡Olvídate de lo demás y fuguémonos, Naruto-kun! ¡Le prometí a Kushina que te cuidaría bien, y es lo que voy a hacer… junto con unos niños por supuesto! –dijo la matriarca que no se separaba de Naruto que sonrojo de a golpe al sentir el busto de la mujer en su rostro-.

Mientras esta extraña escena ocurría frente a los ojos de Itachi que se puso muy molesto por como su madre hacia esas cosas con el Uzumaki, su mente le juegue una mala broma.

-¿Qué pasa, Itachi? ¡Ahora tu querida madre me pertenece ahora! –Decía el Naruto imaginario que se burlaba en frente del Uchiha con una expresión pervertida y con saliva escurriendo de sus labios, eso causo que Itachi activara su Mangekyō Sharingan-.

-¡QUIEN TE PERTENECE, BASTARDO! –Grito el Uchiha que agarro al rubio por el cuello para ahorcarlo- ¡MALDITO FENÓMENO, ALEJA TUS ASQUEROSAS MANOS DE MI MADRE!

-¡Detente Itachi! –ordeno su madre que detuvo a su hijo golpeándolo en la cabeza con una pantufla, logrando que suelte a Naruto que recuperaba el aliento- ¡Se puede saber que le estabas haciendo a tu futuro padre! –exigió la matriarca dejando en shock al pelinegro y el rubio-.

-F…F…Futuro… -murmuro Naruto atónito de lo que acaba de oír-.

-¿¡PADRE!? –exclamo el Uchiha que al parecer no le gusto esa idea- ¡AHORA SI QUE TE MATO UZUMAKI! –Se lanzó contra el Hanyō que intento defenderse, pero gracias a Mikoto y su arma (la pantufla) logro calmar a su hijo para luego guiar al rubio a la mansión para que puedan conversar más tranquilo, dejando a Itachi inconsciente por el golpe que recibió-.

Fin del recuerdo de Mikoto.

-Sigo pensando que Naruto-kun se ha puesto más masculino con el paso del tiempo –dijo Mikoto que le guiño un ojo al Hanyō que se puso nervioso-.

-Jejeje, me siento halagado de que me diga eso, Mikoto-san –dijo Naruto tratando de ignorar la mirada de odio que le mandaba Itachi-.

-Etto… tanto Karin como Mikoto-san tiene la razón. El día que llegue a vivir con Dārin quede maravillada al verlo –dijo Miia que comenzó a recordar el día en que comenzó a vivir con su Dārin-.

Recuerdos de Miia (El día en que conoció a Naruto)

La Lamia se encontraba demasiado nerviosa desde que llego a Japón, y sobretodo que el día de hoy viviría en la casa de la persona que sería su familia anfitrión. Ella sabía que muchos humanos temían o sentían repulsión por las Lamias por ser mitad serpientes, pero gracias a las palabras de la Señorita Smith la pelirroja se sintió más segura. La coordinadora llevo a la Lamia al hogar de su familia anfitrión, pero por cierto error de parte de Smith, Miia termino en la casa de Naruto Uzumaki.

-Bien Miia, a partir de hoy vivirás con el joven Uzumaki –dijo Smith que le presento al dueño de la casa que tenía cara de "¿Qué mierda está pasando?"- solo no le causes problemas.

-Bueno, como sea –dijo Naruto para ver a la pelirroja- bienvenida a mi casa, Miia-chan.

-H-Hai –dijo la Lamia muy nerviosa- m-muchas gracias por aceptarme en su hogar, espero no causarle problemas –agradeció haciendo una reverencia, cuando levanto la vista, Miia vio algo que dejo a la pelirroja muy sorprendida- ¿huh?

-Espero que tu estadía en mi casa sea de tu gusto, mi hermosa Julieta –dijo Naruto que de pronto se parecía a un príncipe de un cuento de hadas montado en un caballo blanco-.

-¡M-M-M-M-M-Muchas gracias! –Agradeció Miia completamente roja como su cabello y a la vez tartamudeaba, además que le salió vapor por las orejas mientras que la Señorita Smith se cubría la nariz con un pañuelo por ¿una hemorragia nasal?-.

Fin del recuerdo de Miia.

-Haaaa~ -Miia soltó un suspiro para colocar sus manos sobre su rostro- mi querido Romeo –dijo de forma soñadora-.

-Bueno, la verdad que yo también quede impresionada… solo un poco –dijo Smith acomodando sus lentes-.

Recuerdos de Smith (El mismo día que llevo a Miia con Naruto)

-Bien Miia, a partir de hoy vivirás con el joven Uzumaki –dijo Smith que le presento al dueño de la casa que tenía cara de "¿Qué mierda está pasando?"- solo no le causes problemas –añadió ella viendo a la Miia que saludo al rubio para sonrojarse de a golpe- ¿Miia?

-¡M-M-M-M-M-Muchas gracias! –Agradeció Miia completamente roja como su cabello y a la vez tartamudeaba, además que le salió vapor por las orejas. La coordinadora no entendía que le pasaba a la Lamia, o porque ella se sonrojo de esa manera-.

-Lamento el comportamiento de Miia, ella sigue nerviosa desde que llego a… –dijo la coordinadora al Uzumaki para que luego pase por lo mismo que la Lamia-.

-¡Hora del rodeo, mi sexy vaquerita! –dijo Naruto que se veía muy, muy distinto. Ahora el llevaba unos jeans, botas y sombrero de vaquero mientras que en la parte de arriba no llevaba nada, dejando relucir un cuerpo bien trabajado y sudado por un arduo trabajo en la granja-.

-¡Con mucho gusto te cabalgare hasta que deje de sentir las caderas! –Exclamo una Chibi-Smith dentro de la cabeza de la coordinadora con una mirada lujuriosa mientras que la verdadera se cubrió la nariz con un pañuelo debido a una pequeña hemorragia nasal-.

Fin del recuerdo de Smith.

 _-"Desde ese día no he dejado de tener esos sueños"_ –pensó Smith avergonzada por esos sueños que tenía donde ella montaba desnuda sobre el cuerpo del Uzumaki que acariciaba cada parte de su cuerpo arrancándole varios gemidos de la pelinegra-.

-Confieso que cuando nos conocimos creí que era presumido arrogante por su apariencia, pero resulto todo lo contrario –ahora era el turno de Fu de tomar la palabras y recordar el día que el rubio le salvo la vida-.

Recuerdos de Fū (Luego que los Exámenes Chūnin en Suna terminaran)

Una herida peliverde observo con mucho dolor como Kegon y Yōrō, los Jōnin a cargo de protegerla en los Exámenes Chūnin fueron asesinados por esos dos sujetos de gabardinas negras que los emboscaron para capturarla. Fū se enfrentó a esos dos sujetos pero con sus heridas y la desventaja que tenía le fue imposible, ahora estaba tendida en el piso llorando por no salvar las vidas de los Jōnin y de no poder cumplir su sueño de tener una familia con esa persona que compartiría su vida. Justo cuando los dos sujetos iban a capturarla para sus intenciones, un chico misterioso de cabello rubio llego para salvarla, ese chico la tomo entre sus brazos para apartarlos de sus captores y dejarla seguro en un lugar seguro para enfrentarse a los sujetos, ella intento detenerlo pero en ese momento cayo desmayada por el cansancio.

Horas más tarde.

Lentamente Fū abrió lentamente sus ojos notando que ya no estaba en el lugar donde su equipo fue emboscado, ahora mismo se encontraba dentro de una habitación acostada sobre una cómoda cama, también vio que habían vendado sus heridas.

-E… ¿En dónde estoy? –se preguntó Fū que se levantó un poco de la cama- ¿Qué me paso? ¿Qué le paso al chico que me rescato? –Volvió a preguntar temiendo que la persona que la salva haya muerto-.

En ese instante la puerta de la habitación alarmando a la chica pensando que eran los sujetos que querían capturarla, para su alivio ella noto a un sujeto de largo cabello rubio de la persona que entro, se trataba de aquel chico que la ayudo, pero ahora se veía muy, muy diferente.

-Por fin despertaste, llevabas todo el día durmiendo –dijo el sujeto de cabello rubio que tenía orejas de zorro y nueve colas en su espalda (N/A: Como me da lata volver a escribir la vestimenta, será la misma que uso cuando conoció a Karin)- me alegra ver que estés bien. Me llamo Naruto Uzumaki, un gusto en conocerte –se presentó el rubio sonriéndole a la peliverde que se sonroje de a golpe-.

-¿¡EH!? –de pronto la visión de comenzó a fallar, ahora mismo veía al rubio llamado Naruto como chico busca-pleitos de una escuela japonesa con varias heridas y sangre mientras le dice "Qué sucede, Fū-chan"- ¡Naruto-san… te ves tan masculino! ¡ADORO COMO TE VES! –Exclamo ella señalando al hombre de sus sueños-.

-¿¡EEEEH!? –Reacciono el Hanyō que no entendía nada de lo que decía la Kunoichi-.

Fin del recuerdo de Fū.

-Jejeje, hasta el día de hoy, sigues siendo muy masculino –decía la peliverde con una mirada soñadora-.

-Recuerdo el día que Naruto-kun me ayudo cuando tuve problemas en una misión –hablo Yugito con una sonrisa y un leve sonrojo-.

Recuerdos de Yugito.

La Jinchūriki de Nibi se encontraba en un gran aprieto, nunca pensó que la misión que le encargo el consejo de Kumo de eliminar a un pequeño grupo de ninjas renegados ocultos en los grandes bosques del país se convirtiera en una situación muy complicada, ¿Quién iba a pensar que el grupo de tan solo 8 ninjas resulto ser un total de 200 hombres? Ahora mismo se arrepintió de haber tomado la misión si saber antes de cuantos enemigos eran.

Yugito se encontraba muy cansada, débil, y arrinconada apenas pudo contra la mitad de los renegados pero quedaban 100 hombres más que tenía que derrotar, le quedaba poco Chakra y las heridas en todo su cuerpo afectaban su condición física. Los ninjas renegados tenían donde querían a la Kunoichi para atacar con todo mientras que ella no tenía más remedio que usar el poder de Nibi para vencerlos de una vez por todas. Pero antes de que la rubia hiciera algo, una sombra se movió a una velocidad increíble para noquear a los 100 ninjas que cayeron al instante-.

-¡Pero que rayos…! ¡Quien hizo esto! –Decía Yugito viendo a los que la atacaron tirados en el piso-.

-Menos mal que llegue a tiempo antes que usaras el poder de Matatabi –la rubia escucho una voz para ponerse en posición de defensa y se armó de dos kunais mientras buscaba a esa persona que le pertenecía esa voz- oye tranquila, solo vine a ayudarte, no soy tu enemigo.

-¡No necesitaba de la ayuda que alguien, iba a derrotar a esos sujetos hasta que tu apareciste! –Reclamo Yugito sintiendo que su orgullo como Kunoichi se rompió al ser salvada por un desconocido- ¡ahora dime quien rayos eres y como sabes el nombre de Nibi, solo yo conozco su verdadero nombre!

-Se muchas cosas sobre ti, Yugito Nii de la aldea de Kumo y Jinchūriki del Nibi no Bakeneko –dijo esa persona que seguía oculta mientras que la mencionada abrió los ojos por sorpresa-.

-¡Quien eres en realidad, ¿eres un enemigo?! –Exigió la rubia de Kumo sin bajar la guardia-.

-Considérame como un amigo –dijo la voz para aparecer detrás de Yugito- me llamo Naruto y soy un Jinchūriki como tú –se presentó el Ex-Shinobi de Konoha para que Yugito de media vuelta (N/A: Naruto vestirá como cuando se reencontró con Mikoto)-.

En el momento en que Yugito vio a Naruto, cabe decir que se llevó una enorme sorpresa de ver a una persona con rasgos de animales, de pronto el corazón de la rubia comenzó latir demasiado y un gran sonrojo apareció en su rostro debido a que estaba viendo al rubio. Como la mayoría de las mujeres que vieron al Uzumaki, Yugito vio un campo de batalla donde se veían un sin número de cuerpos en el suelo tendidos sin vida y como fuese el único causante era Naruto vistiendo un traje de Jiu-Jitsu y en posición de batalla le dijo a la castaña "Ven con todo mi niña".

-L-Lo amo –decía la rubia para sí misma dejando caer sus kunais para desatarse la cola de caballo, dejando su cabello suelto- he perdido. ¿Qué desea de mí? –De forma lenta comenzó a desvestirse, cosa que alarmo al rubio-.

-¡Oye espera un minuto! ¡Cómo me estás viendo! –Decía Naruto que desvió la mirada para no ver algo que despierte sus instintos animales- _"¡Pero que rayos les ocurre a las mujeres cuando me ven! ¡Primero fue Karin-chan y luego Mikoto-san, ¿y ahora ella?!"_ –pensaba el buscando una respuesta a su problema-.

Fin del recuerdo de Yugito.

-No puedo creer que dije esas cosas frente a él, ¡qué vergüenza! –exclamo la ex-Kunoichi de Kumo tapándose el con sus manos recordando que casi se desnuda frente a Naruto-.

De pronto Naruto, Miia, Smith y el resto de los invitados escucharon un golpe seco que les llamo su atención, todos vieron a una Konan que se desmayó y azoto su cabeza contra la mesa, tenía los ojos en espiral con una pequeña línea de sangre escapando por su nariz.

-Naruto-kun… varonil… afro… -murmuraba la peliazul inconsciente para que todo el mundo tenga signos de interrogación sobre sus cabezas-.

Recuerdos de Konan (Días después de la caída de Akatsuki)

En la aldea antigua aldea de Ame, antigua porque ahora todo el país fue liberada de la eterna lluvia que lo cubría luego de la caída de la organización llamada Akatsuki y su líder Pain, quien era el líder de Amegakure no Sato. Desde entonces el País de la Lluvia empezó una nueva vida junto con un nuevo nombre, Jiyū no Kuni (País de la Libertad).

En la antigua torre que fue usada como la base de los miembros de Akatsuki, Itachi Uchiha junto con Naruto estaban ahí esperando reunirse con la ex-Akatsuki Konan, era la única persona que sabía que el Uchiha era un espía que le informaba a Jiraiya de lo que ocurría en la organización, ella se unió a él para poder detener los planes de Akatsuki. En los comienzos de dicha organización, su objetivo era acabar con la tiranía y la opresión a través de medios pacíficos, pero con la muerte del fundador Yahiko en la guerra civil contra Hanzo, Nagato fue corrompido por el odio y tomo el liderazgo con puño de hierro.

Con Nagato a cargo de Akatsuki, las cosas empezaron a cambiar de forma drásticas, que la única forma de detener la guerra es con otra guerra para acabar con los enemigos, luego los antiguos miembros fueron reemplazados por ninjas renegados de Clase S para luego capturar a los Jinchūrikis para extraerles sus Bijūs y usarlos para la más grande guerra jamás existida en la historia Shinobi para finalizar de una vez con las demás aldeas y que existiera la paz.

La única persona que no estaba de acuerdo a los planes del nuevo líder era Konan, ella intento de todo para hacer cambiar de parecer a su amigo Nagato, que esto no era lo que Yahiko quería pero el líder solo decía que los métodos de Nagato eran torpes al igual que sus sueños, y que destruyendo a las aldeas enemigas se conseguirá la verdadera paz. Ante esas palabras la peliazul quedo con el corazón destruido al ver que su amigo no cambiara con sus planes, fue cuando acepto que ya no podía hacer nada para evitar esta guerra y de seguir órdenes de capturar a los que tenían sellados a los Bijūs, o eso creyó hasta que descubrió a Itachi enviándoles mensajes secretos a un sapo, uno que ella mismo reconoció y que solo una persona era su invocador. Su antiguo sensei Jiraiya.

Konan se unió a Itachi con la esperanza de que alguien detendría a los Akatsuki y evitar la guerra, y al parecer sus plegarias fueron escuchadas cuando supo que Sasori y Deidara fueron eliminados a manos de un mercenario cuando capturaron al Jinchūriki del Ichibi. Lo mismo paso con Kakuzu y Hidan, los dos inmortales de la organización que tenían como objetivo el Jinchūriki del Nanabi. También fue inesperado la muerte de Kisame que fue enviado con su compañero Uchiha para capturar al Hachibi, el portador de Samehada murió por el mercenario mientras que Itachi tuvo que verse forzado en escapar. Los últimos que quedaron eran Zetsu y Nagato porque Konan e Itachi dejaron la organización al ser descubiertos por Zetsu que sospechaba de sus acciones. Tiempo después la peliazul se enteró que en la aldea de Ame se llevó una tremenda batalla donde los dos últimos miembros de Akatsuki fueron asesinados. Con la muerte de esos dos, Akatsuki fue eliminado de la faz de los países junto con sus planes de guerra contra las demás aldeas.

-No entiendo el por qué me traes a este lugar –pregunto Naruto con su aspecto de Hanyō caminando al lado de Itachi que dejo sus vestimentas de Akatsuki, ahora llevaba puesto unos pantalones Anbu, playera azul, sandalias ninja azules (N/A: El rubio Hanyō sigue usando las vestimentas con Mikoto y Yugito)-.

-Konan quiere conocer en persona al mercenario que venció sin ayuda a los Akatsuki –respondió el Uchiha serio- también lo hago para alejarte de mi madre, desgraciado infeliz.

-¡Oye, no es mi culpa que Mikoto-san actué de forma rara cuando me vio! –Se defendió el rubio- hasta Karin-chan, Fu y Yugito se comportan igual, así que no me eches la culpa.

-Si claro, de seguro le hiciste algo para que ella se mude a tu habitación –menciono Itachi recordando cuando Naruto se quedó por unos días en el refugio Uchiha, y de cómo la matriarca se coló a la habitación del Uzumaki con intenciones muy obvias- solo te diré que mantengas tus garras lejos de ella, o si no te matare.

-Sabes que quiero alejarme de ella, pero Mikoto-san no me deja ni un segundo –dijo el rubio en se defensa, pero también temía que nuevamente sus instintos animales vuelvan a despertar- _"no quiero terminar haciendo lo mismo aquel día con Karin-chan"_ –pensó muy avergonzado de lo que le hizo a la Uzumaki-.

-Como sea. Ahora comportarte que ya llegamos –dijo Itachi para que él y Naruto se detengan frente a una gran puerta para luego tocar y escuchar un "adelante" para que entren-.

Los dos ninjas entraron para ver a Konan siendo acompañada de dos Shinobis de la aldea que trabajaban sobre mejorar la economía. La peliazul dejo de usar su vestimenta de Akatsuki, ahora llevaba una gabardina azul con abertura en su vientre y pantalones negros ajustadas.

-Hola Konan, como te va –saludo Itachi a su compañera- aquí traje a la persona que querías conocer –le presento al Uzumaki para que Konan deje de conversar con los Shinobis-.

-Muchas gracias por traerlo Itachi –dijo la peliazul acercándose a los recién llegados- es un gusto en cono…cer -Konan se detuvo cuando vio a Naruto, y como era de esperarse, la mujer reacciono de esta manera- ¡EEEEEEEEEEHHHH! –la pobre se puso como un tomate mientras le salía vapor por la cabeza cuando vio al Uzumaki, como el resto de las mujeres, la peliazul observaba a Naruto con uniforme escolar de preparatoria rostro maduro, lentes de sol negro y ¿afro?, luego el rubio le dijo con voz profunda "¿Qué le sucede, Konan-san?". Esas palabras fueron lo suficiente para que la Ex-Akatsuki se vaya de espalda al piso desmayada-.

-¡Konan-sama! –gritaron los Shinobis preocupados por su líder que intentaban reanimarla-.

-¡Mira lo que has hecho fenómeno! –Dijo Itachi que apuntaba a su amiga tirada en el piso-.

-¡Todo yo, todo yo! ¡Siempre me culpan de todo! –Se quejó el Uzumaki mientras los demás intentaban despertar a Konan-.

Fin del recuerdo de Konan.

Con la ayuda de Karin, Konan se recuperó de su desmayo para agradecerle a la pelirroja, pero al mismo tiempo evito el contacto visual porque quería evitar otro desmayo.

-Creo que no hemos salido del tema principal –todo el mundo puso atención a Smith- mejor volvamos a lo que estábamos haciendo desde el inicio –dicho eso, aclaro un poco su garganta para volver a hablar- sé que todos vienen de ese mundo donde existen los ninjas, pero hay algo que no comprendo, ¿Por qué vinieron a nuestro mundo?

-Respondiendo a su pregunta, nuestros motivos se deben a que cada uno quiso tener una segunda oportunidad de tener vidas normales, algo que no podíamos tener en nuestro mundo –Mikoto tomo la palabra para responder la pregunta de la coordinadora- vera, cada uno paso por momentos difíciles para que tengamos que dejar nuestros hogares. Por ejemplo: yo, mi hijo mayor y los sobrevivientes de nuestro clan nos vimos forzados en dejar Konoha para evitar una terrible tragedia.

-¿A qué se refiere con "tragedia"? –Pregunto Smith-.

-Fugaku Uchiha… mi ex-esposo… intento armar un golpe de estado en contra de la aldea –respondió la matriarca con mucho dolor- él tenía esa ambición de que los Uchihas debe ser el clan más poderosos de las naciones por poseer el Sharingan –luego ella revelo su Dōjutsu frente a la coordinadora que sintió escalofríos ante esos ojos rojos-.

-No creo que algo como esa cosa sea tan importante -Smith veía los ojos de Mikoto que mostraron el Sharingan-.

-El Sharingan es el Dōjutsu más codiciado entre las naciones por las habilidades que posee. La primera función del Sharingan es la de poder ver el flujo de Chakra de las personas y de esa forma tener la capacidad de saber si alguien está bajo un Genjutsu, o para ver si la persona tiene reservas de Chakra altas o bajas. También podemos leer los movimientos de nuestro oponentes para captar o copiar las técnicas de nuestro adversario y crear Genjutsus tan poderosos que hacen convencer al cerebro humano que son reales –explico la matriarca de los Uchihas, haciendo tragar las palabras de la coordinadora que subestimo el Sharingan-.

-Esa cosa que parece conjuntivitis da miedo, Dārin que no me toquen -Miia se ocultaba detrás de Naruto mientras que los dos Uchihas se sintieron ofendidos por como compararon su Dōjutsu por una enfermedad ocular-.

-Entonces la razón de por qué vinieron a nuestro mundo es para evitar más problemas por lo del golpe de estado que su esposo intento… –Mikoto le aclara que el ya no es su esposo- perdón, que Fugaku intento en contra de Konoha, y que los que no apoyaban esa idea abandonaron la aldea –tanto Mikoto como Itachi asienten- comprendo que querían evitar más problemas, pero –viendo a las dos Jinchūrikis y a Konan- ¿Qué hay de ellas? –Señalo a las demás invitadas-.

-Fue y yo tenemos nuestros motivos. La vida de un Jinchūriki está llena de dolor –hablo Yugito triste- nosotros teníamos que vivir con ojos en las espaldas para evitar que los mismos aldeanos que protegíamos al mantener a los Bijūs dentro nuestro, a veces nos lanzaban piedras, nos golpeaban y nos llamaban demonios, pero siendo sincera, mi vida y la de Fu era como un día de campo a comparación con la vida de Naruto –finalizo la rubia-.

-No es necesario que cuentes eso, yo ya tome la decisión de olvidarme de Konoha. Ahora soy feliz en este mundo –dijo Naruto que le desagradaba hablar de la aldea que lo desterró-.

-Cambiando de tema –dijo Smith para seguir tocando el tema del destierro del Uzumaki- ahora falta saber cuál es el motivo de que Konan-san decida dejar su hogar –al decir eso la mencionada desvié la mirada-.

-N-No creo que se buena idea hablar de eso en este momento –dijo ella que se mostraba arrepentida de algo malo-.

-¿Tan malo es su pasado que no quiere contar? –Pregunto la coordinadora para que Konan asiente con la cabeza-.

-Señorita Smith, debe saber algunos de nosotros hicimos cosas en el pasado que muchos no nos llegarían a perdonar. Por eso le pido que lo… -decía Itachi pero es detenido por la peliazul que le hizo una señal para que deje de hablar-.

-No es necesario que me defiendas Itachi, ya no quiero seguir ocultando mi pasado al igual de lo que he hecho –le dijo la peliazul para que su amiga se quede callado- la verdad es que… yo fui un miembro de la organización Akatsuki.

La coordinadora y la Lamia abrieron por completo cuando escucharon la palabra Akatsuki, de inmediato se alejaron de la peliazul para verla como un peligro. Miia uso su cola para agarrar de la cintura de su Dārin para alejarlo lo suficiente de Konan, Smith tomo distancia y saco una pistola para apuntarle con ella a la ex-Akatsuki y de paso alarmar a los invitados.

-¡No sé cuáles son tus intenciones en este mundo, pero te diré que en este instante que Naruto Uzumaki está bajo la protección del Programa de Intercambio Cultural! –Dijo Smith dispuesta a dispararle a Konan-.

-¡No permitiré que le hagas daño a mi Dārin! ¡Primero tendrás que pasar sobre mi primero! –amenazo Miia que enrollo su cuerpo sobre el Hanyō de forma protectora pero dolorosa para el Uzumaki, de paso la punta de su cola se movía como la de una serpiente de cascabel-.

-O-Oigan… deténganse… Konan nunca… estuvo a favor… de los planes… de Akatsuki –explico Naruto con dificultad por la forma que Miia lo "abrazaba"-.

-¿Eh? –Dijeron la Lamia y la coordinadora que bajo su arma- ¿lo dices en serio? –Decían al mismo tiempo que el rubio Hanyō logro liberarse del agarre de Miia-.

-Claro que sí, ella ayudaba a Itachi para enviarle información de los movimientos de Akatsuki a Ero-sennin –explico el para que Miia y Smith se avergonzaran de su comportamiento-.

-Este… perdón Konan-san, la juzgamos mal sin saber la verdad –se disculpó Miia por su vergonzoso acto-.

-Discúlpame Konan-san, los gajes del oficio me hacen reaccionar de esta forma –la coordinadora también se disculpó para guardar su pistola, cosa que fue un gran alivio para los invitados y para la peliazul- pero si lo que dijo Naruto es cierto, ¿Por qué estaba en esa organización? ¿La obligaron en contra de su voluntad?

-Todo lo contrario, yo era de los primeros miembros de Akatsuki –dijo Konan- desde el inicio, el verdadera de la organización no era el de capturar a los nueve Bijūs, sino acabar con la tiranía y la opresión a través de medios pacíficos, ese era el sueño del primer líder del grupo y mi mejor amigo Yahiko que murió en trampa de La Salamandra Hanzo. Con la muerte de Yahiko, Nagato se dejó llevar por la venganza para tomar el liderazgo, fue en ese momento que el camino de Akatsuki cambio para convertirse en la organización criminal que fue antes de su caída –termino de contar Konan que se sintió mejor de sacarse ese terrible secreto- si no fuese por Naruto-kun _"y su afro"_ –pensó en lo último- comencé una nueva vida una vez que todo se arregló en mi aldea. Ahora trabajo como diseñadora de modas –finalizo ella para que Miia abriera los ojos-.

-¡Aaaahhh! ¡Ya lo recuerdo! –Exclamo ella que se levantó de la mesa para salir de la cocina hacia su habitación-.

-¿Qué le pasa a esa lombriz súper desarrollada? –Pregunto Karin viendo a la Lamia regresar con varias revistas, mas especifico, revistas de modas-.

-¡Con razón el nombre de Konan-san se me hizo muy familiar al igual que su rostro! –decía Miia que tomo una de las revistas y señalar la portada donde salía la mismísima Konan con un vestido elegante- ¡ella es la mejor diseñadora de ropas en todo Japón y en varios países! ¡Sus diseños son únicos y llamativos por combinar la moda con el Origami! –dijo muy emociono mientras tomo otra revista y mostrar algunos vestidos elegantes con hermosas figuras de papel- ¡por favor Konan-san, ¿me daría su autógrafo?! ¡En verdad adoro sus diseños! –Pidió ella con estrellitas en los ojos mientras le extendía una de las revistas y un bolígrafo-.

-Por supuesto, jamás me negaría a una de mis admiradores –respondió Konan con una sonrisa para firmar la revista de Miia- aquí tienes –entregándole la revista a la Lamia que estaba más que feliz-.

-¡No puedo creerlo, tengo el autógrafo de Konan-san! ¡KYAAAA! –Chillo la Lamia abrazando la revista- ¡mira Dārin, esto es lo más genial que me ha pasado! –decía ella mientras le mostraba la revista autografiada al Uzumaki que la felicitaba-.

-Y podrían decirme ¿qué es lo que hacen ahora que están en nuestro mundo? Por qué me imagino que han buscado una forma de mantenerse ahora que dejaron de ser ninja –pregunto Smith-.

-Yo trabajo como detective en el departamento de policía de la ciudad –dijo Itachi mostrando su placa como detective-.

-Tengo una pastelería donde vendo dulces que son originarios de mi mundo, los cuales se venden como pan caliente –dijo Mikoto con una gran sonrisa- cuando usted quiera, puede visitar mi pastelería para que reciba un pastel por cortesía de la casa –sin pensarlo dos la coordinadora acepto, pues ella no rechazaría la idea de comer gratis-.

-Trabajo como veterinaria porque me gusta mucho curar a los animales, en especial los gatos –dijo Yugito sonriendo-.

-Yo tengo un restaurante en el centro de la ciudad donde servimos platillos especiales de la aldea de Taki, Kumo, y Kiri. Gracias al menú que tenemos, mi restaurante tiene cinco estrellas –dijo Fū orgullosa de su trabajo-.

-Yo tengo 25 trabajos –dijo Naruto dejando shockeadas a Smith y Miia- ¿Qué? Puedo hacer varias cosas al mismo tiempo con ayuda del Kage Bunshin. ¿Cómo creen que construí y pague los materiales para armar esta casa? –explico el-.

-A veces pienso que estas abusando de ese Jutsu para hacerte la vida más fácil –dijo Itachi queriendo provocar una riña con el Hanyō hasta que su madre le pego en la cabeza con una pantufla- ¡Ouch! ¡Por qué me golpeaste!

-Ya te dije que no pelearas con Naruto-kun, recuerda bien de lo que hablamos –dijo Mikoto con una expresión de enojo que rápidamente cambio a una de alegría al dirigir su mirada en Naruto para darle un guiño-.

 _-"Me alegro que vivamos lejos, porque si no, tendría que poner seguro a cada rincón de la casa y poner sellos de seguridad de alto nivel" –_ pensó Naruto de que Mikoto se meta a su casa durante la noche-.

-Bueno, creo que ya es hora –decía Smith viendo la hora en su reloj- lamento decir esto pero debo retirarme, tengo que cumplir con mi trabajo como coordinadora –explico ella para que Naruto, Miia e Itachi se le queden viendo de forma rara-.

 _-"Y desde cuándo se hace responsable de su trabajo"_ –pensaron los tres al mismo tiempo-.

-Yo también debo retirarme, ya deben estar necesitando en el hospital –dijo Karin que también se levantó seguido por los demás invitados-.

-Primero dejare a Felicia en casa y luego regresare al departamento de policía –dijo Itachi para realizar unos sellos de manos y la chica Neko se acercó a él lo suficiente- nos vemos Naruto, más te vale que no armes más problemas –dicho eso desapareció frente a todos junto con Felicia por medio del Shunshin no Jutsu-.

-Ese Teme… juro que un día lo matare -gruño el rubio mientras sus nueve colas se erizaban-.

-No te desesperes Naruto-kun, más tarde hablare con él al respecto –le dijo Mikoto que mostraba la pantufla que siempre trae consigo. Mientras tanto en la nueva mansión Uchiha, Itachi salió de su hogar luego de dejar a Felicia sintió un gran presentimiento de que su madre iba a castigarlo- ahora con su permiso me retiro, tengo que atender mi pastelería –dicho eso también desapareció de la misma manera que Itachi-.

-Debo irme de inmediato al aeropuerto, tengo un viaje a Paris para mi siguiente línea de ropa. Nos veremos pronto Naruto-kun –se despidió Konan del Uzumaki para luego desaparecer como los demás-.

-Nosotras también tenemos que regresar a nuestros trabajos –dijo Yugito mientras Fu asiente con la cabeza- uno de estos días vendré a visitarlo. Naruto-kun, Miia-san, que tengan un buen día –se despidió la Jinchūriki de Nibi-.

-Cuando quieran pueden pasar por mi restaurante, les tendré reservado los mejores lugares –dijo Fue invitando a Naruto y Miia que aceptaron con gusto para luego irse junto con su amiga-.

La última que quedara por retirarse era Karin que estaba detrás del Hanyō para poder darle un agarrón al trasero de él y causarle escalofríos, y de paso causarle muchos celos a Miia y Smith.

-Nos veremos pronto Foxy-kun –se despidió la pelirroja para escapar con el Shunshin no Jutsu y evitar un coletazo de parte de la furiosa Lamia-.

-¡Esa cuatro ojos atrevida, como se atreve a tocar a mi Dārin de esa forma! –Reclamo ella rodeada de fuego-.

 _-"No sería la primera que ella hace ese tipo de cosas"_ –pensó Naruto sin percatarse que Miia lo agarró del cuello con su cola- ¡GAAAAH!

-¡Quiero que me digas la verdad, ¿acaso paso algo entre esa cuatro ojos y tú?! –Pregunto la pelirroja zarandeando al Hanyō que se ponía azul- ¿¡Acaso son amantes!? ¡Dime la verdad Dārin! –exigió la Lamia que empezó a zarandear con más fuerza al rubio-.

-Más tarde hablare con Miia para que calme sus celos de una vez –dijo Smith soltando un suspiro, pero a la vez mostró una sonrisa mientras observaba la escena- _"creo que mi trabajo no será tan aburrido, y gracias a D_ _ā_ _rin-kun esto será más divertido"_ –pensó ella. Luego se escucha un crack y se espantó, el cuello de Naruto se había dislocado por la salvaje sacudida de la chica lamia- ¡MIIA, DETENTE O MATARAS A DARIN-KUN! –grito para que la Lamia suelte al rubio para luego reacomodar su cuello y reanimarlo-.

Fin del capítulo.

Próximo capítulo (El cual muchos lo están pidiendo con ansias): Un Ex-Shinobi y la Harpía.


	6. Un Ex-Shinobi y la Harpía

¡Wassup a todo el mundo! Regrese de la perdida de mi viejo y que ahora me siento mejor por todo su apoyo, se los agradezco mucho. Bien, este capítulo sin duda será la alegría de muchos de los lectores que siguen esta historia…entre ellos algunos pervertidos, ya que hoy es la aparición de nuestra querida Papi la Harpía. Así que para no perder tiempo con esto les dejo la continuación, ¡disfrútenla!

* * *

-Blah blah blah (Personajes hablando)

- _"Blah blah blah"_ (Personajes pensando)

- **Blah blah blah** (Bijū hablando)

- _ **"Blah blah blah"**_ (Bijū pensando)

* * *

Capítulo 6: Un Ex-Shinobi y la Harpía

Ya han pasado 3 semanas desde la revelación de Naruto sobre sus orígenes, de ser mitad humano y mitad interespecie, y de sus amigos que también iniciaron una nueva vida en esta dimensión. La Señorita Smith llevo al Uzumaki con los directores del Programa del Intercambio Cultural para que hablen sobre sus orígenes, como era de esperarse, los directores no le creyeron ni una palabra, pero luego de una demostración de Jutsus Fūton, Katon, Suiton y de mostrar su forma Hanyō, los directores quedaron perplejos por lo que presenciaron. Luego de escuchar el pasado del Uzumaki sobre su antiguo hogar, los directores del programa pensaron que los aldeanos y el consejo de Konoha discriminaron injustamente a una persona, por eso decidieron aceptar a Naruto en el programa como "Interespecie única en su tipo" por pertenecer a ambos lados, hasta le dieron una certificación especial para que pueda transitar por Japón sin la necesidad de ocultarse. Una vez que la reunión termino, Naruto abrazo a coordinadora que no se lo esperaba y de paso le agradeció por lo que ha hecho para mejorar su vida, Smith correspondió el abrazo y le dijo que solo cumplía su labor, pero si quería agradecerla solo tenía que dejarla que viniera a comer a su casa cuando ella quisiera. Naruto solo se rio un poco para asentir al trato, era lo menos que podía hacer por la gran ayuda que le brindo.

Durante esas tres semanas, Karin visita de vez en cuando a su 'Foxy-kun' y de tener pequeñas riñas con Miia, ambas pelirrojas se volvieron muy competitivas en todo para ganarse la atención de Naruto. Competían sobre quien era la más lista, la que limpiara más rápido, lavar la ropa, hasta llegaron a hasta competir sobre quien tenía mejor cuerpo que la otra. Al final de tantas competencias, Mikoto y Konan eran las que paraban las tonterías de esas dos que causaban desastres en la casa. Fū y Yugito no se comportaban tan celosas como su amiga de lentes, ellas eran más tranquilas y se llevaban bien con Miia a pesar de que no confiaba un poco en ellas creyendo que solo querían ganarse la atención de su Dārin. La estadía de Miia mejoro bastante ahora que Naruto mostraba su verdadero yo dentro de la casa, o de vez en cuando se transformaba en su versión de Lamia varonil, la pelirroja se sentía como si estuviese en su hogar pues el Uzumaki le gusta verla esa sonrisa de la chica.

Miia y Naruto en su forma humana estaban en la terraza del segundo piso colgando la ropa lavada, mientras hacían eso, la Lamia tarareaba una música del famoso grupo Anm48 y colgaba unos bóxer del rubio.

-Estas de muy buen humor este día, Miia-chan. ¿Ocurrió algo interesante? –Pregunto Naruto cargando un canasto de ropa recién lavada, vestía una playera negra y camisa naranja encima de ella y unos jeans azules-.

-Pero ¿Qué cosas dices, Dārin? ¡No te pases de listo! –Decía Miia muy feliz vistiendo una falda corta y playera rosada mientras le daba unas fuertes palmadas en la espalda del rubio- ¡Adoro esa parte tuya!

-¡Ay, ay, ay, ay! ¡Duele, dueleee! –se quejó el Uzumaki para que la pelirroja deje de palmearlo para luego sonrojarse-.

-¿Cómo no voy a estar de buen humor? Ese día estuviste tan genial y valiente –decía la Lamia con una expresión soñadora al recordar ese día en que el rubio golpeo a la pareja, y de paso la imagen de un Naruto más masculina apareció detrás de la chica-.

-¡No perdonare a nadie que lastime a Miia-chan! ¡Esa es mi respuesta! –Decía el Naruto imaginario que acariciaba la cabeza de Miia-.

-¿¡E-Ese soy yo!? –Dijo el verdadero Naruto perplejo al verse a sí mismo en la imaginación de Miia, aunque también se preguntaba cómo era posible ver eso-.

-De todas maneras, la próxima vez yo seré quien te proteja –dijo Miia guiñándole un ojo al rubio-.

-Jajaja, como tú digas –respondió el rubio- mejor no le cuento que fue cosa de milagro que esos dos no estén muertos –murmuro muy bajo para no arruinar el momento, pues en verdad fue un verdadero milagro que la pareja que ataco hace semanas siguieran con vida-.

Una vez que terminaron de colgar toda la ropa, Miia fue la primera en regresar al interior de la casa seguido por Naruto, pero lo que el Ex-Shinobi no se percato es que alguien lo estaba observando a escondidas, esperando el momento para hacer su movida cuando la Lamia estuviera adentro de la casa.

-¡AAHHH! –La Lamia escucho gritar al rubio y fue a investigar que paso, al regresar a la terraza vio algo que dejo completamente sorprendida-.

La pelirroja vio que Naruto inconsciente en el barandal y a una chica con alas lo sujetaba del cuello de su camisa. La 'secuestradora' miro fijamente a Miia que no salía de su sorpresa para luego alzar vuelo y llevarse a su rehén a quien sabe dónde mientras Miia observaba como su Dārin era secuestrado.

-¡DAAAARIIIIIN! –Grito la pobre de Miia viendo cómo se raptan a Naruto-.

Ver tema: Monster Musume no Iru Nichijou Opening (Saikousoku Fall in Love)

Minutos después…

-Uuugh… ¿Qué me paso? –decía Naruto que lentamente abrió los ojos- Esto es… ¿el parque? –viendo a su alrededor y ver una fuente que solo se veía en el parque de la ciudad- ¿Cómo rayos llegue a…? ¡WHOA! –en ese instante se dio cuenta que está colgando de la rama de un árbol para afirmarse y evitar una dura caída- ¿¡Que está pasando!?

-¡Oh! ¡Ya despertaste! –dijo una voz femenina que llamo la atención del rubio para ver a una chica… ¿volando?-.

-¿Q…Quién eres? –pregunto Naruto viendo a una chica entre 11 o 12 años, cabello azul y ojos anaranjados, lo más curioso es que esta 'chica' es que tenía alas en lugar de manos con pequeños pulgares, sus piernas parecían a las de una ave de color marrón con garras bien filosas. Sus medidas eran 70-51-75, vestía unos shorts cortos color gris y una blusa negra sin mangas.

-¡Soy Papi! –Se presentó la chica con una gran sonrisa- ¡Papi! ¡Papi la Harpía! ¡Eso es lo que Papi es! ¡Una harpía! –finalizo ella dejando confundido al Ex-Shinobi-.

-¿Eh? ¿Papi harpía Papi? –Dijo el rubio que no entendió la presentación de la peliazul-.

-Es Harpía, la Papi. ¿O era Papi, la Papi? –La chica llamada Papi estaba confusa se le olvido la presentación- espera, ¿Parpy la Papi? ¿Papi? ¿Papi Bapa Papi? –decía tratando de recordar lo que acababa de decir, dejando a un Naruto más confundido-.

-Oye, no es que quiera interrumpirte, pero ¿Cómo es que llegue aquí? ¿Y en donde está tu familia anfitriona? Es ilegal que andes sola –pregunto el rubio a Papi-.

-Es por eso que te traje conmigo –señalo la Harpía con una de dedos o plumas al rubio-.

-¿¡Fuiste tú quien me trajo a este sitio!? –exclamo el que no se esperaba eso- de acuerdo, eso me pasa por no estar más atento. A partir de hoy no volveré a bajar la guardia –se prometió el para bajarse de la rama de un salto, hacer una pirueta en el aire y caer parada-.

-¡Guuaaauuu! ¡Eso fue asombroso, tú debes ser una especie de ninja! –elogio Papi al rubio cuando descendió, haciendo que Naruto se ponga tenso-.

-¿¡Y-Yo!? ¿¡Un ninja!? ¡D-Debes estar soñando! ¡Lo que paso es que… solo caí con estilo! –Dijo el rubio para calmarse y cambiar de tema- pero hablando en serio ¿Dónde está tu familia anfitriona? –volvió a preguntarle a Papi que miraba una tienda móvil de helados- ¡Oye! ¡Me estas escuchando!

-Oye ¿Qué es eso? ¿¡Es comida!? –Pregunto Papi con estrellitas en los ojos y a la vez ignorando por completo al rubio, luego corrió tomando del brazo en dirección a la tienda, pero cuando solo dio tres pasos, se detuvo y miro confundida a Naruto-.

-¿Por qué me miras así? –pregunto el rubio viendo como Papi se separó de su brazo y se alejaba-.

-¿Eh? ¿Tú quién eres? –Fue la pregunta de la Harpía que miraba al Uzumaki como si fuera un desconocido-.

 _-"¡Es una cabeza de chorlito!"_ –Pensó Naruto por la poca memoria que tiene la chica-.

Minutos después…

-Había una persona que no me dejaba salir hasta que me aprendiera el Acta de Recambio Interestelar –decía Papi sentada en un banco junto con Naruto. Ella solo miraba el cono de helado de vainilla que le compraron-.

-Querrás decir "Programa del Intercambio Cultural" –le corrigió el rubio a Papi probando su paleta de helado sabor vainilla que se compró-.

-Pero esas cosas eran muy difíciles para recordar. Así que, cuando la Terminator se distrajo, ¡me escape volando! –Confeso Papi jugando con su helado-.

-Se dice coordinadora, No Terminator –volvió a corregir el ojiazul para darse cuenta de lo que Papi le decía- ¡espera un momento! ¿¡Te escapaste!? –Decía él mientras la chica solo asiente con la cabeza- ¡Lo que hiciste está mal, muy mal!

-Descuida, descuida. Ya me he escapado antes y la Terminator nunca se enoja… pero dijo que la próxima vez que lo hicieron, me iban a desflorar. ¿Me pregunto que significara eso? –pregunto la Harpía queriendo saber lo que es eso de "Desflorar"-.

-¡Es deportar! –Aclaro el Uzumaki sabiendo que quiso decir la peliazul con "Desflorar"- ¡Estas en serios problemas!

-¿En problemas…? –repitió Papi nerviosa, en eso su cono de helado se le cayó al suelo para que la chica gritara- ¡Ahhhh! ¡No alcance a probar un solo bocado! ¡Es tan difícil de sostenerlo! –Dijo ella mostrando sus "pulgares" y comenzar a llorar por su helado-.

 _-"No es de sorprender con esas manos que tienes"_ –pensó Naruto sintiendo lastima por la Harpía- oye, ¿quieres de mi helado? No tengo mucha hambre –le ofreció su paleta de helado a la chica-.

-¿¡De verdad!? –pregunto Papi recuperando de la pérdida de su helado, Naruto solo le responde con un 'si' para luego arrodillarse frente al rubio- en ese caso, ¡buen provecho! –empezó a lamer el helado mientras el rubio lo sostenía-.

-Oye, ¿podrías sostenerlo tú misma? –pregunto el rubio viendo a Papi con la paleta en su boca-.

-Peho pohia tihaho dhe nuevho, ¡Ashi qhe soho shoshtenho poh mih! –Fue lo que dijo Papi aun con la paleta en su boca-.

La chica empezó a degustar la paleta de un modo muy "único", para así decirlo. Ella daba gemidos de gusto al disfrutar del helado, pero por alguna razón Naruto se sentía muy incómodo al respecto.

-E-Esto luce algo… inapropiado… -decía bastante nervioso para luego ver que algunas personas, en la mayoría mujeres, lo miraban y murmuraban cosas como "¿Qué están haciendo?" "¡No mires!" "Apuesto que es un pervertido"- lo que me faltaba, ahora todos piensan que soy un pervertido –suspiro el por su mala suerte-.

-¡Buen trabajo muchacho! ¡No sabes lo orgulloso que estoy de ti por conseguirte una linda chica! ¡No te muevas, necesito anotar todo esto para mi próximo libro! –por un instante, Naruto juro escuchar la voz de Jiraiya felicitándolo, eso hizo que el reaccionara para apartarse de Papi-.

-¡Muy bien! ¡Eso fue todo, no más helado! –decía el retirando la paleta de la boca que la peliazul, pero al hacerlo, Papi quedo salpicada con restos del helado en toda su cara, cabello y en todo su cuerpo, como si ella estuviera cubierta de…ya saben que-.

-Awww, quede toda pegajosa –se quejó Papi viendo los restos del helado en todo su cuerpo mientras Naruto gruñía y apartaba la mirada para no meterse en más problemas-.

-L-Lo mejor es que vayamos a un baño p-para que te limpies –señalo Naruto- por suerte hay uno en par… ¡QUE ESTAS HACIENDO! –Grito fuertemente al ver como Papi se desnudó en frente de todo el público y se metía a la fuente-.

-¡Me voy a bañar! –Dijo Papi que al parecer, no tenía nada de vergüenza en estar desnuda frente a todos- ¿esto es un baño para pájaros? –pregunto ella-.

-¡No, no lo es! –Respondió Naruto completamente rojo- ¡no me vengas a cambiar el tema, ¿Qué haces desnuda en la fuente?!

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso te bañas con la ropa puesta? –a Naruto casi se le cae la mandíbula al oír que Papi se burlaba de el-.

 _-"Esa cabeza de chorlito se burló de mi"_ –pensó Naruto que no se lo podía creer- ¡Sal de ahí! –ordeno el pero Papi se zambulló a la fuente-.

-¡Se siente tan bien! –Decía Papi flotando en la fuente- ¡No tenía idea que habían baños para pájaros en medio de la ciudad! –Mientras disfrutaba del agua, mucho de los presentes, en especial los hombres, observaban a la Harpía flotando en la fuente sin importar que la miren desnuda-.

 _-"¡Ella no tiene ni la más mínima idea de cómo actuar en la sociedad humana! ¡Incluso si es solo una niña, debe haber un límite para su estupidez!"_ –pensaba el Ex-Shinobi pensando en cómo solucionar los problemas que está causando Papi- tengo que pensar en algo antes que las cosas empeoren más de lo que están –pero en ese momento, Papi atrapo el rostro de Naruto con unos pies/garras- …tenía que hablar –dicho eso, Papi jalo al rubio para que se meta a la fuente-.

-¡Deja de estar soñando despierto! ¡Vamos, juega conmigo! –Decía Papi que sostenía la cabeza del rubio dentro del agua-.

-¡Oye, detente! ¡Me estoy ahogando! –gritaba Naruto tratando de liberarse pero para su sorpresa fue que Papi tenía la fuerza suficiente para que no se escapara-.

-¡Los encontré! –Papi soltó a Naruto que dejo de luchar cuando escucho la voz de Miia que se acercaba al lugar-.

-¿Miia-chan? ¿Cómo es que nos encontraste? –Pregunto Naruto que no se esperaba que Miia fuera a buscarlo por sí sola, pero luego quedo mudo al ver la expresión de ira de la pelirroja- _"…mierda, ya se enojó."_

-¡Tu, cerebro de pájaro! ¡Primero secuestras a mi Dārin, ¿y ahora esto?! –decía Miia mas que furiosa y con una mirada de mostraba ira y ¿celos?- ¡qué envidia!

-¿¡Nani!? –Fue una gran sorpresa para el Ex-Shinobi que Miia solo se enfadara por tenerle celos a Papi- ¿¡Pero qué cosas estas diciendo!?

-¡Yo también quiero poder fugarme con mi Dārin! ¡Te voy a matar! –Amenazo Miia a Papi, cosa que preocupo al rubio que se lleve una pelea entre las dos chicas-.

-¿¡Que!? ¿¡Quieres pelear!? –Ahora Papi era la que quería pelear con Miia-.

-¡Oigan ustedes dos! ¡Ni se le les ocu…! ¡GAAAH! –el rubio quiso calmar a las pero fue atrapado junto con Papi por la cola de Miia que los apretaba con mucha fuerza-.

-¡Niña mala! ¡Te herviré junto con tu enorme trasero y los hare sopa! –decía Miia que ejercía más presión en el agarre, de paso le rompía unos huesos a Naruto-.

-¿¡A quien le dice "trasero enorme" teniendo esas cosas tan grandes!? –decía Papi que logro liberar una de sus piernas y dar un zarpazo a la camiseta de Miia y dejar al aire sus pechos, y para la mala suerte del rubio, el zarpazo le llego entero a su cara- ¡vamos, te reto a que vuelvas a decir eso de nuevo! –Desafío la peliazul a la Lamia-.

-¡YA DEJEN DE ESTAR PELEANDO! ¡YA ESTOY MAS QUE MAGULLADO GRACIAS A USTEDES! –Intervino el Uzumaki que se cansó de ser lastimado para que las chicas dejen de pelear- ¡NO PUEDEN TENER UNA PELEA DE GATA A LA MITAD DE…! ¿Eh?… ¿nadie las está observando? –Tanto el cómo las chicas vieron que nadie del publico vio la pelea, más bien, el público estaba poniendo atención a otra cosa- ¿Qué está pasando?

Los jóvenes vieron lo que estaba pasando, todo el mundo observaba con preocupación a una niña de tan solo 10 años sujetada fuertemente a la rama de un árbol para no caerse y de paso llamaba a su mamá para que viniera a salvarla. Muchos de los presentes no sabían que hacer mientras que otros pedían a gritos que llamen a los bomberos.

-Esa niña ¿no puede bajar, o es que ella no sabe volar? –Pregunto Papi viendo a la chica sujetada a la rama del árbol-.

-¿Eso no es peligroso? ¡Alguien tiene que rescatarla! –Dijo Miia preocupada por la seguridad de la niña-.

-¡Lo único peligroso es que estén desnudas! ¡Pónganse sus ropas! –ordeno Naruto para que las dos chicas, le pase su camisa a una apenada Miia para que se cubra y le regresaba la ropa a Papi, luego se enfocó su atención a la niña que no paraba de llorar- tenemos que hacer algo o esa pequeña saldrá lastimada.

-¿Por qué no te transformas o usas una de tus técnicas ninjas? Así salvarías a la niña –menciono Miia en voz baja pero el rubio solo negó con la cabeza-.

-No puedo hacerlo. Si la gente me ve transformándome o uso un Jutsu, causaría un gran alboroto. Aun no estoy listo para revelar que soy un Hanyō –explico Naruto bajando la mirada. Era verdad que quiera ayudar a la niña pero no se sentía listo para mostrar su verdadero aspecto ante todo el mundo. Miia comprendió a la perfección, entendía que su Dārin aún le falta confianza para mostrarse antes todo el mundo-.

-¡Déjenselo a Papi! ¡Simplemente la bajare a picotazos! –dijo Papi ya vestida y se preparaba para volar-.

-¡Espera, detente! –Naruto iba a detener a la Harpía que se elevó unos centímetros y estrellar su rostro contra el suelo- ¿Eh? –el rubio no comprendió lo que pasaba cuando Papi se estrelló-.

-No puedo volar, mis alas están mojadas y pesadas –señalo Papi para que Naruto y Miia suspiraran de que la peliazul sea tan despistada-.

-¡No te preocupes Dārin! ¡Yo me encargare de esto! –Decía Miia que ahora usaba la camisa de Naruto para cubrir sus pechos- ¡trepar arboles es una de las especialidades de las Lamias! –dicho eso, la pelirroja comenzó pego su cuerpo al árbol y subió a gran velocidad para que el público observe sorprendido lo que veía- _"¡muy bien! ¡Salvare a la niña, y le mostrare a D_ _ā_ _rin lo genial que puedo ser!"_ –Pensaba Miia que seguía trepando hasta que se topó con muchas ramas que bloqueaban su camino- ¡Ow ow! ¡Cielos, ¿pero cuantas hojas tiene este árbol?! …¿Eh? ¿Dónde está la niña? …¡Ow ow ow ow! ¡Rayos! ¡Me atasque!

-Mamá… Mamá… -repetía la niña aferrada al árbol, esperando de su madre viniera a rescatarla. En eso ella escucho el crujir de unas ramas para ver que era ese sonido-.

 **-…Te EnCoNtRe** –la niña vio con mucho terror lo que parecía ser un fantasma, pero se trataba de Miia cubierta de ramas y hojas que le dio un aspecto aterrador-.

-¡EEEEEEK! ¡UN FANTASMA! –Grito la niña que se soltó de la rama-.

Todo el mundo entro en pánico al ver la pequeña cayendo, Miia quiso atraparla usando su cola pero no la alcanzo, de pronto Papi logro volar y atajar a la niña en el aire para el alivio de todos los presentes y Naruto, lamentablemente ese momento duro poco porque ahora Papi y la niña iban cayendo debido que las alas de la peliazul no se secaron y les pesaban. En ese momento en que algunos del público decidieron actuar para atrapar a las chicas, una enorme sombra apareció encima de ellos para ver que sobre sus cabezas a una figura con grandes alas volaba en dirección a la Harpía y la niña.

-¡Las tengo! –Decía aquella figura que las atrapo para evitar una horrible caída-.

-¡Miren eso, es un chico con alas! –señalo uno de los espectadores estaban boquiabiertos-.

-¿¡D…Dārin!? –Miia reconoció con facilidad a la persona que salvo a Papi y la niña-.

En efecto, se trataba de Naruto que ahora tenía una nueva apariencia similar a la de Papi. Pasó de ser rubio a pelirrojo, sus brazos mutaron a unas largas y fuertes alas rojizas con garras, sus jeans se volvieron unas bermudas porque sus pies se transformaron en pies/garras como los de Papi, solo que estas lucían más fuertes y mortales para desgarrar a sus presas.

-¿Las dos se encuentran bien? –pregunto Naruto que sujeto a las chicas de la cintura con sus pies/garras, la niña le responde con un simple 'si', mientras Papi miraba al pelirrojo con un leve sonrojo-.

-¿Tú me salvaste? –pregunto ella a Naruto que le sonreía-.

-Buen trabajo, Papi. Lo hiciste bien –felicito el Ex-Shinobi a la peliazul que se alegraba al ser felicitada-.

Naruto descendió para dejar a las chicas en el suelo sanas y salvas, luego se elevó a una velocidad que incluso a Papi le resultaba ridícula, fue tan rápido que solo pudo apreciar el esquema de plumas rojas que brillaban como carmín bajo la luz del sol, todo mundo comentaba sobre aquel ser.

-¡Dārin! –Grito Miia que se bajó del árbol para seguir a Naruto y de paso evitaba a la gente que fue a felicitar a Papi por proteger a la niña- ¡Espera, no te vayas! ¡No me dejes aquí!

-Tranquila Miia-chan, estoy aquí –la Lamia se detuvo para voltear y ver a su Dārin saliendo entre unos árboles-.

-¡Dārin! –Sin perder el tiempo, Miia fue para abrazar al rubio y comenzar a llorar- ¡no vuelvas a hacer eso, pensé que me dejarías sola! –decía la Lamia que no dejaba de llorar-.

-Perdón si te hice preocuparte pero tenía que alejarme un poco pero tenía que buscar un lugar para transformarme –explico Naruto limpiándole las lágrimas a la pelirroja- no me gusta verte llorar, prefiero ver a la Miia alegre y animada –al decir eso, Miia se sonrojo bastante y abrazo a su Dārin por esas bellas palabras-.

Los jóvenes regresaron hacia donde esta Papi para ver que toda la gente la felicitaba y aplaudía por salvar a la pequeña, Naruto sonrió por la peliazul pero Miia solo se deprimió bastante.

-Ugh… yo también me esforcé en ayudar… -decía la chica llorando de forma cómica-.

-Descuida, yo soy testigo de que ayudaste –dijo Naruto para apoyar a Miia mientras le quitaba los restos de hoja y rama en su cabello. En ese momento, un oficial de policía montado en una bicicleta llego al lugar-.

-¿Eh? Escuche que había una niña atrapada en un árbol –dijo el policía confuso buscando a la niña que reportaron, de paso Miia le reclamo por ser tan lento-.

 _-"Ese flaco tiene pinta de que no sirve para nada, hasta tiene cara de bobo"_ –pensó Naruto-No se preocupe, la niña ya está a salvo, todo gracias a esta chica –decía Naruto que se acercó a Papi para acariciarle la cabeza, y de paso Miia se moría de los celos-.

-¿En serio? Buen trabajo, señorita –felicito el oficial a Papi para luego ver a la Harpía y Miia- por cierto, ustedes dos son chicas-no-humanas del intercambio, ¿no? –pregunto el- ¿Dónde están sus familias anfitriones? –esa pregunta puso algo nervioso al Uzumaki porque Papi se escapó-.

-Yo tengo a mi Dārin –respondió Miia poniéndose al lado de Naruto-.

-Pues a mí me dijeron que me iban a desflorar –respondió Papi que aún no entendía lo que significaba-.

-¡Se dice deportar! –Corrigió Naruto- eso significa que te echaran del país –le susurro a la peliazul que se alarmo bastante y eso pudo notar-.

-Hmmmm… ¿no será que esa chica…? –decía el oficial viendo a Papi que se aferró al brazo derecho de Naruto. El Uzumaki supo que la chica no quería irse, así que decidió ayudarla-.

-Yo soy su anfitrión. Miia-chan y Papi están asignadas a mi cargo –declaro el dejando sorprendido a las dos chicas-.

-Dārin… -Miia quedo conmovida por como Naruto protegía a Papi para que no la echaran del país-.

-Entonces, ¿me podía mostrar su identificación? –Pidió el oficial para arruinar el plan del Uzumaki-.

-¡Demonios! –gritaron las chicas y el rubio ante ese giro inesperado-.

El oficial se quedó observando al Ex-Shinobi que se puso muy nervioso, el buscaba alguna excusa para salvarse pero no se le ocurrió nada, lo único que se le vino a la cabeza era noquear al oficial, tomar a las chicas y correr lo más rápido que pueda. Pero su salvación llego de la nada cuando cierta persona llego al parque.

-No se preocupen, aquí justo traigo su identificación –hablo la persona que llego de sorpresa al parque-.

-¿¡Señorita Smith!? –Exclamaron Naruto y Miia viendo a la coordinadora del programa del intercambio con la identificación de Papi a manos-.

Minutos más tarde, Casa de Naruto Uzumaki.

-Este fue un día de locos, pero al final todo salió bien –decía Naruto que le sirvió una taza de café a las chicas y a Smith- me sorprendió de lo rápido que obtuvo la identificación de Papi –menciono el-.

-Pues ya la tenía conmigo desde hace tiempo –decía Smith, y Naruto pregunta por qué- lo que pasa, es que no pudimos encontrar a una familia anfitriona que estuviera dispuesta a lidiar con una pequeña prófuga –señalando a Papi sentada en un sillón tomando café tranquilamente- así que, vine para acá para forzar… ¡ejem! Quiero decir, vine para pedirte de favor que te hagas cargo de Papi –aclaro ella omitiendo lo de obligar al rubio que se encargue de la peliazul-.

-¿¡Usted es la Terminator que se le escapó a Papi!? –menciono el rubio dejando confusa a Smith con lo de la Terminator- ¡Entonces…! ¿¡Eso que quiere decir que…!?

-¡Sip! ¡Papi, bienvenida a tu nuevo hogar! –Dijo Smith para sorpresa de Naruto y Miia-.

-¿¡En verdad!? –Pregunto Papi más que feliz de vivir con Naruto-.

-¿¡QUEEE!? –Al parecer, a Miia no le agrado mucho la noticia de que la peliazul viviera bajo el mismo techo-.

-Papi, este joven es el señor de la casa, así que debes hacerle caso –dijo la coordinadora a Papi-.

-¡Okay! –Respondió la peliazul más que feliz en su nuevo hogar, por otro lado, Miia aún no reaccionaba, ella seguía en shock de que Papi viviría con ellos-.

-¡Espere un momento! ¿¡En verdad piensa que sea una buena idea tener a dos chicas bajo mismo techo!? –Cuestiono Naruto sabiendo que Miia puede ser muy celosa-.

-¡Estoy segura! ¡Todo saldrá bien! –Respondió la pelinegra como si nada, Naruto solo se quedó viendo a la mujer y pensar que ella era igual que Tsunade, ambas evadían sus labores para no trabajar-.

-Muy bien entonces. Papi, no vuelvas a escaparte –pidió la pelinegra para que la peliazul asienta con la cabeza-.

-¡No se preocupe! Sé que no soy muy lista para entender ciertas cosas, pero aprendí algo –decía Papi que corrió hacia Naruto y apegarse a uno de sus brazos- Solo debo quedarme junto a mi esposo, ¿no? ¡Mucho gusto, esposo! –Declaro ella muy feliz- ¡esposo, vamos a tomar un baño! ¡Podemos continuar donde nos quedamos! –Papi jalaba del brazo al rubio para ir al baño-.

-¡O-Oye! ¡No me tires! –Decía Naruto un poco sonrojado, luego ambos jóvenes se detuvieron cuando se toparon con Miia que parecía estar… ¿tranquila?- ¿Miia-chan?

-¡Seguro, adelante! Dārin, encárgate de Papi-chan –dijo Miia que no parecía estar ni molesta, ni tampoco furiosa, y eso se les hacía raro a Naruto y Smith-.

-Miia-chan, ¿te encuentras bien? ¿No pescaste algún tipo de resfriado? –pregunto el preocupado por la pelirroja que se comportaba tranquilamente-.

-Claro que estoy bien, solo ve y báñate con Papi, yo esperare aquí –respondió Miia que seguía tranquila para que Naruto y Papi se dirijan al baño- ¡no se demoren demasiado! –decía ella-.

-Bueno, eso fue sorprendente Miia. Yo pensé que estarías enojada, o estallaría de celos como siempre –decía Smith conociendo el carácter de Miia-.

-¿¡Po-po-porque habría de estar molesta!? Admito que es un poco molesto que alguien llegara a nuestra casa sin previo aviso –decía ella cruzándose de brazos debajo de sus pechos, haciendo que se vean más grandes- pero Papi-chan es una niña, ¡Ella solo es una niña! ¡No es nada más que una niña! ¡Solo-Es-Una-Niña! ¡Mientras que yo la aceptare como la adulta que soy! –finalizo ella tratando de calmarse-.

-Oh… pero Papi tiene la misma edad que tu Miia –menciono Smith para que Miia se ponga muy tensa- puede que ella tenga un cuerpo pequeño, pero eso es para que ellas puedan volar. Por eso lucen mucho más jóvenes –término de explicar la coordinadora mientras que Miia fue a gran velocidad hacia el baño para derribar la puerta con su cola, y de paso golpear a Naruto con la puerta-.

-¡Dārin, yo me encargare de ella! –Grito Miia dejando a Papi en shock-.

Minutos después…

-¡Ahora escucha Papi! ¡Dārin es solo mío! ¿¡Entendido!? ¡Así que no le pongas un dedo encima! –Decía Miia dentro del baño mientras le lavaba el cabello a Papi-.

-Pero Papi no tiene dedos~ -respondió la Harpía creyendo que era un juego-.

Mientras ellas seguían en el baño "discutiendo", Naruto se encontraba tirado en el piso con la cabeza ensangrentada por el golpe que recibió por parte de Miia. El escuchaba lo que las chicas conversaban para luego pensar en una sola cosa.

-N-No sé cuánto podrá resistir mi cuerpo… -dijo apenas el Ex-Shinobi que comenzó a llorar- …creo que… debí quedarme en mi dimensión, al menos… no sufriría tanto golpes.

Fin del Capítulo.

Próximo capitulo: Un Ex-Shinobi y la Centauro.


	7. Un Ex-Shinobi y una Centauro

¡Wassup Motherfuckers! Como siempre, Kamen Rider Predator está de regreso con la continuación de "La vida difícil de un Ex-Shinobi" –todos los lectores presentes aplauden por la noticia- gracias, muchas gracias. Antes que todo, quiero agradecer a todos ustedes… menos los críticos CTM que nunca paran de dar sus opiniones de cambiar la historia porque ELLOS lo dicen –todo el mundo empezó a abuchear por ese tipo de personas- sí, lo sé, todos los odiamos porque se creen la gran cosa y jamás escriben una historia interesante. Pero eso no es el tema que vengo a hablarles. La razón de por qué quiero agradecerle es por la fama que ha tenido este fic, quien diría que ya llegue a 134 Reviews, 214 Favs y 192 Follows con tan solo 6 capítulos. Sinceramente les agradezco tanto que los besaría personalmente a todos en la boca –al decir eso se escuchó un rayón de tocadiscos seguido de la expresión de shock y asco de los lectores- …olviden lo que acabo de decir –pidió el autor con una gran gota de sudor sobre su cabeza- bien, sin nadas más que decirles les dejo la continuación, la cual muchos desean ver por la aparición de unas de las chicas favoritas de Monmusu, y no es Suu, es rubia, sexy, y toda una belleza, ¡disfruten del capítulo!

* * *

-Blah blah blah (Personajes hablando)

 _-"Blah blah blah"_ (Personajes pensando)

 **-Blah blah blah** (Bijū hablando)

 _ **-"Blah blah blah"**_ (Bijū pensando)

-((Blah blah blah)) (Personajes hablando por celular)

* * *

Capítulo 7: Un Ex-Shinobi y una Centauro

Un nuevo día comenzaba en la casa de Naruto junto con Miia y Papi, la nueva integrante que está bajo el cargo del Uzumaki. Ahora mismo el rubio se levantó muy temprano para preparar el desayuno, antes de retirarse de su habitación observo en su cama a Miia durmiendo tranquilamente y abrazaba a Papi que se coló durante la noche para dormir con su "esposo" y termino siendo víctima del "abrazo mortal" de la pelirroja.

-Dārin… estas muy calientito –decía la Lamia dormida abrazando a la pobre harpía creyendo que es Naruto-.

-Lo siento Papi-chan, no quería terminar como la otra vez –dijo el rubio en voz baja mientras se retiraba. Lo que pasó es que Naruto uso el Kawarimi no Jutsu para cambiar de lugar con Papi- bien, mejor me ponga a cocinar porque me muero de hambre –decía mientras se dirigía a la cocina, y cuando abrió el refrigerador se llevó una gran sorpresa de que estaba vacío- ¿¡EEEH!? ¡NO HAY NADA PARA COMER! –grito el llorando de forma cómica- demonios, tendré que ir rápido al supermercado antes que esas dos despierten –dicho eso se fue corriendo al supermercado-.

Ver tema: Monster Musume no Iru Nichijou Opening (Saikousoku Fall in Love)

El Uzumaki salió del supermercado con 20 bolsas llenas de mercadería, era una suerte que hay un supermercado en el vecindario que este abierto las 24 horas para personas e interespecies nocturnas.

-Es una suerte que tenga 25 trabajo, así puedo comprar todo lo que necesito para mí y las chicas –decía Naruto- pero por Kami, quien diría que Miia-chan y Papi-chan comieran tanto… pero para que me quejo, yo como tres veces más de lo que ellas comen juntas –menciono el, ser un Hanyō también aumento su apetito, podía comer tanto que dejaría en ridículo a todos los del Clan Akimichi-.

En el momento que el Uzumaki iba a dar vuelta en la siguiente calle, a lo lejos algo que corría a gran velocidad se acercaba justo en la dirección que el Ex-Shinobi iba a voltear para terminar golpeado en el rostro con algo más grande que su propia cabeza.

-¡AAAHHHHHHHHHH! –grito el Uzumaki que salió disparado a varios metros atrás, tirando todo lo que compro mientras rodaba por el suelo para darse de cara contra una señal de transito-.

Lo que golpeo a Naruto era una Centauro que corría por las calles, esta chica interespecie conocida por tener la parte baja de su cuerpo parecida al de un caballo y la parte de arriba el de una persona normal con la excepción de sus orejas de caballo. Esta chica tenía una piel clara, largo cabello rubio amarrado a una cola de caballo y con 3 flecos, 2 a los lados de su rostro y uno al frente pero abierto para sus ojos. La Centauro vestía una camisa blanca sin mangas que cubría unos enormes senos que competían en tamaño con Tsunade y con un lazo rojo en el cuello, lleva una larga falda negra modificada para cubrir perfectamente su cuerpo de caballo y una espada en su cintura.

-No puedo creer que nos hayamos encontrado. ¡Esto debe ser obra del destino! –Decía la Centauro- ¡me llamo Centorea Shianus, pertenezco a la solemne raza de los Centauros! ¡El destino quiere que seas mi señor! –Se presentó la Centauro llamada Centorea a un inconsciente Naruto- ¿Eh? –Fue lo único que dijo viendo al rubio tirado en el piso y de su boca salía un humito denotando que era su alma yendo al cielo-.

-En otro lugar de la ciudad-

-¿Te encontraste con Centorea? A ella se le dio un permiso especial para salir sola –decía la Señorita Smith por su celular al Uzumaki, ella se encontraba en su departamento echada en su cama en ropa interior- aparentemente, los Centauros tienen la tradición de emprender viajes en búsqueda de sus señores.

-((¿Sus señores?)) –Decía Naruto desde su celular-.

-Hablo de su familia anfitrión –le aclaro Smith- así que, mientras este en Japón, su familia anfitriona… -en ese instante la mujer soltó un bostezo para que Naruto le pregunte si se encontraba bien- lo siento, pero hoy es mi día libre. Dārin-kun, ¿puedes encargarte de ella?

-((¿¡Que!? ¡Espere un momento! ¡Yo no puedo…!)) –se quejó el Uzumaki pero antes de pueda continuar, Smith había cortado la llamada-.

-Buenas noches –dijo Smith para volver a dormir tranquilamente-.

-Con Naruto y Centorea-

-Esa mujer… no cabe duda que es igual de negligente como Bāchan –decía Naruto molesto para guardar tu celular-.

-Debo decir que los hechizos japoneses son cosa seria –hablo Centorea sosteniendo las bolsas de mercadería del Ex-Shinobi-.

-¿Hechizos? ¿De que "hechizos" estás hablando? –pregunto Naruto que no comprendió lo que la Centauro le decía-.

-Ya sabes "Si pasas por una intersección a gran velocidad y chocas con alguien, te encontraras con tu alma gemela" –menciono Centorea- esto es un encanto mágico de adivinación japonés, ¿no es así?

 _-"¡Que encantos ni nada de eso! ¡Solo provocaste un accidente de trafico!"_ –pensó Naruto ante la lógica de Centorea- mira señorita Centorea, no soy tu alma gemela ni nada parecido, y lo de "hechizos japoneses" solo son viejos clichés de los mangas –aclaro el al momento que una mujer paso de lado de él y Centorea-.

-¿¡Qu-Que!? ¡Lo sabía, debí correr con una tostada en la boca! –Dijo Centorea recordando lo que aprendió en un libro que leyó mientras que el rubio se llevaba una mano a su rostro-.

-Donde diablos aprendió sobre eso –murmuro el rubio en voz baja para luego hablar con la Centauro- oye, ¿Qué haces buscando a tu alma gemela tan temprano? _"y de paso decirme porque usas un método tan violento como chocar con alguien"_ –pensó en la última parte-.

Para cuando Centorea iba a responderle a Naruto, un ladrón en una motoneta le robo la cartera de la mujer que paso de lado de ellos hace unos instantes. Cuando el ladrón obtuvo lo que quería, acelero para poder escapar.

-¡Apártense! ¡Apártense! –Gritaba el ladrón para que las personas que estaban en su camino se hagan a un lado, en especial Naruto y Centorea-.

-¡Cuidado! –Centorea aparto al Uzumaki tomándolo y apartándolo del camino del ladrón- maldito, ¿seguirás cometiendo crímenes? –decía la rubia sin darse cuenta que el rostro de Naruto está en una posición muy favorecedora-.

-N-No… puedo r-respirar… -dijo el Ex-Shinobi con su cara atrapado en uno de los enormes senos de la chica mientras que su mano derecha agarraba el otro seno-.

-¡AAHHH! ¡Discúlpeme! –Se disculpó Centorea avergonzada que se separó de inmediato del Uzumaki que recuperaba el aliento-.

-Por poco me muero… -dijo el en voz baja para luego ver al ladrón que escapaba- ese sujeto debe ser el que ha estado robando a las personas que viven en el vecindario –al decir eso, la Centauro abrió sus ojos para que su vergüenza se fuera-.

-¿Qué has dicho? –decía la Centauro que desenvaino su espada- ¡no permitiré que vuelva a robar! ¡Como una miembro de la altamente estimada raza de los Centauros, juro por mi espada que capturare e ese villano y darle su merecido! –finalizo la rubia haciendo una pose de justiciera- sin embargo… -guardando su espada en su funda- según la Acta de Intercambio de Interespecies, se me prohíbe ponerle un dedo encima. Esa fue la razón por la que estaba buscando a mi amo para poder pelear a mi lado –finalizo Centorea-.

-Pero portar un arma está en contra de la ley –señalo Naruto que apuntaba la espada de la Centauro-.

-No hay remedio –dicho eso tomo la mano del Uzumaki- ¡incluso si no eres mi amo, tendrás que acompañarme!

-¡Oye espera un momento, ni siquiera he desayunado para meterme en una persecución! –decía el Uzumaki pero Centorea no le importo, al final tuvo que aceptar para así poder terminar el asunto y comer su ramen del día- _"maldición, me perderé el desayuno por una chica que se la juega por ser una heroína"_ –pensaba el molesto que se prepara para montar sobre la espalda de la Centauro que se hizo a un lado para mandar una patada que el rubio logro esquivar a tiempo- ¿¡SE PUEDE SABER QUE ESTABAS HACIENDO!?

-¿¡Q-qué es lo que TU estabas haciendo!? ¡No soy un caballo! ¡Tú no eres mi señor, que maleducado eres! –Decía Centorea con el rostro enrojecido para darle la espalda y cruzarse de brazos- esto es el colmo, parece que los hechizos japoneses no funcionan después de todo.

-¿¡Que quieres que haga entonces si no puedo acompañarte!? –exigió saber Naruto mientras Centorea pensaba en algo-.

-Con el ladrón de bolsos-

A lo lejos de la escena, el ladran de carteras seguía huyendo de la zona urbana y revisaba el interior de lo que acaba de robar.

-Que buen botín –decía el ladrón viendo muchos billetes de 10.000 yenes-.

-¡Detente ahora mismo! –grito alguien mientras se escuchaba el sonido del galopar de un caballo, el ladrón volteo para ver a su espalda a la centauro que lo perseguía por detrás-¡rufián, detente pacíficamente! ¡De lo contrario, la hoja de mi espada te hará probar el peso de tus delitos!

-¡mal día, mal día, mal día, mal día! –gritaba Naruto que solo se sujetaba con sus brazos a la cintura de la rubia para no caerse-.

-¡Escúchame bien! ¡Si te atreves a tocar más de lo debido, te tirare! –Amenazo la Centauro al Uzumaki-.

-¡Pues bájale la velocidad, me cuesta sujetarme de esta forma! –grito Naruto que se sujetaba lo que podía pero era difícil-.

-¿Tu eres la yegua de antes? –Decía el ladrón para luego acelerar en su motoneta- ¡Jaja! ¡No podrás vencer mi modelo 36!

-¡No dejare que se escape! –decía la Centauro que acelero el paso para alcanzar al ladrón-.

El ladrón vio como Centorea lo alcanzaba para cambiar de dirección y tomar una ruta muy encorvada para perderla pero la rubia no tuvo problema con eso, pero Naruto…

-¡mal día, mal día, mal día, mal día, MAL DÍAAAAA! –siguió gritando el Ex-Shinobi sé que aferraba a la cintura de Centorea-.

-¡No te sacudas como un loco, necio! –Regaño la Centauro al Uzumaki por cómo se aferraba a su cuerpo-.

En frente de la persecución, un hombre que empujaba un carro con bidones de agua no se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba y el ladrón de carteras derribo los bidones al pasar por delante para que obstaculicen el camino de la Centauro. Centorea siguió adelanto y con su espada con su espada corto los bidones, pero al cortarlos la rubia termino toda mojada junto con el Uzumaki-.

-¿Eso es todo lo que puedes hacer? –Decía Centorea presumiendo sus habilidades con la espada sin notar un pequeño detalle-.

-¡O-O-Oye, t-tu ropa…se están v-viendo a través de ella! –advirtió Naruto a Centorea que no se di cuenta que la parte de arriba de su ropa se apegaba a su cuerpo y que se podía ver sus enormes senos a través de ella-.

-¡AAHHH! –La Centauro soltó un grito para cubrir sus pechos con sus brazos-.

A pesar del percance con el agua, Centorea le faltaba poco para alcanzar al ladrón hasta que el ladrón salto con su motoneta hacia el otro lado de la carretera para así perderla.

-¡Wuuuhuuuu! ¡Hasta nunca yegua! –Se burló el ladrón para ir cuesta abajo por la carretera-.

-¡Que insolencia! ¡Ahora le demostrare que nadie debe burlarse de una Centauros! –Decía Centorea que se acercaba al borde de la pista, Naruto supo lo que tramaba la chica y no le gusto para nada-.

-¡Espera! ¿¡No pensaras en…!? –Naruto no pudo completar la frase cuando Centorea salto desde lo más alto para comenzar a descender hasta la pista inferior- ¡MAAAAL DÍAAAA! –grito aterrado por la altura en la que estaban, pero por suerte de los dos rubios, un camión que pasaba por la misma carretera fue lo que amortiguo un poco la caída cayendo en la parte de al frente para impulsarse y saltar hacia delante hacia donde está el ladrón y de paso destruir el camión-.

-¡No escaparas! –Dijo Centorea colocando el filo de su arma en el cuello del asustado ladrón para luego mirar por detrás a Naruto- ¡oye rufián, tendrás que…!

-¡Por Kami! ¡Pensé que moriría! –Decía un aliviado Naruto que sin darse cuenta que sus manos los grandes senos de una roja Centorea-.

-¡AAAAAAHHHH! ¿¡Q-Q-Que crees que estas tocando, cretino!? –Decía la Centauro que forcejeaba para que el rubio la suelte, y de paso su espada se acercaba mucho al cuello del ladrón que sudaba frio-.

-¡No te muevas tanto o me voy a caer! –Gritaba Naruto que aferraba de los pechos de Centorea que soltó un gemido-.

-¡D-Desgraciado…l-lo haces a…a propósito! –Decía la rubia avergonzada- ¡infeliz! Primero… ¡hah! te montaste ¡haaah! en mi espalda…y ahora me haces esto… ¡juro que te hare pagar por este agravio! –la pobre Centauro no paraba de gemir cuando el Uzumaki le pellizcaba sus pezones, los cuales eran muy sensibles-.

A medida que las cosas seguían entre los rubios, el Uzumaki sin querer abrió la camisa de Centorea y que sus prominentes senos salgan al aire, y para sorpresa del ladrón, vio que la Centauro no usaba sostén. El pobre tuvo una feroz hemorragia nasal que le costó el control de su motoneta y chocar contra varias cajas llenas de tarros de pinturas.

-Vaya…al menos logramos detenerlo –dijo Naruto viendo por detrás al ladrón, luego noto que Centorea no se detenía a pesar que detuvieron al sujeto- ¿eh? Oye, ¿Por qué sigues corriendo? Detuvimos al ladrón, no es necesario que… -el rubio se dio cuenta que la rubia parecía que no reaccionaba mientras se cubría sus pechos- ¡AAAAAHHH! ¡SE PETRIFICO!

Sin importar que el Ex-Shinobi le gritara a la Centauro, ella seguía congelada cuando sus pechos quedaron al descubierto, sin darse cuenta la rubia termino contra el portón de una fábrica y de paso derribo varias cajas que había en el camino. Naruto quedo inconsciente por el golpe pero Centorea se recuperó de su estado de shock con el golpe que se dio.

-¡Ghh! Maldito infeliz, como te atreviste… -decía la Centauro sobándose la cabeza para luego ver sus pechos- mi busto… -con ambas manos se sujetó sus senos y de paso tocarlos- ¿¡Q-Que estoy haciendo!? –Se regañó a sí misma para ver con odio al Uzumaki- desgraciado, teñiré mi espada con tu sangre.

La Centauro busco su espada para notar que no estaba en su funda y comenzó a buscarla, ella escucho unos pasos detrás y volteo a ver al ladrón de carteras cubierto de pintura y sostenía el arma de la rubia. Cabe decir que el sujeto tenía cara de pocos amigos.

-Maldita yegua… ¡te matare! –Dijo el ladrón que alzo el arma y usarla en contra de la indefensa Centauro-.

El ladrón lanzo un corte vertical en contra Centorea que no se movía de la sorpresa, pero antes que el filo del arma llegue tocarla, Naruto se movió a gran velocidad para ponerse como escudo humano y recibir de lleno el corte de la espada para proteger a la impactada Centauro.

 _-"Maldición…"_ fue lo único que pensaba el Uzumaki al recibir el corte de la espada-.

…

…

…

-¡JURO QUE SI VUELVO A VER A ESE LADRÓN, LE METERE UN RASENGAN EN EL TRASERO PARA QUE APRENDA A NO VOLVER A ROBAR EN SU PUTA VIDA! –exclamaba el rubio furioso-.

Ahora mismo se encontraba en la sala de su casa teniendo una charla telefónica con Smith mientras caminaba de un lado a otro con la parte superior de su cuerpo descubierta y con una mano sostenía su playera con un gran corte.

-((¿No crees que está exagerando demasiado por una simple playera?)) –Decía Smith que estaba en la cocina de su departamento en ropa interior-.

-¡ERA MI PLAYERA FAVORITA! –grito el rubio desde su celular para que la coordinadora aleje un poco de su teléfono-.

-((Por suerte detuviste al ladrón y de paso le diste su merecido. Según algunos testigos de la fábrica, lo golpeaste tan fuerte que lo mandaste a estrellar contra algunos muros para luego llevarlo al hospital. Los médicos dijeron que termino con muchos huesos rotos)) –menciono Smith para poder calmar la ira de Naruto- ((por cierto, supe que el ladrón te ataco con la espada que porta Centorea, ¿no saliste lastimado?)) –pregunto preocupada por la condición del rubio-.

-Nah, solo fue una simple herida que se curó en cuestión de segundos, Centorea insistió que lo mejor era curarla pero le dije que no era necesario. Doy gracias de tener factor curativo –explico el Ex-Shinobi-.

-((¿Factor curativo? Nunca mencionaste que tenías esa habilidad)) –dijo Smith arqueando una ceja para que Naruto le explique qué otra de las ventajas de ser el Jinchūriki del Kyūbi, es que sus heridas se curan mucho más rápido- ((es una habilidad muy útil para alguien que termina siendo herido en su propia casa)) –bromeo la mujer sabiendo de los accidentes que ha tenido el rubio a manos de Miia y la recién llegada Papi-.

-Ja ja, que graciosita salió hoy –señalo el rubio de forma sarcástica para dejar su playera sobre el sofá para luego tomar la espada que le pertenece a Centorea- quien diría que la espada sea falsa, ¿eh?

-((No la dejaría ir por las calles con una de verdad)) –menciono Smith que prepara una cena instantánea- ((y hablando de Centorea, ¿en dónde está ella? ¿La estas acompañando?))

-Llegamos unos minutos antes a mi casa, ella siguió insistiendo en curar mi herida para compensar lo de forzarme a acompañarla a perseguir al ladrón –respondió Naruto-.

-((Intentar atrapar a ese ladrón fue toda una locura)) –dijo Smith con una pequeña sonrisa escuchando suspirar al Uzumaki-.

-Bueno, yo en realidad no quería participar porque tenía cosas que hacer pero al final terminamos persiguiendo al ladrón que iba en una motoneta… -cuando el rubio menciono lo de la motoneta, la coordinadora abrió los ojos por completo-.

-((¿Motoneta? Naruto, no la habrás montado, ¿o sí?)) –pregunto Smith para que el rubio se ponga nervioso-.

 _-"Oh mierda… ¿Qué le digo? No puedo decirle la verdad porque seguro la Señorita Smith me matara"_ –pensaba Naruto preocupado- por supuesto que no. Recuerde que fui un ninja y puedo correr a gran velocidad, así que solo corrí al lado de ella –dijo de lo más tranquilo pero por dentro le rezaba a Kami de que no sean malas noticias-.

-((Me alegra de oír eso porque estarías en grandes aprietos)) –dijo Smith para que el Uzumaki entre en pánico- ((los Centauros tienen mandamientos importante como 'Solo dejar al amo al que le has comprometido tu vida cabalgar sobre tu espalda'. Para las chicas como Centorea es como una propuesta de matrimonio, pero si la forzaste a que te dejara montarla seria como casi violarla)) –finalizo la coordinadora-.

 _-"¡OH MIERDA, LA CAGUE POR COMPLETO!"_ –gritaba el rubio ante el GRAN error que acaba de cometer-.

-((Como te decía, es una suerte que no montaras a Centorea o si no estarías… ¡aaah! ¡Mi Yakisoba!)) –Grito Smith que tuvo que cortar la llamada porque su comida se le cayó al suelo-.

-¡ME QUIERO VOLVER CHANGO, LO ARRUINE POR COMPLETO! –Grito el Uzumaki para revolverse el cabello desesperadamente- ¿¡Y AHORA QUE VOY A HACER!? ¡CENTOREA NO ME PERDONARA NUNCA!

En ese momento Naruto vio a la Centauro en la puerta con la mirada ensombrecida, el rubio al verla corrió hacia ella para arrodillarse y empezar a pedir disculpa a la rubia.

-¡PERDONAME CENTOREA! ¡NO SABÍA QUE ERA TAN IMPORTANTE PARA TI! ¡FUE SIN MALAS INTENCIONES! –Decía el rubio arrepentido de su error y esperaba que la Centauro le diera una paliza pero no sucedió- ¿Centorea…? –el levanto la cabeza para ver que la mencionada tenía una expresión de calma-.

-En vez de Centorea, quiero que me llame Cerea. Así me llaman mis amigos cercanos –dijo la rubia que se arrodillo a la altura del Uzumaki y verlo a los ojos- todo fue mi culpa. Termino involucrado por mi egoísta sentido de la justicia. Y por si fuera poco, usted termino herido –finalizo la última parte avergonzada-.

-Oye…no es necesario que te eches toda la culpa, yo no sabía nada de las reglas de tu raza –le dijo Naruto a la Centauro- y lo de mi herida no fue nada, ni siquiera…

-¡No diga disparates! –Exclamo Centorea que tomo la mano derecha del Ex-Shinobi y la llevo hasta su pecho- ¿¡no siente cuan agitado esta mi corazón!? ¡Puedo sentir mi destino! –Lo que decía era cierto, Naruto podía sentir como el corazón de la chica latía con fuerza- ¡es como el encuentro del gran héroe Hércules y el sabia Quirón! –en ese instante el rubio se preguntó, '¿Quién rayos eran el tal Hércules y Quirón?'- los encantos japoneses son increíbles –volvió a hablar al momento que un sonrojo adornaba su rostro- de verdad encontré al hombre que sería mi señor –Naruto no sabía que decir en ese momento pero estaba sorprendido con las palabras de "Cerea"- desde que llegue a Japón…no, desde que nací, nadie se había sacrificado para protegerme –Centorea recordó como Naruto se interpuso entre ella y el ladrón para protegerla y vencer al sujeto de un golpe- es por eso que yo, Centorea Shianus, lo reconozco como mi Aruji-dono y le juro mi lealtad eterna.

Naruto estaba impresionado ante las palabras de Centorea. Nunca pensó que aquella chica que lo arrastro a esa loca persecución ahora le juraba su lealtad. Cabe decir que era algo inesperado ya que no sabía que palabras usar en ese momento.

-Aruji-dono, ¿aceptaría mi voto de lealtad? –Pregunto Centorea esperando una respuesta de su nuevo señor-.

-Ce-Cerea… -alcanzo a decir Naruto hasta que la puerta de la sala se abrió para que Miia y Papi entren en escena-.

-¿¡Eh!? ¡Dārin, ¿encontraste a otra novia?! –Exclamo la celosa Lamia viendo la escena-.

-¡Esposo, tengo hambre! –Exclamo Papi que tenía mucha hambre-.

-¿¡Dijo Dārin!? ¿Quiénes son ellas? ¡Que indecente, Aruji-dono! –Regaño Centorea al Uzumaki-.

-¡Ah! ¡Dārin, ¿Por qué tu playera tiene un corte al frente?! –Pregunto Miia viendo lo que le paso a la prenda de su Dārin-.

-¿¡Y la cena!? –Insistió Papi para que el Uzumaki suelte un largo suspiro de cansancio-.

-Ahora que lo pienso, debí dejar que esos Akatsuki me mataran aquel día –dijo Naruto con cataratas de lágrimas un sus ojos-.

Minutos después…

-¡Escuchen! Ahora que estoy aquí, las cosas serán distintas. Nuestro Aruji-dono este primer lugar ante todo –decía Centorea que estaba reunida con Miia y Papi, todas ellas estaban desayunado mientras que la rubia solo comía una ensalada-.

-¡Yo siempre estoy pendiente de mi Dārin! –decía Miia mientras desayunaba-.

-Papi piensa lo mismo –menciono Papi con la boca llena de comida-.

 _-"Entonces, ¿Por qué no mejor no me ayudan con los quehaceres de la casa?"_ –pensaba Naruto algo cansado y limpiando los platos, pero a la vez estaba vez pues ahora tendría más compañía en su hogar- _"bueno, quizás no sea tan malo"_ –pensó con una pequeña sonrisa-.

Fin del Capítulo.

Próximo capítulo: Una visita al País de las Olas.


	8. Una visita al País de las Olas (Parte 1)

¡Wassup Bitches! Aquí he llegado con un nuevo capítulo de "La vida difícil de un Ex-Shinobi", y la verdad es que me sorprende como empieza a ganar fama mi historia con el tiempo que lleva. Antes que empezar quiero hacer un anuncio muy importante… es posible que abandone esta historia porque ya no se me ocurre el cómo continuarlo –ante el anuncio muchos de los lectores entraron en pánico- …jejeje, no puedo creer que se la creyeran –el autor se mató de la risa para que los lectores le griten y le arrojen basura- ¡lo siento pero es que no pude contenerme las ganas de hacer una pequeña broma! –Se disculpó pero todo el mundo seguía arrojando más basura, y entre las cosas que le arrojaban estaba la cabeza de cefiro101- mejor subo la continuación antes que termine como ese hinchapelotas, disfruten del capítulo y perdonen por la mala broma.

* * *

-Blah blah blah (Personajes hablando)

 _-"Blah blah blah"_ (Personajes pensando)

 **-Blah blah blah** (Bijū hablando)

 _ **-"Blah blah blah"**_ (Bijū pensando)

-((Blah blah blah)) (Personajes hablando por celular)

* * *

Capítulo 8: Una visita al País de las Olas (Primera Parte)

Han transcurrido diez días desde que Naruto Uzumaki conoció a Centorea Shianus y que ella se alojara en su cama como nueva huésped, y de paso le trajo muchos problemas en su vida con los arranques de celosa Miia al creer que tenía una nueva rival de amor por su Dārin. En ese tiempo el Uzumaki decidió revelarle su verdadero aspecto a Centorea y Papi para evitar algún accidente si llegan a confundirlo, cabe decir que las dos se llevaron tremenda sorpresa por la apariencia del rubio. Luego de una larga explicación de su pasado, que venía de otra dimensión en donde existían los ninjas que protegían su país, de cómo fue despreciado toda su vida por ser algo que no deseo ser desde el día que nació, y de su destierro por orden del consejo civil. Papi quebró en llanto para luego abrazar a su esposo por las cosas horribles que le pasó mientras que Cerea decía cosas de vengar el honor de su Aruji-dono haciendo rodar las cabezas de aquellos que lo traicionaron.

Con el paso de los días la harpía y la centauro se acostumbraron a verlo en su verdadera apariencia para que se sientan más cómodas en la casa, pero el problema era lidiar con las riñas de Miia y Centorea por la atención del rubio y de los golpes que tenía que aguantarse por tener que frenar a ambas.

-Al día siguiente-

-Sean bienvenidas a mi campo de entrenamiento privado –dijo Naruto en su forma Hanyō que llevo a Miia, Papi y Centorea a que conozcan su zona de practica debajo de su hogar, Miia era la menos sorprendida porque era su segunda vez en ver el campo pero para la harpía y la centauro era distinto-.

-¡Fabuloso, este lugar es enorme! –Exclamo Papi que emprendió vuelo y surcar por el cielo del campo con toda libertad- ¡viva, esto es mejor que volar sobre la ciudad! –Decía mientras daba giros en el cielo-.

-¡Imposible, ¿Cómo es posible que exista un lugar tan grande debajo de una casa?! –Centorea estaba incrédula, era ilógico que un campo completo y con cielo despejado exista debajo de una casa común- ¡Miia, ¿tu sabias de la existencia de este lugar?! –Le pregunto a la Lamia que se veía de lo más tranquila-.

-La verdad es que no me sorprende mucho, Dārin me trajo a mí y la Srta. Smith cuando nos contó de su pasado –respondió Miia-.

-¡Pero Miia es algo irreal que pueda existir un lugar como este debajo de una casa! –Señalaba la Centauro- ¿¡cómo puede haber un cielo si estamos por debajo de la tierra!? ¡Hasta se puede ver el sol! –Apuntaba el cielo en el cual Papi seguía volando- ¡también está el hecho que hay un lago, árboles y que se puede sentir el viento correr! –al mencionar eso Miia se quedó algo pensativa porque Centorea tenía toda la razón -.

-Esto se debe a los sellos del Clan Uzumaki –hablo el Hanyō para aclarar las dudas de las chicas- verán, los sellos pueden ser sencillos pero muy complejos entre sí, existen sellos de almacenamiento como este que tengo en este brazalete -el rubio saco del bolsillo de su pantalón un brazalete con un sello para colocárselo y haciendo una demostración y del sello un kunai sale del mismo asombrando a Cerea que aplaude por tal truco, mientras Papi pedía otro- los sellos usados aquí tienen la finalidad de alterar la dimensión, o sea, de un sótano pobre y pequeño, unos sellos muy avanzados pueden alterar todo, por ejemplo, en el techo hay unos sellos que le dan a este lugar sol, viento y algunas nubes, en el suelo otros sellos que permiten el pasto, árboles y el agua, como el lago que esta por allá. Otro detalle es que el campo puede cambiar para entrenar en distintas situaciones como anochecer para prácticas en misiones nocturnas, también el clima puede cambiar a uno soleado, lluvioso o nevado -Cerea lo felicito por tal trabajo, que debió darle muchos problemas- sinceramente no puedo adjudicarme este logro, fue Karin quien realizo esta enorme hazaña, ya que ella es más hábil que yo.

-Uuuugh, esa molesta cuatro ojos… -gruñía la Lamia cuando mencionar a su más grande rival de amor por el cariño de su "Dārin"-.

-Debo admitir que es increíble que un Clan como los Uzumakis sean capaz de hacer cosas que resultan ser imposible en la vida –admitió la Centauro de las habilidades de los Uzumakis-.

-Y debido a nuestra maestría en el Fūinjutsu el País del Remolino junto con el clan fue masacrado por completo por varios países en las antiguas guerras –confeso con melancolía- solo unos pocos lograron sobrevivir y se esparcieron en otros países, mi madre es estableció en Konoha y la madre de Karin en Kusagakure no Sato (Aldea Oculta de la Hierba) y con el tiempo pude localizarla y traerla a esta dimensión junto con los demás para que tengan vidas normales –finalizo el soltando un suspiro-.

 _-"Solo llegaron más rivales de amor, pero no dejare que una cualquiera se me adelante con mi Dārin"_ –pensaba Miia con muchos celos-.

-A pesar que esto fue creado por esos dichosos sellos admito que este lugar es más que perfecto para entrenar, es muy espacioso –decía Centorea admirando el campo de entrenamiento-.

-Es por eso que le pedí ayuda a Karin en crear este lugar para que pueda a mis anchas y no perder mi condición física –agrego Naruto- hasta traje muchas armas de mi dimensión que me ayudan con mi entrenamiento –en el momento que el menciono de los su armamento a Centorea le brillaron los ojos de la emoción-.

-¡ARUJI-DONO, DEJEME VER ESAS MAJESTUOSAS ARMAS DE SU MUNDO! ¡SI ME LO PERMITE YO LE LAVARE LA ESPALDA TODOS LOS DIAS! –Suplico una toda colorada Centauro a su amo que se sonrojo ante tan tentadora propuesta y más celos Miia-.

-Tranquila Cerea, de hecho iba a mostrarte mis armas –le dijo el rubio Hanyō para guiarla hasta unos estantes donde están todas sus armas- y bien ¿Qué te parece?

-¡E-ESTO ES HERMOSO ARUJI-DONO, JAMAS HABIA VISTO TANTA VARIEDAD UNICA DE ARMAS! –Exclamo la rubia maravillada del armamento ninja de su amo- ¡COMO SE LLAMA ESTA ARMA! -Cerea sostenía una Kusarigama que Naruto gratamente explico su funcion- ¡Y COMO FUNCIONA ESTA! -el rubio le dijo que era una Fuma Shuriken cerrada para luego desplegar sus cuchillas y admirar mejor el arma- ¡QUE MARAVILLA DE ARMA! –luego fijo su mirada en cierta arma que le llamo la atención- e...esto es… -Centorea sostenía con manos un arma que ella solo había visto en revistas y algunos libros antiguos, sus ojos brillaron como un ciervo viendo luces altas, la desenfundo lentamente para escuchar el exquisito sonido del momento, y como si un fondo musical de un videojuego resonara (N/A: como cuando se abre un cofre de tesoro en Legend of Zelda) ¡UNA KATANA! ¡ESTA PODRIA SER UNA DE LAS REPLICAS DE LA KATANA DEL FAMOSO SAMURAI HATTORI HANZO! –admiraba el arma y observaba cada detalle diciendo que era perfecta-.

-Nunca creí ver a la yegua tan emocionada por una simple Katana –decía Miia con una gota sobre su cabeza viendo como Centorea no dejaba de admirar el arma-.

-Ella solo está feliz de tener una autentica espada y no como la que lleva consigo –decimal el Uzumaki recordando que la espada de Cerea es falsa-.

-Esposo, ¿qué es esa enorme espada? -pregunto Papi viendo con tanta ilusión la enorme espada entre la estantería del rubio Hanyō-.

-Esa espada le perteneció a un gran ninja llamado Zabuza Momochi –dijo Naruto- esta arma se llama Kubikiribōchō (Cuchillo Decapitador) y es una de las siete espadas legendarias de Kirigakure no Sato y que solo los Kiri no Shinobigatana Nananin Shū (Siete Espadachines Ninja de la Niebla) pueden portar –al finalizar su explicación Centorea no le quitaba el ojo de encima a la gran espada-.

-Es asombrosa… esta espada podría acabar a cualquier enemigo con un solo golpe –decía para luego imaginarse a sí misma portando una armadura y la gran espada sobre sus hombros- ¡Aruji-dono, ¿me permitiría usarla?! –Le pregunto al Uzumaki que se llevó una mano detrás de su cabeza-.

-No lo sé Cerea, la espada es muy grande y pesa demasiado para que puedas levantarla –menciono el rubio-.

-Fufufufu. No subestime la fuerza de los centauros Aruji-dono, le aseguro que yo podre manipular esa espada, solo dígame cuando y nos ponemos a prueba, y cuando la tenga en mis manos seré imparable -por primera vez en la casa veían una etapa de una arrogante Cerea, pero le quedaba de maravilla-.

-Bueno… si tú dices que puedes hacerlo, no puedo objetar a eso –dijo el rubio Hanyō que se acercó al arma de Zabuza y tomarla con una mano para la sorpresa de Papi y la misma Centorea- aquí la tienes, pero te advierto que es muy pesada.

-Sea testigo se la fuerza y voluntad de los centauros Aruji… -no termino de finalizar la frase porque apenas al tomarla el peso de la misma arma se llevó a Centorea al suelo dándose un fuerte golpe- A-Aaaauuuhhh… ¿Q-que sucedió? –Pregunto ella confusa viendo el arma clavada en la tierra-.

-¿Estas bien Centorea? –Pregunto Papi a la rubia que se puso de pie diciéndole decía que se encuentra bien-.

-Que decías Centorea, ¿que la fuerza y voluntad de los centauros te llevaría a lograr levantar esa espada? -decía con tono burlón Miia viendo a la Centauro en el suelo-.

-¡APENAS ES EL CALENTAMIENTO MIIA! –exclamo Centorea que sujeto con fuerza el manga de Kubikiribōchō y tratar de sacarla de la tierra pero no podía mover ni un centímetro- ¡ESTA COSA ES MUY PESADA PERO LO LOGRARE NO IMPORTA LO QUE ME CUESTE! –la Centauro se rehusaba a rendir y continuo en querer levantar el arma pero al final no pudo y termino toda agotada- n…no… no puedo… levantarla.

-Te dije que el arma era muy pesado –le recordó Naruto que tomo el arma y levantar como si no le pesara nada y colocarlo sobre su hombro- esta espada no es algo que hay subestimar, fue hecha para acabar al enemigo de un solo corte gracias al peso y largo que tiene.

-Lamento mucho mi comportamiento Aruij-dono –se disculpó Centorea- esto demuestra que aún no tengo la fuerza requerida, cuando lo consiga, usted y yo saldremos en una aventura como en los videojuegos de RPG –dicho comentario causo que Naruto y Miia tengan grandes gotas de sudor corriendo sobre sus cabezas-.

-Me pregunto si ese Zabuza Momochi debió ser una gran persona para que te regalara su espada Dārin –dijo Miia pensando que aquel ninja tenía que ser una persona bondadosa-.

-Jejeje, pues la verdad Zabuza era un ninja criminal que intento matarme a mí y mi equipo hace mucho tiempo –respondió el Uzumaki nervioso para que las chicas abran sus ojos por completo seguido de un fuerte "¿¡EEEHHH!?"- pero eso pasó cuando tan solo tenía 12 años y Zabuza murió al ayudarnos a acabar a un grupo de criminales que quería atacarnos-

-Pero eso fue muy arriesgado de su parte, usted era muy joven para estar enfrentándose a criminales peligrosos –dijo Centorea afligida porque su amo tuvo que arriesgar su vida para salvar a unos desconocidos tan solo teniendo 12 años-.

-Por primera vez estoy de acuerdo con Centorea. El que hayas sido un ninja en el pasado no significa que hagas cosas peligrosas –recrimino Miia-.

-Teníamos que hacerlo porque el cliente que nos contrató tenía grandes problemas en su país y necesitaba ayuda –les menciono el rubio Hanyō a la chicas- la vida de un ninja tiene muchos riesgos ya que no se sabe si puedes morir, es vivir o morir en cada misión que hacemos –ninguna de las dos sabía que decir al respecto pero era increíble que alguien como Naruto tuvo una vida tan arriesgada-.

-¡Esposo, esposo! ¡Cuéntame que paso ese día cuando eras un ninja! -de las 3 chicas, Papi sería la más interesada en saber más del pasado del Uzumaki-.

Por supuesto Papi-chan, pero primero vayamos a la sala para que sea más cómodo y te contare lo que paso en mi primera misión –dijo el rubio para que la harpía lo abrace de la emoción-.

-Minutos después-Sala principal-.

El rubio preparaba algo de té para las chicas que estaban en la sala esperando a escuchar su historia sobre cuando era un ninja en Konoha, Papi se veía muy emocionada pero Miia y Centorea se veían muy serias.

-Me cuesta creer que nuestro Aruji-dono tuviera un pasado tan arriesgado y tan corta edad –hablo Centorea- pero me sorprende de la forma tranquila que las cosas que hacía en su mundo. Miia, ¿tu sabia de las cosas que él hacía en el pasado? –le pregunto a la Lamia-.

-Dārin solo nos contó a mí y a la Srta. Smith sobre su destierro por culpa del consejo pero no he querido hablar al respecto porque se enfadaba mucho al recordar como sus amigos lo abandonaron por lo del Kyūbi –menciono la pelirroja para que Centorea pregunte al respecto de eso llamado "Kyūbi"- eso es algo que debes preguntárselo a Dārin, es… algo muy personal –finalizo desviando la mirada-.

-Aquí tienen chicas –Naruto se reunió con las chicas llevando un charola con tazas de té para las chicas y usando tres de sus colas le entrego una taza a cada una- bien, ahora si les contare…

-Espere un poco Aruji-dono, hay algo que me gustaría preguntar al respecto sobre usted –interrumpió Centorea- quiero saber al respecto con su relación sobre el Kyūbi –al mencionar lo del zorro se puso serio-.

-Veras Cerea, para no alargar mucho el tema lo que pasa es que el día en que nací Konoha fue atacada por uno de los Bijūs, el Kyūbi –le contaba el Uzumaki a Centorea- el Kyūbi es uno de los nueve Bijūs que existen en mi dimensión y el más fuerte de todos. Ese día el Yondaime Hokage sacrifico su vida al sellarlo dentro de mí y salvar la aldea, pero eso me trajo muchos problemas porque todos los aldeanos creyeron que era la reencarnación del zorro –finalizo el-.

-¡A que semejante idiota se le ocurre hacer la vida de un niño inocente un infierno! ¡Por que tuvo que sellar a una bestia dentro de usted! –exclamo la rubia que saco su espada deseando castigar al Yondaime-.

-Es porque ese infeliz es mi padre –confeso el Uzumaki que apretaba los puños dejando sin palabras a Centorea y Papi- él fue que me arruino mi vida al sellar al Kyūbi y que la gente de Konoha me viera como un héroe pero jamás pensó en las consecuencias.

-¡ESE SUJETO ES UN DESGRACIADO, USAR A SU PROPIO HIJO SIN PENSAR EN LAS CONSECUENCIAS! –Exclamo Centorea- ¡JURO QUE POR MI ESPADA…! Aunque es una réplica... ¡QUE CASTIGARE A ESA PERSONA QUE DESTRUYO LA VIDA DE MI ARUJI-DONO! –Dijo como todo un caballero al servicio de su rey y ganarse la admiración de Papi y que Miia piense que la yegua perdió un tornillo-.

-Gracias por querer defender mi honor Cerea pero lamento decirte que el Yondaime falleció el mismo sello que sello al Kyūbi dentro de mí –contradijo el Uzumaki que les bajo los ánimos a la rubia- no te pongas así, lo único bueno de que me desterraran es que tengo una nueva vida, una segunda oportunidad de vivir gracias al Kyūbi que me dio este nuevo… –en ese momento paso inesperado para Naruto que su cuerpo comenzó a brillar de un tono rojizo y cambiar de forma a la de una Lamia masculino para la sorpresa de las chicas- p…pero… ¡que rayos me paso! ¿¡Cómo es que cambie de forma!? –se preguntaba a si mismo que no se esperaba el cambio-.

-¡Miren, esposo uso una de sus técnicas ninjas para verse idéntico a Miia! –señalo Papi con estrellitas en sus ojos al ver el cambio en el rubio-.

-Dāriiiiin~ -cuando Miia vio al Uzumaki en su forma de Lamia masculino sus ojos se convirtieron en corazón-.

-¡QUE DIANTRES LE HICISTE MIIA, ¿USASTE ALGUNA HECHIZERIA DE LAMIA PARA QUE ARUJI-DONO CAMBIARA?! –Grito la rubia a la pelirroja mientras que Papi empezó a jugar con la punta de la cola del Uzumaki que comenzó a sentirse débil, algo común en todas Lamias al ser su punto más vulnerable-.

-¡Yo no le hice nada a Dārin ni tampoco soy una bruja para lanzarle una brujería! –Se defendió Miia que le encaro a Centorea-.

-Guau, esto parece real –decía Papi jugando con la cola del Uzumaki que cada vez se sentía más débil-.

-Creí haber controlado lo de las transformaciones, pero al parecer aún estoy verde en ello -murmuraba Naruto débilmente por cortesía de Papi para luego apartar su cola- ya es suficiente Papi-chan, tengo que volver a mi verdadera forma –dijo el para concentrarse y regresar a su apariencia original pero lo que paso fue otra gran sorpresa para las chicas que vieron como el rubio Hanyō que ahora tomo su forma de harpía masculino (N/A: su apariencia sigue siendo la misma que en capítulo 6)- ¡oh vamos, esto no puede estar pasándome en este momento! –Se quejó viendo que no volvió a su antigua apariencia-.

-¿¡A-a-ahora se convirtió en u-u-un harpía!? ¡Qué diablos está sucediendo con Aruji-dono! –Grito Centorea que se llevó sus manos sobre su cabeza por la desesperación-.

-¡Genial, ahora esposo es igual a mí y podremos salir a volar todos los días! –Decía Papi que también tenía corazones en sus ojos-.

-¿Te encuentras bien Dārin? –Pregunto Miia viendo como el Uzumaki estaba consternado de lo que le pasaba-.

-Estoy bien, solo que parece que tengo problemas para controlar mis otras transformaciones –menciono Naruto cruzándose de brazos/alas- tendré que empezar entrenar mis transformaciones si quiero evitar problemas en el futuro.

-A…Aruji-dono… -hablo Centorea que no se le bajaba la sorpresa- m-me puede explicar que está pasando ¿Cómo es que usted está c-cambiando de apariencias? –Pregunto sin dejar de ver a su amo que soltó un suspiro de cansancio-.

-Mira Cerea, para no alargar las cosas, soy un Hanyō con la habilidad de transformarme en otras interespecies, solo que aún no domino lo de mis cambios y de cómo controlarlos –explico el rubio Hanyō que era abrazado por una muy feliz Papi que le provoco muchos celos a Centorea y Miia-.

-Aruji-dono, perdone mi arrebato, pero me es imposible de creer lo que veo y… -en ese momento a Centorea se le prendió el foco, si su amo puede transformarse en una versión masculina de una Lamia y una arpía, podría ser de un centauro, si es así, ella se imaginaba cabalgando en el enorme campo del sótano libremente a lado de un gallardo y poderoso centauro rubio tomados de la mano, sin saber que se puso como jitomate e imitaba una olla exprés- este… cree que es posible si… -empezando a jugar con sus dedos- ¿es posible que se transforme en parecido a mí?

-Mmmm… creo que si se puede, aunque tengo puede que me demore un poco. Papi-chan, ¿puedes apartarte un poco? –Pidió Naruto a la peliazul que se negó para que Miia la agarre del cuello con su cola para separarlo- no era necesario hacer eso Miia-chan –menciono el con una gota de sudor corriendo por su cabeza para que la Lamia responda "¡es más que necesario Dārin!"- _"tiene que aprender a calmar sus celos"_ –pensó ante las acciones de Miia-.

Naruto cerró sus ojos para concentrarse para transformarse, las chicas esperaban a ver que sucedía hasta que el cuerpo del rubio Hanyō empezó a brillar y tomar una forma muy notoria y alta. Una vez que la transformación termino y que su cuerpo deje de brillar, Miia, Papi y Centorea abrieron sus ojos de la sorpresa. Ahora el Ex-Shinobi de Konoha lucia mucho más grande de lo usual, la parte superior, desde la cintura para arriba se volvió mas musculosa, su tórax y pecho masculino era vestido con una armadura que se amolda a su cuerpo y sus brazos eran cubiertos por una malla corta que brillaba y armado con un gran escudo y una poderosa lanza (N/A: Imagínense que las armas son idénticas a las de Gallantmon) pero sus orejas eran similares a la de un caballo como Centorea. Mientras que la parte inferior, desde la cintura hacia abajo era la de un cuerpo de un caballo árabe de piel arenosa, esa parte está cubierta por una manta negra con el símbolo del clan Uzumaki a los costados. Naruto se quedó observándose a sí mismo y ver los enormes cambios de su reciente transformación, hasta él estaba sorprendido de su cambio.

-Este… en verdad no me esperaba semejante apariencia –se decía a si mismo viendo cada parte de su nuevo cuerpo y empezar a caminar sin problemas con sus 4 patas- no tengo problemas para caminar, eso es bueno porque temí en tropezarme teniendo un par patas extras –dijo aliviado para luego ver a Miia- y bien Miia-chan, ¿Cómo me veo?

-Impactante… -fueron las palabras que podía describir la reacción de la pelirroja- realmente te ves como un Centauro –viéndolo de pies a cabeza- este… Dārin, ¿Por qué llevas una armadura puesta? –pregunto curiosa-.

-Ni yo mismo lo sé –respondió Naruto que no tenía idea- ahora que lo mencionas, cada vez que me transformo mis ropas cambian para adaptarse a mi nueva forma –dedujo el para luego observar las armas que lleva- solo que no me esperaba que incluyera un escudo y lanza –luego de sorpresa Papi se subió a su lomo muy entusiasmada-.

-¡Vamos esposo, juguemos a los vaqueros! –Dijo Papi montada en la espalda de Naruto y eso no le gusto para nada a Miia-.

-¡Quítate de encima, cerebro de pájaro! –Ordeno la pelirroja que volvió a sujetar el cuello de Papi y quitarla del lomo del Uzumaki-.

" _Ella tiene que aprender a calmar sus escenas de celos… y pronto"_ –pensaba el rubio Hanyō viendo como Miia discutía con Papi, luego camino hacia Centorea que no se le bajaba la sorpresa- ¿y cómo me veo Cerea? –le pregunto a la rubia que no podía decir ni una palabra- ¿Cerea? –Naruto noto que el rostro de la Centauro estaba más que sonrojado-.

-A… ¿Aruji…dono? –decía ella con los ojos en espiral y con una leve hemorragia nasal cuando vio a su amo como uno de su especie, ahora mismo lo miraba en un campo de batalla bajo la luna llevando una armadura samurái roja adaptada para un Centauro y sacar la gran espada que le mostro y decirle "¡Luchemos juntos contra nuestros enemigos, amada mía!"- Haaaaa~ -la pobre no pudo más y termino desmayándose con una gran sonrisa-.

-¡Cerea/Centorea! –los demás corrieron para ver si se encontraba bien y para su alivio fue ver solo perdió el conocimiento sin quitar esa sonrisa de su rostro-.

-me pregunto el por qué se desmayó –dijo Naruto viendo a la Centauro tirada en el piso-.

-Bueno… comprendo el motivo del por qué se desmayó jejeje –decía Miia entre nerviosa y apenada, ella también se desmayó cuando vio por primera vez a su Dārin convertirse en Lamia-.

-Minutos después-

La rubia Centauro se recuperó de su desmayo y de disculparse con el Uzumaki por preocuparlo, pero a pesar de eso ella no dejaba de sonreír ante aquella imagen gloriosa de su amo como el Centauro perfecto de sus sueños. Luego todo volvió a la normalidad cuando el rubio Hanyō regreso a su forma verdadero provocando un poco de tristeza a Centorea.

-Ahora que Cerea se recuperó les puedo contar mi historia de lo que sucedió en el País de las Olas –Miia y Papi estaban emocionadas de oír su historia menos Centorea que seguía deprimida por no ver a su señor en su forma gloriosa de centauro- todo empezó con la primera misión de verdad del Equipo 7 de proteger a nuestro cliente, el famoso constructor de puentes y un viejo borracho Tazuna –las chicas tuvieron unas gotas de sudor al oír esa parte-.

Y así el ex Shinobi de Konoha empezó a contarle lo que paso en la misión hace mucho tiempo, solo que tuvo que omitir ciertas partes relacionados con sus ex compañeros de equipos. Las chicas escuchaban todo con mucha atención como el encuentro que tuvieron con Gōzu y Meizu, conocidos como los Aku burazāzu (Hermanos Diabólicos), el primer encuentro con Zabuza, y llegar a la aldea de Tazuna que les conto de la terrible situación que pasaba el país entero por culpa de Gatō, el entrenamiento con Kakashi, su encuentro con Haku y de la segunda pelea contra Zabuza. En eso las chicas comenzaron a llorar cuando el rubio Hanyō llego a la parte más dolorosa de la historia.

-Con la muerte de Haku, Zabuza se dio cuenta de lo que era el para Haku y cuanto lo quería y que se sintió muy arrepentido de cómo murió al salvarlo –conto Naruto dolido de la muerte de la persona que fue el primer amigo que tuvo en realidad- luego apareció Gatō con todos sus secuaces para eliminarnos pero Zabuza con sus brazos inutilizados y armado con solo un kunai en su boca proporcionado por Kakashi acabo con Gatō seguido de la mayoría de sus hombres y el resto solo huyeron despavoridos. En sus momentos Zabuza le pidió a Kakashi-sensei que lo lleve para pasar sus últimos momentos al lado Haku para luego morir, después enterramos sus cuerpos en una pequeña colina para que puedan descansar en paz –al finalizar su historia las chicas siguieron llorando-.

-Que lastima por Zabuza, a pesar que fue tu enemigo resulto que el tenia corazón –decía Miia llorosa mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas con el mantel de la mesa-.

-Un villano buscando su redención por sus crímenes al sacrificar su vida, eso fue lo más honorable de su parte… ¡Waaaahhh! –Era el turno de Centorea quebrando en llantos y que también se limpió sus lágrimas con el mantel-.

-Eso me recordó esos finales tristes de las historietas donde el héroe muere –dijo Papi de forma nostálgica que igualmente se limpiaba con el mantel-.

-La vida de un ninja no es muy fácil, uno tiene que arriesgar su vida en cada misión –les decía Naruto a las chicas mientras que con una de sus nueve colas les pasa una cajita de pañuelos para que se sequen las lágrimas- pero si no fuera por Zabuza el país entero seguiría bajo el poder de Gatō. Ahora recobro su gloria y es uno de los países más prósperos y hermosos –finalizo el-.

-Me hubiera gustado ver con mis propios ojos como se ve ahora el País de las Olas –dijo Miia que se le paso la tristeza para pensar en lo maravilloso que sería estar en ese país- de seguro debe ser un lugar maravilloso, como quisiera estar allá ahora mismo.

-Si lo quieres podemos ir un día al País de las Olas para que lo conozcas –ofreció el Uzumaki que se le vino una gran idea- ¿saben algo? Mañana mismo iremos a dar una visita a Tazuna, ¿Qué les parece? –cabe decir que las chicas abrieron sus ojos por completo-.

-Ehh, ¡EHHHHHH! ¿¡NOS VAMOS DE VIAJE!? -las chicas estarían en shock porque no se esperaban semejante sorpresa-.

-¿En verdad iremos al País de las Olas? –pregunto Miia que no se le bajaba la sorpresa mientras que Naruto le responde con un si- pero ¿no estas preocupado que los ninjas de Konoha sigan buscándote?

-Miia tiene toda la razón, si los ninjas de su aldea descubren que usted regreso planearían en capturarlo –dijo Centorea preocupada de que algo le pase a su amo-.

-¡Papi no quiere que algo malo le paso a mi esposo! –Dijo Papi que era la más preocupada de las tres-.

-¿Preocuparme por Konoha? ¡Hah! Como si ellos fueran a hacer algo en mi contra –decía el Uzumaki despreocupado- con lo de mi destierro la aldea perdió muchas de sus alianzas y en especial con el País de las Olas que les prohibieron que los ninjas de Konoha no pongan un pie en sus tierras o tendrán grandes problemas. Es por eso que no me preocupo del asunto si ellos llegan a enterarse de mi regreso porque causarían un conflicto entre países, y eso no le agradaría para nada al Daimyō del País del Fuego por los problemas que pasa el país.

Las palabras del Uzumaki decían toda la verdad, al ser desterrado injustamente muchos de los países que tenían alianzas con Konoha gracias a él fueron cortados, incluso Suna corto todo lazo con la aldea por orden del Godaime Kazekage Sabaku no Gaara. Con la perdidas de las alianzas el País del Fuego paso por una crisis económica de las peores, otras naciones se enteraron de como Konoha desterró a un Genin que solo cumplía con la misión que le dieron de traer como sea al Uchiha que deserto para unirse a un criminal de Rango S como Orochimaru, el culpable de la muerte del Sandaime Hokage y la del Yondaime Kazekage.

Un día el Daimyō llego sin avisar a la aldea para aclarar que paso sobre el destierro de aquel Genin, Tsunade le explico de lo que paso ese día y empezando con la deserción de Sasuke Uchiha para unirse a Orochimaru a cambio de obtener más poder y vengarse de su hermano mayor, que envió a un equipo de rescate conformado de los mejores Genin de la aldea y liderados por el Chūnin Shikamaru Nara de traer al Uchiha sea como sea y que Naruto fue quien lo trajo de regreso pero casi muere en la misión a manos de Sasuke. Días después el Consejo de Konoha realizo una reunión donde expulsaron al Uzumaki por "intente de oficio" en contra de Sasuke y que el Consejo civil lo desterró por votación unánime. El Daimyō se enfadó por el hecho que el consejo tomara una decisión tan tonta de desterrar a alguien que solo cumplió con las ordenes que le dieron pero le molestaba más que el Uchiha no fuera castigado por traición que ordeno ejecutar al Consejo Civil y que la Hokage tenga el poder en el consejo y que Sasuke sea enviado a prisión para luego decidir su merecido castigo.

-Entonces, ¿es seguro ir a tu dimensión? ¿No hay que preocuparnos por Konoha? –Volvió a preguntar Miia un poco más segura-.

-Por supuesto que sí, no hay nada de qué preocuparse –dijo el rubio Hanyō para calmarlas- ahora quiero que vayan a preparar sus cosas porque partiremos mañana en la mañana –las chicas emocionada fueron a sus habitaciones para tener listo sus cosas al momento que el saco su celular para realizar una llamada- primero tengo que hablar con la Srta. Smith de nuestro viaje –espero unos segundos para que le contesten la llamada- Hola Srta. Smith, que bueno que contestara.

-((Pero si es nuestro querido Dārin-kun, que sorpresa que me estés llamando)) –respondió la Coordinadora- ((para que me llamas, ahora mismo estoy ocupada))

 _-"Si claro. Si usted está trabaja entonces el Teme no es un vengativo de mierda y vive muy feliz con las zorras de Haruno y Yamanaka reviviendo su clan"_ –pensó Naruto- es que quiera hablar con usted para decirle que mañana saldré con Miia-chan, Papi-chan y Cerea por tres días.

-((Ohh, te las llevaras a un día de campo, eso es perfecto Dārin-kun, así conocerás mejor a las chicas)) –decía Smith feliz de lo que escucho-.

-Bueno… a decir verdad iré a visitar a unos viejos amigos que no veía desde hace mucho tiempo –le aclaro Naruto a la Coordinadora que le pregunto en donde Vivian sus amigos- …como se lo digo… iremos al País de las Olas que queda en mi dimensión.

-((El País de las Olas, suena como un lugar perfecto para… ¡DICES QUE IRAN CON MIIA Y LAS DEMAS A TU DIMENSION!)) –Grito Smith que cortó la llamada-.

-Srta. Smith, ¿hola, sigue ahí? -decía Naruto preocupado de lo que pasaría para luego cortar la llamada- no sé por qué siento que acabo de meter la pata.

Tan solo pasaron 20 segundos desde la llamada para que el timbre empiece a sonar como loco seguido de varios golpes en la puerta, todo el mundo en la casa fue a ver que estaba pasando y cuando Naruto abrió la puerta se llevó tremenda sorpresa al ver Smith agitada y con cara de pocos amigos.

-Hah… hah… hah… muy bien… Uzumaki… dime exactamente…. Palabra por… palabra sobre… viajar a tu… dimensión… -decía la Coordinadora cansada y agotada por correr desde su oficina hasta la casa del Uzumaki, hasta la expresión de rabia en su cara le causaba mucho miedo al rubio-.

-Horas más tarde-

-Entiendo que quieras visitar a esas personas luego de tanto tiempo pero con su situación en tu dimensión no creo que sea lo más seguro que Miia, Papi y Centorea –señalo Smith sentada de piernas cruzadas en el sillón y viendo a Naruto junto con las chicas que se desilusionar en viajar. Ella escucho todo el relato de los problemas y restricciones en Konoha pero no quería arriesgar a las chicas que corran peligro en un mundo completamente desconocido-.

-Pero si ya le dije que no hay nada de qué preocuparse si Konoha llegue a enterarse de mi regreso, el nuevo Daimyō ordeno estrictamente que ningún ninja de la aldea puede poner un pie en su país o tendrás serios problemas entre el País de las Olas y el País del Fuego –aclaro Naruto a Smith que se quedó pensando- mira, que le parece si nos acompañaba en el viaje para asegurarse que nada salga malo –le ofreció a la pelinegra-.

-Bueno, si lo pones de esa forma no creo que haya problema si los acompaño –dijo ella estando de acuerdo- pero primero tengo que comunicarme con los directores al respecto –dicho eso se levantó del sillón y caso su celular para hacer una llamada-.

-¡Moouu! Y pensar que en el viaje seria oportunidad perfecta para estar a solas con mi Dārin –se quejó Miia que no le gusto que Naruto invitara al viaje-.

-Tienes que entender que ella solo cumple con su trabajo como Coordinadora del Programa de Intercambio Cultural –hablo Centorea a la pelirroja que le grito "¿¡Y DESDE CUANDO ELLA TRABAJA DE VERDAD!?"- …bueno, creo que tienes razón en eso –decía con una gota de sudor sobre su cabeza-.

-¡Viva, la Terminator nos acompañara al País de las Ollas! –exclamo Papi muy feliz-.

-Se dice Coordinadora, no Terminator, y se País de las Olas y no de las Ollas –corrigió Naruto al momento que Smith termino su llamada y regresar con el grupo con cara de llevarse tremenda sorpresa- ¿Qué es lo que dijeron los directores?

-Dijeron que no hay problemas de que yo los acompañe en el viaje–respondió Smith sorprendida- les parece que es una oportunidad única el que viaje a un mundo donde existen los ninjas.

-Parece que ya no tendremos problemas con lo del viaje –menciono el rubio para la alegría de las chicas que regresaron a sus habitaciones para sus cosas-.

-Yo regresare a mi departamento para arreglarme todo para mañana –decía Smith pero antes de irse le dirige una mirada seria al Uzumaki- más le vale que no se vayan sin mí, o lo tomare como una violación al reglamento y recibirás tu castigo –amenazo ella para que las orejas del rubio Hanyō bajaran por el miedo-.

-H…Hai, la esperare mañana en la mañana –dijo Naruto asustado para que Smith se retire de la casa- …en serio, en que lio me he metido –se dijo a si mismo mientras soltaba un suspiro-.

-Al día siguiente-

Ya eran casi las 8 de la mañana y el Uzumaki junto con las chicas estaba afuera de la casa esperando a que Smith llegara. Miia llevaba las vestimentas que uso en su primera cita con su Dārin mientras que Papi llevaba su ropa habitual al igual que Centorea que no se separa de su espada, las tres chicas llevaban una mochila de viaje. Naruto en su forma Hanyō vestía de una playera blanca pegada al cuerpo, chaqueta roja de mezclilla con mangas dobladas hacia afuera, unos guantes de cuero sin dedos marrones, unos janes vaqueros azul marino y unos tenis converse rojos, y una gorra roja con la parte frontal blanca con las palabras Fatal Fury que le ayudaba a esconder sus orejas de zorro y sus colas no estaban porque las ocultaba como cuando usaba su apariencia humana (N/A: Parecida a la de Terry Bogard de KOF XIV). Entre las chicas Papi era la más emocionada con lo del viaje pero la Lamia y la Centauro estaban tensas debido a que no sabían cómo sería viajar a otra dimensión.

-Me pregunto a qué hora llegara la Srta. Smith, le dije que viniera temprano –decía el Uzumaki sacando su celular y ver la hora- ya debería haber llegado hace rato.

-De seguro ella debe estar buscando un traje de baño para seducir a mi Dārin –murmuro Miia que seguía molesta de que Smith los acompañe en su viaje-.

-¿Dijiste algo Miia-chan? –pregunto el rubio que apenas alcanzo a escuchar-.

-¡N...nada Dārin! Solo pensaba que Srta. Smith y yo podríamos divertir nadando en el mar –dijo Miia nerviosa para que Naruto le pregunto si no le haría daño el agua salada- será algo nuevo para mí, pero daré todo de mí.

-Espero poder ver algo de la cultura ninja una vez que lleguemos, quiero saber cómo son y si es posible, batirme en duelo de espadas con uno de ellos –decía Centorea ilusionada de batallar contra un verdadero guerrero como lo son los ninjas-.

-Lamento romper tus fantasías Cerea pero no hay una aldea ninja en el País de las Olas. El país entero se especializa mayormente en el comercio y viajes marítimos y pesca –señalo Naruto para que Centorea baje la cabeza rodeada de un aura azul y deprimente- pero si quieres te puedo conseguir libros donde cuentan las historias de las primeras guerras mundiales ninjas para que tengas algo para leer.

-¡Lo apreciaría bastante Aruji-dono! –Agradeció Centorea para luego preguntarle otra cosa- si a donde vamos no hay ninjas, puede que hayan samuráis, ¡eso quiere decir que tendré la oportunidad de aprender de ellos o tener una batalla de prácticas! –La rubia tenía estrellitas en sus ojos al imaginarse en ser entrenada por auténticos samuráis-.

-Si hay samurái en mi dimensión, solo que se encuentran en otro país lejos a donde iremos –hablo Naruto que deprimió por segunda vez a la Centauro-.

-¡Por que se demora la Srta. Smith, ya quiero ir al País de las Ollas! –Reclamo Papi aburrida de esperar a la Coordinadora-.

-Papi-chan tiene toda la razón, la Srta. Smith ha tardado mucho, mejor la llamare para saber si tiene algún problema –dijo Naruto que de nuevo saco su celular para llamar a la Coordinadora-.

-Lamento mucho el retraso chicos, tuve que arreglarme un poco antes del viaje –en ese momento se escuchó una voz familiar para el grupo que voltearon detrás suyo y ver a la Srta. Smith, sol que ahora vestía de otra manera, llevaba una blusa de manga larga roja con las mismas mangas recogidas, encima de este un saco gris ceniza abrochado en 2 botones, un pantalón que hace juego con el saco del mismo color con un cinturón marrón, unas zapatillas negras de tacón alto. Como siempre la mujer llevaba sus lentes de sol pero con el cabello tomado en una cola de caballo-.

-Guau… se ve elegante Srta. Smith –dijo el Uzumaki ante el nuevo cambio de la Coordinadora y de paso provocarle celos a las chicas-.

-Eres todo un caballero, Dārin-kun –dijo Smith- y lamento mucho el retraso, lo que paso es que los directores me llamaron a ultima para entregarme esto –mostrando una cámara de video portátil de última tecnología- me pidieron que grabara todo lo que haga en la otra dimensión para saber cómo es su cultura, se veían muy emocionados de ver como es el mundo de los ninjas y por eso me dieron esta cámara. Solo espero que esto no te moleste

-Por supuesto que no, si los directores quieren saber de cómo es mi mundo pues no hay problema que grabe el viaje –dijo el Uzumaki dándole el permiso- ahora que estamos todos vamos a partir de inmediato –dicho eso saco su Kunai de tres puntas para usar su Jutsu pero en eso lo detuvo Miia-.

-Etto… Dārin, no es que desconfié de ti pero he visto en algunas películas de ciencia ficción donde un grupo de viajeros va a otro mundo y terminan en uno desconocido y aterrador –decía la Lamia con miedo al recordar aquella película que con Naruto hace unos días atrás- ¿Qué pasaría si algo malo ocurre en el viaje a la otra dimensión? –Ahora todas hasta Smith les entro pánico de terminar en un mundo desconocido-.

-Concuerdo con Miia, puede que Aruji-dono tiene experiencia en ir y venir de su mundo al nuestro pero nosotras no estamos preparadas –decía Centorea apoyando a la pelirroja-.

-Papi no quiere separarse de esposo –hasta la Harpía que sentía miedo de alejarse del rubio Hanyō-.

-No va a pasar nada malo, créanme. He perfeccionado el Jutsu que no hay problema de que otras personas viajen conmigo sin correr riesgo, gracias a mi técnica el idiota de Itachi y el resto de mis amigos están aquí, sanos y a salvos –menciono Naruto para calmar a Miia, Papi y Centorea pero no funciono- si les parece bien pueden cerrar sus ojos al momento que use el Jutsu ustedes cierren los ojos, verán que solo durara menos de un pestañeo –las chicas a pesar de lo nerviosa que estaban aceptaron la oferta- antes de partir les pido que se tomen de las manos –dicho eso Miia todo de las manos a su Dārin, luego ella se la dio a Papi que tomo la mano a Smith que tomo la mano de Centorea para luego cerrar sus ojos- bien, País de las Olas aquí vamos- lanzo la Kunai hacia adelante para usar su Jutsu- Jigen-kan Hiraishin no Jutsu (Jutsu: Dios del Trueno Volador entre dimensiones) –el Kunai desapareció con un destello rojo seguido del grupo que había desaparecido de la misma forma desaparecer-.

Continuara…

* * *

Pueden odiarme o quererme pero así terminara la primera parte de este capítulo, el motivo se debe a que quería hacer un capítulo con más de veinte mil palabras pero estando en Septiembre era imposible teniendo mucho trabajo, hubo veces que me quede dormido en mi escritorio o perdía inspiración por el cansancio. Espero que les haya gustado y para Diciembre se vendrá la segunda parte del capítulo donde pasaran muchas cosas con la llegada de Naruto y las chicas al País de las Olas. Eso sería todo por hoy y nos leemos pronto.


	9. Una visita al País de las Olas (Parte 2)

¡Wassup Bitches! Estoy de vuelta con la continuación que tanto han esperado, también quiero agradecer a varios que me han enviado email y PM deseando una pronta recuperación de la descarga eléctrica que casi me mata, se los agradezco mucho.

¿¡Tienes idea del susto que me diste cuando supe de tu accidente!? ¡Creí que te perdería, grandísimo Baka! –Grito una llorosa Bastemon que abraza con fuerza a su novio y de olvidarse de sus quemaduras-.

¡AAAAHHH! ¡NO TAN FUERTEEEE! –Grito de dolor el escritor para que su novia se separe de él, en eso Lizlet hizo aparición a escena para usar Pulso sanador y curarlo a su amo-.

No se preocupe Goshūjin-sama, aquí estoy para calmar sus dolores –decía la Shiny Gardevoir con una sonrisa- fue una buena idea en conservar este movimiento en caso que Bastemon-san volviera a lastimarlo.

¡Que quisiste decir con eso, senos de Miltank! ¿¡Crees que volveré a lastimar a mi futuro esposo!? –Reclamo la Digimon que posesivamente abrazo la cabeza de su pareja que quedo entre sus pechos- ¡Déjame recordarte que YO seré la que se case con Predator-kun!

¡Eso no es justo, yo también quiero que Goshūjin-sama me tomo como su esposa! –reclamo la Poké-Maid que le arrebato a la Digimon a Predator y abrazarlo de la misma manera, solo que con la ENORME diferencia de medidas el escritor quedo atrapado en esos montes que le impedían respirar-.

" _¡Aire, necesito aire…!"_ –pensaba Predator tratando de liberarse de aquella "prisión"-.

¡Que lo sueltes, mucama de tercera! ¡Yo lo vi primero antes que comenzaras a trabajar por error en esta casa! –Exigió la Digimon que jalaba del brazo derecho de Predator-.

¡Él es mi Goshūjin-sama después de todo, así que también puedo ser un buen ejemplo como esposa si él lo desea! –Lizlet agarro el brazo libre de su amo y empezar a jalarlo-.

¡AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! –gritaba de dolor el escritor pero sus chicas lo ignoraban debido a su riña personal-.

Debido a ciertos asuntos personales, Kachorro tuvo que subir la continuación porque el autor tuvo que ir nuevamente al hospital hasta que los doctores le reacomoden y arreglen los huesos de sus brazos.

* * *

-Blah blah blah (Personajes hablando)

 _-"Blah blah blah"_ (Personajes pensando)

 **-Blah blah blah** (Bijū hablando)

 _ **-"Blah blah blah"**_ (Bijū pensando)

-((Blah blah blah)) (Personajes hablando por celular)

* * *

Capítulo 8: Una visita al País de las Olas (Segunda Parte)

El País de las Olas, un país que se recuperó por completo de la pobreza cuando Gatō murió hace años, pero la recuperación del país entero se debía solo a una persona que les trajo las esperanzas y que se convirtió en su héroe, en su honor nombraron el puente como "Naruto Ōhashi" (Gran Puente Naruto). Hoy el país tenía una vida que cualquier aldea ninja envidiaría, muchas gente de otros países venían por el turismo, mercancía del mejor nivel, y sobre todo la pescadería que era el mayor sustento de lugar. De pronto la tranquilidad que había en el puente fue interrumpido cuando los aldeanos que transitaban vieron un destello que apareció de la nada, luego un grupo de cinco personas estaban ahí luego que ese resplandor desapareciera. Entre el grupo vieron a una mujer de cabello vistiendo muy elegante, un hombre de cabello rubio y bastante alto, y las últimas tres personas parecían ser alguna especie rara porque parecían ser mitad mujer mitad animal.

-Bien, hemos llegado –anuncio Naruto para notar que las chicas seguían con los ojos cerrados- oigan, ya pueden abrir los ojos, ya estamos en el País de las Olas.

-Ya… ¿ya llegamos? –Miia fue la primera en abrir los ojos y notar que ya no estaban en frente de la casa y tampoco en la calle, vio que estaban en otro lugar donde había mucha gente mirándolos con sorpresa- ¿¡Eeeh!? ¿¡Donde estamos!? ¡Que es este lugar! –grito para que las demás abran sus ojos y ver que un lugar distinto-.

-¿D-De verdad viajamos a la dimensión de donde viene Aruji-dono? –hablo Centorea viendo a los aldeanos y el puente en que se encontraban, luego salió de su sorpresa cuando Papi se elevó al cielo- ¡que estás haciendo Papi, baja en este instante!

-¡Whoaaa! ¡Estamos en un puente gigantesco! –decía la peliazul viendo desde lo alto el puente y de ganarse la atención de los aldeanos que señalaban a la "chica voladora" en el cielo- ¡miren, estamos en el mar!

-Tengo que grabar esto –hablo Smith que encendió la video-cámara portátil- aquí Kuroko Smith, hemos llegado a la dimensión de donde proviene Naruto Uzumaki en cuestión de segundos –decía mientras grababa a su alrededor- como podrán ver, ahora mismo estamos en un puente donde transita los aldeanos que residen en el País de las Olas –luego fijo su atención en la entrada del puente que se encontraba a algunos metros y de la sorpresa que se llevó cuando vio cómo se llamaba el puente- ¿Gran Puente Naruto? ¿Nombraron el puente con tu nombre? –con su cámara enfoco al Uzumaki que se veía algo apenado y se llevaba una mano detrás de su cabeza-.

-Jeje, aún me cuesta asimilar que el viejo Tazuna nombrara el puente con mi nombre –confeso el con un leve sonrojo- ¡Papi-chan, baja por favor! –le dijo a la harpía que bajo de inmediato y ponerse al lado de su "esposo"- escuchen bien todas, pase lo que pase quiero que no se separen ya que este es un lugar es por completo desconocido para ustedes, y esto va especialmente para ti Papi-chan –viendo a la peliazul porque siempre se escapa de la casa para salir a jugar- es por eso que tu estarás con Cerea todo el tiempo –tomo a la harpía de la cintura y la levanto para colocarla encima del lomo de Centorea que no se esperaba eso-.

-A-a-aruji-dono… no es quiera desobedecer una de sus o-ordenes… pero ¿Por qué tengo que llevar a Papi encima mío? –pregunto la Centauro apenada-.

-Porque confió que la cuidaras bien, puede que el País sea muy turístico pero nunca falta aquellos que secuestren a chicas menores. Por eso te encargo que cuides a Papi-chan –respondió el Uzumaki para que la Centauro se sienta honrada por su primera orden-.

-Confié en mí, Aruji-dono. ¡Juro por el honor de los Centauros no dejare que nada malo le pase a Papi! –decía ella posando como héroe y sacando su confiable espada para la sorpresa del rubio-.

 _-"De nuevo con su espada… a todo esto, ¿Cómo es que la trajo consigo?"_ –Pensaba Naruto- me alegro oír eso. Papi-chan –dijo mientras la peliazul escuche atentamente a su esposo- pase lo que pase, no te alejes de nosotros ni mucho menos te separes de Cerea. Si te portas bien te comprare cualquier dulces que quieras cuando regresemos –a Papi se le ilumino los ojos que tenían estrellitas al pensar en comer algunos de sus golosinas favoritas- ahora síganme, las llevare a la casa del viejo Tazuna –las chicas siguieron al Uzumaki a donde vive esa persona que el menciono-.

El grupo guiado por Naruto caminaba por el pueblo de lo más tranquilo, y de paso ganándose la atención de los aldeanos que no les quitaban el ojo de encima a las chicas que estaban más atentas a admirar el lugar.

-Este lugar es simplemente hermoso, sin mencionar que tiene ese aire de antigüedad que lo hace un lugar pacifico –decía Miia admirando a su alrededor- fue una idea lo de venir a este país, y todo gracias a tu técnica especial Dārin que nos trajo aquí.

-Lo dice alguien que temía viajar por ver esas películas de terror –hablo Centorea para que Miia se ponga tensa- pero admito que fue gracioso verte temblar como gelatina de Lamia.

-¡E-E-En mi defensa, esas películas están bien hechas y con buena referencias en ciencia ficción! –Se defendió la Lamia que luego apunto con el dedo índice a la rubia Centauro- ¿y qué hay de ti? Centorea. Yo no digo nada de ti cunado revisas tu armario 3 veces antes de dormir –la mencionada se sonrojo como nunca pues era verdad que también le temía a ese tipo de películas-.

-N-no es que le tenga miedo… solo lo hago porque Papi me lo pidió y nada más –dijo la rubia que invento esa escusa-.

-Pero Papi nunca dijo eso –dijo la harpía con suma inocencia para que Centorea comience a sudar, y que Miia tenga una gran sonrisa burlona en su cara-.

-¿No se supone que los Centauros no le temen a nada? –Decía la Lamia mientras que Centorea se aguantaba las ganas de despellejar a la pelirroja-.

-Por saber, ¿A dónde vamos exactamente, Dārin-kun? –Pregunto Smith que grababa al Uzumaki-.

-Iremos a ver al viejo Tazuna, su casa queda cerca si seguimos este camino –le respondió el rubio para que Smith pregunto por la persona que menciono antes- es la persona que nos contrató cuando era un ninja en mi juventud para que lo protejamos mientras construía el puente –Smith recordó parte del pasado del Ex-Shinobi y de mencionar a esa persona que buscaban-.

-Debe ser un gran arquitecto, mira que construir todo esto y que no se haya venido abajo –decía la Coordinadora observando a lo lejos el gran puente que unió al País de las Olas con el exterior. Miia, Centorea y Papi pensaban que Tazuna debe ser una gran persona para ayudar a todo un país sin pedir nada a cambio-.

-Sin mencionar que el viejo es un borracho sin remedio –añadió Naruto para que la reputación que pensaban las féminas sobre Tazuna se venga abajo- con decirles que cuando llego pidiendo una misión de escolta, se estaba cayendo de borracho y apestando a sake en la oficina del Hokage

 _-"Bajaste de a golpe nuestro por esa persona, Dārin/Dārin-kun/Aruji-dono/Goshūjin"_ –pensaron la Coordinadora y las chicas que ahora pensaban de otra manera sobre el constructor del puente-.

Mientras el grupo seguía en lo suyo, los aldeanos que se les quedaban viendo empezaron a murmurar cosas sobre las chicas animales.

-Oigan, ¿han visto eso antes? –Pregunto un pescador que pasaba por ahí y noto a las chicas que tenían una apariencia… única en su tipo- ¿existen chicas con rasgos de animales? Porque es la primera vez que algo como ellas, y siendo sincero son muy hermosas.

-Esa pelirroja es bellísima, ¡solo miren ese rostro, sus pechos, esa chicas…y esas caderas son más que perfectas para mí! –señalo otro de los pescadores con cara de pervertido-.

-¡Yo prefiero a la rubia de grandes pechos! ¡Son tan enormes que dejaría en ridículo a la amargada de mi esposa! –Señalo otro pescador de edad avanzada-.

-Llámenme Lolicon pero esa pequeña tiene un buen trasero jejeje –señalo un tercer pescador viendo la retaguardia de Papi-.

Muchos hombres presentes no paraban de decir cosas sobre las chicas, cosa que provoco mucha rabia a sus novias/esposas/amantes y que ellas terminaron golpeándolos hasta romperle los huesos por ser unos infieles. El grupo volteo atrás cuando escucharon los gritos y suplicas de los hombres que eran corregidos por sus mujeres para ignorar eso y seguir con su camino.

-Minutos después-

-Miren, ahí al frente se encuentra la casa del viejo Tazuna –señalo al frente Naruto a una casa modesta de dos pisos- y vaya que ha cambiado mucho, en el pasado tenia mal aspecto y ahora se ve mejor –menciono el-.

-¿Es ahí donde vive la persona que estamos buscando? –Pregunto Smith que grababa la casa-.

-Esa es la casa del viejo Tazuna, sigue siendo la misma solo que con mejor apariencia –respondió el rubio que llego a la puerta y tocar- ¡oye, viejo Tazuna ¿estás ahí?! –Grito para que alguien les abra la puerta- ¡Oye viejo ebrio, despierta de una vez que tienes visitas! –grito más fuerte para que lo escuchen

-¡No grites de esa manera Dārin o van a creer que como cobradores! –Regaño Miia a su Dārin-.

-Miia tiene toda la razón, esa no es forma de gritar en las casa de otras personas –Smith también regaño al Uzumaki por la forma que grito-.

-¿Qué? Si siempre le he gritado a ese borrachito que nunca se ha quejado –menciono Naruto como si nada- ¡vamos viejo, levanta el trasero de una buena vez y abre la puerta! –Siguió gritando para la vergüenza de las chicas que duro mucho cuando la puerta se abrió- ¡por fin, ahora era hora de…! ¿Quién eres tú? –pregunto el rubio viendo a un hombre de más de cincuenta años de edad que se apoyaba de un bastón y con cara de pocos amigos-.

-¡Chamaco irrespetuoso, esa no es la forma de hablarle a tus mayores! –decía el anciano que uso su bastón como arma para golpear a Naruto pero lo esquiva fácilmente al agacharse-.

-Oiga abuelo tranquilícese, yo solo vengo a ver al viejo Tazuna. No fue mi intención de molestarlo –se disculpó el rubio-.

-Dārin, ¿esa persona que buscamos es el tal Tazuna que buscábamos? –Pregunto Miia que apuntaba al furioso anciano-.

-No es a quien venimos a visitar, ni siquiera sé quién es este casi muerto –respondió Naruto que desconocía al anciano- este, discúlpeme si lo moleste pero ¿se encuentra el viejo Tazuna? Soy un viejo amigo que vino a visitarlo.

-Debiste empezar por ahí chamaco impertinente, Tazuna-sama se cambió de residencia al ser electo como el nuevo Daimyō del País de las Olas –respondió el anciano dejando boquiabierto al Uzumaki-.

-¿¡El viejo Tazuna es el nuevo Daimyō!? ¿¡Cómo es que paso eso!? –Era verdad que el rubio sabía que el País de las Olas se recobró de la crisis económica que pasaron, pero nunca se enteró que el constructor de puentes se vuelva un Daimyō-.

-¿Tu desconocías que el señor Tazuna se convirtió en Daimyō? –Pregunto Smith para que el rubio responda de inmediato-.

-Ahora me estoy enterando de esta noticia –confeso el rubio- solo supe de que el país entero de recuperaba con la muerte de Gato, pero jamás llegue a pensar que el borrachito de Tazuna sea escogido como Daimyō.

-¡Mas respeto para nuestro Daimyō, chamaco rebelde! –grito el anciano que intento golpear al Uzumaki que volvió a esquivarlo-.

-No es bueno que a su edad haga ese tipo de movimientos tan bruscos –le dijo el rubio al anciano que se sintió ofendido, Smith le dio un codazo en las costillas del rubio por cómo le faltaba el respeto a un mayor de edad-.

-Lamentamos muchos que este idiota le diga esas cosas de su persona –dijo la Coordinadora disculpándose en lugar de Naruto, logrando que el anciano se calme- si es tan amable de su parte, nos podría ayudar en decirnos en donde se encuentra actualmente el señor Tazuna –pregunto de forma respetuosa-.

-Debieron haberlo pedido de esa manera, ¡aprende de esta hermosa jovencita, chamaco desobediente! –le grito el anciano al Uzumaki que decía "Eso sucederá cuando el Teme deje de ser un emo deprimido y vengativo, cosa que jamás ocurrirá"- solo tiene que ir por la vereda hasta el final, luego dobla a la derecha y esta la nueva casa de Tazuna-sama, y una cosa más chamaco… ¡AGACHATE! –Por tercera vez el anciano quiso golpearlo con su bastón pero el Uzumaki vuelve a esquivarlo- ¡uuugh! Estos chamacos de hoy en día ya no tienen respetos a sus mayores. Para que lo que sepan, en mis tiempos cuando un chamaco te hablaba con tan poco respeto, lo encerrabas en el baño por tanto tiempo hasta que aprendiera a respetar y… –y así continuo el anciano sin notar que el grupo se alejó lentamente para no tener que escuchar el monologo del viejito cascarrabias-.

-Esa no fue nada amable el cómo hablo con ese anciano, aunque sean unos cascarrabias sin remedio –decía Centorea que también regañaba a su Aruji-dono-.

-Oigan, yo no sabía que el viejo Tazuna se convirtiera en el nuevo Daimyō y que se cambió de casa. Otra cosa que esa momia fue el que empezó a golpearme con el palo –menciono el rubio- pero mejor olvidemos y sigamos a lo que venimos.

-Me cuesta creer que alguien como el señor Tazuna que se dedica a construir fuera escogido por su pueblo para ser el nuevo Daimyō. Eso demuestra que las personas que piensan en los demás tienen recompensas –dijo Miia con una sonrisa para que su Dārin asienta a eso-.

-El viejo fue la única persona que se atrevió a desafiar a Gatō y sus matones, todo para ayudar a país entero que sufría hace tiempo –les conto el rubio para que Miia pregunte qué tipo de cosas hizo Gatō- él tenía una compañía llamada "Transportaciones Gatō" la cual encubría el contrabando de drogas y otras actividades ilegales que hacía en el pasado, eso y que él y sus matones le "enseñaban" a la gente del pueblo lo que pasaba si se atreven ir en su contra –finalizo el bastante serio-.

-¿E…enseñar? ¿Q-q-q-que quieres decir con eso? –pregunto Miia que sintió un escalofríos correr por su espalda, algo le decía que lo de "enseñar" no era nada agradable-.

-Gatō asesinaba a los que se atrevían a desafiar en frente de todo el pueblo, de esa forma demostraba que él era quien mandaba en el país –respondió el rubio dejando a las chicas sin aliento- pero gracias a que Zabuza recapacito y acabo con la vida de Gatō, el pueblo tuvo el valor de revelarse y echar a los matones que salieron huyendo. Tiempo después el viejo Tazuna termino de construir el puente y todo volvió a la normalidad –finalizo el Uzumaki-.

-A veces me asusta de la forma en la que nos cuentas tus misiones, siempre hay gente que muere –menciono Miia aterrada de oír sobre personas muriendo-.

-Así es la vida de un ninja que arriesga su vida en cada misión que hace por su aldea. "Matar o ser asesinado por tu enemigo", es la regla que tenemos entre los ninjas –comento Naruto, cosa que no le agrado a Miia, Papi y Centorea- no pongan esas caras, yo renuncie a ser ninja cuando Akatsuki fue vencido, es por eso que ni se les ocurra creer que regresare a ser misiones, eso quedo en el pasado al igual que mi vieja vida –declaro el para el alivio de la chicas que pensaron que su Dārin/Goshūjin/Aruji-dono vuelva a ser cosas que pongan en riesgo su vida-.

Varios minutos de seguir las indicaciones del anciano, el grupo por fin llego en donde vive Tazuna, y para su sorpresa fue que se encontraron con una casa modesta de 3 pisos de altura por unos 57 metros de largo y 15 metros de profundidad pintado de azul celeste, las ventanas tenían un tono caoba oscuro, y justo frente de la casa había un niño de no más de 10-11 años se encontraba cortando leña mientras murmuraba cosas que no se alcanzaba a escuchar.

-¿Inari? ¿Ese es Inari? –Decía Naruto que reconoció de inmediato al niño en frente de la casa para luego sonreír- guau… vaya que ha cambiado estos años que han pasado –finalizo con una sonrisa pequeña-.

-¿Acaso conoces a ese chico? –Pregunto Smith viendo al niño que seguía cortando leña-.

-Es Inari, el nieto del viejo Tazuna –respondió Naruto- solo espero que me reconozca desde la última vez que nos vimos –dicho eso se dirigió hacia Inari seguido de las chicas- hola Inari, vaya que has crecido mucho, por poco no te reconocí.

-¿Eh? ¿Quién dijo eso? –dijo el chico que dejo de cortar leña y mirar hacia tras para ver a una persona muy alta para llevarse un buen susto- ¡AAHHH! ¡UN MONSTRUO! –grito el dejando el rubio boquiabierto- ¡POR FAVOR NO ME MATE, LLEVESE TODO MI DINERO PERO NO ME HAGA DAÑO!

 _-"¿Tan aterrador me veo para que él se asustara?"_ –Pensaba el rubio dolido- tranquilo Inari, no pienso hacerte daño ni muchos menos comerte –le dijo al chico para que este se tranquilice- mírame bien… no soy ninguno monstruo, soy Naruto que vine a hacerle una visita a ti y tu familia.

-Na… ¿Naruto? ¿En verdad eres tú? –Inari no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, en frente suyo esta aquel chico que lo ayudo al igual que su pueblo, el mismo que recobro el valor en toda la gente para desafiar a los matones de Gatō que salieron huyendo y así el país vuelva a ser libre. Inari pensó que quizás sea una mentira pero al ver las marcas en las mejillas de aquel sujeto pudo reconocer al rubio- ¡Naruto! –Grito que abrazo una de las piernas del rubio y empezar a llorar de alegría- ¡No puedo creer que este aquí Naruto!

-También me alegra volver a verte Inari –dijo Naruto revolviendo el cabello del chico- no te pongas así, solo estuve unos años ausente. No es para que te pongas a llorar.

-C-cuando nos enteramos de tu desaparición… todos creían que habías muerto… -decía Inari sollozando y sin soltarse de la pierna del Uzumaki- todo el pueblo te dio por muerto… pero yo les decía que seguías vivo… y ahora estas de regreso –al decir eso Naruto se agacho para poder abrazar al chico-.

-Lamento mucho si te hice sufrir con mi desaparición –decía el rubio para calmar el dolor de Inari-.

Smith, Miia, Papi y Centorea estaban muy conmovidas con la escena, parecía que eses chico en verdad se preocupó mucho por Naruto al creer que desapareció y que lo dieron por muerto.

-Que tierno se ven, es como si un niño se reencontrara con su padre que regreso a su hogar –decía Miia viendo la escena, las demás estaban de acuerdo con la pelirroja-.

-Oye Inari, es mejor que te limpies esas lagrimas porque quiero presentarte a unas personas que me han acompañado –dijo Naruto separándose del chico que se limpió las lágrimas para luego ir con las chicas- Miia-chan, Papi-chan, Cerea y Srta. Smith. Quiero presentarle a Inari, el nieto del viejo Tazuna.

-Mucho gusto Inari-kun, es un gusto conocer a uno de los amigos de Dārin –Miia fue la primera en presentarse a Inari que la miraba con los ojos abiertos-.

-¡Sugoi, una chica serpiente! –Decía más que emocionado el nieto de Tazuna que miraba de pies a cabeza a la pelirroja- ¡es asombrosa al igual que hermosa! ¡Es increíble, tiene una cola larga en lugar de piernas! –Señalo mientras admiraba la cola de la apenada Lamia-.

-Espero que no te moleste tanta atención –dijo el Uzumaki a Miia que ella solo negó con la cabeza-.

-No te preocupes Dārin, entiendo que Inari-kun jamás ha visto a una Lamia en su vida –dijo Miia con una sonrisa- ¡EEEKKK! –chillo de sorpresa cuando sintió que Inari toco parte de su cola con sus manos- ¡I-I-I-Inari-kun, no hagas eso por favor! –Pidió ella que aparto su cola del nieto de Tazuna-.

-Ups, Lo siento mucho. Es que quería ver si la cola era de verdad –se disculpó Inari apartando de la cola de Miia, en eso su atención se enfocó en Centorea y Papi- ¡Guaaau, una chica con cuerpo de caballo y una con alas en lugar de brazos! ¡Son asombrosas! –luego se enfocó en la pelinegra que estaba cerca de Naruto- mucho gusto señorita, mi nombre es Inari –se presentó y le extendía su mano a la Coordinadora-.

-El placer es mío, soy Kuroko Smith –se presentó la mujer estrechando su mano con el nieto de Tazuna-.

-A mí me alegra conocer a la esposa de Naruto –dijo Inari que provoco tremenda sorpresa y celos de las chicas interespecies, y que Naruto y Smith se sonrojaran bastante-.

-Jejeje, lamento decirte que yo no estoy casada con Dārin-kun, ni siquiera puedo tener una relación con el por mis deberes como Coordinadora –corrigió Smith- _"pero… quizás no sea tan mala idea con casarme con el papucho"_ –pensó en lo último y a la vez se imaginaba una vida como mujer casada, la cual le parecía muy buena-.

-¡LA SRTA. SMITH NO ES LA ESPOSA DE DARIN! ¡ES DEMASIADA NEGLIGENTE PARA QUE UN HOMBRE LLEGUE A CASARSE CON ELLA! –grito una súper celosa Miia que agarro del cuello del Uzumaki y apartarlo bruscamente de Smith que sintió como la palabra "Demasiada negligente" le cayera en la cabeza-.

-Eso fue demasiado cruel de tu parte Miia, no debiste decirle esas cosas a la Srta. Smith –decía Centorea señalando a la Coordinadora arrodillada y haciendo circulitos en el suelo- ¡y de paso suelta a Aruji-dono que lo estas asfixiando! –la pelirroja vio cómo su Dārin empezaba a ponerse azul por la falta de aire-.

-¡AAAHHHH! ¡LO SIENTO, LO SIENTO MUCHO DARIN, FUE SIN QUERER! –Se disculpó la Lamia que soltó a Naruto para que este recupere el aliento-.

-En serio… tenemos que hacer… algo con tus arranques… de celos… -decía Naruto entrecortado para que Miia se avergüence de lo que hizo-.

-Minutos después-

-Ojīsan se llevara una tremenda sorpresa cuando te vea en sorpresa en persona –decía Inari que guiaba al grupo a donde se encuentra su abuelo en este instante- de seguro creerá que eres un fantasma que viene del más allá –bromeo el para que Naruto se mate de la risa-.

-¡Jajajajajaja! ¡Espero que con el susto que se llevara el viejo se le quite las ganas de seguir bebiendo! –dijo el rubio causando que Inari también se ría- ¡ya me imagino al pobre diciendo "Nunca más volveré a tomar una gota de Sake de lo que me reste de vida" y de paso arroje la botella lejos, jajajajajaja!

-Esos dos hablan muy animado –decía Smith viendo como esos dos seguían riéndose de como seria la reacción de Tazuna cuando se entere de que Naruto regreso- se nota que ese chico llamado Inari debió extrañar mucho a Dārin-kun. Con tan solo verlo se puso a llorar de la alegría.

-Eso demuestra que Aruji-dono fue alguien importante para el pequeño se alegre de volver a verlo –señalo Centorea recordando aquel momento hace minutos atrás-.

-Oye Naruto, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta? –dijo Inari para que el rubio le dé permiso- como lo hiciste para volverte tan alto. Quiero ser tan grande como tú –pregunto el con estrellitas en los ojos-.

-Jeje, solo puedo decirte que algo me paso durante el tiempo que estaba "desaparecido" y que me llevo a cambiar drásticamente, por eso me veo mucho más alto y fuerte –respondió el rubio deprimiendo al chico que en verdad quería saber el cómo ser más alto- pero vamos, si te comes tus vegetales podrás crecer como yo –al decir eso Inari puso un gesto de asco- pero cambiando de tema, ¿Por qué estabas cortando leña? Hasta note que decías algo que no pude entender.

-Etto… veras… -decía el chico que se sonrojo y desvió la mirada- lo que paso es que intente ganar el corazón de una chica que me gusta… -al decir eso Miia se adelantó para escuchar lo que Inari estaba contando- así que tome sin permiso algunas de las flores del jardín de mi Kāsan para regalárselas. Cuando ella descubrió lo que hice me castigo haciendo los deberes de la casa por una semana completa.

-¿Por qué no le compraste un ramo de flores en vez de las flores de Tsunami-san? –pregunto Naruto para que Inari le responda con "Es que no tenía dinero para entonces"- eso no justifica que tomaras las flores de tu madre sin pedírselo.

-No regañes de esa forma a Inari-kun, el solo quería ganarse la atención de la chica que le gusta –dijo Miia que apoyaba al chico- lo que cuenta es que le regalaste las flores a la chica, y de seguro ella se puso contenta –Inari asiente con la cabeza porque su regalo funciono de maravilla, y más cuando la chica que le gustaba le dio un beso en la mejilla-.

-Gracias por apoyarme Miia -le agradeció Inari- será mejor que nos apuremos antes que Kāsan llegue de las compras y descubra que me fui -en eso Naruto le pregunto en donde se encontraba Tazuna- Ojīsan está supervisando la construcción del nuevo Hospital para el pueblo.

-¿Y qué paso con el que tenían antes? –Pregunto el Uzumaki arqueando una ceja-.

-Fue demolido porque era usado como uno de los lugares donde Gatō usaba como punto de contrabando –respondió Inari para la sorpresa de Naruto y compañía- y lo peor de todo es que varios de los doctores eran hombres que trabajaban para ese sujeto, por eso ordeno arrestar a esas personas y destruir el hospital para levantar uno nuevo y con doctores que sean de confianza.

-Aun con la muerte de Gatō, sus hombres siguen siendo un fastidio –dijo el rubio con desagrado- ¿han tenido más problemas con esos sujetos? Si lo desean puedo hacerme cargo de todos ellos y darle un susto para que jamás vuelvan a aparecer en el país.

-No es necesario. Desde que tenemos nuevas alianzas con Sunagakure no Sato y Kirigakure no Sato, los ninjas de ambas aldeas se encargaron de capturar a todos que servían a Gatō –eso fue un alivio para las chicas que no querían ver que el rubio vuelva a pelear- ¡miren, ya estamos llegando a donde esta Ojīsan! –Señalando a donde se llevaba la construcción del nuevo hospital, y de paso ver a un hombre mayor de cincuenta años que indicaba a los obreros lo que tenían que hacer- ¡Ojīsan! –Grito Inari para que su abuelo voltee a ver en dirección hacia donde está su nieto-.

-¿Inari? ¿Qué haces tú aquí? Se supone que estabas cortando leña –decía Tazuna viendo a su nieto siendo acompañado por un sujeto con chaqueta roja y bastante, y junto con él una elegante mujer de cabello y tres chicas de lo más extrañas, tanto muchos de los obreros se quedaron viéndolas con los ojos bien abiertos-.

-Te traje a una persona que vino a verte –decía Inari omitiendo que se trataba del Uzumaki que se creía muerto- él dice que vino desde muy lejos para conversar contigo –señalo al rubio que se acercó a Tazuna-.

-Es un placer en volver a verlo, Tazuna-san. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que nos vimos –dijo Naruto que le siguió el juego a Inari y estrechaba su mano con la del confundido Daimyō-.

-Uhmmm… también me alegra de verlo… quien quiera que sea usted –dijo Tazuna que no tenía ni idea de quién era el sujeto con que charlaba, pero por algún extraño motivo se le hacía familiar- disculpe pero, ¿nos conocemos? –pregunto el viejo que no noto a su nieto que se aguanta las ganas de reírse-.

-¿Qué no se acuerda de mí? Pero si nos conocimos hace… tiempo cuando vine a visitarlo a usted y su familia –menciono el rubio que también luchaba para no estallar de risa porque era bastante gracioso la expresión de confusión que ponía el viejo-.

-¿Lo dice en serio? Pues la verdad es que no recuerdo nada –declaro el viejo con una pose pensativa y sin notar como aquella persona y su nieto se aguantaban las ganas de reírse al ver que su broma les salió perfecta. Luego el viejo quiso saber del grupo de chicas y en especial las tres que tienes partes animales- no es por ser entrometido pero me gustaría saber quiénes las señoritas que lo acompañan. Es la primera en mi vida que veo a… a chicas como ustedes.

-Dārin nos ha contado muchas de las cosas que ha hecho por su país, usted es gran hombre Tazuna-san –Miia fue la primera en hablar y saludar al viejo- me llamo Miia y es un gran placer de conocer en persona –le regalo una sonrisa cálida al viejo que se sonrojo bastante ante la belleza de la pelirroja-.

-Me llamo Centorea Shianus, pertenezco a la solemne raza de los Centauros. Es todo un honor en conocerlo, Tazuna-sama –se presentó la Centauro para que Tazuna apenas diga un simple hola porque este más bien se le quedo viendo sus grandes pecho como varios de los obreros que tenían hemorragia nasal-.

-¡Y yo soy Papi, Papi la Harpía! ¡Un gusto en conócete Tazuna-jīsan! –Se presentó la peliazul extendiendo uno de sus brazos/alas para la sorpresa de Tazuna y los obreros-.

-Permíteme presentarme, soy Kuroko Smith y trabajo para el Proyecto de Intercambio Cultural Entre Especies. También es un placer en conocer al Daimyō del País de las Olas –Smith fue la última en presentarse y estrechar manos con Tazuna-.

-Me siento muy alagado aunque sea la primera vez que nos vemos oficialmente –el viejo se sentía que su ego se elevaba hasta las nubes por las palabras de las chicas- y lamento preguntar esto pero, ¿Quién es esa persona que acompañan? Es la primera vez que lo veo –le pregunto a las chicas, causando que Naruto e Inari no aguanten las más ganas de reírse y estallaron en carcajadas-.

-¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJA! ¡NO PUEDO CREER QUE EL VIEJO NO ME RECONOZCA POR COMPLETO! –Se carcajeaba el Uzumaki que se sujetaba el estómago-.

-¡Jajajajaja! ¡Parece que beber demasiado Sake causo que a Ojīsan que pierda la memoria! –decía Inari revolcaba en el suelo, provocando la ira de su abuelo-.

-¡De que se están riendo ustedes dos! ¡No le cuento nada gracioso! –Se quejó Tazuna mientras que Miia, Smith, Papi y Centorea tenían grandes gotas de sudor corriendo por sus cabezas-.

-¡Lamento esto viejo pero no aguantamos las ganas de hacerte una broma! ¡Jajajajajajaja! –decía Naruto pero Tazuna no entendía nada de lo que pasaba, una vez que el rubio se calmara decidió decirle la verdad- en serio me sorprende que te olvidaras de uno de los miembros del Equipo 7 te ayudo con el problema de Gatō hace tiempo –Tazuna abrió los ojos al escuchar esa parte- ¿ya no te acuerdas de Naruto Uzumaki? ¿Aquel chico de 12 años que creías que era un cabeza hueca y que ayudo a tu recobrar las esperanza de tu gente?

El viejo comenzó a ser memoria cuando fue a Konoha para pedir ayuda a Konoha y de conocer al Equipo 7, aquel equipo compuesto de solo chicos y un extraño sensei que se la pasaba leyendo ese librito naranja todo el tiempo. Pero hubo una persona en ese grupo que llamo su atención, ese chico rubio escandaloso de traje naranjo que nunca paraba de hablar sobre ser el próximo Hokage, el mismo que ayudo a su nieto y su pueblo que se enfrentó a Gatō y así ser libre de su tiranía.

-Na… ¿Naruto? –el viejo se acercó al rubio para verlo de cerca y ver que se trataba del mismo Naruto pero más adulto, incluso lo tomo de los brazos creyendo que era un fantasma y ver que era cierto- i-i-imposible… ¡todo el mundo te daba por muerto! –exclamo el viejo impactado-.

-Nunca estuve muerto, digamos que anduve perdido y termine en un mejor lugar el cual puedo llamar hogar –aclaro Naruto- y que hay sobre ti viejo, nunca pensé que llegarías a ser Daimyō del país –finalizo el rubio esperando como se reaccionaria Tazuna-.

-¡SUFICIENTE, JAMAS VOLVER A TOMAR SAKE EN LO QUE ME QUEDE DE VIDA! -grito el viejo que lanzo su botella de Sake muy lejos al pensar que estaba viendo cosas por el alcohol, causando que Naruto e Inari caigan al piso y se retuerzan en el suelo muertos de la risa-.

-Horas más tarde-Mansión de Tazuna-

-Viaje entre dimensión, un mundo distinto al nuestro donde no hay ninjas, Proyecto de Intercambio Cultural Entre Especies, interespecies… si otra persona escuchara todo lo que me has contado, pensaría que es la historia de ciencia ficción más loca y rara de todas –confeso Tazuna sentando en el sillón de la sala, tanto el cómo su nieto habían escuchado por completo la historia del Uzumaki de como el comenzó una vida normal en otra dimensión y Smith le explico sobre las interespecies y del Intercambio Cultural- también explica por qué estas señoritas tienen esa apariencia sinigual –viendo a Miia, Papi y Centorea-.

-No sabes el alivio que me trae al escuchar que me creas, por un momento pensé que tendría que volver a explicar todo de nuevo –dijo un aliviado Naruto sentado en un sillón junto con Miia, Papi y Smith mientras Centorea solo estaba de pie, luego se quitó su gorra y revelar sus orejas de zorro- esto se siente mucho mejor, ya comenzaba a dolerme mis orejas.

-¿¡Pero qué diablos…!? ¡Que son esas cosas que tienes sobre tu cabeza! –exclamo el viejo viendo lo que parecían ser unas orejas de zorro que se movían como si fueran reales, y para mayor sorpresa fue que nueve colas doradas salieron de la espalda del Uzumaki- ¡OHH-MY-GOD! –grito alarmado y llevándose sus manos al rostro- ¡QUE DIABLOS TE HICISTE MUCHACHO, ¿TE OPERASTE PARA PARECERTE A TUS AMIGAS?!

-No es porque quiero sonar raro pero… ¡TE VES ABSOLUTAMENTE GENIAL! –declaro Inari admirando al rubio que ahora parecía más a una especie guerrero animal que aparecen en sus comics-.

-Gracias por el halago Inari –le agradeció el Uzumaki al chico- y para ti viejo, no es que me haya operado ni nada parecido. Para resumírtelo de forma más corta, me convertí en un Hanyō para sobrevivir a una muerte frente a dos Akatsuki que vencí hace años atrás.

-¿Qué cosa? Oye yo no entiendo nada de rap y esas cosas raras –dijo el anciano que desconoció el significado de la palabra "Hanyō"-.

-Creo que estas confundiendo las cosas, viejo Tazuna. Ser un Hanyō significa ser mitad humano y mitad interespecie –menciono el rubio para que Tazuna comprenda bien el significado de la palabra para después preguntar el cómo se transformó- digamos que cierta cosa que temía Konoha y que se encuentra dentro de mí me salvo la vida.

-¿Hablas del Kyūbi? –pregunto el anciano para que las chicas abran sus ojos por completo-.

-¿Ustedes saben de la existencia del Kyūbi? –Hablo Smith que no esperaba que el Daimyō sepa sobre ese secreto del Uzumaki-.

-Todo el mundo sabe sobre los Bijūs y sus Jinchūrikis, y que Naruto tiene sellado al Kyūbi –menciono el anciano- pero a diferencia de algunas aldeas, nosotros no somos tan tontos como para creer ese cuento de que los Jinchūrikis son las reencarnaciones de esas bestias. Sabemos que Naruto es el Jinchūriki del Kyūbi y que por esa razón fue desterrado injustamente, por eso decidí romper la alianza con Konoha y el País del Fuego por semejante barbaridad –declaro el viejo para luego ponerse serio y dirigirse a Naruto- y hablando de Konoha, creo que deberías saber algo de suma importancia.

-No quiero saber nada relacionado con Konoha y sus tonterías. Me importa un bledo si están en guerra con otros países y que estén buscándome para que regrese a ayudarlos, prefiero regresar a mi hogar antes de poner un pie en ese basurero –sentencio el rubio más que molesto y cruzado de brazos-.

-Es necesario que te enteres de esto, tiene que ver con el Uchiha –señalo Tazuna para que el rubio cambie se ponga serio y decida escuchar lo que le van a decir- esto paso meses después de tu desaparición, el Uchiha volvió a desertar de la aldea.

-El Teme… ¿deserto por segunda vez? –Decía Naruto incrédulo- esto no puede ser cierto… ¡se supone que ese infeliz está en prisión! ¡Tsunade me lo dijo antes de dejar la aldea, que lo mando a prisión y bajo vigilancia las 24 horas para que no vuelva escapar! –Se levantó del sillón furioso y de sacarle un buen susto a las chicas que nunca lo han visto en ese estado- ¡cómo es que ese imbécil se escapó tan fácilmente! ¿¡Es que el maldito Consejo Civil exigió su liberación!?

-No fue el consejo ni mucho menos alguien de otra aldea. Se descubrió que el culpable es alguien dentro de la aldea –dijo Tazuna para que Naruto comience a sospechar que debe haber un espía infiltrado en Konoha- pero lo que más me sorprendió fue la persona que lo libero fuera esa chica de cabello rosado que era parte del Equipo 7.

-¡LA FRENTONA! -grito lo más alto posible- ¡TENIA QUE SER ESA ESCUSA PATETICA DE KUNOICHI, SOLO ELLA HARIA SEMEJANTE BARBARIDAD SI EL TEME SE LO PIDE! -dicho eso vuelve a sentarse en el sillón sin dejar de maldecir a su ex compañera de equipo-.

-D-Dārin, ¿Quién esa esa chica de la que estás hablando? -pregunto Miia nerviosa de que su pregunta hiciera enfadar más al rubio-.

-Sakura Haruno… -respondió Naruto con veneno en sus palabras- ella fue parte del Equipo 7 junto con el Teme cuando era un ninja de Konoha. Ella solo se volvió Kunoichi para llamar la atención del Teme que nunca le pone atención por ser una molestia… y por primera vez estoy de acuerdo con el -añadió el-.

-Una mujer que no tiene honor ni orgullo no merecen ser llamadas guerreras -decía Centorea mas que molesta para desenvainar su espada- ¡mujeres como esa tal Sakura no merecen ser perdonadas, si ella fuera de nuestra raza seria expulsada al manchar el prestigioso honor de los Centauros!

-¡Yo apoyo a la yegua loca! ¡Esa Haruno es por completo una vergüenza para las mujeres al liberar a un criminal! -declaro Miia apoyando a Centorea-.

-¡Yo la mandaría a volar lejos hasta dejarla en una isla para que nunca moleste a Goshūjin! -hasta Papi se unió a las demás para sorpresa de la demás chicas-.

-Viejo… quiero saber todo… ¿Cómo es que Sakura pudo liberar al Teme? -pregunto Naruto a Tazuna mientras trata de calmarse-.

-No sé mucho de lo que paso realmente. Solo sabemos que la celda del Uchiha estaba abierto y que encontraron a esa en el piso en muy mal estado. Eso es todo lo que puedo contarte -le conto Tazuna al rubio que soltó un gruñido aterrador-.

-Estoy más que seguro que el Teme utilizo a la Frentona sabiendo que ella haría lo que sea por el -señalo Naruto que conoció mejor a la mencionada como la palma de su mano-.

-Me pueden aclarar una duda que tengo -Miia levanto una mano para tomar la palabra- entiendo que esa persona llamada Sakura cometió un gran crimen, pero lo que no comprendo es el por qué lo hizo sabiendo que la iban a descubrir -fue su pregunta para que su Dārin le responda-.

-Es porque la Frentona cabeza de chicle siempre estuvo enamorada del Teme, pero para decirle en mejores palabras, está obsesionada por el desde que era una niña -le dijo a la Lamia- y eso no es todo. La Frentona puede ser tan insoportable cuando se pone a hablar de lo increíble y fabuloso que es su "Sasuke-kun", de lo apuesto que se ve y blah blah blah -al finalizar, las chicas y Smith se veían más que disgustadas, era obvio que la chica de la que hablaba el Uzumaki era alguien que no se tenía auto respeto por su persona-.

-Concuerdo con el muchacho. Jamás olvidaría a esa niña parlanchina que no paraba de hablar sobre ese chico arrogante que cree que todo el mundo le va besar los pies -menciono Tazuna, y como no olvidar a esa pelirosa que jamás se callaba- pero lo mejor es no seguir hablando del pasado, ¡lo que importa es que tenemos que celebrar tu regreso! ¡Están todos invitados a quedarse en mi casa todo el tiempo que quieran! -ofreció el anciano a sus invitados-.

-En verdad es un gran honor en quedarnos aquí Tazuna-sama, pero no queremos ser una molestia para usted y su familia -Smith rechazo amablemente la oferta de Tazuna para no causarle problemas-.

-La Srta. Smith tiene toda la razón, además de que no podemos quedarnos por muchos por la diferencia de tiempo entre esta dimensión y la otra -menciono Naruto para que los demás se le queden viendo de forma rara- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué todos me ven de esa manera?

-¿Qué quisiste decir con eso de la diferencia de tiempo entre nuestra dimensión y la otra? -pregunto Tazuna para que el rubio se lleve una mano detrás de su cabeza-.

-Este… creo que se me olvido por completo contar ese detallito que se me paso por alto jejejeje -se rio de forma nerviosa por la mirada que tenía la Coordinadora-.

-Dārin-kun… nos puedes hablar al respecto sobre ese "detallito" que no nos has mencionado antes, si no fuera mucha la molestia -pidió la Coordinadora con una cálida pero aterradora sonrisa que no solo asusto a Naruto, sino que Tazuna abrazaba a su nieto por lo que acaban de ver-.

-Este… claro que lo haré _"mejor le cuento todo porque la Srta. Smith asusta… y mucho"_ -pensó el rubio en la última parte mientras tragaba saliva- para que comprendan con más facilidad, desde que comencé a viajar entre ambas dimensión, descubre que el tiempo de esta dimensión se mueve de forma más lenta a diferencia de la otra dimensión en donde venimos. Si nos quedamos un día aquí, en nuestro mundo serán tres días, lo mismo pasa con los segundos, minutos, horas, semanas, meses y años.

-Déjame ver si entendí bien -hablo Tazuna que entendió algo de lo que les explico el Uzumaki- estas diciendo que estos tres años en que todos te creíamos desaparecido o muerto, ¿en la otra dimensión pasaron nueve años"? -el rubio solo asiente la cabeza a eso- esto es… difícil de asimilar.

-Pues créelo viejo, si no fuera así ¿Por qué crees que me veo mucho más mayor que antes? -señalo el para que el viejo lo mire bien y note el gran cambio- si el tiempo en ambas dimensión fueran iguales, en vez de lucir como alguien de 22 años, me vería como un adolescente de 16 -ese dato llamo mucho la atención a Miia-.

 _-"Si lo que Dārin dice fuera cierto, el estaría casi de mi edad… ¡eso sería fabuloso!"_ -la pelirroja comenzó a soñar como seria si su Dārin fuera de 16 años, ambos salieran en varias citas y se divertirían mucho- _"pero… a mí me gusta más el Dārin de ahora que es más varonil, sexy, apuesto y alto, pero la idea que él sea de mi edad es muy tentadora… ¡Ay qué hago, por cual debo escoger! ¿¡Un Dārin de mi misma edad y mi Dārin apuesto y varonil!?"_ -la pobre estaba en tremenda encrucijada llevando las manos sobre su cabeza-.

-¿Sucede algo, Miia-chan? -pregunto Naruto sacando de sus pensamientos a la pelirroja que noto como todo el mundo la observaba-.

-Jajajajaja… no pasa nada Dārin, solo estaba pensando en… en otras cosas -dijo la pelirroja roja de la vergüenza que pasaba y decidió cambiar de tema- a todo esto, ¿Cuánto tiempo nos quedaremos en el País de las Olas? Me gustaría conocer el lugar aprovechando que somos las primeras interespecies en pisar un mundo totalmente desconocido.

-Estaba pensando en eso, y lo recomendable es que solo nos quedemos dos días como máximo -menciono el, cosa que no le agrado a las chicas-.

-¡Pero Dārin, yo quería conocer mejor el pueblo y llevar unos recuerdos cuando regresemos! -se quejó Miia poniendo una cara de súplica-.

-Yo quería conocer sobre la cultura de los samuráis y los ninjas -se unió Centorea que deseaba aprender de verdaderos guerreros-.

-¡Papi quiere salir a conocer el pueblo y volar libremente! -hasta Papi quería quedar un tiempo más en el País de las Olas-.

-Yo quiero tomarme una semana de descanso luego de tanto tiempo matándome con mi trabajo -hablo Smith para que las chicas y el Hanyō rubio se le queden viéndola fijamente- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué me miran así?

-Y desde cuando se pone a trabajar de verdad -dijeron los cuatro al mismo tiempo y con los ojos entrecerrados para que Smith se sienta dolida-.

-Vamos Naruto, las chicas solo quieren pasar un momento para divertirse y relajarse. No hará problemas si se quedan unos días más -le dijo Tazuna para que el mencionado piense bien el asunto-.

-De acuerdo, nos quedaremos una semana -cambio de parecer para la alegría de las chicas e Inari que quería pasar más tiempo con el rubio- eso si les diré que al quedarnos una semana, pasaran tres semanas en nuestra dimensión -les advirtió a las chicas para luego hablar con la Coordinadora- solo espero que con esto no tenga problemas con los directores del Intercambio Cultural.

-No te preocupes por eso, ellos comprenderán bien el por qué nos tardamos tanto -dijo la pelinegra sin preocupación- y si hay problemas, les diré que tú tienes la culpa y problema resuelto.

-¡No se limpie las manos al echarme la culpa! -se quejó el rubio que no le gusto para nada que la Coordinadora lo culpe para no tener más problemas con sus superiores-.

-¡Regrese, Otōsan! -todo el mundo escucho una vez que anuncio su llegada-.

-¡Regresaste Kāchan! -grito Inari que se levantó del sillón y tomo la mano del Uzumaki- ¡mira Kāchan, no vas a creer quien acaba de regresar!

-¡Oye, espera un poco Inari! -decía el rubio siendo jalado por el chico hacia la entrada de la mansión-.

En la entrada de la casa estaba parada una bella mujer 32 años y de estatura media, tiene el cabello azul oscuro, que le llega hasta la espalda, sus ojos son de color negro, tiene la nariz y la boca pequeña, usa una camiseta principalmente rosada, excepto en los bordes del cuello y de las mangas que son color rojo y usa un pantalón azul. Esa mujer que llego a la mansión es Tsunami que llego de las compras, y cabe decir que no se veía para nada contenta cuando su hijo apareció en la entrada. En el momento en que Inari iba a hablar su madre se le adelanto.

-Primero que nada muchachito, ¿porque no estas afuera cortando leña como te pedí?, el invierno está muy cerca y promete ser más frio de lo normal joven -dijo ella sin notar a la persona que trajo su hijo que intento explicarle sobre eso pero Tsunami lo vuelve a interrumpir al jalarle de la oreja- no me interrumpas cuando te estoy preguntando el por qué no estás haciendo con tus debe… ¿huh? -Tsunami por fin se percató de la persona que se encontraba detrás de su hijo y llevarse un gran susto- ¡AAAAHHHH! ¡UN MONSTRUO! -grito ella que aparto a su hijo de aquel sujeto de gran tamaño con orejas y nueve colas en su espalda-.

-¿En serio soy tan aterrador que usted también se aterre? -decía Naruto desanimado de que la madre de Inari no lo reconozca-.

-¿Qué está pasando allá? -en ese momento Tazuna seguido de sus invitadas fueron a la entrada para investigar que pasaba cuando escucharon el grito de Tsunami-.

-¡OTOSAN, UN MONSTRUO ESTA EN NUESTRA CASA! -grito la mujer para notar que habían más "monstruos" detrás de su padre- ¡ESTAMOS SIENDO INVADIDOS POR MONSTRUOS!

-Tranquilízate hija, estas chicas no son unos monstruos, solo son interespecies que vienen a visitarnos -le aclaro su padre a Tsunami que solo reacciono con un "¿Eh?"- y esta persona de aquí es alguien que ya conoces, es Naruto quien vino a visitarnos -poniéndose al lado del Hanyō que solo saludo a la mujer con un simple hola-.

-¿Naruto? -decía Tsunami más que sorprendió de que el Uzumaki estuviera vivo, ella lo vio fijamente para que ocurra lo de siempre entre las mujeres que veían al Hanyō. Su imaginación la llevo a imaginarse al mismo rubio pero totalmente desnudo solo cubriéndose con una toalla su zona intima mientras este con una voz seductora le dice "Ven Tsunami-chan, démosle a Inari un nuevo hermanito" provocando que ella tuviese una severa hemorragia nasal y termine desmayándose-.

-¡Kāchan/Tsunami! -gritaron Tazuna e Inari que alcanzaron a atrapar a la desmayada antes que azotara contra el piso-.

-No otra vez… -murmuro el Uzumaki llevándose una mano al rostro- ¿Por qué pasa esto cuando una mujer me ve? -se preguntaba el que no tenía ni la más mínima idea-.

-Si en verdad lo supieras… -dijeron Miia, Centorea y Smith en voz baja y más que sonrojadas, ellas si sabían de que le paso a Tsunami porque también pasaron por lo mismo-.

-Horas más tarde-

El grupo salió de la mansión dejando porque el Uzumaki quería visitar cierto lugar que no veía desde hace mucho mientras Tazuna e Inari esperaban a que Tsunami despertara, de paso pasaron por una florería para comprar algunos ramos de rosas blanca para ir a ese lugar que Naruto deseaba volver a ver.

-Disculpe Aruji-dono, pero por curiosidad ¿hacia dónde vamos exactamente? -pregunto Centorea llevando uno de los ramos que compro el rubio al igual que Miia y Papi-.

-Es cierto, has estado demasiado callado desde que salimos de la mansión del señor Tazuna y luego compraste estas flores, las cuales pensé que eran para mí… y resulto que no lo son -se quejó Miia cruzada de brazos y con una mano sujetaba el ramo de flores-.

-Quiero a visitar la tumba de Zabuza y Haku aprovechando que estamos aquí. La última vez que los vi fue hace seis años para llevarme conmigo a Kubikiribōchō que fue puesta cerca de la tumba de Zabuza -las chicas comprendieron el por qué su Dārin/Goshūjin/Aruji-dono actuaba tan serio, Miia se sintió como tonta al pensar que su Dārin iba a visitar a otra chica-.

-Si la espada que usted tiene se hallaba en la tumba de su antiguo dueño, ¿Por qué se la llevo si la dejaron en ese lugar? -pregunto Centorea-.

-La espada de Zabuza es una de las Kiri no Shinobigatana Nananin Shū, la cual es muy valioso para Kirigakure no Sato que fue forjada allá, pero a la vez es un arma muy tentadora para que caiga en manos de criminales. Es por eso que me la lleve para que no sea robada y deje una nota en su lugar que decía estaría a salvo -les dijo el rubio a las chicas que comprendieron el motivo de llevarse el arma-.

Naruto guio a las chicas a un lugar cercano del puente en donde descansaban los restos de Zabuza y Haku. Al llegar vieron que el lugar tenía muchas flores que la gente del pueblo dejaba en honor a los que fallecieron, dándole un toque de serenidad.

-Es tan pacífico y hermoso -dijo Miia viendo las flores que dejaron la gente- me cuesta pensar que aquellos que venimos a ver fueron una vez enemigos de Dārin.

-Oigan, miren allá -señalo Papi en dirección a las tumbas a una mujer parado frente y que rezaba por el descanso de los fallecieron-.

-Debe ser alguien del pueblo que vino a dejar su respecto a Zabuza y Haku -menciono el rubio para que siga su camino en silencio, una vez en frente en las tumbas coloco el ramo de flores y se puso al lado de la mujer que oraba tranquilamente-.

-Me alegra en ver que las personas sigan viniendo a este sitio, eso me alegra mucho -hablo aquella mujer cercana a los 18 años, tenía un largo cabello negro hasta la cintura, llevaba un kimono rosa pálido con detalles de flores de cerezo-.

-Tenía que venir a verlos luego de tantas cosas que han pasado en mi vida -respondió Naruto que rezo por Zabuza y Haku mientras que Miia, Centorea y Papi se unieron a él para dejar las flores y rezar- si no fuera por ellos, yo no seguiría con vida al igual que muchos de la gente del pueblo.

-Pienso lo mismo que usted señor, muchos de nosotros estamos agradecidos por aquellos que vinieron a ayudarnos para que el país sea libre -decía la chica viendo las tumbas, en especial la e Zabuza- pero le debo más Zabuza por todo, siempre le estaré agradecida de haberlo conocido ese día que pensé que estaría sola.

-¿Acaso conoció a Zabuza? -pregunto Naruto curioso viendo a la chica que termino de rezar y volteo para mostrar su hermoso rostro blanco como la nieve-.

-Él fue como un padre para mí y la única familia que he tenido -dijo la chica con una leve sonrisa- y al parecer, usted también lo conoció. Permíteme presentar, me llamo Haku Momochi-Yūki -se presentó la desconocida-.

-El placer es el… -de pronto el rubio se quedó callado por un segundo para que sus ojos se abran por completo- H…H… ¿¡HAKU!? -grito muy fuerte que hasta la gente del pueblo alcanzo a escucharlo-.

Fin de la Segunda Parte.

Próximo capítulo: Una visita al País de las Olas (Tercera parte y final)


	10. Una visita al País de las Olas (Parte 3)

¡Wassup Bitches! Hoy comenzamos este mes con un nuevo capítulo de Ex-Shinobi, la tercera y última parte de este capítulo relleno para seguir con el canon del manga y anime. Pero primero que nada quiero disculpar por el pequeño retraso y dar las gracias a los que han tenido tiempo para leer mi nueva historia "Monster Musume no Uzumaki" el cual ha tenido gran éxito, es por eso que esa historia será el único fic que subiré cada mes. Ahora les dejo esta continuación que tanto deseaban ver, ¡disfrútenla puercas!

* * *

-Blah blah blah (Personajes hablando)

 _-"Blah blah blah"_ (Personajes pensando)

 **-Blah blah blah** (Bijū hablando)

 _ **-"Blah blah blah"**_ (Bijū pensando)

-((Blah blah blah)) (Personajes hablando por celular)

* * *

Capítulo 9: Una visita al País de las Olas (Tercera Parte y Final)

En la tumba de Zabuza Momochi se llevaba la cosa más loca e inesperada que le haya pasado al Uzumaki en toda su vida, en frente suyo es encontraba al último sobreviviente del Clan Yuki… con vida, ¿pero cómo? ¿No que murió a manos de Kakashi? Pero sobretodo… ¿Haku en realidad es una chica?

¡E-e-e-esto debe ser una broma! ¡Es imposible que tú estés viva… digo, que estés vivo! ¡Yo vi como los aldeanos enterraron tu cuerpo junto con el de Zabuza! -gritaba el Uzumaki que llevaba la tumba del mencionado mientras que "Haku" no entendía lo que estaba pasando-.

Etto… se puede saber, ¿Quién es usted? -pregunto "Haku" que por raro que pareció, aquel sujeto que llevaba chaqueta roja se le hacía bastante familiar-.

¡El que debería estar haciendo las preguntas debería ser yo! -alzo la voz el rubio- ¡primero que nada, ¿Cómo es que estas con vida?! ¿¡Como sobreviviste si estás muerto!? ¡Y lo más importante ¿en verdad eres una chica o estas usando un Henge para volver a engañarme como la primera vez?! -pregunto este viendo a la "chica" en frente suyo-.

¿D-de que está hablando? No sé de qué esta está hablando señor pero siempre he sido mujer -decía Haku que comenzaba a sentirse presionado por tantas preguntas-.

No es que quiera interrumpirlos… -hablo Miia que se acercó junto con Papi y Centorea para entender que ocurría entre su Dārin y aquella chica- pero queremos saber que está pasando. De pronto Dārin grito y todo empezó a volverse muy confuso.

¡Quién o qué son ustedes! -exigió Haku que dio un paso para atrás tomando posición de batalla- ¡jamás he visto a personas como ustedes! ¿¡Son enemigos que vienen a irrumpir la paz del País de las Olas?! -luego creo unas kunai transparentes hechas de hielo. Miia se alarmo por las acciones de la pelinegra, Papi le brillaron los ojos por lo que vio, Centorea se puso al frente y saco su espada para proteger a las chicas-.

Hyōton… -el Uzumaki reconoció ese elemento que solo una persona podía usar- eso quiere decir…

¡Escúchame bien, quien quiera que seas! ¡Nosotras no somos ningún enemigo, estamos de visita porque nuestro Aruji-dono es amigo del Tazuna-sama! -respondió Centorea defendió a las chicas y evitar una riña, Haku sin bajar la guardia pregunto sobre el tal "Aruji-dono" para que Naruto levantara-.

Veras Haku… soy yo, ¿es que no me reconoces? -pregunto el Uzumaki intentando apaciguar la ira de la chica-.

¿Debería? -pregunto Haku desconfiando de aquellos extraños- solo conozco a otro rubio además de ti. Él era alguien tonto hiperactivo… -eso desanimo un poco a Naruto y molestar a Miia y Centorea, y Papi seguía embelesada viendo las Kunais de hielo- pero a pesar de eso tenía un corazón amable, el me vio cómo su amigo… pero ahora el… él está… -le era imposible terminar la frase debido al dolor de perder a su único y primer amigo que tuvo-.

Los demás adivinaron lo que Haku intento decir al notar la expresión de dolor mezclado con tristeza en su rostro. En tan solo recordar que el único amigo que tuvo ha muerto, la destrozaba por completo.

Tú también crees que Naruto Uzumaki… ¿este muerto? -pregunto el rubio con burla no mal intencionada, causando cierta reacción en Haku- dime, ¿en verdad crees que él está muerto?

¿Qué el…no está muerto? -decía Haku cabizbaja- ¿Qué no está muerto? ¿¡Que él no está muerto…!? ¡No te burles de mí! -levanto su cabeza y mostrar una expresión de odio incontenible mientras apretaba con fuerza sus Kunais de hielo y liberar Chakra, provocando que a su alrededor se congele, sacándole un susto a Miia, mas sorpresa en Papi y que Centorea se ponga a la defensiva- ¡No te atrevas a burlarte de Naruto Uzumaki! ¡Es culpa de Konoha de que el haya muerto! ¡Ellos son los responsables de su muerte!

¡Es cierto que Konoha me desterró, pero no estoy muerto! -el rubio levanto para que Haku se sorprenda y que la ventisca cese- solamente desaparecí por un tiempo, encontré un lugar el que puedo llamar hogar. Haku, he regresado -finalizo el, esperando como la pelinegra reaccione ante la verdad-.

No… no es cierto… -la pelinegra comenzó retroceder- ¡es imposible que seas Naruto Uzumaki, él es muy distinto a ti! ¡Él no era tan alto, sin mencionar que él es dos años menor que yo!

Claro que soy, y te lo demostrare ahora mismo -dijo el Uzumaki- la primera vez que nos conocimos fue en el bosque de este país, lejos de la casa del viejo Tazuna. Yo estaba tirado en el suelo y al despertar fuiste lo primero que vi -Haku abrió los ojos al momento de recordar la primera vez que se encontraron- te ayudare a recolectar plantas medicinales, luego conversamos de por luchar por nuestros seres queridos, y luego de fuiste diciéndome que eras hombre -al mencionar esas partes, las chicas interespecies tenían una gota de sudor corriendo por su cabeza, ¿Qué fue lo que quiso decir en la última parte?-.

Es cierto… es tal como lo dijiste… -dijo Haku mas que sorprendida que dejo caer sus Kunais de hielo- pero si es cierto que tú eres Naruto… ¿¡por qué te ves tan distinto y crecido!? ¡Es no se veía tan adulto! -señalo ella que seguía desconfiando-.

Bueno… es un tema algo largo de decirte… pero digamos que me paso algo que me llevo a verse así -dicho eso se quitó su gorra, revelando sus orejas de zorro al igual que sus nueve colas que salieron detrás de su espalda- ahora soy un Hanyō, mitad humano, mitad demonio. Espero que no te asuste lo de mi cambio -finalizo el rubio esperando como la pelinegra se tomaría la noticia-.

En cuestión de segundos el rostro de Haku tomo un tono rojizo muy brillante, sus piernas empezaron a fallarle y le temblaban, su corazón latía desenfrenadamente al ver a este "Naruto" que era mucho mayor que ella al instante que un fondo rosado aparecía detrás de él.

Ahh… ahhh… ¿¡EHHHHHHHHH!? -grito la chica al instante que le salga vapor por la chica- ¡KYAAAAAA! -volvió a gritar al momento que una explosión de humo rodee a Haku, cuando se dispersó, Naruto y las chicas abrieron sus ojos al ver a un enorme conejo de nieve con la cara del famoso conejo Chappy que se sacudía levemente y se escuchaba en su interior los gritos de la pelinegra que casi se podían escuchar-.

¡UN CONEJO DE NIEVE GIGANTE! ¡YAY! -grito Papi emocionada que volaba alrededor del muñeco-.

¡Cómo es que ella puede hacer esas cosas! ¡Primero creo esas Kunais, ¿y ahora se convierte en eso?! -señalo Miia más que confusa-.

Este mundo tiene gente de lo más loca que he visto -menciono Smith con una gota de sudor corriendo por su cabeza-.

Qué habilidades tan únicas, podrá forjar armas de hielo además kunai… es algo sorprendente -admitió Centorea viendo las Kunais que creo la pelinegra-.

Ella puede usar el hielo gracias a su Kekkei Genkai, el Hyōton -le explico el Uzumaki- pero esta es la primera que Haku hace este tipos de cosas -se acercó al muñeco- ¡Haku, ¿estás bien?! -grito este pero parecía que la mencionada no lo escucho, apenas el podía escuchar lo que ella decía en el interior del muñeco-.

¡No puedo creerlo, en verdad Naruto-kun está vivo! -decía la pobre Haku en el interior del conejo y sentada en el suelo mientras se lleva una mano a su pecho- ¡y ahora se ve como en mis más profundos sueños, todo un papacito! -tenía una mirada embelesada, le escurría algo de baba por la comisura de sus labios, y para rematar el sangraba la nariz-.

Permíteme mostrarle mis "productos", señorita -decía un Naruto que vestía un traje de negocios mientras se quitaba la cortaba y desabrochaba su camisa-.

¡QUIERO UNA DOCENA DE TODO LO QUE TENGAS! -Haku salió del conejo para saltar a los brazos de Naruto que no se esperaba tal aparición- ¡NO ME DEJES NUNCA, MI PAPACITO! -le dijo al rubio con corazones en sus ojos-.

¡AHHHHH! ¡SE SUPONE QUE PASARIAMOS UNAS BUENAS VACACIONES, PERO RESULTO QUE AHORA TENGO OTRA RIVAL DE AMOR! -se quejó una celosísima Miia viendo a la enamorada Haku abrazando a su Dārin- ¡POR QUE LA MALA SUERTE ME PERSIGUE!

Dārin-kun parece tener mucha suerte con las chicas -dijo la Coordinadora algo celosa, sentía tantos deseos de apartar a Haku del rubio Hanyō-.

Si… eso parecer ser -asintió Centorea con un tic en una de sus cejas, tenía el deseo de hacer picadillos a esa chica que se apegaba tanto a su Aruji-dono-.

¡Viva, voy a armar un castillo de nieve! -Papi era la única que no le molestaba que otra mujer abrace a su esposo para dedicarse a jugar con la nieve del destrozado conejo-.

-Horas más tarde-Hogar de Tazuna-

¡No me importa si eres amiga de Dārin, no tienes el derecho de estar tan apegada a él! -se quejó la Lamia aferrándose a uno de los brazos de un incómodo Hanyō- ¡escúchame bien, cubitos de hielo, Dārin es solo mío y de nadie más!

¡Olvídalo viborita, he pasado tres largos años creyendo que Naruto-kun estaba muerto, y no pienso separarme solo porque tú me lo ordenas! -le dijo Haku que se aferró al otro brazo libre del mencionado-.

Porque me pasan estas cosas a mí… -decía el Uzumaki con cascados de lágrimas en sus ojos, tanto el cómo las dos chicas están sentando en un gran sillón de la sala mientras las dos no se soltaban de sus brazos-.

El grupo acompañado de la última sobreviviente del extinto Clan Yuki, regresaron a la casa del Daimyō Tazuna para poder aclarar las cosas, durante el camino Miia no se separó de su Dārin al igual que una contenta pelinegra mientras las demás chicas iban detrás de los tres. Cabe decir que la Lamia no estaba feliz viendo que su nueva rival no se separaba de su Dārin. Apenas llegaron a la casa las dos chicas comenzaron a discutir y apegarse al rubio que se sentía incómodo, no porque le desagradaba estar tan cerca de dos hermosas y ardientes chicas, sino que el podía sentir el busto de cada una que se apretaba en sus brazos, y eso no ayudaba mucho porque sus instintos salvajes le decían cosas que no se atrevería en hacer a las pobres.

¡Vuelvo a repetírtelo, aléjate de mí Dārin! -exigió la Lamia pero no funciono, Haku se negaba en separarse de Naruto- _"muy bien cubitos de hielo, si así quieres jugar, pues así jugare" -_ pensaba una maliciosa Miia con una igual de maléfica sonrisa- ¿sabes? Creo que deberías de apegarte tanto a Dārin, porque terminaría congelando su brazo por completo.

Esto provoco que a la pelinegra le saliera una venita hinchada en la cabeza de enojo, pero se mantuvo calmado y decidió seguir el mismo juego que la Lamia y contraataco.

Oh, no te preocupes por eso querida, puedo controlar perfectamente mi temperatura -respondió Haku con una dulce sonrisa- más bien tu eres la que debe estar más atenta. No me sorprendería que llegues a lastimar a Naruto-kun con ese "enorme" cuerpo que tienes -menciono ella sin dejar de sonreír-.

" _Ay no, ya comenzaron a discutir"_ -pensó Naruto que se encontraba en fuego cruzado-.

¿¡Qué quisiste decir con eso, nevera con piernas!? -pregunto la iracunda Lamia-.

¡Lo que escuchaste arrastrada, ¿o es que también estas sorda?! -grito Haku aferrándose más al brazo del asustado Naruto-.

Luego ambas soltaron los brazos de Naruto, haciendo que este suspirara de alivio, Miia y Haku se levantaron del sillón y se pusieron cara a cara, mirándose frente a frente mientras emanaban un aura peligrosa.

¿No creen que deberíamos detenerla? Es aterrador verlas discutir -dijo Papi asustada, y no era la única. Ella, Centorea, Smith, Tazuna y su familia estaba del otro lado de la sala-.

Nunca vi a Haku-neechan tan furiosa… -dijo Inari mientras era abrazado por Papi-.

Si no hacemos algo, esas dos destruirán la casa al momento que peleen -dijo Tazuna preocupado de que las chicas inicien una pelea de gatas-.

A mi preocupa más lo que le pasara a Naruto-kun, es el quien corre más peligro estando cerca de Miia-chan y Haku-chan -dijo Tsunami que le preocupaba el rubio por estar entre medio de la pelea-.

Concuerdo que Miia se está sobrepasando con sus celos. Srta. Smith, tiene que hacer algo -dijo Centauro a la Coordinadora que tomaba una taza de café-.

Lo siento Centorea, pero ahora mismo estoy de vacaciones -se disculpó Smith con una sonrisa dándole un sorbo a su taza de café-.

" _Pero que mujer más negligente…"_ -pensaron todos de la actitud de la Coordinadora-.

-De regreso con la pelea entre las chicas-

¡Yuki-onna de tercera! -le dijo la pelirroja en cara a Haku-.

Este… chicas… -decía el rubio para detener el pleito de Haku y Miia-.

¡Lombriz tetona! -fue el turno de la Yuki a la pelirroja, hasta le pico uno de sus senos-.

Oigan, porque no mejor hablemos de forma las civilizada y sin insultos -dijo Naruto que fue ignorado por segunda vez-.

¡Bolsa de hielo con patas! -respondió Miia mientras su cola imitaba el movimiento de una serpiente de cascabel-.

Por favor, ya dejen de discutir -suplico el rubio Hanyō pero era imposible, las chicas parecían no prestarle atención

¡Serpiente pervertida! -le dijo Haku rodeada de un aura helada como el hielo-.

Chicas… -ahora Naruto empezó a cabrearse de que lo ignoren-.

¡Jynx versión pirata! -dijo Miia recordando cierta criatura de un famoso videojuego-.

¿Me están escuchando? -decía Naruto que se le acababa la paciencia-.

¡Ratonera sin chiste! -dijo Haku que eso fue el colmo para la Lamia-.

¡YA CALLENSE QUE ME DESESPERAAAAN! -grito el rubio que casi sonó como un rugido, logrando que las chicas se asusten y dejen de discutir- ¡Miia-chan, se supone que venimos a pasar unos días tranquilos en la casa del viejo, pero de inmediato empiezas armando un pleito con alguien que apenas conoces! -la Lamia solo bajo la cabeza al igual que sus orejas al ser regañada por su Dārin- ¡Y Haku, lo mismo va para ti, no tienes que estar peleando con ella siendo protegida por la ley de protección del Intercambio Cultural! -la pelinegra también bajo la cabeza por la vergüenza-.

Lo siento Dārin/Naruto-kun, prometo que no volveré a discutir -dijeron al mismo tiempo las dos chicas que se veían arrepentidas, el rubio dejo escapar sabiendo que las chicas decían la verdad-.

Y yo lamento mucho por gritarle de esa manera, pero es que ustedes me hicieron perder la calma -les dijo el Uzumaki a las chicas-.

Vaya que cambiaste muchacho, eres muy diferente de aquel chico hiperactivo y atolondrado que conocí hace tres años -dijo Tazuna acercándose al rubio al igual que el resto-.

Madure viejo, es lo único que puedo decirte -respondió el rubio cruzándose de brazos- tuve que aprender muchas cosas cuando comencé a vivir solo en la otra dimensión. Conseguí un trabajo, 25 trabajos para ser más claro -añadió el dejando sorprendido al Daimyō y su familia- construí un hogar con mis propias manos, tengo una vida más que perfecta la cual mejoro cuando conocí a Miia-chan, la Srta. Smith, Papi-chan y Cerea -las mencionadas se sonrojo por el comentario- pero cambiando de tema, hay algo que quiero preguntarle a Haku -dirigió su mirada en la mencionada-.

S-Si, ¿q-que quieres p-preguntarme? -pregunto ella con un gran sonrojo en su cara, esos ojos de un azul profundo con rasgo de animal hacia que su corazón latiera deprisa-.

Desde hace mucho, he querido decirte algo pero nunca pude decírtelo -confeso el serio y de paso coloco sus manos sobre los hombros de la Yuki que se ponía roja- y creo que es que mejor decirlo ahora, o no tendré otra oportunidad.

" _No me digan que Naruto-kun… ¿me pedirá que sea su esposa?"_ -pensaba Haku sintiendo una gran alegría-.

Kuuuuh… -gruñía Miia que deseaba apartar a la "Yuki-onna de tercera" de su Dārin, pero antes de que pueda hacerlo dos manos se colocaron en sus hombros por Smith y Centorea-.

Ni se te ocurra hacer otra escena de celos, Miia -dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo y de evitar otro pleito-.

Haku, quiero saber de una vez… -decía Naruto para que la mencionada con mucha emoción lo que le dirá- ¿en verdad eres chica? -Haku solo alcanzo a decir un "¿Eh…?" para que todo el mundo presente se vaya de espalda- ¿Qué? ¿Dije algo malo?

¿¡Eso era lo que querías preguntarle!? -exclamo la Lamia para que el solo le responda con un si- en serio Dārin, después de mucho tiempo creyendo que está muerta, al verla ¿le haces ese tipo de pregunta?

¿Qué? En mi defensa, no es mi culpa de que en nuestro primer encuentro me dijera que era un chico -menciono el rubio- desde entonces quede algo traumado por la noticia… pero ahora comienzo a dudar -viendo detenidamente el cuerpo de la Yuki, tenía unas medidas similares a las de Miia, unos increíbles 86-55-90-.

Es mi culpa por no decirte la verdad -hablo Haku- resulta que si soy una chica -esa noticia le cayó al rubio como un balde de agua fría y quejarse de por qué no le dijo la verdad- jejeje, es que me resulta divertido ver las caras que ponen los chicos que me piden salir con el cuándo les digo que soy un chico -a Naruto casi se le cae la mandíbula al suelo al saber que Haku si es una chica-.

¿¡ME ESTAS DICIENDO QUE NO ERES UN CHICO!? -grito el rubio asimilando la gran sorpresa, Haku solo asiente con un simple si y se carcajeo un poco por reacción que tuvo- ¡NO SABES LAS NOCHES EN QUE NO PUDE DORMIR POR ESE TRAUMA! ¡HE TENIDO PESADILLAS EN QUE MUJERES EXTREMADAMENTE MUSCULOSAS Y CON BARBA ME PERSIGUEN SIN DESCANSO! -era cierto, Naruto pasó un tiempo con esas pesadillas que no lo dejaban dormir en paz, pero gracias a Tsunade y unas sesiones de terapias lograron superar su trauma-.

Tazuna y su familia junto con Smith y el resto de las chicas quedaron boquiabiertos de lo que les conto Naruto. Para que él tenga ese tipo de pesadillas, de seguro que tuvo que quedar muy traumado por la broma inocente de Haku.

Lo siento muchísimo Naruto-kun, yo no quería causarte ese tipo de tragedia -se disculpó la Yuki abrazando con amor al rubio- espero que me puedas perdonarme por el daño que te hice.

¡No te aproveches de la situación, Yuki-onna de tercera! -reclamo Miia siendo sujetada de los hombros por la Coordinadora y la Centauro-.

No te preocupes Haku, eso ya paso -le dijo el Uzumaki que se separó de la chica y ponerse serio- pero hay algo que no entiendo… ¿Cómo es que sigues con vida? Kakashi-sensei te ataco directo con su Raikiri. Es imposible que alguien sobreviva a eso -al preguntar, Haku solo bajo la vista-.

Yo tampoco lo se… tal vez… fue cosa de milagro -respondió apenas porque fue un momento muy complicado y difícil de hablar, luego ella tomo asiento en el sillón para seguir con su relato- ni yo sé cómo es que sobrevive, pero recuerdo bien lo que paso esa noche. Al salir de la tierra, lo primero que hice fue curar la herida en mí a pesar de lo cansada que me encontraba, luego rasgue parte de mi ropa para cubrir la herida y camine sin rumbo algo hasta que termine dentro del bosque. Aproveche mi conocimiento en hierbas medicinales para tratar mis heridas y abandone el bosque, luego camino por ahí y termine quedando inconsciente, al despertar me encontraba dentro del hospital del pueblo.

Ese día que la encontramos fue después que el Equipo 7 regreso a su aldea al completar su misión -ahora es el turno de Tazuna de unirse al tema- para mí fue una gran sorpresa en ver que Haku estuviera viva, los médicos piensas que tuvo suerte que ningún órgano vital fuera dañado -finalizo el Daimyō-.

La familia de Tazuna-sama fue muy amable conmigo al encargarse de mi recuperación, a cambio me quede en el pueblo para protegerlo de los ladrones que andar merodeando el pueblo -añadió Haku- ahora soy parte de su familia y tengo un lugar que puedo llamar hogar.

Me alegra oír eso, pero que quisiste decir con ¿ladrones merodeando? -pregunto Naruto señalo la parte cuando mencionaron a los ladrones- pensé que los ladrones que trabajan para Gatō abandonaron el país al ver a su jefe asesinado por Zabuza.

No del todo muchacho. Aún quedan un pequeño grupo que nos han estado fastidiando hace meses -menciono el Daimyō que alarmo un poco a las chicas interespecies-.

Creo que no buena idea haber venido al País de las Olas con estos ladrones cerca del pueblo -hablo Smith observando a Miia, Papi y Centorea- las chicas corren peligro aquí ya que no existe la ley del programa en esta dimensión. Dārin-kun, mejor es que regrese…

Tranquilícense, no tienen de que alarmarse por eso. Les recuerdo que nuestro pueblo está bajo la protección de Suna y Kiri -les dijo Tazuna para calmar a las chicas- si lo desean, puedo pedir que traigan algunos escoltas para su protección.

No lo hagas viejo -lo detuvo el Uzumaki- si llamas a ninjas de Suna o Kiri, puede que Konoha sospeche y mande a unos espías para investigar y descubran que estoy aquí -dedujo el para evitar que Konoha lo localice- para que no te compliques las cosas, mandare a unos Kage Bunshin para que vigilen afuera -a Tazuna le pareció una excelente idea al igual que Smith-.

¡Excelente! Ahora que las cosas están resueltas y que Naruto-kun se quedara -decía una animada Haku que abrazo uno de los brazos del rubio- eso significa que podrás llevarme a una cita esta noche, solo tú y yo -sus palabras causo muchos celos en Smith, Papi, Centorea, hasta la misma Tsunami, pero en especial a Miia-.

¡NO LO PERMITIRE, YUKI-ONNA PIRATA! -estallo la Lamia que sujeto al Uzumaki del cuello con su cola para apartarlo de Haku- ¡SI ALGUIEN TENDRA UNA SEGUNDA CITA CON DARIN, ESA SERE YO! -sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía, comenzó a estrangular al pobre de Naruto que se puso azul-.

¿¡TUVISTE UNA CITA CON NARUTO-KUN!? -ahora es turno de la Yuki que tomo una de las piernas del rubio y comenzar a jalarlo- ¡ESO ES INJUSTO, YO TAMBIEN QUIERO TENER UNA CITA CON EL!

¡GAHHHH! ¡GGOOHH! -se quejaba el rubio mientras las dos chicas lo jaloneaban hasta la muerte-.

¿No deberíamos ayudarlo? -pregunto Tsunami viendo como el Uzumaki sufría al ser jalado por las chicas, hasta escucho como parte del cuerpo del rubio se dislocaban-.

No se alarmen, Dārin-kun está acostumbrado a lidiar con este tipo de situaciones -les dijo Smith ignorando los gritos de dolor y ayuda del rubio Hanyō- ¡vas bien, Dārin-kun! ¡Sé que puedes controlar la situación por tu cuenta! -levanto un pulgar al Uzumaki para que los demás tengan enormes gotas de sudor detrás de su cabeza-.

-Timeskip-

Los tres días transcurrieron de forma tranquila para todo el mundo… bueno, todo menos Naruto que sufrió bastante con las discusiones de Miia y Haku, pero a pesar de los malos ratos y el dolor se divirtió en el País de las Olas al igual que las demás chicas. En estos tres días las chicas fueron tratadas muy bien por los aldeanos por ser amigas del héroe de su país, la Srta. Smith guiada por el mismo Tazuna le mostro todo lo que hacían en el País de las Olas, la Coordinadora estaba impresionada de que en esta dimensión disponían de tecnología como en su mundo, solo que este no era tan avanzado porque no contaban con cosas como teléfonos celulares o internet, pero tenían cosas como electricidad, televisores y otras cosas.

Miia, Papi y Centorea les agrado conocer más de la cultura gracias a Tsunami e Inari, la Lamia consiguió algunos recuerdos que llevaría a casa para recordar este increíble viaje, la Harpía pudo volar con toda libertad por el pueblo, algo que no podía hacer en la cuidad, y nuestra afortunada Centauro pudo conseguir viejos libros de entrenamiento para Samurais por cortesía de un mercante de armas que paso por el pueblo y se lo regalo "amablemente" cuando admiro el busto de la rubia. Una buena paga… para su vista. Naruto pasó tiempo con Haku para contarle de las cosas que hizo y vio en su nuevo hogar, incluso le mostro su celular a la pelinegra que quedó fascinada por aquel aparato de la otra dimensión.

Al tercer día el grupo se reunió en las afuera de la casa de Tazuna para preparar todo para su regreso, Naruto se encontraba charlando con Tazuna e Inari mientras esperaban que Tsunami junto con las demás chicas vuelvan de lo que están haciendo.

Muchas gracias por todo viejo, Miia-chan y las demás se divirtieron como nunca -agradeció el Uzumaki estrechando manos con el Daimyō del país-.

No hay de que muchacho, visítanos más seguido de ahora en adelante -le dijo Tazuna- todo el País de las Olas jamás se olvidara de su héroe que los salvo.

Para la próxima vez que venga te traeré una botella del mejor Sake de la otra dimensión -le prometió el rubio, cosa que el viejo esperaría con ansias. Luego Naruto nota que Inari se veía cabizbajo- ¿Qué pasa Inari? ¿Por qué tienes esa cara larga?

Es que te voy a extrañar -confeso Inari aguantándose las ganas de llorar- ¿Por qué no te quedas unos días más? Quiero que me muestres esas cosas que hay en tu mundo -pidió el pero el rubio tuvo que decirle que no-.

Sabes que no podemos quedarnos por mucho tiempo, en nuestra dimensión ya pasaron nueve días y no podemos hacer esperar mucho a los directores del Intercambio cultural -le dijo al nieto de Tazuna- pero escucha, te prometo que un día te llevare a mi dimensión para que pases unos días, pero tengo que pedirle permiso a tu madre si acepta la idea.

¿Lo dices en serio? -pregunto Inari emocionado para que Naruto le diga que si- ¡genial, ya quiero conocer como será el mundo en el que vives! -exclamo más que emocionado-.

Te sabes manejar con los chicos, eso demuestra que tienes para ser un buen padre -dijo Tazuna que apeno un poco- si tan solo fueran unos 5 años mayor, con gusto dejaría que te casaras con mi hija.

Viejo, si Miia-chan te llega a escuchar, ella te dejaría como tubo de pasta de dientes usado -le dijo el rubio para que el viejo se ponga pálido, él es testigo de la fuerza que posee la Lamia y que ella lo atrapa con su cola causo escalofríos- y hablando de ella, ¿a qué hora va a llegar? Tsunami-san se las llevo muy temprano a quien sabe dónde -era cierto, esta mañana Tsunami se llevó a la Coordinadora y las chicas interespecies a quien sabe dónde-.

Mi hija se las llevó a su tienda de costura, al parecer les elaboro unas vestimentas para ellas -respondió el Daimyō para que el rubio le pregunte desde cuando Tsunami trabaja- ella tenía un tienda donde diseñaban kimonos para fiestas y ceremonias importante… lamentablemente perdió todo con la llegada de Gatō que se apodero del país.

El rubio decidió no preguntar más al respecto sabiendo del pasado doloroso que tuvo la familia del Daimyō cuando estos sufrían por la culpa de ese comerciante de drogas, pero eso ya era cosa del pasado ahora que Gatō está muerto. Todo gracias a Zabuza quien acabo con su vida.

¡Regresamos! ¡Lamento por la demora! -anuncio Tsunami que llego junto con las demás chicas de lo que estaban haciendo, Naruto, Tazuna e Inari notaron que Smith, Centorea y Papi llevaban un paquete entre sus brazos y tenían grandes sonrisas adornando sus rostros-.

Comencé a preocuparme de que algo les paso -dijo Naruto que sintió curiosidad de por las demás sonreían- ¿Por qué ustedes se ven tan felices…? Oigan, ¿en dónde está Miia-chan? Ella estaba con ustedes -pregunto el viendo que la mencionada no se encontraba con el resto de las chicas-.

¡Aquí estoy Dārin! -de pronto apareció Miia que se ocultó detrás de Centorea para que el rubio se lleve una tremenda sorpresa-.

Miia ya no llevaba tu típica vestimenta, sino que ahora llevaba un kimono rojo donde el hombro izquierdo es descubierto muy elegante que cubre la totalidad de sus caderas, usa una faja amarilla con detalles florales y mariposas, además de tener un arreglo floral en el lado izquierdo de su rosto.

¿Cómo me veo, Dārin? -pregunto Miia viendo a su Dārin boquiabierto al igual que Tazuna- Tsunami-san fue muy amable con nosotras al diseñarnos estos kimonos -señalando los paquetes que llevan Smith, Papi y Centorea- no aguante la tentación y quise probarlo para que me des tu opinión.

No fue la gran cosa, la verdad es que quería hacer vestidos para las chicas porque lo vi como un reto -hablo Tsunami- fue fácil con Miia y la Srta. Smith, tuvo algo de dificultad con Centorea y Papi pero al final conseguí hacer trajes para todas -dijo con todo orgullo viendo la felicidad que tenía la Lamia con su nuevo kimono-.

Guau… -alcanzo a decir el Uzumaki que admiraba a la Lamia- te ves… te ves fabulosa con ese kimono -para la Lamia que su Dārin le diga ese tipo de cumplido, fue la cosa más maravillosa que haya escuchado- ya que estamos todo, es hora de regresar a nuestro… ¿en dónde está Haku? -pregunto al no ver a su amiga que no vino a despedirse-.

Ella se encerró en su habitación -le dijo el viejo al rubio- la pobre está destrozada cuando supo que regresaras a tu dimensión. Después de lo que paso cuando pensamos que habías muerto, ella parecía como un fantasma caminando por la aldea -el Uzumaki se sintió mal de que su amiga este en ese estado-.

" _No pensé que mi partida la afectaría tanto… diablos, ahora me siento como todo un canalla"_ -pensó Naruto- me gustaría hacer algo por ella, pero no sé qué puedo hacer -confeso el rubio que no tenía idea de cómo ayudar a Haku… per Tazuna y su familia si lo sabían-.

Bueno… creo que si hay algo que puedes hacer por ella -dijo el viejo ganándose la atención del Uzumaki-.

Tengo un mal presentimiento… -dijo Miia que presentía que algo de lo que hablaba Tazuna con su Dārin… no le agradaría para nada-.

-Habitación de Haku-

Por qué… porque la vida tiene que ser tan injusta conmigo… -la sobreviviente del Clan Yuki se encontraba sobre su cama mientras abrazaba un peluche de juguete que le regalo el Uzumaki el día de ayer- justo cuando pensé que sería feliz al lado de Naruto-kun, él tiene que irse nuevamente… ¿Qué no merezco algo de felici…?

¡NO, ABSOLUTAMENTE ME NIEGO A ESO! -el grito de Miia interrumpió a la Yuki que se levantó de la cama-.

Y ahora qué le pasa a esa culebra, ¿es que no puede estar ni por un minuto con la boca cerrada? -se quejó la pelinegra que se limpiaba las lágrimas, ponerse de pie y caminar hacia su ventana con intenciones de abrirla y gritarle algunas palabras a la Lamia, pero se detuvo cuando vio que afuera se encontraba el Uzumaki- ¿Naruto-kun? -el mencionado la saludo con su mano para hacer unas señas con su mano pidiéndole que le abra la ventana, ella sin pensarlo le abrió para que este entre a su habitación- que quieres, estoy algo ocupada en este momento -dijo ella evitando verlo a la cara-.

Solo vine a decirte que ya nos iremos -respondió de inmediato Naruto notando la expresión de dolor en el rostro de Haku- pero resulta que no podemos irnos aun porque nos falta una persona que nos acompañe de regreso a nuestro hogar -a Haku le llamo la atención y le pregunto qué quiso decir con eso- ¿Qué no es obvio? Tú vendrás con nosotros.

Q.. ¿¡Qué!? -Haku jamás se esperó tal respuesta- ¿l-lo dices en serio? -pregunto ella para que Naruto le diga que sí y que Tazuna le pidió que la lleve a la otra dimensión- Tazuna-sama… ¿te lo pidió? -sin perder tiempo se asomó por su ventana para ver a todos saludándola, todos menos Miia que se encontraba frente a un árbol que lo arañaba con sus manos- ¡Tazuna-sama! -ella salto de la ventana para caer en frente del viejo- ¿Por qué le pidió a Naruto-kun que me lleve a su mundo?

Ya es hora que tengas tu propia vida, Haku. Has hecho mucho por nosotros aquí en Nami, por ello mereces una oportunidad con las personas que más quieres. Nunca poder pagarte todo lo que tu bondad dejo a mi familia, anda y no te preocupes sé que Naruto cuidara bien de ti -dijo Tazuna a una impresionada Haku-.

P-Pero… ¿Qué va a pasar con el pueblo? ¡Los matones de Gatō aun rondan alrededor! ¡No puedo irme y dejar desprotegidos a todos! -insistió la Yuki preocupada por la gente del pueblo que protegió estos tres años-.

Por ellos no te preocupes, hace unos días me encargue de capturarlos aunque algunos se pusieron algo fastidiosos pero pude entregarlos en frente de la entrada principal de Kiri -le conto el Uzumaki a Haku luego de saltar por la ventana- ahora que están en prisión, ya no es necesario que te quedes aquí, podrás tener una nueva vida… una que a Zabuza le hubiera agradado -finalizo el rubio sonriéndole a su amiga-.

Las palabras de Tazuna y Naruto provocaron que la última sobreviviente del Clan Yuki quiebre en llanto, solo que sus lágrimas eran de alegría por tener una vida al lado de la persona que amaba. Sin evitarlo salto a los brazos del Daimyō y abrazarlo.

Gracias… muchas gracias -agradecía Haku que se separó del viejo- no sé cómo agradecerle brindándome un techo para vivir. Ustedes son lo más cercano como una familia al igual que Zabuza-sama fue un padre para mi -Tazuna, Tsunami e Inari se alegraron de oír eso porque Haku también fue como una nieta, hija y hermana mayor para ellos. Luego se acercó hacia Naruto para abrazarlo con mucho cariño que encelo a las chicas interespecies, la Coordinadora y a la misma Tsunami- muy bien Naruto-kun, solo dame unos minutos para preparar mis cosas y nos iremos -le dijo al rubio para separarse, y antes que corra al interior de la casa, decidió decirles unas cuantas palabras a Miia- ¡ahora no podrás hacer nada que me separe de Naruto-kun porque viviré en el mismo que tú, lombriz tetona! -le encaro a la pelirroja que dejo de arañar al pobre árbol-.

¡NI CREAS QUE PERMITIRE QUE TE ACERQUES A MI DARIN! -grito Miia que su con su cola, sujeto el cuello del Uzumaki al instante que Haku lo sujetaba de una de sus piernas, empezando otra discusión entre ellas mientras jalaban con fuerza a un desafortunado Naruto que gritaba de dolor-.

¿Creen que sea una buena idea que esas dos vivan juntas? -pregunto Centorea viendo como su Aruji-dono sufría de la forma más dolorosa jamás vista-.

A mí me alegra que Haku-neesan viva con nosotras, así podre jugar con mucha nieve -dijo Papi feliz-.

Quizás deba buscar un sitio para ella, porque creo que Dārin-kun no resista por mucho a esas dos -menciono Smith soltando un suspiro-.

Fin del Capítulo.


	11. Mas problemas de lo habitual

¡Wassup Bitches! Estoy aquí con una nueva continuación de "La vida difícil de un Ex-Shinobi" la cual seguirá la misma historia del manga/anime de Monster Musume no Iru Nichijō. Antes de comenzar quiero dar las gracias a todos lo que siguen mi historia que sigue teniendo éxito con Reviews: 219, Favs: 309 y Follows: 274 con 10 capítulos. También quiero dar gracias a mi Beta Reader Uchiha-Issei-DXD que me ayuda en corregir los errores que tengo a menudo, sin nada más que decir ¡que disfruten del nuevo capítulo, montón de puercas!

* * *

"Blah blah blah" (Personajes hablando)

' _Blah blah blah'_ (Personajes pensando)

* * *

Capítulo 11: Mas problemas de lo habitual.

Muchas cosas han pasado estas últimas semana en la casa Uzumaki desde que Naruto, la Srta. Smith y las regresaron de sus pequeñas vacaciones en el País de las Olas y una persona más, Haku Momochi-Yuki, quien sobrevivió de una muerte segura y que ahora comenzó una nueva vida en la otra dimensión. Cuando llegaron el rubio Hanyō le preparo una habitación ya lista para que usuaria del Hyōton, ya que su casa era grande y tenía algunas habitaciones de sobra. Cuando Haku quiso agradecer al rubio con un beso en los labios, el cual fue evitado por una celosa Miia que aparto a Haku de su Dārin, pero a la vez termino golpeándolo en el rostro. A medida que pasaban los días, las cosas entre la Lamia y la Ex-Kunoichi parecía empeorar más con cada discusión que tenían hasta el punto que Naruto y Smith intervenían para terminar congelados por error gracias a uno de los Jutsus Hyōton de Haku, o que la casa completa quedaba congelada.

Aparte de las discusiones, Haku tuvo que acostumbrarse a este nuevo mundo en que los ninjas solo eran cuentos de niños, sin mencionar que la tecnología que hay superaba un millón de veces a su antiguo hogar. Naruto se contuvo la risa cuando la pelinegra se llevó el susto de su vida cuando vio a un enorme dragón metálico que resultó ser un avión de línea paso por arriba de la casa, ella se refugió dentro de su habitación temiendo que ese "dragón" vuelva a buscarla. La Srta. Smith tuvo que explicarle muchas cosas de este mundo y de los medios de transportes que existen, cuando le explicaron que aquel dragón se trata de una aeronave que lleva gente a otros países, lo cual fue un gran alivio para la Yuki, pero eso de volar dentro de esas cosas le daba escalofríos. Luego de explicarle sobre los aviones, le mostraron cómo funciona el televisor, el teléfono, la computadora, etc. Fue algo complicado y a la vez difícil para Haku en aprender a usar toda esa tecnología avanzada, pero no hubo problemas con el teléfono que le compro el Uzumaki, hasta aprendió a usar el Twitter y Facebook por cortesía de la coordinadora.

Un día Konan que regreso de su viaje de negocios en Brasil, se fijó en la nueva invitada que vivía con Naruto y de inmediato le rogo que trabaje con ella como su nueva modelo personal para sus próximos diseños. El motivo de porque la ex miembro de Akatsuki quiso contratar a Haku era porque ella poseía las mismas medidas de una Lamia, un buen cuerpo con curvas más que perfectas, eso y que tenía una belleza incomparable que combinaba con su piel blanca como la nieve. Naruto y las chicas no sabían que decir por la gran oferta de trabajo para Haku que dudaba en aceptar o no, ella no quería separarse del rubio ni mucho menos con Miia cerca de él, pero la idea de ser una modelo y viajar en este nuevo mundo y conocer varios países. Le tomo mucho tiempo pero con el apoyo de todos termino aceptando la oferta de Konan y trabajar para ella, siempre y cuando ella pueda seguir visitando a Naruto. La ex Akatsuki estrecho la mano a su nueva modelo personal para cerrar el trato que le beneficiaria, una vez hecho eso se llevó arrastrando a la pobre Yuki para comenzar a elaborar los nuevos modelos que tiene en mente que apenas no pudo empacar sus cosas o al menos despedirse con un beso de despedida.

-Días después-

"¡Muy bien! ¡Vamos a repasar las reglas del programa del Intercambio de interespecies!" -dijo Miia a Centorea y Papi, la Lamia llevaba unos lentes y a su lado había un pizarrón- "¡Regla #1! ¡Los humanos y otras especies no pueden lastimarse entre ellos! ¡Regla #2! ¡Las interespecies no pueden salir sin la compañía de sus familias anfitriones! ¡Y regla #3, la más importante de todas!" -la Lamia saco un plumón y comenzó a dibujar en el pizarrón así misma siendo abrazada por Naruto para luego dibujar lo que parecía ser una "Harpía" y "Centauro" mal hechos- "¡la primera en llegar a esta casa tiene más prioridad, así que tienen que obedecerme!"

"No recalques reglas que no existen" -se quejó Centorea por la tercera regla, la cual era toda una mentira de parte de Miia-.

"¿De verdad?" -pregunto Papi que sostenía el libro de las reglas del Intercambio Cultural-.

"¡No dejes que te engañe Papi!" -le reclamó la Centauro a la Harpía-.

"Así es. ¿Quedo claro…Centorea-san?" -preguntó Miia inocentemente-.

"¡Silencio! ¿¡Por qué me dices eso solo a mí!? Yo recuerdo bien todas las reglas del programa de intercambio Cultural de Interespecies" -le recordó Centorea a la Lamia-.

"¡Cerea!" -en ese momento hizo aparición en escena Naruto que tenía una llamada telefónica- "la Srta. Smith dice que necesitas llenar la aplicación oficial para tu alojamiento… ¿eh?" -de pronto las tres chicas se quedaron viendo al Uzumaki por alguna extraña razón, Miia noto que su Dārin tenía marcado en su ojo izquierdo lo que parecía ser una huella de herradura, cosa que puso nerviosa a Centorea-.

"Los humanos y otras especies no pueden lastimarse entre ellos…" -dijo la pelirroja con una mirada asesina acompañada de una voz lúgubre a Centorea que intento explicar lo que paso-.

"¡Ahhh! ¡Espera Miia-chan, puedo explicarlo!" -intervino Naruto- "no sabía que a Cerea le gusta tomar un baño después de sus ejercicios matutinos. Así que yo tengo la culpa de lo que paso" -mencionó del pequeño accidenten en el baño cuando vio a la Centauro desnuda- "eso paso porque estoy acostumbrado a vivir solo hasta que ustedes llegaron. El único culpable soy yo por no tocar antes de entrar."

"¡E-Eso no es cierto!" -dijo Centorea que se acercó a su Aruji-dono, y de paso derribo a Miia- "si le hubiera dicho sobre mi trote matutino, usted no tendría… lo siento mucho" -se disculpó ella por haberlo pateado en el rostro-.

"Está todo bien. Ya estoy algo acostumbrado a los golpes, además que esto se curara pronto" -señaló a su ojo lastimado que se curó en unos segundos- "¿Lo ves? Quedo como si no pasó nada. Mi factor curativo es muy útil para cosas como estas" -mencionó el ante la sorpresa de la Centauro que su amo tenga esa habilidad tan increíble-.

"¡Dārin, deja de defender a Centorea!" -gritó Miia que se metió entremedio de los dos rubios, y sin querer le dio un buen golpe en la mandíbula- "¡y tú, yegua, ve a completar la aplicación de una vez! ¡Cielos, los Centauros son tan violentos, solo te vio desnuda!"

"¿Qué? ¡Mira quién habla! ¡Escuche de la Srta. Smith que tú fuiste la que disloco el hombre de Aruji-dono!" -fue el turno de Centorea que le reclamo a Miia al lastimar a su amo-.

"Y-Yo no lo golpee a propósito…" -se defendió la Lamia mientras Naruto se sobaba la mandíbula-.

"Ella tiene razón. Recuerden que tengo mi fac…" -intentó explicar el Ex-Shinobi pero fue interrumpido por Centorea-.

"¡En cambio, Aruji-dono arriesgo su cuerpo para interponerse ante un espadazo y protegerme!" -dijo la Centauro para empezar una lucha de fuerza contra Miia-.

"¿¡Y qué!? ¡Mi Dārin me defendió de unos patanes!" -dijo Miia que luchaba con la Centauro y sin percatarse le dio un coletazo en el rostro de Naruto-.

La única que no discutía era Papi que solo se la pasaba leyendo el manual de la reglas del Intercambio Cultural, o era lo que pareció porque la Harpía no entendía nada de lo que leía.

"¡Oigan, cálmense ustedes dos…!" -le dijo Naruto para que esas dos dejen de pelear, de pronto noto que la sala comenzó a llenarse de vapor que provenía de la cabeza de una mareada peliazul- "¿Eh? ¿De dónde viene…? ¿¡Papi-chan!?"

"Uhhh… el Acta de Recambio Interestelar es muy confusa. Me arde la cabeza… quiero bañarme" -dijo la pobrecita porque su cerebro no podía con tanta información-.

"Pues ve al baño" -le sugirió Naruto a Papi que le pidió que la acompañe porque no quiere ir sola- "¿Qué? ¿Por qué no se lo pides a Miia-chan o Cerea…?"

"¡Yo me he bañado con mi Dārin antes!" -exclamó Miia que seguía discutiendo con Centorea-.

"¡Aruji-dono ha… so-sostenido mis senos!" -le dijo la rubia a la pelirroja, ambas ignoraron por completo al Uzumaki y la Harpía que fueron al baño-.

"¿¡Cómo!? ¡Qué envidia!" -se quejó Miia que deseaba que su Dārin le haga ese tipo de cosas-.

"Vamos Papi-chan, te acompañare al baño" -le dijo el Uzumaki a la peliazul que fueron al baño- _'hoy no es mi día…'_ -pensó el que escuchaba como esas dos no dejaban de discutir-.

Papi y Naruto se encontraban dentro del baño, el rubio con una mano reviso la temperatura del agua de la gran bañera y ver que estaba fría, en eso Papi iba a quitarse la ropa para darse un chapuzón y refrescarse.

"¡Espera un minuto!" -gritó Naruto que alcanzo a detener a la peliazul- 2¡debes usar este traje de baño que te consiguió la Srta. Smith!" -le mostró un bañador que usan en las escuelas- "aunque, no sé por qué ella me dio esto" -el motivo se debe porque era el único del tamaño exacto de Papi- "muy bien Papi, esperare afuera mientras te cambias" -le dijo a la chica y de entregarle el traje de baño-.

"Pero no puedo cambiarme con estos brazos míos" -señaló Papi ante el problema de sus brazos/alas-.

' _Mierda… yo y mi maldita suerte' -_ pensó el rubio temiendo que sus instintos animales despertaran-.

-Minutos después-

"Muy bien, ahora… ahora pon tus piernas… en cada uno de los agujeros…" -indicó el Uzumaki con los ojos cerrados, todo para no ver a una desnuda Papi-.

"¿Así?" -dijo la peliazul que hacía todo lo que le indicaba su esposo-.

"Creo que si… pero no estoy viendo… así que no podría decírtelo con exactitud" -respondió el Uzumaki que no miraba haciendo, luego comenzó a subir el bañador escolar que le produjo un leve cosquilleo a Papi-"

"¡Oye! ¡Eso hace cosquillas!" -dijo la Harpía para que el Uzumaki trague saliva-.

' _¡No vayas al lado oscuro Naruto! ¡No hagas caso a tus instintos!'_ -se gritó dentro de su cabeza para ignorar sus instintos de Hanyō que le ordenaban 'marcar' a Papi como su hembra- "…Por último, pasa tus brazos por aquí…" -le indicio para que Papi intente pasar sus brazos/alas por los orificios de la parte superior del bañador-.

"Gah, mis plumas están estorbando" -se quejó la Harpía porque le incomodaba sus plumas-.

"N-No te preocupes… es traje de baño es muy elástico…" -dijo Naruto que pudo pasar los brazos/alas de Papi, pero al hacer termino por tocar los pequeños pechos de la chica que sintió un leve escalofrió- _'¡no sé si puedo aguantar ni un minuto más! ¡Siento que Mini-Naruto está a punto de despertar!'_ -pensaba con desesperación- _'¡tengo que buscar una manera de enfriar mi cabeza..! ¡Ya lo tengo!'_ -sin pensarlo dos veces salto hacia atrás para caer dentro de la bañera para la sorpresa de Papi- "perdón… tenía que enfriarme un poco la cabeza y de espantar esas voces dentro de mi cabeza. Adelante y juega con el agua Papi-chan" -le dijo a la Harpía mientras el flotaba en el agua-.

"¡Muy bien, Papi también se enfriara la cabeza!" -Papi salto y cayó encima del Uzumaki que no se lo esperaba- "¡jajaja, se siente tan bien!"

"Esto se siente como un padre nutria y su hija…" -comentó Naruto sobre un documental que vio de dicho animal-.

"Papi piensa que somos más como hermanos" -dijo la Harpía- "si Papi tuviera un hermano mayor, de seguro seria como tú" -el Uzumaki pregunto el por qué para que Papi continúe con su plática- "quiero decir, tu juegas conmigo, me regañas gentilmente cuando hago algo malo, y también me elogias" -mencionó ella- "como las Harpías son mujeres, nunca supe cómo era tener un hermano mayor" -luego dio media vuelta aun estando encima del Uzumaki- "pero siempre quise uno, así que estoy muy feliz" -finaliza con una encantadora sonrisa en su rostro-.

"Su-supongo que no me molestaría ser tu hermano mayor" -confesó Naruto que no le parecía mala idea tener una hermanita-.

"Entonces llevémonos bien con un hermano y hermana harían" -dijo Papi que tomo una de las manos del rubio y llevarla hasta uno de sus pequeños pechos-.

"¿¡Q-Que estás haciendo!?" -exclamó Naruto que aparto de inmediato su mano del pecho de Papi-.

"¡Cuando tocaste mi pecho antes, hizo que mi corazón latiera mucho! ¡Quiero sentir eso de nuevo!" -dijo Papi que intentando que el Uzumaki vuelva a tocarla-.

"¡Los hermanos no hacen ese tipo de cosas!" -exclamó Naruto queriendo evitar que las cosas sigan así- "¡vas a hacer que me tachen de Loliconero!"

"¿¡Estas tratando de resistir!?" -de pronto la peliazul extendió sus brazos/alas y alzo una de sus piernas- "¡entonces tendré que forzarte!" -amenazó con sus filosas garras para que el rubio grite de miedo-.

De pronto varias flechas se dirigieron a Papi, las cuales se clavaron en el muro del baño y detuvieron a la peliazul sin llegar a lastimarla. Naruto ante la sorpresa se preguntó a si mismo de quien habría lanzado esas flechas para ver que en la entrada del baño estaba Centorea que tenía un arco y flechas.

"¡Mi diosa…te subestime porque pensé que eras solo una niña! ¡Pero ¿resulta que tienes la misma edad que yo!? ¡No te saldrás con la tuya!" -dijo la Centauro acercándose al Uzumaki que salía de la bañera-.

"¡N-No me puedo mover!" -la peliazul intento moverse pero las flechas que se clavaron en algunas partes de su bañador impidieron que escapara-.

"Muchas gracias Cerea… por poco y no lo cuento" -agradeció Naruto a la rubia que le salvo la vida-.

"Aruji-dono, por favor monte mi espalda" -pidió Centorea, cosa que no entendió Naruto pero este aceptó-.

"¡Detente ahí mismo!" -Miia llego al baño sosteniendo un formulario- "¡es mi trabajo el de salvar a mi Dārin cuando está en peligro! ¡Además que no he aparecido mucho por culpa del autor de esta historia!" -añadió la Lamia (N/A: ¿Que tengo que ver yo con tus problemas, Miia? No es como si yo lo haga a propósito o porque me divierte torturar a Naruto)- "¡la Srta. Smith estará aquí pronto para recoger la aplicación de Centorea! ¡Así que complétalo de una vez y yo tomare a mi Dārin y…!" -la pelirroja no alcanzo a completar la frase porque Centorea corrió a gran velocidad llevando al Uzumaki, pasando por encima de Miia para luego abandonar la casa- "maldita… y-yegua…" -dijo ella con el cuerpo lleno de marcas de herraduras-.

Centorea decidió llegar a su Aruji-dono hacia alguno lugar seguro hasta que las cosas entre Miia y Papi se calmen un poco, así que lo llevo al parque de la ciudad donde podrán estar más tranquilos.

"¿Está bien, Aruji-dono?" -preguntó Centorea al Uzumaki-.

"¿Ehh? Sí, estoy bien. Mi ropa se secó mientras cabalgaba contigo" -le respondió Naruto-.

"¿De verdad? En ese caso, podría soltarme…" -pidió la Centauro al Uzumaki que durante todo el camino hacia el parque, él estuvo aferrándose de su busto-.

"¡Pe-perdón! ¡Fue sin querer!" -se disculpó este que soltó de inmediato los grandes senos de Cerea-.

"N-No, está bien. Como su sierva, no es un gran problema" -dijo la Centauro que seguía la tradición de su raza-.

"¿No crees que estas exagerando un poco? Yo no pienso que eres mi sierva" -él dijo el Uzumaki que se bajó del lomo de Centorea-.

"¡No exagero para nada! ¡Los Centauros valoramos la lealtad a nuestros señores más que a cualquier cosa! ¡Es por eso que buscamos por un amo al cual poder servir!" -exclamó Centorea mostrando su gran espíritu mientras varios Centauros equipados de antiguas armaduras y lanzas corrían detrás de la rubia- "¡mi padre, mi abuelo, y mi bisabuelo hicieron lo mismo! ¡Antes de ser una mujer, soy una caballero! ¡No es una exageración, sino el espíritu de mi gente!"

"¿Qué es eso? ¿Algún tipo de Genjutsu que conocen los Centauros?" -preguntó Naruto viendo a los Centauros con armaduras detrás de Cerea- "ya entendí, ya entendí" -se disculpó el instante que los Centauros se desvanecían en el aire- "comprendo que te pongas así, yo también tenía honor cuando fui un ninja, pero ahora estas en Japón. Sé que tu cultura es muy importante al igual que fue la mía, pero ¿no podrías relajarte un poco? Deberías sacarle provecho al Programa de Intercambio Cultural, por eso viniste. ¿Hay algo que quieres intentar?" -le recordó el Uzumaki a lo que vino Cerea desde un principio

"¿Algo que quiera intentar?" -decía en el momento en que una pareja que iba tomado de las manos paso cerca de ella y su amo- "bueno, vera… no, mejor olvídelo" -se arrepintió de lo que iba a decir pero el Uzumaki le dice que no sea tímida y que diga lo que quería hacer- "…mi mano. Quisiera que sostuviera mi mano" -pidió apenada, Naruto sin entender lo que dijo le pregunto el por qué- "bueno… las únicas cosas que he sostenido en mis manos son armas, cosas como espadas y arcos. Así que… su-supuso que eso hacían las chicas en la sociedad humana. No tiene mayor significado" -aclaró ella jugando con sus dedos (N/A: No como lo hace Hinata, solo vean la página 20 del capítulo 5 del manga)- "¡disculpe, fue un arrebato impropio de una sierva! ¡Vamos a pretender que esto nunca paso y…!· -Centorea se quedó callada cuando Naruto sostuvo una de sus manos-.

"¿De esta forma?" -preguntó el que le cumplió lo que Cerea quería, pero ella parecía no estar escuchándolo, ni mucho menos decía una palabra- "umm… ¿Cerea?" -la mencionada no decía nada cuando el rubio la llamo, ella solo desvió la mirada y su cola se movía- "¿Cerea? ¿Qué sucede?" -volvió a preguntar mientras se acercaba a la Centauro y notar que el rostro de ella tenía un gran sonrojo, también se notaba que tenía una expresión de felicidad mezclada con pena y vergüenza acompañada de algunas lágrimas que amenazaban por salir- "¿Cerea?"

"¡N-No me mire, por favor! ¡Ni siquiera sé cómo luzco en este momento!" -dijo la Centauro que se llevó ambas manos a su rostro, Naruto intento verla pero ella solo desvió su rostro- "¡le dije que no me mirara!"

Ajeno a lo que pasaba a su alrededor, desde el cielo, algo de color rojo comenzó a caer a gran velocidad y se estrelló contra el suelo de forma pesada. Centorea reacciono cuando escucho que algo cayó y abrazo a su Aruji-dono para protegerlo y ver que paso, y su sorpresa fue ver a Miia tirada en el piso y se sobaba su espalda.

"Ow, ow, ow" -se quejaba la Lamia al momento que Papi descendía- "¿¡por qué lo hiciste, Papi!?" -le reclamo a la peliazul-.

"Porque tú me pediste que te bajara" -respondió Papi simplemente para que Miia le reclame que no tenía que soltarla mientras estaban en el aire-.

"Ustedes… ¿Qué hacen aquí?" -dijo Centorea que no se esperaba ver a esas dos por aquí- "¡dijiste que no podíamos salir solas sin la compañía de alguien!" -en su defensa, Miia le responde que si no las descubren, todo estaría bien- "¡eso no es motivo…!"

Miia y Papi abrieron sus ojos al notar que Centorea abrazaba al Uzumaki de forma en que su cabeza quede entre los grandes pechos de la rubia que apenas se dio cuenta.

" **¡Centoreeeaaa!"** -exclamó Miia bastante furiosa para que la mencionada se aparte de Naruto que no podía respirar- "¡maldita yegua, ¿intentas secuestrar a mi Dārin para coquetear con él?! ¿¡Qué tiene de noble los Centauros!?" -decía ella para tomar al Uzumaki y atraerlo hacia sus pechos-.

"¡Suficiente! ¡No dejare que me hables así, víbora rencorosa!" -respondió Centorea que le arrebato el rubio a Miia para ponerlo entre sus pechos- "¿¡A quien llamas "Dārin"!? ¿¡Te crees la esposa de mi Aruji-dono!?" -le reclamó a la pelirroja al instante que atrajo más el rostro de Naruto a su busto, y de paso el vuelva a sufrir por la falta de aire-.

"¡Yo me llevare a mi esposo!" -dijo Papi que imito a las demás al poner el rostro del Uzumaki en su modesto busto-.

"¡Quita tus emplumadas manos de el!" -le ordenarón la Lamia y la Centauro para que las tres comiencen a discutir-.

Por cosas del destino, Kuroko Smith conducía su auto cerca del parque mientras escuchaba una de las canciones del grupo ANM48 para luego detenerse al observar a Miia, Papi y Centorea discutir y jalonear al pobre de Naruto.

"¡Esas chicas…!" -dijo la Coordinadora viendo que las cosas entre las tres se salían de control-.

"¡Bien, vamos a resolver esto con la fuerza!" -dijeron las tres chicas interespecies que se preparaban a luchar hasta la muerte-.

"¡Rayos! ¡Las cosas se están poniendo feas ahí afuera!" -dijo Smith que salió del auto para sacar una pistola para dispararles a las chicas-.

"¡Deténganse en este instante!" -gritó el Uzumaki que libero sus nueve colas sin deshacer su forma humana para detener a las chicas, cada una de ellas fue retenida por tres colas que impedían moverse- "¡no puedo creer que ustedes tres se pongan a pelear en la calle! ¡Y eso va para ustedes dos!" -señalando a Miia y Papi que se apenarón después de lo que paso en el parque- "¡ahora mismo van a terminar…!" -de pronto se escuchó el sonido de tres disparos seguido de una extraña comezón en su espalda, este miro por detrás y ver tres dardos tranquilizantes clavados detrás suyo- "¿¡Pero que mierda…!?"

"Ah…" -Smith no podía creer lo que hizo, ella tenía la intención de dispararle a las chicas con los tranquilizantes, pero no esperaba que Naruto se ponga en su camino y que reciba los tres disparos

"¿¡Srta. Smith!? ¿Qué esta…?" -no alcanzó a completar la frase cuando el Uzumaki cayo inconsciente al piso por el efecto de los tranquilizantes-.

"¿¡Dārin!?/ ¿¡Aruji-dono!?/ ¿¡Esposo!?" -gritaron las tres chicas interespecies viendo al Uzumaki tendido en el piso-.

-Una hora más tarde-

"Vaya, no puedo creer que terminara disparándote, Dārin-kun" -dijo Smith con una taza de café viendo al Uzumaki que se recuperó, los dos estaban en la sala mientras el rubio descansaba en el sillón con su verdadera forma de Hanyō- "me sorprende que estés bien después de recibir tres dardos tranquilizantes."

"Aun como Jinchūriki, ese tranquilizante es muy fuerte… mi cabeza aún sigue dando vueltas" -se quejó Naruto que usando dos de sus nueve colas, se colocó una bolsa de hielo sobre su cabeza y la otra movía un abanico para recibir aire-.

"Oye, podrías no contarle a nadie sobre esto, ¿por favor? ¡Me meteré en problemas si mis superiores se enteran!" -pidió ella para que Naruto la observe al no poder creer de lo que escucho. No cabe duda que Smith era una mujer que le trae problemas a su vida-.

"Por cierto, ¿y las chicas? Usualmente ellas vienen corriendo hacia mi…" -preguntó el Uzumaki viendo que Miia y las demás no estaban presente, la coordinadora no dijo nada y solo apunto a la puerta casi abierta para ver a las chicas asomando la cabeza, con mirada de vergüenza por el mal rato que le hicieron pasar- "¿Qu-que están haciendo todas?"

"Bueno…" -la primera en hablar fue Miia- ·a causa de nuestra pelea terminaste muy herido…" -dijo más que arrepentida-.

"Lo siento, esposo…" -Papi fue la segunda en disculparse-.

"Soy un fracaso como sierva" -dijo Centorea que en vez de proteger a su Aruji-dono, este término lastimado-.

"¡Es por eso que trataremos de no hacerte ningún problema! ¡Todas decidimos que vamos a contenernos!" -mencionó Miia pero el rubio no entendió de lo que dijo-.

"¡Papi no te pedirá que juegues con ella!" -dijo la Harpía-.

"¡Y yo no usare mi arco y flecha de esa forma otra vez!" -agregó Centorea-.

"¿¡Que están diciendo!?" -les dijo Naruto a la tres chicas para ponerse de pie- "hay veces en las que ustedes se sobrepasan y pelean, pero está mal que las tres discuten así. Pero esta vez fue culpa de la Srta. Smith, ella es la que trae los problema a esta casa" -señalo el para que la Coordinadora escupa su café- "¿acaso no vinieron a Japón para aprender de las costumbres humanas? Y ya que estamos en una casa familiar, es como si fuéramos una familia. Recuerden que pasamos un buen momento en el País de las Olas como una familia. Es por eso que no tienen que contenerse" -sus palabras llegaron al corazón de las chicas que se sintieron mejor-.

"¡Muy bien, eso suena genial!" -dijo la Srta. Smith- "familia… conque familia, ¿eh? Fufufu" -Naruto y las chicas no entendían el extraño comportamiento de la Coordinadora- "sabía que dejarlas con Dārin-kun fue lo correcto. Creo que es hora de decirles a lo que he venido. Resulta que ha habido un reciente desarrollo con respecto al Programa del Intercambio Cultural entre Especies. Bueno, solo es un pequeño detalle pero uno de esos cambios permitiría el matrimonio entre especies. Así que buscábamos un caso de prueba para determinar su factibilidad."

"¿...Qué chosa dishe?" -alcanzo a decir Naruto mientras comenzaba a sudar-.

"Así es Dārin-kun, ¡tendrás que casarte con Miia, Papi o Centorea!" -le reveló la Coordinadora al Uzumaki al instante que las mencionadas se sonrojaban-.

"¿¡Ca…casarme!?" -Naruto abrió sus ojos por completo por la noticia que se casaría con una de las chicas-.

Fin del Capítulo.

Próximo capítulo… el cual muchos han estado pidiendo: La Luna Llena.


	12. La luna llena

¡Wassup Bitches! Siento mucho el retraso de la continuación pero he tenido demasiado atado en el trabajo y las horas extras para poder comprar un sistema de aire acondicionado para que no pase calor en las noches. Para compensar esta falta, decidí hacer un capitulo largo de más de 11000 palabras más un Lemon del cual no les contare. Dicho esto… ¡disfruten del Fucking capitulo, montón de puercas!

* * *

"Blah bla blah" (Personajes hablando)

' _Blah bla blah'_ (Personajes pensando)

((Blah blah blah)) (Personajes hablando por celular)

* * *

Capítulo 12: La luna llena.

"¡U-Un momento! ¡Esperen!" -gritaba el rubio Hanyō que corría por los pasillos de su casa siendo perseguido por las chicas que vivían con él, todas ellas iban ligera de ropas-.

"¡Te tengo~!" -dijeron Miia, Papi y Centorea que atraparon al Uzumaki al mismo tiempo-.

"Dārin, estamos destinados a estar juntos~" -dijo Miia que tomo la cabeza del rubio Hanyō entre sus pechos-.

"¡De ninguna manera! ¡Mi esposo se va a casar conmigo! -declaró Papi que separo a Naruto de la Lamia para luego abrazarlo-.

"¿¡Como osas a decir eso!? ¡Soy la única adecuada para mi Aruji-dono!" -exclamó Centorea que aparto al Uzumaki de la Harpía y atraerlo a su amplio busto, luego las tres chicas se miraron de forma desafiante para después dirigir su mirada hacia su futuro esposo-.

"¡Dārin!/ ¡Esposo!/ ¡Aruji-dono!" -dijeron las tres al mismo tiempo para ver que en lugar de Naruto se encontraba un espantapájaros con un letrero en su cuello que decía "Naruto no está disponible"- "¿¡Eh!? ¿¡Donde se habrá ido!?/ ¡Se ha escapado!/ ¿¡Como rayos…!?" -empezaron a decir mientras buscaban al rubio Hanyō que aprovecho el momento para usar el Shunshin no Jutsu y esconder en una de las habitaciones de su hogar-.

"¿¡C…Como es que terminaron así las cosas…!?" -se preguntaba el Uzumaki del gran embrollo que se ha metido-.

-Horas atrás-

"¿¡M…Matrimonio!? ¡Es demasiado repentino!" -gritó un alarmado Naruto a la Srta. Smith- "¿¡esto es una especie de mal chiste o que!? ¡Ni siquiera estoy preparado para algo como el matrimonio!"

"De ahora en adelante, los humanos e interespecies van a seguir interactuando entre sí. Y para las especies como las Lamias y Harpías que constan de solo mujeres, tendrán que encontrar a un varón humano para casarse" -explicó la Coordinadora- "es por eso que haremos de esto el ensayo inicial…"

"¡Ese no es el punto!" -en ese momento Smith fue interrumpida por el rubio Hanyō- "¡no puedes decirme que decida casarme con alguien en una fracción de segundo! ¡Eso es imposible! ¡Sin mencionar que no estoy preparado para dar ese gran paso!" -la forma en que el rechazaba la idea de casarse, de algún modo les afecto a las chicas que se ilusionaron con la idea de ser la esposa de Naruto- "¿¡acaso perdió la cabeza!? ¿¡Qué quieres que hagas al respecto!?"

"Hmm… ¿solo da lo mejor de ti?" -respondió la Srta. Smith que no fue una buena respuesta para el Uzumaki-.

"¡Tu ni te esfuerzas en pensar las cosas!" -se molestó para ver que la Coordinadora se retiraba de la sala- ¡oye, espera! ¿¡Por qué te vas!?" -exigió saber el Ex-Shinobi-.

"Tengo algunas cosas que atender. Además, tengo los papeles de Centorea" -respondió Smith dejando al rubio sin palabras- "¡de acuerdo! ¡Da lo mejor de ti~! -dicho eso se fue dejando solo a Naruto y las chicas-.

"¿¡QU…QUÉEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?!" -gritó el rubio Hanyō con los ojos bien abiertos-.

Afuera de la casa, la Srta. Smith dio unos pasos de la entrada para detenerse y ponerse a pensar de algo sumamente importante.

"¿Eh? Siento que olvide decir algo… en fin. Es está haciendo tarde. Tengo que llegar a casa, y estoy fuera del horario de todos modos" -dijo la Coordinadora que se olvidó un detalle muy importante-.

-Al anochecer-

Luego que la Coordinadora se retirara, Naruto paso un tiempo entrenando en su campo de entrenamiento privado entrenando, al terminar su práctica se encerró en su habitación para meditar con la almohada sobre el problema de casarse con una de las chicas. Ya casi eran las 12 de la noche y el seguía atormentándose con lo del compromiso.

"¡Esa Smith…en que estaba pensando! ¡Diciéndome que me case con una de ellas en ese mismo momento…! ¡Sobre todo cuando me dijo que me arrestaría si pusiera las manos sobre cualquiera de ellas!" -decía el rubio con la cabeza metida en la almohada- "¡y-y ni siquiera he hecho eso! ¡Sin embargo, son ellas que me persiguen! Y pensar que he tenido que contener mis instintos animales para no… ¡Q-Qué rayos estoy diciendo! -empezó a patalear para quedar boca arriba y mirar la luna por su ventana- "…y pensar que solo quería una vida normal al alejarme de Konoha…" -en ese momento alguien la puerta de su habitación- "puedes pasar, Miia-chan" -dijo el al sentir el aroma a manzanilla del cuerpo de Miia-.

"Dārin… ¿todavía estas despierto?" -preguntó la Lamia que asomo un poco por la puerta-.

"No he podido conciliar el sueño con lo que paso esta tarde" -le respondió Naruto al no querer mencionar el tema del matrimonio- "pero, ¿a qué has venido? No es normal verte despierta a esta hora" -preguntó a la pelirroja-.

"Estaba un poco preocupada, ya que parecías como si estuvieras realmente estresado…" -dijo Miia que se preocupó por su Dārin- "sobre esa conversación de antes… me pregunta… si realmente no quieres casarte con alguna de nosotras…" -dijo con un tono de voz muy triste-.

"¡N-No! ¡No es eso!" -dijo el rubio- "estaba un poco sorprendido, la Srta. Smith no estaba pensando en mi posición cuando dijo eso" -le aclaró a la pelirroja que dijo que si era verdad para que Naruto le responda de forma sincera- "bueno, para serte franco… al dejar mi vida como ninja, solo pensé en tener una vida más normal como un simple civil. Jamás me cruzo la idea de tener una relación con una chica o formar una familia _'o revivir el Clan Uzumaki en esta dimensión'_ -pensó en lo último-.

"Ya veo…" -decía Miia que entro a la habitación y cerrar la puerta- "no te opones a casarte" -al entrar a la habitación, Naruto se llevó una gran sorpresa seguido que sus nueve colas se levanten y ericen-.

"¿¡M-Miia-chan!? ¿¡Q-Q-Qué llevas puesto!?" -preguntó el rubio más que nervioso al ver que la Lamia llevaba una especie de camisón rosado transparente que dejaba ver bien sus pechos, tenía una abertura desde la parte del busto hacia abajo que dejaba a la vista su estómago… y para mayor sorpresa… no llevaba sus pantis especiales-.

"Pensé que ibas a decir eso, Dārin… después de todo, eres una persona amable" -decía Miia que se acercó de forma sensual a Naruto para luego caer sobre el con un abrazo- "por eso me gustas tanto."

' _¡Noooo! ¡No de nuevo!'_ -gritó dentro de su cabeza el rubio Hanyō sintió como sus instintos animales volvían a despertar como aquella vez cuando conoció a Karin- ' _¡Piensa en Haruno, piensa en Haruno, piensa en Haruno!'_ -pensaba de forma desesperada para callar esas voces dentro de su cabeza-.

"Oye, Dārin, ¿sabías que…tener sexo con una Lamia dura toda la noche? Se envuelven entre ellas de la cabeza a la cola -decía Miia que acariciaba el rostro de su Dārin mientras su cola envolvía desde la cintura hasta los pies del Uzumaki- su unión es tal que apenas puedes distinguir una de la otra" -luego levanto la playera del rubio para que el fornido pecho de él sea aplastado por el busto de la pelirroja- oye, Dārin… ¿Por qué no nos volvemos uno? -sugirió de forma sensual al momento de sacar su larga lengua y lamer los pezones del rubio que se puso demasiado rojo-,

"M…M-M-Miia-chan… n-n-no creo que sea una buena i-i-idea" -decía el rubio Hanyō nervioso en la posición que se encontraba, y sentir los pechos de la pelirroja solo dificultaba aún más el problema- _'¿¡Q-Q-Q-Que le pasa a Miia-chan!? ¡Suele ser coqueta y empalagosa! ¡Pero ahora mismo, es como si hubiera sido puesta bajo algún tipo de hechizo!'_ -pensaba el alarmado Uzumaki sintiendo como la lengua descendía de forma peligrosa a su estómago- "¡o-oye, ¿A dónde va esa lengua tuya?!"

Mientras Miia seguía en lo suyo, ni ella y su Dārin notaron una figura alada que se acercaba a la ventana, atravesar por ella y entrar a la habitación. El responsable de haber entrado de esa forma se trataba de Papi que se estrelló con Miia, así Naruto aprovecho de liberarse al caer al piso y ver a la peliazul encima de la pelirroja que quedó inconsciente.

"¿¡Que estás haciendo Papi-chan!?" -preguntó Naruto que no se esperaba tan repentina aparición de la mencionada que solo lo miraba fijamente con un leve sonrojo en su rostro- ¿P-Papi-chan? ¿Estás bien…?

"…Lo estoy" -respondió ella que le cayó encima al Uzumaki, luego noto que ella no llevaba pantis-.

"¡Oye, ¿y tus pantis?! ¿¡Donde están tus pantis!?" -preguntó este viendo que la Harpía solo llevaba una playera negra sin mangas que le quedaba algo grandes, y que por suerte, una pluma azul tapo perfectamente el lugar íntimo de la chica-.

"Si, no hay problema. Todo va estar bien cuando nos casemos, esposo" -dijo la Harpía de la forma más calmada-.

"¿¡Qué hay de bien al respecto!? ¿¡Sabes o al menos tienes idea de qué es el matrimonio!?" -preguntó el rubio-.

"Tienes sexo conmigo, y yo pongo los huevos, ¿correcto?" -respondió Papi de forma sencilla- "con tu pe…"

"¡Suficiente! ¡Esa respuesta fue demasiado contundente! ¡Y no estas ayudando en nada para callar mis instintos!" -el rubio alcanzó en interrumpir a Papi por las ideas que se le cruzaban en la cabeza-.

"¿Por qué no? Papi es una adulta" -decía la Harpía que dio media vuelta y empezó a desabrochar el pantalón del Uzumaki- "puedo poner huevo. También puedo aparearme, así que no hay problema. Incluso puedo casarme contigo, esposo" -finalizó ella que levanto un poco su playera y mostrar su trasero-.

' _¿¡Q…Qué ocurre con Papi-chan!? ¡Ha cambiado por completo desde que salió a la luz el asunto del matrimonio!'_ -pensaba Naruto que comenzó a tener una leve hemorragia nasal-.

"¿¡Está bien, Aruji-dono!?" -de pronto Centorea entro a la habitación al derribar de una patada la puerta, y de paso el rubio Hanyō y la peliazul se golpeen en la cabeza con ella- "¡llegue muy tarde!" -dijo al ver a una desmayada Miia sobre la cama, a Papi en el suelo y el Uzumaki sobándose la cabeza-.

"G…Gracias por salvarme, Cerea. Por alguna razón están actuando un poco extraño esta noche" -agradeció Naruto que se arreglaba sus pantalones-.

"No me sorprende. Nos encontramos en luna llena" -señaló la Centauro a la luna llena- "causa que los instintos de las interespecies despierten como nunca" -explicó ella para la sorpresa del Uzumaki que no podía creer que la luna sea la responsable de lo que paso con Miia y Papi- "y con el matrimonio sobre la mesa, debieron perder el control."

"Esto es una broma, ¿verdad? ¿Todo esto se debe por la luna llena?" -dijo Naruto sin poder creerlo- "¿y que hay sobre ti Cerea? ¿Te encuentras bien?"

"¡Por supuesto! ¡Yo nunca perdería mi fuerza de voluntad a los gustos de la luna llena!" -sentenció Centorea que parecía no verse afectada, un gran alivio para el rubio Hanyō- "me he jurado a mí misma en ser tu sirvienta, ¡soy tuya en cuerpo y espíritu! ¡Por lo tanto, puedes hacer cualquier cosa! ¡Me puedes hacer cualquier cosa!" -esa parte no le gustó mucho a Naruto, y más cuando Centorea sujetos sus manos por la muñeca- "¡en esencia, estamos prácticamente casados!" -llevó las manos de su amo para que estas toquen sus enormes pechos- "¡Ahora, toque mis pechos todo lo que quieras, Aruji-dono!" -pidió ella sonrojada-.

"¡Tú también perdiste la cabeza!" -gritó Naruto al ver que Cerea perdió el control por culpa de la luna llena- _'Por Kami… son más blandos de lo que creía… ¡MALDICIÓN, NO PIENSES EN ESO UZUMAKI!'_

"¿Le molesta mi ropa? ¡Quizás prefiera sentirlas sin ellas!" -Centorea abrió su vestido de dormir y dejar descubierto esos enormes y tentadores montes que le causaron una severa hemorragia nasal al Uzumaki-.

Luego de la masiva pérdida de sangre, el rubio Hanyō se recompuso para tratar de calmar a Cerea, pero en ese momento unas recuperadas Miia y Papi aparecieron por detrás y lo sujetaron para que no se escape.

"Oye Dārin, ¿ya has decidido? -preguntó la Lamia de forma melosa-.

"¿¡Qué?! ¿¡Me lo están preguntando ahora!?" -se quejó el rubio que temía en responder a tal pregunta-.

"No te estamos pidiendo que elijas. Esta noche es especial~" -dijo Miia muy amorosa-.

"Vamos a llevarnos bien todos juntos~" -dijo Papi en el mismo estado que la pelirroja-.

"Somos tu Harem… si eso es lo quieres de nosotras, con mucho gusto me uniré" -dijo Centorea dispuesta a complacer a su Aruji-dono-.

"Uummm… eso es… uh…" -el rubio no sabía que decir o pensar, tenía a tres y hermosas chicas que estaban dispuestas a hacer lo que sea por él, y sus instintos animales le gritaban que acepte la oferta-.

"Dārin, ¿puedo abrazarte?" -Miia abrazo a su Dārin mientras que con su cola rompía la parte superior de la cama con gran fuerza que puso pálido al rubio-.

' _¡Mi nueva cama!'_ -exclamó el rubio Hanyō viendo como rompían la cama que apenas compro-.

"¡Papi quiere abrazar a su esposo también~!" -Papi uso sus filosas garras para abrazar a Naruto que alcanzo a esquivar pero estas terminaron desgarrando el colchón de la cama-.

' _¡Mis orejas!'_ -pensó aterrado porque poco pierde sus orejas de zorro-.

"¡No me ganaran! ¡Yo también quiero estar con él!" -exclamó Centorea que de una pisoteada, rompió una pequeña mesa que había en la habitación-.

' _¡Esa era mi mesa favorita!'_ -llorando de forma cómica viendo su mesa hecha añicos- _E…Espera… si ellas están siguiendo sus instintos… entonces no están controlando sus fuerzas… ¿¡verdad!?'_ -pensaba el preocupado Uzumaki- _'ay mamá… si esto sigue así, ¡voy a morir con la pelvis destrozada!'_ -se imaginó así mismo junto las chicas que desataron sus instintos hasta el punto que le costara su propia vida (N/A: Muerte asegurada por Snu Snu xD) con esa aterradora imagen el rubio salió huyendo de su habitación siendo perseguido por las chicas-.

-Actualidad-

"Gh… por que las cosas terminaron de esa manera… ¡todo esto es porque la Srta. Smith me dijo que me casa con una de ellas!" -decía Naruto que caminaba silenciosamente por los pasillos de su casa para no ser descubierto por Miia, Papi y Centorea que lo buscaban en otro sector de la casa- "vamos Naruto, piensa por primera vez en un plan para salir vivo y con la pelvis intacta" -se dijo a sí mismo- "Cerea dijo que todo esto se debe por la luna llena. Así que si están en ese estado, entonces debo buscar una forma para calmarlas. Pero la pregunta es, ¿Cómo hacerlo?" -se puso a pensar hasta que en unos segundo tuvo un brillante plan. Gracias a sus habilidades como Shinobi se escabullo por los pasillos de su casa para regresar a su habitación, tomar su celular, salir por la ventana sin hacer ni un ruido y subirse al techo- "bien, estoy a salvo mientras las demás sigan creyendo que estoy adentro. Ahora debo llamar a Itachi para que me salve el trasero. Solo espero que no se moleste al llamarlo tan tarde" -dicho eso marco el número del Uchiha y esperar que contesten, al pasar como 30 segundos su llamada fue contestada- "¡Itachi, necesito de tu ayuda! ¡No tengo mucho tiempo para explicártelo pero…!"

((¡YA LO SE NARUTO! ¡LA LUNA LLENA VUELVE LOCAS A LAS INTERESESPECIES!)) -gritó Itachi que se escuchaba de forma desesperado y agitada- ((¡AHORA MISMO TRATO DE HUIR DE FELICIA QUE NO PARA DE HABLAR DE QUERER SNU SNU! ¡Y NO TENGO LA MAS MINIMA IDEA QUE QUIERE DECIR CON ESO!))

"¿¡Tú también pasas por el mismo problema!?" -decía el rubio Hanyō impactada-.

-Mansión del Clan Uchiha-00:47 de la noche-

Por los pasillos de la mansión, un aterrado Itachi caminaba en silencio para no hacer ningún ruido que delatara su posición, gran parte de su ropa fue desgarrada por las garras de la chica Neko que solo le dejo unos jeans convertidos en bermuda, tenía algunos rasguños en la parte superior de su cuello junto con varios chupones y marcas de lápiz labial.

"¡Maldita sea esa coordinadora de pacotilla! ¡Por qué no nos avisó de esto antes o al menos dar un aviso!" -Itachi maldecía lo más bajo posible para que la chica Neko no lo encuentre mientras hablaba con Naruto- "no sé qué hacer Naruto… todos los miembros de mi clan intentaron detenerla pero ella los noqueo a todos… incluyendo a mi madre"

((¿Los venció a todos? ¿Incluso a Mikoto-san?)) -decía el rubio Hanyō, sabia lo fuerte que es Mikoto pero que sea vencida por Felicia era impresionante- ((esto es peor de lo que creí, yo por poco muero a manos de Miia-chan, Papi-chan y Cerea. Tal parece que la luna llena no solo pierde el control, ni siquiera miden el control de su fuerza. Ellas tres destrozaron mi habitación)) -al mencionar esa parte, Itachi entro en pánico al imaginarse lo que pasaría si Felicia llega a atraparlo-.

"¡Donde estas, Itachi-nya!" -se escuchó la voz de Felicia cerca del pasillo donde esta Itachi, este se alarmo y se puso a correr por su vida- "¡no te puedes esconder de mi-nya, puedo olerte a kilómetros-nya!" -decía la Neko para asustar aún más al Uchiha-.

"¡No me atraparas con vida, Felicia!" -declaró Itachi que seguía huyendo, al doblar en la siguiente esquina tuvo que frenar de a golpe cuando se topó con la Neko- "¡AAHHHH!" -gritó cuando vio a la chica Neko casi desnuda, solo llevaba unas bragas negras puestas dejando expuesto sus grandes pechos-.

(N/A: Muchos me han preguntado sobre la apariencia de Felicia, ella es idéntica a Black Hanekawa, el alter ego de Tsubasa Hanekawa de Bakemonogatari. Puede que no se parezca mucho a una interespecie pero admitamos que ella es muy hermosa y ardiente)

"Ya te encontré, Itachi-nya" -dijo Felicia que embosco a su Uchiha, ella estaba reclinada hacia adelante con la cabeza y pecho más pegado al suelo mientras sus piernas y caderas están alzadas listas para lanzarse al ataque- "ven aquí-nya, no pienso hacerte nada… aun-nya."

"¡E-E-Espera, debes tranquilizarte Felicia! ¡Todo esto es por influencia de la luna llena!" -Itachi trato de explicar lo que pasaba-.

"¡QUIERO MI SNU SNU!" -grito la chica Neko en celo que le cayó encima del Uchiha que grito como niñita mientras le arrebataban lo último que le quedaba de su ropa-.

-De regreso con Naruto-

El rubio Hanyō escuchaba desde su celular los gritos de desesperación de Uchiha para que la llamada se corte sospechosamente. Él supo lo que paso con él y más en el estado de Felicia causado por la luna llena.

"Buena suerte soldado" -dijo Naruto haciendo un saludo militar para cortar la llamada- "¿y ahora que hare? Itachi era mi opción, con su Sharingan las hubiera detenido por completo" -su plan consistía en que Itachi use el Sharingan para poner a las chicas en un Genjutsu para que se tranquilicen pero no pasara porque ahora el Uchiha era víctima del Snu Snu- "¿y ahora que hare? Itachi era mi última opción" -al decir eso su celular comenzó a sonar, de inmediato creyó que se trata de Itachi que pudo salvar su vida de las garras de Felicia, este contesto la llamada y esperar que sea el Uchiha- "¿hola? ¿Eres tú, Itachi?"

((Dārin-kun, ¿estás bien?)) -el rubio reconoció la voz de la persona que le llamo, se trataba de la Srta. Smith- ((olvide decirte que esta noche hay luna llena)) -fue el motivo de la llamada-.

"¿En serio? Vaya, no me había dado cuenta en el momento en que… ¡MI PELVIS CORRE PELIGRO!" -gritó Naruto que se tapó la boca- "que buen trabajo por decírmelo cuando mi vida corre peligro" -le reclamó con la voz baja a Smith- "a medida que van las cosas, vamos a consumar el matrimonio mucho antes de la ceremonia, sin mencionar el detalle que terminare con la pelvis destrozada."

"¡Oí a Dārin!" -se escuchó gritar a Miia dentro de la casa, Papi pregunto en donde esta y a Centorea diciendo que lo encuentren-.

"Por poco me descubren…" -murmuró el rubio Hanyō- "todo esto es por su culpa, Srta. Smith. Por estar hablando cosas de matrimonio, están fuera de control. No sé qué hacer…" -habló el Uzumaki en voz baja para que no lo encuentren-.

((Así que, ¿has decidido si te vas a casar o no con una de ellas?)) -fue lo que dijo la coordinadora de forma tranquila-.

"¿…Qué?" -alcanzó a decir Naruto confuso-.

-Departamento de Smith-

"Así que no has tomado una decisión" -dijo Smith que se encontraba dándose un baño de lo más relajada dentro de la bañera-.

((¡No puedo tomar una decisión como esa!)) -se quejó Naruto desde su celular-.

"No estoy diciendo que tienes que casarte con una de ellas. ¿Hablaste con ellas acerca de lo que vas a hacer de ahora en adelante, Dārin-kun? ¿O te encerraste en tu habitación sin decir una palabra?" -preguntó ella que dejo callado al rubio, lo cual era un si- "si no hablas con ellas sobre esto, van a ponerse nerviosas. Es por eso que todas están actuando de esa manera, ¿sabes?"

Ante esa obvia revelación, Naruto se quedó pensando de lo que hizo después de la conversación que tuvo antes sobre el asunto del matrimonio. Se sintió como un idiota al ver que era su culpa por huir de sus problemas y el por qué las chicas se comportaban de esa forma tan extraña

((Me siento como el más grande tonto del mundo)) -se dijo a si mismo al momento de llevarse una mano a su rostro- ((por estar huyendo de los problemas, solo cause más de lo que quería tener)) -Smith le dijo que no tenía la culpa de lo que paso- ((sea como sea. Tengo que buscar una manera de tranquilizarlas antes que las cosas pierdan el control y termine con la pelvis desecha.))

"¿Por qué sigues mencionando lo de tu pelvis?" -preguntó Smith con una gota de sudor corriendo por su cabeza, no comprendía el por qué el Uzumaki seguía repitiendo esa palabra-.

((Este… es una larga historia)) -respondió el rubio Hanyō que también tenía una gota de sudor corriendo sobre su cabeza-.

"Bueno, de todos modos, tienes que manejar la situación ahora. Tendrás que enfriar un poco sus cabezas" -sugirió ella pero Naruto le dijo que sería demasiado peligroso si se acerca a Miia y las demás, sería su fin- "fuiste un ninja en el pasado, de seguro conoces alguna técnica secreta o como lo llamen para poder tranquilizar a las chicas."

((Si claro. Como si fuera fácil…)) -Smith solo escucho como el rubio Hanyō se quedó callado para que vuelva a tomar la palabra- ((espere, ¡conozco la solución perfecta para este problema!))

-Hogar de Naruto Uzumaki-

"¡Estoy segura que lo escuche a Dārin por aquí!" -decía Miia que buscaba en cada habitación de la casa- "¡maldición Dārin, ¿Por qué hiciste tan grande la casa?!" -se quejó porque la casa tenía demasiado espacio-.

"Esposo, ¿en dónde estás?" -Papi buscaba al Uzumaki debajo de una alfombra-.

"¡Aruji-dono, salga en donde quiera que este!" -gritaba Centorea que pateaba cada puerta que se encontraba-.

"Dārin tuvo que esconderse bien para que no podamos encontrarlo. Después de todo, él fue un ninja" -decía la Lamia que empezó a revisar los muros-.

"¿Y ahora qué haces? No tenemos tiempo para tus tonterías" -dijo Centorea viendo como Miia colocaba su oreja sobre el muro-.

"Estoy tratando de encontrar alguna puerta secreta" -respondió la pelirroja que seguía buscando la dichosa puerta oculta- "solo piénsalo, si él tiene una campo de entrenamiento debajo de la casa, de seguro debe de haber algunas puertas secretas que están ocultas. Si encontramos una de esas, sabremos en donde estará Dārin" -ante esa idea, Centorea no tuvo más remedio que ponerse a buscar esa supuesta puerta secreta mientras Papi revisaba debajo de un lapicero-.

"¡Chicas!" -de pronto se escuchar al rubio Hanyō gritar desde quien sabe dónde- "¡si me están buscando, las espero en la cocina!"

Las chicas no perdieron el tiempo y corriendo lo más rápido posible hasta llegar a la cocina, al llegar vieron a su Dārin/Esposo/Aruji-dono esperándolas mientras él le daba la espalda.

"¡Te encontramos!" -de forma sorpresiva, las chica aparecieron detrás del Uzumaki para golpearlo por la espalda, provocando que este choque con el refrigerador y tire toda la comida al suelo. Para rematar, Miia, Papi y Centorea le cayeron encima-.

"¡Te tengo!" -dijo Papi que abraza a su esposo por la esposo y evitar que vuelva a escapar-.

"No podrás escapar esta vez, Aruji-dono" -sentenció Centorea que tampoco dejaría escapar a su amo-.

"¿Qué pasa, Dārin? ¿Por qué estás tan callado?" -preguntó Miia al rubio que no decía ni una palabra, alarmando un poco a la pelirrojas y las otras chicas- "Dārin, ¿te encuentras bien?" -volvió a preguntar pero Naruto seguía callado, cuando ellas revisaron si él se encontraba bien se llevaron una tremenda sorpresa- "¡oigan, este no es Dārin! ¡Es un tonto muñeco de paja!"

La Lamia junto con la Harpía y la Centauro se levantaron rápidamente de 'Naruto' para ver que se trataba de un muñeco de paja que usaba ropa del Uzumaki, y para colmo tenía un papel pegado con el dibujo de un Naruto Hanyō sacándole la lengua. Con el verdadero Naruto, él se encontraba oculto perfectamente entre las sombras para no ser detectado por las chicas.

"¡Que rabia, como Dārin se atreve a engañarnos con un muñeco de paja!" -se quejó Miia que golpeaba a punta de coletazos al pobre muñeco. Cuando Naruto vio que pasaba, sintió muchos escalofríos al imaginarse a sí mismo en el lugar del muñeco-.

"He admirado las habilidades Ninja de Aruji-dono… ¡pero esto me pone furiosa como nunca lo estado en mi vida!" -exclamó Centorea que pisoteo con toda sus fuerzas la cabeza del muñeco, poniendo pálido a Naruto-.

"¡En donde te escondes, Esposo!" -fue el turno de Papi que desgarro el muñeco con sus filosas garras, Naruto palideció aún más para rezar por el pobre muñeco que ahora descansa en paz-.

' _Lamento tener que engañarlas de esta manera, pero no tenía más opción'_ -pensó el rubio Hanyō que comenzó a hacer sellos manuales- "Nehan Shōja no Jutsu (Jutsu: Templo de Nirvana)" -murmuro para que el techo de la cocina empiecen a caer cientos de plumas-.

"¿Eh? ¿Qué es esto? ¿Por qué están cayendo plumas?" -preguntó Miia de lo que ocurrió- "¡Papi, no empieces a tirar tus plumas por toda la cocina! ¡Dārin no puede estar limpiando este desastre!"

"¡Yo no estoy dejando caer mis plumas! ¡Ni siquiera son mis plumas!" -se defendió la Harpía-.

"Ella está diciendo la verdad" -interrumpió Centorea- "además, estas plumas son blancas y las de Papi son azules" -señaló al comparar las plumas- "no sé qué está pasando, pero…" -en ese momento la Centauro dejo escapar un bostezo- "…que raro… me siento muy cansada…"

"Yo también… tengo mucho sueño" -decía Miia que empezó a tambalearse y bostezar-.

"Buenas noches…" -dijo Papi que cayo rendida y se quedó tirada en el piso, Miia y Centorea la siguieron para que las tres se queden completamente dormidas-.

Cuando el Uzumaki vio que el peligro se ha ido, salió de su escondite aliviado que esta pesadilla se haya terminado de una vez por todas.

"Al fin se calmaron de una vez" -dijo Naruto limpiándose el sudor de su frente- "más tarde debo agradecer a Mikoto-san por enseñarme algo de Genjutsu, si no fuera por esas clases… mi cadera ya estaría hecha trizas" -luego su teléfono sonó y vio que se trataba de la Srta. Smith para contestar la llamada- "¿Sucede algo, Srta. Smith? No me diga que hay otra cosa de la que no me aviso" -preguntó temiendo por su vida… y su pelvis-.

((No es eso, solo… solo quería saber esta si te encuentras bien)) -respondió la coordinadora que por primera vez se escuchaba preocupada-.

"No es necesario que se preocupar, he logrado resolver el problema con las chicas" -respondió el rubio Hanyō dejando sorprendida a Smith que sabía que era una misión suicida el lograr detener a una interespecie bajo los efectos de la luna llena. Por curiosidad ella le pregunto cómo lo logro- "fue pan comido. Les tendí una trampa a las chicas que cayeron redondo y luego las puse bajo un Genjutsu y listo" -le respondió mientras observaba a las chicas durmiendo con una pequeña sonrisa-.

((¿Un Genjutsu? ¿Crees que haya sido una buena idea en ponerlas a dormir con una de esas técnicas ninjas de tu mundo?)) -preguntó Smith-.

"Todo estará bien. Este Genjutsu que me enseño Mikoto-san solo sirve para poner a dormir en un sueño profundo a tus enemigos" -explicó el Uzumaki- "no es necesario que se… ughh" -de pronto sintió que todo a su alrededor le daba vuelta-.

((¿Dārin-kun? ¿Qué sucede?)) -preguntó Smith que escucho el quejido de Naruto-.

"No… no es nada. Solo fue un leve mareo…" -dijo Naruto llevándose una mano a su cabeza- "que raro… de pronto comenzó a hacer mucho calor…" -fijo su mirada en el termómetro de la cocina y se lleva una sorpresa que apenas hay unos 18 grados-.

((¿No estarás pescando un resfriado? En algo normal que muchos se resfríen en esta época)) -explico Smith-.

"Imposible. Con mi condición como Hanyō, soy mucho más resistente a resfriarme" -decía Naruto al momento que una de sus colas se alargue hasta la sala y buscar un abanico- "demonios… está haciendo demasiado calor" -con su cola se abanicaba para refrescarse un poco-.

En ese entonces el fijo su mirada en Miia, Papi y Centorea que seguían durmiendo plácidamente, y no pudo evitar ver el pijama que trae puesto la pelirroja, esa prenda transparente dejaba ver el curvilíneo cuerpo que deseaba tocar sin llegar hasta cansarse. El increíble busto de Centorea el cual era la envidia de todas las mujeres que la vieran. Y Papi que a pesar de verse como una niña pero tenía la misma edad de Miia, poseía un trasero redondo y perfecto que deseaba manosear. Por un momento el Uzumaki quería olvidarse de las reglas y escuchar las voces dentro de su cabeza que le gritaban que marcara a esas bellezas como sus hembras.

' _Que… ¿Qué me está pasando? ¿¡Porque estoy pensando en esas cosas!?'_ -pensaba Naruto justo en el momento que aquellas voces que escuchaba con más fuerza que antes-.

 _ **SoN tOdAs TuYaS…**_

 _ **¡HaS lO qUe QuIeRaS cOn EllAs…!**_

 _ **¡SoN tUs HeMbRaS, Te PeRtEnEcEn!**_

 _ **¡MaRcAlAs, DeMuEsTrA qUe ErEs El MaChO aLfA dE tU mAnAdA!**_

"¡AAAHHH! ¡YA CALLENSE DE UNA VEZ!" -gritó Naruto que había soltado su celular que cayó al suelo y cortando la llamada con Smith-.

-Departamento de Smith-

"Dārin-kun, ¿Qué sucede?" -preguntó la coordinadora que se preocupaba por el Uzumaki- "Dārin-kun, ¿sigues…?"

((¡AAAHHH!)) -la coordinadora alcanzó a escuchar el grito de Naruto para que después la llamada se cortara-.

"¡Dārin-kun, que ha pasado!" -Smith trato de llamar pero era imposible porque el teléfono del rubio Hanyō estaba apagado- "¡Dārin-kun! ¡Responde Naruto!" -al ver que no servía de nada seguir llamándolo, la coordinadora salió de la bañera y se puso su toalla- "algo debió pasarle, ¡tengo que ir a ver si se encuentra bien!" -decía mientras iba rumbo a su dormitorio para ponerse su uniforme-.

-De regreso con Naruto-

El Uzumaki se encontraba en el baño para darse una ducha con agua fría para calmarse. A él no le importaba si llevaba puesto su ropa, necesitaba refrescarse e ignorar esas voces que no paraba de decirle lo que tenía que hacer con las chicas.

"Que está ocurriendo conmigo… esto nunca me ha pasado antes" -decía el rubio Hanyō- "demonios, ¿¡por qué tenía que pasar en esta noche!?" -dando un leven golpe al muro que se agrieto levemente, cada segundo que pasaba, era como una tortura. Solo seguía pensando en unas desnudas Miia, Papi, Centorea… y Karin- "creo que perdí la cabeza… ¿¡cómo puedo estar pensando en ella en estos momentos!?" -se regañó a si mismo recordando aquella faena cuando conoció a Karin, y de cómo ellos hicieron el amor mientras la luna llena iluminaba el cuarto- "Ay no… no puede ser, ¿¡acaso al volverme Hanyō tengo la misma debilidad que las chicas!?" -se imaginaba el mismo correteando a unas desnudas Karin, Miia, Cerea, Papi e increíblemente a Konan, Fū, Yugito y Mikoto pidiendo que se detenga- "¡Que es lo que voy a hacer! ¡Miia-chan, Papi-chan y Cerea son las que corren más peligro estando cerca de ellas!"

Afuera de la casa del Uzumaki, un auto azul se estaciono de forma brusca para que se ocupante salga y corra hacia la entrada de la casa y derribarla de una patada. Esa persona era la Srta. Smith que logro llegar y verificar si todo estaba bien en la casa del Uzumaki. Ella corría por todos lados buscando al Hanyō, llego hasta la cocina y encontrar a las chicas durmiendo plácidamente, siguió buscando en el segundo piso hasta pasar por el baño y escucho que el agua está corriendo.

"¡Dārin-kun, ¿estás bien?!" -Smith pateo la puerta del baño y ver al mencionado debajo de la ducha-.

"¿Srta. Smith? ¿Qué hace usted aquí?" -preguntó el rubio ante la inesperada aparición de la coordinadora-.

"Mejor dime tu qué haces debajo del agua" -exigió saber la coordinadora que ignorando lo que el Uzumaki pregunto- "toma esto y sécate, o terminaras pescando un resfriado" -le tiro una toalla al Hanyō que la atrapo-.

"No fue una buena idea que viniera a este lugar… usted corre peligro si está cerca de mi" -le advirtió el Uzumaki pero la coordinadora no le hizo caso-.

"Mira, no es momento de que te preocupes por mí, estoy capacitada para lidiar con estas situaciones. Ahora vamos a tu recamara para que descanses" -decía la coordinadora que ayudo a llevar a Naruto a su dormitorio-.

A pesar de las quejas del Uzumaki, la coordinadora llevo a Naruto hasta su dormitorio para que este se seque y se cambie de ropa. Cuando entraron al dormitorio, Smith se llevó una gran sorpresa de ver los daños que causaron Miia y el resto de las chicas.

"Aun cuando me dijiste que controlaste la situación, me asombra la destrucción que las chicas provocaron. Sinceramente la calentura de aparearse con su macho les gano demasiado" -comentó Smith ante el desastre en el dormitorio a manos de las chicas-.

' _Y usted corre el mismo peligro si no se aleja de mi'_ -pensó el rubio que se sentó en su cama- "se lo vuelvo a repetir… tiene que irse pronto, usted corre peligro en este momento" -volvió a advertirle a la coordinadora-.

"Me dejaste con una enorme preocupación cuando la llamada de corto, y no me iré de aquí hasta que todo se arregle o haya pasado la noche. Y por si las moscas" -Smith tomo la puerta destruida de la habitación y la coloca nuevamente, reforzándola con los muebles dentro del dormitorio- "no me alejare ni saldré de esta habitación hasta que todo esté en orden."

El rubio Hanyō sudo demasiado ante la situación. El y la Srta. Smith, solos en la habitación con la puerta cerrada… solo los dos… sin nadie que los molestara. Ante esa idea tan tentadora Naruto empezó a tragar saliva al ver ese increíble cuerpo que tenía la mujer, provocando que su mentalidad quiebre para que sus instintos le ganen. En eso sus ojos se tornaron rojos, una de sus colas se movió para capturar de la cintura de la mujer que no esperaba tal acción, luego fue atraída hacia el Hanyō que la rodeo con sus brazos.

"Ehh… Dārin-kun que estás haciendo" -preguntó ante la inesperada acción del Hanyō que la acerco más a su cuerpo, poniéndola en una situación de lo más incómoda- "ok, es oficial, ya me estas asustando. Ahora podrías soltarme por favor."

"No lo hare. He estado advirtiendo toda la noche… y no pienso soltarte" -declaró Naruto apegándose más a la coordinadora que quedo sentada en sus piernas- "¿sabes algo? Eres demasiada hermosa para que no tengas un novio" -decía para luego acariciar el trasero de Smith que chillo al ser tocada por detrás-.

"¡O...óyeme tu! ¡No te tomes esas libertades, soy una dama decente y meres…! -no termino la oración porque Naruto la callo con un beso-.

"Lo dice la persona que me provoco los primeros días que Miia-chan llego a mi casa" -dijo Naruto separándose de una sorprendida Smith- "te lo vuelvo a repetir, eres muy provocativa… Srta. Smith" -con ambas manos agarro el trasero de la coordinadora que soltó y leve gemido-.

"¡Ya basta Naruto! ¡Esto no es un juego y me lastimas, suéltame en este instante o gritaré! -le advirtió al rubio que asiente con sonrisa burlona y la deja libre, pero una de sus colas apresa su muñeca- "¡sabes que no estoy jugando! ¡Vas a estar en serios aprietos una vez que me libere!"

"Yo tampoco estoy jugando" -señaló el para volver a besar a Smith que poco a poco parecía ceder ante el control del Uzumaki- "es hora que pagues todos los problemas que me has metido, sobre todo cuando me disparaste con esos tranquilizantes" -dicho eso empezó a atacar al cuello de la coordinadora con algunos besos y lamidas-.

' _¡No! ¡Esto no es correcto!'_ -pensaba Smith que no paraba de gemir e intentaba separarse de Naruto- _'¡mi trabajo no me permite estas libertades! ¡Detente, por favor!'_

El Hanyō solo ignoro las quejas de Smith para seguir besándola por el cuello, sus manos dejaron de tocar el trasero de la coordinadora para abrir la chaqueta y camisa, dejando ver el un sostén negro con encaje que cubrían esos perfectos pechos. Con cuidado acaricio y masajeaba eso grandes montes, causando una gran sensación de placen a la pelinegra.

' _¡Por Kami, ¿qué me está pasando?! ¡Esto es incorrecto e inmoral!_ -poco a poco la coordinadora empezaba a perder la cabeza- _'aún no tengo una relación formal con él... pero no quiero que se detenga por nada del mundo, ¡se siente tan bien!'_ -por primera vez en su vida, Kuroko Smith se sentía como una mujer deseada por un hombre que la hacía sentirse como en el cielo-.

Naruto dejo de complacer los pechos de Smith que se quejó por eso, luego este empezó a quitarle el resto de lo que lleva puesto para dejarla en ropa interior. El Hanyō deposito a la 'indefensa' coordinadora en la cama para admirar lo hermosa y sexy que lucía en ese momento.

"Eres endemoniadamente hermosa, Smith" -confesó el Uzumaki que le saco un gran sonrojo a la mencionada- "ahora mismo… pienso hacerte mía."

"O...Oye, no es que me quejé ni nada, pero yo tenía la ilusión de que mi primera vez fuese en mi noche de bodas" -dijo Smith nerviosa por como Naruto

"Pues considéralo como tu noche de bodas" -declaró el que se quitó la playera empapada y revelar su físico bien trabajado- "una noche que no olvidaras" -dicho eso se acercó a la coordinadora para besarla nuevamente, cosa que con gusto la pelinegra acepto-.

Ambos siguieron besándose para que el rubio suelte los brazos de Smith que rodearon el cuello de su "amante" de esta noche, mientras sus piernas rodearon de la cintura para que no se aleje de él. Naruto usando sus hábiles manos le quito el sostén para empezar a lamer el pezón derecho y con su mano derecha jugaba con el otro pezón.

' _¿Quién le enseño a Dārin-kun moverse de esta forma? Lo hace tan bien… mi primera vez con el hombre que amo en secreto, ¡ya no seré la Forever Alone de la oficina!'_ -pensó Smith feliz por el placer que le daba su 'amante'-.

Mientras el rubio continuaba en disfrutar los pechos de la coordinadora, su mano izquierda fue rumbo a la entrepierna de la mujer, rozando sus dedos sobre la tela y estimular la intimidad de su "amante" que gemía con más fuerza. Smith jamás creyó en disfrutar algo como esto en su vida, era mucho mejor que masturbarse sola en las noches en su dormitorio pensando en Naruto.

"Naruto-kun…" -era la primera vez que Smith llamaba al Uzumaki por su nombre- "no me tortures mas, estoy a punto... ¡no me mires porque es vergonzoso!" -rogó ella al momento de tener su primer orgasmo de la noche, uno que nunca tuvo cuando se satisfacía a si misma- "eso… eso fue… lo mejor… que he experimentado… en mi vida…" -confesó la mujer con una sonrisa de satisfacción-.

"Y eso que no he terminado" -anunció el Hanyō que se quitó los pantalones, quedando con sus bóxer dejando ver a simple vista una erección- "espero que esté listo, Srta. Smith" -dijo el quitando las bragas mojadas de Smith al igual que sus bóxer, causando que la coordinadora vea algo que la dejo sin habla-.

' _¡Esa cosa es grande!'_ -pensó Smith con algo de miedo- _'¿¡Eso en verdad va entrar dentro de mí!?'_ -se petrifico por unos segundos y a sudar a mares cuando el Hanyō se puso encima suyo- "p-p-por favor… se gentil…"

"No te preocupes, no le hare nada que te lastime" -le dijo Naruto para calmar a la coordinadora que abra sus piernas en señal de que siga-.

Naruto alineo su miembro de la entrada de Smith que está más que húmeda, lo que facilito la entrada, poco a poco comenzó a entrar en el interior de la mujer que gemía fuertemente ante el invasor que rompió su himen, confirmando que Smith era virgen. Naruto sintió como las paredes internas de la mujer se aferraban a su miembro, disfrutando de lo apretada que era, algo que era distinto cuando tuvo su primera vez con Karin. Por otro lado la coordinadora respiraba de forma agitada, tenía los ojos brillosos y le escurría un poco la baba por la comisura de sus labios.

"¡Dārin-kun, no...Dārin-sama se siente increíble! ¡Siento como me llenas completamente! ¡Es enorme y me gusta, si moriré empalada moriré de placer!" -decía la coordinadora completamente cegada ante el placer-.

' _Sé que estoy algo más desarrollado que cualquier hombre, pero lo que Smith dice es exagerado'_ -pensó Naruto con una pequeña gota de sudor sobre su cabeza-.

Al comenzar a moverse, Smith tuvo su segundo orgasmo de la noche, poniéndola muy sensible pero eso no detuvo al Uzumaki siga penetrándola. A medida que seguían Smith pedía a su 'amante' más fuerte y rápido, animando a que el Hanyō se mueva con más fuerza dentro de su vagina, luego cambiaron de posición en que ella quedo encima del Uzumaki que la sostenía de sus caderas para facilitar el sube y baja del placer. Kuroko Smith no podía pensar en nada que no sea en disfrutar esta noche que atesoraría para siempre, lo mismo pensaba Naruto que no le quitaba ni por un segundo la mirada a la pelinegra que a pesar de su carácter negligente, ella era toda una belleza única.

"¡Dārin-sama…me vengo, me vengo otra vez!" -exclamaba Smith con un gran deseo y Naruto tomo eso como una buena señal-.

"¡Yo también, estoy a punto de venirme!" -anunció Naruto aumento la velocidad, olvidándose por completo de lo que ocurriría si se viniera dentro de Smith-.

¡AHHH! ¡ME VEEENGOOOO!" -gritó llena de éxtasis Smith al tener su tercer orgasmo al sentir como Naruto se vino dentro de ella, llenando su interior con su semen. Los ojos de la coordinadora se pusieron vidriosos y la saliva saliendo de su boca daba señal de haber disfrutado el momento. La mujer cayó encima del rubio que la atrapo al instante-.

"Eso se sintió bien… en verdad necesitaba liberar la tensión" -dijo el Uzumaki sintiéndose mejor que nunca mientras retiraba su miembro del interior de Smith, dejando que todos los fluidos de ambos salgan-.

"Tienes toda… la razón…" -Smith apoyo en eso, sí que necesitaba en liberar la tensión- "solo espero que tomes la responsa… ¡whoaa!" -se sorprendió cuando volvieron a cambiar de posición con el Hanyō quedando nuevamente encima de ella-.

"¿Lista para el segundo round?" -preguntó el Uzumaki que no lucia para nada cansado al momento que enfilar su miembro en la entrada de Smith-.

"Se… ¿¡Segundo Round!?" -esas palabras se repetían una y otra vez en su cabeza, luego noto que el miembro del rubio seguía más duro que antes. Smith comenzó a temblar de miedo y perdió un poco de su color corporal- _'¡no creo sobrevivir otro round más!'_ -pensó la pobre que por segunda vez entro al mundo del placer, todo por cortesía de Naruto que la penetro de a golpe y empezar con el segundo round-.

La noche termino y poco a poco empezó a amanecer, dentro del dormitorio Naruto comenzó a despertar cuando los primeros rayos de sol entraron por su ventana. Soltó un gruñido porque interrumpieron su sueño e intento dar vuelta para evitar la luz pero sintió un peso extra encima suyo junto con un leve cosquilleo en su nariz. Este abrió los ojos de forma pesada y ver algo que lo dejo sin habla.

"Buenos días, Naruto-kun" -dijo la Srta. Smith desnuda y encima del cuerpo del Hanyō que abrió como platos- "¿Cómo has dormido? Porque yo desperté más que bien" -comentó ella pasando su dedo sobre la nariz del Hanyō-.

"¿S-S-S-S-Srta. Smith?" -preguntó Naruto viendo a la sexy coordinadora encima suyo- "usted… como… que fue…" -balbuceaba cosas incoherentes, lo que le causo risa a la pelinegra-.

"A veces olvido lo gracioso que eres cuando pones esas caras" -confesó la mujer que rodeo con sus brazos el cuello de Naruto y plantarle un beso- "tampoco sabía que tan bueno en la cama, fuiste toda una bestia anoche."

"…" -las palabras 'cama', 'bestia' y 'anoche' lograron que el Uzumaki recordara lo que ocurrió esa noche de luna llena y entrar en pánico- "esto… s-significa que… ¿voy a ser deportado del país?" -preguntó con mucho miedo-.

"No diré nada al respecto. Mis labios estarán sellados" -respondió la coordinadora para que el Hanyō se lleve tremenda sorpresa- "si te vas, Miia y las demás quedaran con el corazón roto, y no quiero que ellas vayan con otro sujeto porque están más seguro contigo. Además que no tienes otro lugar para vivir, y dudo que deseas volver a tu dimensión" -explicó ella para acomodarse sobre el pecho fornido de su 'amante'- "no me gustaría ver que el hombre que amo se fuera para siempre."

"¿Lo dice…en serio?" -le preguntó el Uzumaki a una sonrojada Smith que solo asiente con la cabeza- "nunca pensé… que usted sintiera algo por mí, la verdad… me siento feliz" -confesó el que rodeo con sus brazos el cuerpo de la mujer- "solo espero que nadie sepa lo que paso anoche, si Miia-chan llega a enterarse…" -sintió escalofríos al pensar lo furiosa y celosa que se pondrá la Lamia-.

"Tienes toda la razón. Lo mejor es que guardemos lo que paso como un secreto entre nosotros" -añadió Smith- "pero Naruto-kun, tendremos grandes problemas si llego a embarazarme. Te has venido dentro de mí que lo más probable…"

"No es necesario que nos preocupemos por ese detalle. A pesar de que perdí el control, tuve tiempo de ponerle un sello de anti-embarazo" -respondió Naruto-.

"¿Sello anti-qué?" -Smith no entendió nada, luego el rubio le señalo a su estómago y ver unos extraños dibujos en el- "¿Qué es esto? ¿Desde cuándo lo tengo?"

"Como le dije antes, ese es el sello de anti-embarazo que aprendí de Ero-sennin" -le explicó Naruto a la coordinadora- "el sello sirve para proteger a las Kunoichis secuestradas del enemigo que las viole, evitando que no quede embarazada. También sirve para evitar un embarazo no esperado entre las parejas de ninjas."

"Así que para eso sirve ese sello, es interesante siendo sincera" -admitió la coordinadora- "pero, ¿Por qué te enseñaron esto desde el principio?"

"Ese viejo no paraba de insistir en enseñarme un Jutsu que no me servirá para las batallas" -confesó el Uzumaki porque creía que no le ayudaría para nada para vencer a los Akatsuki-.

"Lo bueno es que ya no tenemos que preocuparnos del embarazo. Pero tenemos otro pequeño problema" -comentó Smith- "después de esto, creo que las cosas entre nosotros va a cambiar mucho, aun mas sabiendo mis sentimientos por ti" -confesó la mujer que acostó al lado del Hanyō- "no quiero que Miia, Papi-chan o Centorea piensen que te estoy separando de ellas" -al finalizar su explicación, Naruto se puso pensar en su situación como el de las chicas-.

Era verdad que él tenía un gran cariño por las chicas al igual que por la coordinadora, y una discusión entre ellas solo rompería la felicidad en su hogar, destruyendo por completo a su 'familia'. Tenía que buscar una solución para que todo salga bien sin lastimar a ninguna de ellas.

"A.R.C" -habló el Hanyō y que la coordinadora solo arquee una ceja- "podemos usar el A.R.C para arreglar el problema de una vez por todas."

"¿Y qué es eso del A.R.C? Nunca he oído algo en el manual como eso en el manual del Intercambio Cultural" -preguntó la coordinadora para que el Uzumaki suspire-.

"No es algo que salga en el manual, es más bien algo que se aplica en mi mundo" -comenzó a explicar a Smith de cómo funciona la cosa- "veras, el A.R.C significa 'Acta de Restauración de Clanes', es un sistema que se usa para que el único miembro de un clan pueda revivir su clan al tener varias esposas a su elección."

"La poligamia es válida en tu mundo con eso del A.R.C, ¿es lo que tratas de decirme?" -preguntó Smith entendiendo como va la cosa- "así que… Dārin-kun quiere tener su propio Harem de chicas" -bromeó ella, poniendo al Hanyō más que sonrojado-.

"No es que yo quiera tener un Harem, es que Ero-sennin me conto que él está en contra del A.R.C" -comentó Naruto- "hay personas que se aprovechan de esa regla para su propio beneficio, o para tener más poder. Antes de ser desterrado de la aldea, los miembros del consejo civil intentaron meter a Sasuke en el A.R.C para revivir su clan al comprometerlo con varias chicas, pero Tsunade y el resto del consejo se negaron al respecto sabiendo que solo quieren tener el Sharingan entre sus manos" -la coordinadora comprendía bien el problema, cabe decir que se enfadó con lo que quería hacer los del consejo- "pero eso no es todo, la cosa es mucho peor si el A.R.C se usa en una mujer. Básicamente la usarían como criadora de bebés."

"¡Eso es inhumano! ¡Obligar a una mujer que sea…me da rabia!" -gritó la pelinegra asqueada- "¡cómo puede existir personas con ese tipo de mentalidad, todo para conseguir más poder!"

"Es por eso que no quería hablar del tema sabiendo que es desagradable. Tanto Karin y yo somos los únicos Uzumakis con vida y eso nos pone en el A.R.C" -Naruto siguió hablando- "yo no quiero tener a mujeres a mi lado solo por las órdenes del consejo o de alguien, si quieren estar conmigo será porque ellas lo desean y no por obligación."

"Eres una persona de gran corazón, ¿alguna vez te lo han dicho?" -dijo Smith conmovida por las palabras del Hanyō- "es increíble que aún no tengas novia, muchas desearía tener a un hombre como tú."

"Es porque no tenía el valor para revelarle mi pasado a la persona indicada" -mencionó Naruto- "si se lo dijera a otra persona, creería que estaría loco o se asustaría al verme como soy realmente" -la coordinadora estaba de acuerdo con él. El que una persona diga que viene de una dimensión donde existen los ninjas y criaturas como los Bijūs era como un cuento de fantasía-.

"Al menos yo no te tengo miedo, y soy feliz a tu lado" -mencionó la coordinadora con una sonrisa- "y sobre eso del A.R.C, creo que posible que funcione en nuestro mundo. Primero déjame vestirme y hacer una llamada a los directores del programa para informarles de tu situación. A todo esto, ¿Qué hora es?" -preguntó ella, a lo que el rubio ve en su despertador y que se lleve una gran sorpresa-.

"¡Ya van a ser la una de la tarde!" -gritó este para que Smith se alarme también- "¡ya se nos hizo muy tarde, tengo que despertar a las chicas del Genjutsu!"

"¡Me van a matar en el trabajo! ¡Se supone que entraba a las 8 de la mañana, y no puedo dar una excusa patética para poder faltar!" -exclamó Smith que se levantó y se vistió lo más pronto posible al igual que el Uzumaki-.

-Minutos después-

"¿Estás seguro que ellas estarán bien cuando despierten?" -preguntó una Smith vestida viendo que las chicas aún seguían durmiendo en el piso de lo más tranquilas-.

"Ya le dije que están bien" -respondió Naruto que lleva unos jeans color gris y una playera negra sin mangas- "al momento que cancele el Genjutsu, ellas despertaran como si no pasó nada" -se arrodillo al lado de Miia para poner una mano encima del hombre de la chica y con la otra realiza un sello manual- "Kai" -al decir esas palabras la Lamia empezó a abrir sus ojos lentamente-.

"Ah, buenos días Da… ¿Dārin?" -decía la pelirroja despertando y notar que no se encontraba en su habitación, sino que estaba en la cocina- "¿Eh? ¿Por qué estamos en la cocina?" -preguntó Miia una vez despierta por completa-.

"Luego te lo explicare, ahora debo despertar a Papi-chan y Cerea" -le respondió Naruto que se acercó a Papi y hacer lo mismo que antes- "Kai" -luego fue con Centorea y volver a repetir la misma acción, así las dos despertaron del Genjutsu-.

"¿Por qué Papi durmió aquí?" -preguntó Papi viendo que no se encontraba en su habitación-.

"No recuerdo nada…" -dijo Centorea que no recordaba nada de lo que paso esa loca noche-.

"¿Acaso caminamos dormidas?" -preguntó Miia más confusa y notar la presencia de la coordinadora- "¿Srta. Smith? No me diga que nuevo viene aquí para buscar comida gratis" -preguntó ella sabiendo lo aprovechada que es la pelinegra-.

"De hecho vine a hablar de un asunto de lo más importante con ustedes, y tiene que ver sobre el asunto con el matrimonio y de Naru… digo, de Dārin-kun" -corrigió la última parte para que no levante sospechas- "ya saben sabrán del desarrollo que quiere hacer el Programa de Intercambio Cultural entre Especie de permitir el matrimonio entre interespecies y humanos. Con respecto a eso, más la información que recibí de parte de Dārin-kun, los directores han llegado a un acuerdo sobre ambos temas."

"¿Qué tipo de acuerdo?" -preguntaron las chicas al mismo tiempo, a lo que Naruto tomo la palabra-.

"Como sabrán, soy el único hombre Uzumaki con vida y el primer Hanyō que existe en el programa. Pero al ser el un Uzumaki tengo por derecho en entrar en lo que llamamos en mi mundo el 'Acta de Restauración de Clanes'. Un programa que sirve para un miembro pueda revivir su clan al tener varias candidatas como futuras esposas" -explicó el Hanyō para que las chicas abran sus ojos por completo-.

"¿¡Te permitieron que tengas a más de una esposa!?" -la primera en reaccionar fue Miia que agarro del cuello a su Dārin y empezar a zarandearlo- "¡quienes son esas brujas que quieren tomar mi lugar!" -exigió saber quiénes serían las que le quieren robar su querido Dārin-.

"¡No puedo creer que mi Aruji-dono sea tan pervertido como para tener su propio H-H-Harem!" -exclamó la Centorea creyendo que su amo le gustaba ese tipo de fetiches-.

"¿Qué es eso del Jamón?" -preguntó Papi que dijo mal la palabra Harem-.

"Por favor Miia, deja que Dārin-kun termine de explicarle las cosas para que entiendan mejor" -pidió Smith para que la pelirroja a regañadientes suelte el cuello del Hanyō que empezaba a ponerse azul por el agarre-.

"Por poco muero…" -decía el rubio que recupero el aliento- "escucha Miia-chan, a mí tampoco me gusta lo de tener múltiples esposas por la forma que muchas personas en mi mundo usan el A.R.C para su propio beneficio" -y así el Hanyō les explico el cómo funciona el Acta de Restauración de Clanes, el cómo algunos querían sacar el provecho para asegurarse en tener más poder, y lo que pasa si una mujer entra a dicho programa, provocando horrores a las chicas- "puede que no les guste esta idea pero tampoco quiero lastimar a todas si acepto en casarme con una, es por eso que tome la decisión gracias al permiso de los directores del programa del Intercambio Cultural de revivir mi clan y que haya más Hanyōs. Es por eso que a partir de hoy comenzare a salir con ustedes para conocer más de cerca a las que serán mis primeras futuras esposas" -finalizó su explicación para que Miia, Papi y Centorea que sonrojen bastante-.

"¿Esposas?" -dijeron las tres por como el Uzumaki las escogió para que sean sus futuras esposas-.

"Bueno… no creo que haya nada de malo en que Dārin nos vea de esa forma" -Miia fue la primera en estar de acuerdo ante la propuesta, eso y más que el rubio desee casarse con ella- "¡pero que quede claro una cosa!" -exclamo ella que apunto con su dedo a Centorea y Papi- "¡que les quede claro que yo seré la primera en casarse con Dārin!"

"¿¡Por qué tienes que ser la primera en todo!?" -exigió saber Centorea algo celosa para que Miia le responda con '¡Fui la primera en llegar, así que tengo más privilegios que todas!'- "¡Eso es la cosa más estúpida que he escuchado!"

"¡Yo quiero ser la primera que se case con mi esposo!" -se metió Papi para que así las tres empiecen a discutir sobre quién debe ser la primera en casarse-.

"Bueno… al parecer se lo tomaron bien… creo…" -dijo Naruto viendo como las chicas no paran de discutir entre ellas-.

"Pero lo bueno es que el problema está resuelto, y no habrá ninguna que salga herida" -comentó la Srta. Smith- _'pero siendo sincera… yo quiero ser la primera en casarse, ya que pobre en carne propia de lo que Naruto-kun es capaz de hacer en la cama'_ -pensó la mujer relamiéndose los labios- "bien, es mejor que regrese al trabajo o tendré más problemas de lo que tengo" -dijo la mujer que se retiró de la cocina acompañada de Naruto- "espero que no tengamos más problemas sobre el tema del matrimonio. Sería más trabajo para mí en tener que calmar a esas tres que no paran de discutir."

"Más tarde hablare con ellas que a partir de ahora todo el mundo se va a dormir temprano en las noches de luna llena, eso me incluye a mi" -dijo Naruto temiendo que este llegue a abusar de las chicas, cosa que Smith está de acuerdo porque termino siendo víctima de su descontrol- "bien, creo que nos veremos más tarde, y que le vaya bien en el trabajo Srta. Smith" -se despidió de la pelinegra al llegar a la entrada principal-.

"Muchas gracias por venir a dejarme" -agradeció Smith que sin pensarlo salto sobre el rubio para rodear sus brazos al cuello de este y darle un beso en los labios- "por cierto, a partir de ahora solo llámame Kuroko." -pidió ella luego de romper el beso-.

"Este… nos vemos, Kuroko" -decía el Uzumaki que no se le bajaba la sorpresa de aquel beso que recibió-.

Cuando la coordinadora salió de la casa, ella tomo su teléfono para entrar a su cuenta de Twitter y cambiar su estado de 'soltera' a 'comprometida' ahora que dejo de ser soltera teniendo a un gran hombre como Naruto a su lado. Justo cuando iba a abrir la puerta de su auto se escuchó por toda la casa el grito de parte de Miia, Smith sin pensarlo regreso al interior de la casa para ver que paso ahora mismo.

"¡Y ahora que está pasando!" -exclamó la coordinadora llegando a donde están reunidos los demás y ver algo que no se lo esperaba- "¿…eh? ¿Qué hace ella aquí?"

"¡Qué diablos está haciendo la cuatro ojos durmiendo en la sala!" -exclamo Miia mientras el Uzumaki, la coordinadora y el resto de las chicas veían a Karin Uzumaki durmiendo en la sala, y lo más raro era que solo lleva un camisón puesto-.

"Foxy-kun… dame tanto amor hasta que no sienta las piernas. Quiero ser la madre de tus zorritos" -decía la Uzumaki que parecía estar soñando, pero sus palabras solo provocaron la ira de Miia que fue detenida por Centorea y dos Kage Bunshin del Hanyō-.

' _Así que ella ya lo sabía…'_ -pensó el Uzumaki con una gran gota de sudor detrás de su cabeza. Al parecer Karin descubrió lo que pasa en las noches de luna llena y que quería volver a repetir lo que paso esa noche que se conocieron por primera vez-.

Fin del capítulo.

* * *

-Omake-

-Ese mismo día, 09:17 de la mañana-

En la mansión de los Uchihas, algunos miembros del clan se reunieron en la cocina para tomar el desayuno junto con su líder Mikoto Uchiha y su hijo Itachi. Todos los presentes tenían vendajes y parches en algunas partes de sus cuerpos y tenían una expresión de dolor en sus caras, la líder de dicho clan tenía unas vendas sobre su cabeza, e Itachi apenas podía sentarse debido a que usaba un cojinete especial con hielo, debido a que sus caderas y pelvis estaban sumamente adoloridas.

"E-Etto… l-lamento mucho lo que paso anoche-nya, en verdad no q-quería hacerles daño-nya" -se disculpó Felicia vistiendo un vestido blanco y un mandil de cocina. Resulta que la Neko despertó y recordó el desastre que causo en la noche de luna llena- "para p-pagar mi error-nya, les he preparado el desayuno a todos-nya" -la Neko preparo un gran banquete para los presentes que le agradecieron por su amabilidad- "esto es para ti Itachi-nya, es tu favorito-nya" -le entrego un plato con una torre de Waffles de casi un metro, otro plato con mucho huevos revueltos y tocinos, un pastel casero hecho por ella misma, y una taza de café caliente-.

"Muchas gracias Felicia" -agradeció el Uchiha aguantándose el dolor- "de verdad serias una gran esposa algún día" -al decir esas palabras, la Neko se sonrojo como nunca antes-.

"Itachi-nya y yo como marido y mujer" -decía Felicia con una expresión de ilusión a base de felicidad, mirada perdida, ojos brillantes y labios ligeramente abiertos-.

' _Mi hijo y Felicia, junto como una familia'_ -pensaba Mikoto viendo lo felices que son su hijo y la Neko, luego se imaginó como serían sus nietos con colas y orejas de gatos- _'varios gatitos corriendo en la mansión le darían mucha vida a este lugar, lástima que Sasuke saco la arrogancia de mi ex-esposo, pero no importa. Con Itachi y Felicia además del resto del clan, tengo una hermosa familia feliz'_ -una gran sonrisa se formó en su rostro, su nueva vida en este mundo era la mejor decisión que pudo tomar, todo por el bien del clan que abandono la Maldición del Odio para siempre-.

-Horas más tarde-

-Oficinas del Intercambio Cultural-

"¡Felicidades para nuestra amargada número uno por conseguir novio!" -festejaron las compañeras de trabajo de Smith que hicieron una mini fiesta en su oficina, cabe decir que la única persona que no disfrutaba la celebración era la misma Smith-.

(N/A: No los las chicas de MON, ellas aun no saldrán en esta historia)

"No debieron molestarse con esto chicas… verdad no tenían que hacerlo" -dijo Smith con cara de pocos amigos y una vena pulsante en su frente, para el colmo sus amigas del trabajo la obligaron a usar esos ridículos conos de fiesta que se usan en los cumpleaños y colocaron un cartel que decía '¡Por fin la solterona tiene un hombre que la aguante!'-.

"No te amargues tanto, Kuroko. Todas estamos felices que tengas una persona a tu lado" -dijo una de sus colegas del trabajo-.

"Aunque la verdad, es que nos sorprende más el cómo lo conseguiste con lo poco eficiente que eres" -dijo otra de sus colegas como broma-.

"Ja-ja. Que graciosas eres" -dijo Smith con sarcasmo- "créanlo o no, si tengo una pareja que me ama con todo mis defectos" -les dijo a sus compañeras del trabajo-.

"De seguro lo metiste en uno de tus problemas. Es algo común en ti" -bromeó otra de chica del grupo y que las demás se aguantaban las ganar de reírse-.

"Tal vez tenga muchos problemas, pero al menos yo si tengo una relación de verdad, y como OTRAS que mienten sobre sus relaciones" -mencionó Smith para que las demás sientan como sus orgullos se hagan pedazos. Luego el teléfono de la pelinegra sonó y vio que quien llamaba era su nuevo novio, contesto la llamada y de paso poner el altavoz para que las demás colegas la escuchen- "hola Naruto-kun, que sorpresa que me estés llamando a estas horas del trabajo."

((Lamento si te llamo en este momento Kuroko, pero tenía llamarte para hablarte de algo importante)) -dijo el Uzumaki desde el teléfono de Smith, sus colegas del trabajo se sorprendieron que un HOMBRE llamara a la pelinegra por su nombre- ((como en mi casa sobran muchas habitaciones, me preguntaba si quieres mudarte y vivir conmigo.))

' _¿¡La está invitando a que viva en su hogar!?'_ -pensaron el grupo de mujeres que no podían creer lo que estaban escuchando-.

"E-Espera… déjame ver entendí bien. ¿Quieres que yo me mude a tu casa?" -hasta la misma Kuroko no podía creer su suerte de vivir con el hombre que ama- "pero, ¿Qué pasara con las chicas? ¿Ellas están de acuerdo que me mude con ustedes?"

((Papi-chan y Cerea no les molesta la idea, siempre y cuando no cause muchos problemas… pero Miia-chan… no se lo tomo muy bien que digamos)) -respondió el Hanyō-.

((¡POR QUE ESA MUJER TIENE QUE VENIR A VIVIR CON NOSOTRAS! ¡ELLA VA A TRAER MAS PROBLEMAS DE LO QUE YA TENEMOS!)) -todas e incluso Kuroko se taparon los oídos cuando escucharon a la Lamia gritar desde el teléfono-.

((Como habrás escuchado, ella no está muy contenta que digamos. Pero le di mi palabra que no pasara nada)) -dijo Naruto para calmar las cosas- ((y que dices Kuroko, ¿quieres mudarte a mi casa cuando termines tu trabajo?))

"¡Por supuesto que acepto! ¡Estaría más que encantada en vivir contigo!" -respondió la coordinadora más que feliz, dejando a sus compañeras de trabajo hechas piedras- "¡ven a buscarme como a las 7 de la tarde para que me acompañes a mi departamento! ¡A esa habré terminado con mi trabajo lo más pronto!" -dicho eso el Uzumaki se despidió y que Kuroko corte la llamada- "bueno amigas, mucha gracias por la fiesta pero ahora tengo que trabajar lo más rápido posible y mudarme a mi nuevo hogar. Nos veremos pronto" -se despidió ella dejando su oficina, dejando al resto de sus colegas que no salían de su estado de shock-.

Fin del Omake.

* * *

Bien, espero que con este capítulo sea de su agrado y de paso vuelvo a disculparme por el retraso, pero el trabajo es más importante ya que sin dinero, no podré pagar por el nuevo sistema de aire acondicionado o seguiré congelándome en la noches. Esto sería todo y me retiro para descansar un poco, para el mes de Julio se viene las continuaciones de Zorro de la Niebla y Enigma el Coordinador Pokémon. Nos leemos luego.

Próximo capítulo: Miia-chan muda de piel…


	13. Miia-chan muda de piel

¡Wassup Bitches! Llego Agosto y les traigo el nuevo capítulo de "La vida difícil de un Ex-Shinobi", pero les aviso que este capítulo puede ser algo corto porque el capítulo siete del Manga es algo corto. Pero cambiando de tema, muchos lectores han estado preguntándome sobre los ex amigos de Naruto y si van a aparecer en la historia, ¿pero cómo lo harán? Ese es un secreto que no revelare hasta que llegue ese momento. Hasta entonces, ¡disfruten del capítulo, montón de puercas!

* * *

"Blah blah blah" (Personajes hablando)

' _Blah blah blah'_ (Personajes pensando)

* * *

Capítulo 13: Miia-chan muda de piel.

Ver Opening: Monster Musume no Iru Nichijou OP

Un mes ha transcurrido un mes desde aquella loca noche de luna llena en que las chicas perdieron el control y que Naruto descubra que el también se ve afectado por el mismo fenómeno. Para evitar que se vuelva a repetir el mismo caso, el Hanyō ordeno que todo el mundo sin excepción, dormirían temprano en las noches que haya luna llena.

Con el tema resuelto llego otro gran y gordo problema a la casa Uzumaki cuando Kuroko Smith se mudó a vivir para que Miia reclame que la coordinadora no era bienvenida. Fueron días difíciles debido a que Kuroko era una mujer muy desordenada, tenía la costumbre de dejar la basura y ropa sucia tirada en cualquier lugar, y siempre había varias latas de cervezas por doquier. Naruto y sus prometidas tuvieron que poner nuevas reglas para Kuroko que no puede estar vagabundeando como lo hacía en su departamento, tuvo que aprender a ordenar y limpiar su desastre, lavar su ropa y ayudar en los quehaceres de la casa. Al final la pelinegra tuvo que aceptar estas nuevas reglas si quería vivir con su novio y el resto de las chicas.

Con el tiempo las chicas y la coordinadora empezaron a llevarse mejor, hasta Miia dejo que quejarse ahora que Kuroko se acostumbró a vivir con otras personas, el único detalle era que la coordinadora actuaba muy melosa cuando está cerca su Dārin, ¡hasta se atrevía a pedirle una cita en frente de todas! Pero para su alivio el Uzumaki siempre la rechazaba diciendo que tenía que ir a trabajar. Kuroko sabiendo eso dejo de insistir en pedirle citas pues ella también tenía trabajo que hacer, pero eso no cambia el hecho que podía divertirse con el cuándo le dio una nalgada que puso brava a la Lamia, la Harpía y la Centauro que querían despellejar viva a esa atrevida.

"Aprender a cocinar es fácil como el a-b-c~" -un nuevo día comienza en el hogar del Uzumaki ha comenzado y en especial en la cocina de la casa de Naruto, Miia se encontraba preparando la comida mientras que el Uzumaki en su forma real solo observaba- "mi dulce amor es una especia secreta para mi Dārin de mi… ¡AGH! ¿¡Puse el calor demasiado alto!? -grito ella al ver que preparo en la sartén ardió en llamas-.

"¡Aaahhh! ¡Deja que te ayude, Miia-chan!" -dijo Naruto que se preocupó que la pelirroja llegue a quemarse-.

"¡Y-Yo me ocupare de ello! ¡Tengo que parecer una buena candidata de matrimonio para ti! ¡Tengo que esforzarme para ser una buena esposa!" -dijo Miia más que motivada mientras las llamas se elevaban detrás suyo-.

"¡Esta bien, está bien, solo apaga el fuego o la casa se incendiara!" -advirtió el rubio para que Miia tape la sartén con una tapa- "aun no entiendo el porqué de repente te dieron ganas de cocinar sabiendo que te gusta todo lo que te preparo" -dijo

"A partir de hoy, cocinare yo" -dijo la Lamia con una gran sonrisa- "¿Qué mejor manera de ensayar para ser tu esposa? -señalo ella el motivo de cocinar- _'de esa manera…'_

-Fantasía de Miia-

"Estoy en casa, Miia" -dijo Naruto en su forma humana que llevaba un traje de oficinista luego de una larga jornada de trabajo-.

"¡Bienvenido a casa, Dārin!" -Miia recibió en ese momento a su esposa, ella usaba el legendario "delantal desnudo" mientras llevaba entre sus manos una olla humeante- "¿quieres cenar? ¿Bañarte? O tal vez… ¿a mí?" -sugirió de una forma muy sensual-.

"¡Te cenare en la bañera!" -dijo un súper excitado Uzumaki que tomo su forma Hanyō que llevo a su esposa al baño para así 'comérsela'- "¡prepárate porque no vamos a salir del baño hasta que quede satisfecho!" -luego de esa declaración le arranco el delantal que llevaba Miia-.

"¡Ooohh, Dārin, eres todo un semental!" -gimió la pelirroja dejando que su esposo haga con ella lo que quiera dentro del baño-.

-Fin de la Fantasía de Miia-

"Que cosa…" -decía la pelirroja sumada en su mundo feliz junto con su Dārin-.

"No sé por qué pero no quiero imaginar lo que ella está soñando…" -murmuro el Hanyō con una gota de sudor sobre su cabeza- "por cierto Miia-chan, ¿en dónde está Papi-chan, Cerea y Kuroko? No las veo desde hace rato" -pregunto el para que la mencionada salga de sus sueños cuando sintió una extraña sensación- "tal vez Kuroko se fue a trabajar temprano, pero es raro no ver a las otras aquí. Tal vez se quedaron dormi… ¡Miia-chan, la olla!" -grito al ver que la olla se calentó demasiado, la pelirroja reacciono y quito la olla del fuego pero se olvidó ponerse los guantes y término quemándose las manos-.

"¡AAHHHH! ¡QUEMAAA!" -grito Miia que soltó la olla y causar un desastre en la cocina-.

-Varios minutos después-

"Vamos Miia-chan, todo el mundo comete errores cuando cocinan por primera vez. Te lo digo por experiencia propia" -dijo el Uzumaki que se encontraba en frente de la puerta de la habitación de Miia mientras intentaba animarla-.

"¡D-Descuida, no es por lo de la comida!" -se escuchó la voz de Miia desde el otro lado de la puerta- "así que, ¿podrías dejarme sola por un momento, por favor?"

Dentro de la habitación de la mencionada, Miia se escondió en su cama mientras observaba sus manos completamente vendadas.

"Que mal… ¿Qué voy a hacer?" -se preguntaba ella misma para sacar su cabeza de las sabanas- "no lo puedo solucionar con mis manos lastimadas…" -viendo el resto de su cuerpo cubierto por las sabanas-.

"Lo mejor que puedo hacer es entrar y curar sus manos, quizás se alegre si le doy un curso de cocina" -decía el Uzumaki pensando en lo que paso minutos antes- _'Miia-chan tenía la mirada perdida en la nada durante un tiempo… ¿me pregunto por qué?'_ -recordando aquella mirada que puso la pelirroja en aquel entonces- "sea como sea, tengo que apoyarla ya que ella será mi futura…" -de pronto se escuchó un 'crack' por debajo de su pie, al levantarlo vio algo que llamo su atención- "¿…que es esto? ¿Papel…? ¿Plástico? No… ¿exactamente qué es esto?" -al agacharse, paso algo típico en la casa-.

"¡NOOOO!" -grito Miia que derribo la puerta, y aplastando al rubio de camino-.

"Como te maldigo… nefasto dolor… siempre estás ahí para… joderme la vida…" -maldecía el rubio por debajo de la puerta- "y para el colmo… comienzo el día… siendo aplastado por una puerta" -una vez que salió, este observo a Miia y notar el por qué está actuando tan raro- "Miia-chan… no me digas que ¿estas mudando?" -pregunto al ver que la Lamia estaba mudando la piel de su cola, cosa que ella suelte un gemido al ser descubierta-.

-Otros minutos después y de arreglar la puerta-

"Así que las Lamias también mudan de piel. ¿Por eso estabas tan rara en la cocina?" -menciono el Hanyō haciendo compañía a Miia que volvió a ocultarse dentro de la cama-.

"No quería que me vieras mientras mudaba. Pero debido a que mis manos se quemaron, no puedo quitar la vieja piel" -explico Miia muerta de la vergüenza-.

"No tienes que preocuparte tanto por eso. Quiero decir… te he visto desnuda antes" -dijo el Uzumaki tratando de aliviar la conversación-.

"¡Para una Lamia es mucho más vergonzoso que la vean mudar de piel que ser vista desnuda!" -se quejó Miia- "Papi, Centorea y la Srta. Smith no muda de piel… además que no puedo hacer nada bien. Ni siquiera puedo mudar mi propia piel. Soy un fracaso cocinando, y limpiando y lavando…" -menciono ella sobre el desastre en la cocina, cuando uso la aspiradora y que esta exploto, y cuando echo mucho detergente a la lavadora- "ahora que decidiste vernos como tus futuras esposas, no podía dejar que me vieras así. ¡Nunca había tenido problemas al mudar de piel!" -finalizo al cubrir su cabeza con la almohada para que el rubio suspire-.

"Se llama muda fragmentada, ¿no? Sucede cuando las serpientes están bajo estrés" -dijo Naruto que se ganó la atención de Miia- "puede que haber cambiado de hogar te haya ocasionado estrés. Sin embargo, no puedes quedarte así."

"Dārin, ¿Dónde aprendiste eso?" -pregunto Miia que no sabía que el Hanyō sabía esa información-.

"He estado estudiando. Kuroko me lo recomendó para poder ayudarte en cualquier asunto" -respondió el rubio llevando una mano detrás de su cuello- "si vamos a vivir juntos como una familia, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer ti. Así que te ayudare a mudar de piel" -eso alegro muchísimo a la pelirroja- "pero a cambio, quiero que lo hagas por mi cuando lo necesite."

"¿Qué? Pero si los humanos no mudan de piel" -señalo Miia, a lo que el Uzumaki le responde que si lo hacen, que se despellejan cuando se queman con el sol-.

-Veinte minutos más tarde-

Naruto trajo como tres hervidores para verter toda el agua en una fuente, luego metió unas toallas en el agua para luego estrujar el exceso.

"Miia-chan, este… como te lo digo sin que te lo tomes tan personal… ¿podrías subir tu falda un poco?" -pidió el Hanyō a la pelirroja que muy apenada hizo lo que le pidieron- "lo que hare es envolver tu cuerpo con estas toallas mojada, con esto vamos a humedecer la piel vieja de esta manera" -usando las toallas mojadas, cubrió el resto del cuerpo de la Lamia que en ese momento soltó un gimoteo- "vamos, no te pongas así, ya te dije que no hay problemas con querer ayudarte."

"Todavía es… realmente vergonzoso…" -dijo Miia muerta de la vergüenza que su Dārin la viera así-.

' _¿¡Vergonzoso!? ¡Imagínate en la posición que me encuentro! ¡El único que debe tener vergüenza soy yo!'_ -pensó Naruto en la difícil posición que se encuentra a la vez que varias imágenes de una desnuda y atrevida Miia pasaban por su cabeza. Este solo sacudió su cabeza para concentrarse en lo que está haciendo- "con esto es más que suficiente" -decía para quitar las toallas mojadas- "ahora lo difícil…" -murmuro en voz baja- "voy a empezar a quitar la piel. Dime si te duele, ¿de acuerdo?" -Miia le responde con un sí, así Naruto empezó a quitar la vieja piel con mucha facilidad- "¡genial! ¡Esto está saliendo mucho más fácil de lo que esperaba!" -continuo quitando la piel vieja para luego quedarse viendo el largo cuerpo de Miia- _'cuando la veo así, me doy cuenta que en realidad ella es una serpiente… y una serpiente realmente grande, por cierto'_ -pensó el rubio en ese momento- _'pero…'_

"Ahh… Ahh… Ahh…" -Miia no paraba de gemir cuando su Dārin le quitaba la piel vieja, al parecer su cuerpo se pone muy sensible cuando muda de piel-.

' _¡S…Sigue siendo una parte del cuerpo de Miia-chan!'_ -pensó el rubio nervioso por los gemidos que daba Miia- _'¡Me siento como si estuviera ultrajando su cuerpo…!'_ -luego de ese pensamiento continuo su trabajo-.

A medida que seguía retirando la piel vieja, Miia no paraba de jadear de forma tan erótica que no ayuda mucho al Uzumaki que tenía el rostro completamente rojo, hasta el jadeaba por la presión.

' _Si Ero-sennin me viera ahora…'_ -pensó Naruto imaginándose al Sannin con cara de tonto y levanto dos pulgares al momento de gritarle lo orgulloso que está de su alumno- _'sip, estoy seguro que ese viejo diría esas cosas. Basta Naruto, recuerdas lo que estás haciendo.'_

"¡AHAA~!" -Miia soltó un fuerte gemido que causo que el Hanyō deje lo que estaba haciendo- "¡Da…Dārin…la punta de mi cola…!" -trataba de decir y que Naruto adivino lo que intentaba decir-.

"Es sensible, ¿no? -pregunto el, a lo que Miia le responde con un leve si- "vas a tener que aguantar un poco para que pueda terminar."

"¿Eh?" -alcanzo a decir la chica para sentir como su Dārin empezó a quitar lo que le quedaba de su vieja piel- "¡HYAAA!" -soltó un grito que casi se llevó a escuchar como un gemido de placer- "¡es-espera Dārin…!" -pidió ella que uso su cola para sujetar con fuerza el cuello de Naruto- "¡para, para, para, para, para! ¡Me voy a volver loca si sigues haciendo eso…!" -dijo ella que no aguantaba tanto "dolor"-.

"¡Tranquila! ¡Un poco más! ¡Solo la puntita!" -gritaba el Uzumaki siendo asfixiado- "¡No de nuevo…!" -afuera de la casa junto con los gritos/gemidos de Miia, y que muchas de las personas que pasaban por ahí alcanzaron a escuchar el grito que dio la Lamia cuando quitaron el resto de la piel vieja en la punta de su cola-.

"¡Lo… lo tengo! ¡Al salió el… ultimo resto que quedaba!" -Naruto logro quitar con mucha dificultad el resto de piel vieja que tenía Miia, y hablando de Miia, ella se encontraba agotada y jadeando ahora que todo termino- "¡ya término de una vez! Vamos con las escamas de tu estomago ahora. Date la vuelta, Miia-chan" -pidió el para que la Lamia quede boca arriba- "ya hemos terminado con la punta de tu cola, ahora las cosas serán más senci…" -este guardo silencio al ver que quedaban resto de la piel vieja por debajo de la cintura de Miia- "…claro… como pude olvidarme de esa parte" -murmuro seguido de sonrojarse al ver las pantis de la chica- "yo y mi suert… ¡GAH!" -de pronto la cola de Miia se enrollo en la cabeza del Hanyō para que este no viera nada-.

"Um… Dārin, no mires… me voy a quitar mis pantis…" -anuncio Miia para el mencionado exclame un '¿¡Que dijiste!?' para que sus nueve colas se ericen- "no quiero que mires… seria vergonzoso…"

"¡tiempo fuera, tiempo fuera! ¡Creo que deberías hacer esa parte tu misma!" -exclamo Naruto temiendo que algo llegara a pasar algo que vuelva a despertar su instinto salvaje-.

"Pero… este es el lugar más delicado de mi cuerpo… si dejo la piel allí… re…realmente me picara…" -explico Miia que se quitó sus pantis-. "Así que Dārin… continua, yo confió en ti" -finalizo ella llevando una mano para cubrir su intimidad-.

"Bien… Miia-chan… ¿A dónde necesito ir…?" -pregunto el Uzumaki que a pesar de lo nervioso que estaba, el que Miia le diga que confié en él fue de mucha ayuda-.

"A… Allí no, vete un poco a la derecha…" -Miia le dirigía a su Dārin que pregunto si es su derecho o la de ella- "Ah… lo siento… a mi derecha…"

' _¡Esto es malo, muy malo! ¡Con mis ojos tapados no puedo ver lo que hago o toco! ¡Si llego a tocar esa 'parte' de Miia-chan… no sé lo que llegue a pasar si mis instintos me ganan de nuevo!'_ -pensó el rubio sudando como nunca al guiarse con sus manos sobre el cuerpo de la Lamia- _'esta es la primera vez que toco a Miia-chan, su cuerpo es realmente suave'_ -siguió tocando y quitando los resto de piel que quedaban- _'creí que sus músculos eran duros por la fuerza de su cola, pero no lo es. Por Kami, su piel es sedosa y suave que no me cansaría de tocarla'_ -siguió tocando el maravilloso cuerpo de la pelirroja que no paraba de gemir-.

"Dā…Dārin… yo… soy muy sensible ahí abajo…" -gimió Miia al Uzumaki que no le puso atención porque seguía maravillado en seguir tocándola que uno de sus dedos se metió entre la mano de la pelirroja y rozar cierta parte privada- "¡AHAAAA!" -soltó un fuerte gemido que le causó un gran escalofrió en todo su cuerpo, y de paso lastima el cuello del Uzumaki- lo… lo siento Dārin… estoy bien… ya estoy bien… solo queda un poquito" -le dijo a su Dārin que por fin reacciono-.

' _¡Mierda! ¡Por un segundo olvide lo que estaba haciendo!'_ -se maldijo a si mismo de su error- _'¡esto es malo! ¡Si esto continua así… mis instintos volverán a sucumbir y el "Pequeño Naruto" despertara con mucha energía!'_ -pensó el para continuar su trabajo lo más rápido o perdería el control de lo que hace y terminaría quitándole la virginidad de la Lamia- "¡Miia-chan! ¿¡Donde está la última pieza de piel!?" -le pregunto para que Miia le conteste que está en la derecha- "¡bien! ¡A mi derecha! ¡Te estas cubriendo con la mano, ¿no?!" -al decir eso la pelirroja se dio cuenta que sus dos manos no cubrían su intimidad- "¡acabemos con esto!"

"¡Ah…Dārin! ¡No tu dere…!" -la Lamia intento advertirle o al menos detener al Uzumaki pero ya era tarde-.

Se formó un gran silencio en la habitación, Naruto y Miia no decían alguna palabra al respecto… pero la expresión de shock de la Lamia y el gran sonrojo era claro de lo que acaba de pasar. Por otro lado el rubio estaba confuso, ¿Por qué Miia que quedó callado? ¿Qué fue lo que paso? Pero lo más importante… ¿Por qué uno de sus dedos sentía algo cálido y familiar?

"Parece que entro en un lugar muy fami… ¿¡AAHGG!?" -de pronto la cola de Miia que tapaba los ojos del rubio se movió bruscamente, dejando la cabeza mirando hacia atrás- "Porque a mi…" -dijo este que cayo inconsciente-.

"¡AHHHH! ¡OH NOOOOO!" -grito Miia saliendo de su shock y ver el cuerpo del rubio en el suelo-.

-Minutos después-

"¡Aquí tienes Dārin! ¡La cena está servida!" -Miia le preparo un gran banquete a Naruto por ayudarla con su problema y que él ya se recuperó gracias a su factor curativo-.

"…" -el Hanyō no dijo ni una palabra mientras se ponía azul, eso se debía a que él se quedó viendo el banquete… si es que eso se le puede llamar 'comida` porque lucia horriblemente asqueroso, incluso juro escuchar un grito de terror dentro de la cocina-.

' _Es idea mía… ¿o el plato acaba de moverse?'_ -pensó Naruto que creyó que si la comida de Miia este viva- "etto… ¿Qué es… _ESO_ , Miia-chan?" -pregunto el señalando los platillos que le preparo la Lamia-.

"¡Jeje! ¡Esto es a la vez una disculpa y gracias por lo de antes! ¡He calentado la comida que era comestible, así que come todo lo que quieras!" -decía la pelirroja con una gran sonrisa radiante en su rostro-.

' _E.. ¿¡Esto se llama comida!? ¿¡Ella en verdad preparo todo esto!?'_ -pensó Naruto que temblaba como gelatina- _'¿es una especie de comida tradicional de las Lamias, o de alguna manera convirtió la comida en ejercicios de guerra química?'_ -por un momento pensó en rechazar de forma amable para no comer, pero al ver la aura de felicidad en el rostro de Miia, supo que sería su fin- "este… buen provecho…" -empezó a comer todo lo que Miia le preparo, luchaba por tragar todo lo podía y de no vomitar para no romperle el corazón de la Lamia. Logro terminar todos los platillos que le prepararon y dejo caer su cabeza sobre la mesa- "Gra…Gracias por la comida…" -dijo más que agotado-.

"¡Yay! ¡Te la comiste todo!" -Miia se veía muy feliz al ver que su Dārin comió todo sus platillos, pero nunca se percató de la expresión de dolor que él tenía en eses momento-.

' _Yo… nunca he saboreado nada como esto… la cocina de las interespecies es… bastante sorpréndete'_ -pensó el rubio sintiendo que su estómago se derretía por dentro- _'uugh… mi estómago… me duele mucho… ni siquiera siendo un Hanyō me salvo de este terrible dolor'_ -resulta que él era inmune al veneno más poderoso o cualquier tipo de intoxicación que afecte su cuerpo. Pero parece que no es 'invulnerable' a la comida de Miia. Luego se escuchó la puerta de la cocina abrirse, el rubio observo a Centorea, Papi y Kuroko Smith paradas ahí… y que las tres no lucían muy bien- ¿Papi-chan? ¿Cerea? ¿Kuroko? ¿Qué les paso? No las he visto todo el día. Y Kuroko, ¿no se supone que deberías estar trabajando?"

"Llegamos tarde…" -alcanzo a decir Centorea con su camisa algo abierta, se veía pálida al igual que la coordinadora y Papi que se apoyaba de la rubia para no caerse- "su… su cocina…" -decía ella pero Naruto no entendía para nada lo que hablaba-.

' _No me digan que ellas han…'_ -pensó el Hanyō que miro los platillos de Miia y adivinar lo que les paso a las demás chicas de la casa-.

"No pudimos… detenerla…" -decía Kuroko que se tapó la con ambas manos por las náuseas que sentía- "…que alguien llame rápido al 911…" -dicho eso cayó al piso desmayada-.

"¿¡Qué!? ¡Yo no hice nada raro!" -la pelirroja se sintió ofendida por el comentario de Centorea y Kuroko, luego la Centauro con algo que le quedaba de energía pregunto de que le preparo a su Aruji-dono- "¡hice curry, carne con patatas, hamburguesas, arroz frito, sopa de cerdo y flan!" -menciono cada platillo que hizo, Naruto casi se va de espalda al enterarse de lo que comió-.

"M…Miia-chan… por saber… ¿en realidad has leído un libro de cocina o has practicado en cocinar antes de venir a Japón?" -pregunto el rubio temiendo que respuesta le daría la pelirroja-.

"¡No, he aprendido viéndote, Dārin!" -respondió la Lamia- "¡pero no te preocupes, tuve a Centorea y Papi para probar mi comida por mí!" -Naruto entendió el por qué las mencionadas lucían tan mal al momento de desmayarse, de paso el Hanyō le pregunto a Miia el por qué no probo su comida- "¡no tengo hambre cuando estoy mudando! ¡Jejeje!"

' _Es oficial… Miia-chan no volverá cocinar hasta que aprender a hacerlo bien'_ -pensó Naruto que fue a buscar unas tabletas antiácidas-.

-Varios minutos después-

"¿¡Por qué no puedo cocinar nunca más!?" -exclamo Miia que leía un libro de cocina-.

"¡Tienes que estudiar primero! ¡Si yo tuve que aprender sobre las Lamias, tú vas a aprender a cocinar desde cero!" -dijo Naruto un poco mejor, él se encargó que Miia memorice cada línea de los quince libros de cocinar para novatos mientras que tres Kage Bunshin se encargaban de atender a Centorea, Papi y Kuroko- "¡y a partir desde hoy, no volverás a cocinar sin que yo este a tu lado para supervisar!" -cabe decir que Miia hizo un puchero por no poder cocinar por su propia cuenta-.

Fin del Capítulo.

* * *

Bueno, espero que no estén molestos por el capítulo corto pero así fue el capítulo 7 del Manga, para los próximos capítulos serán más de 5000 palabras. Eso sería todo, dejen sus reviews si les gusto el capítulo y nos estaremos viendo pronto, nos leemos luego.

Próximo capítulo: Un Ex-Shinobi y una Slime.


	14. Un Ex Shinobi y una Slime

¡Wassup Bitches! Estoy de vuelta para traerles la continuación de esta historia, en serio me sorprende que siga ganando mucha popularidad, se los agradezco porque esto me motiva a seguir con mis historia junto con los nuevos proyectos. Para el capítulo de hoy se viene la aparición de Suu, nuestra Slime favorita de muchos. Bien, para no aburrirlos más, ¡disfruten del Kuching capítulo, montón de puercas!

* * *

"Blah blah blah" (Personajes hablando)

' _Blah blah blah'_ (Personajes pensando)

* * *

Capítulo 14: Un Ex Shinobi y una Slime

"Demasiado diluido…" -dijo Naruto en su forma Hanyō que probo un poco de lo que preparaba Miia, y de paso corregir su error de lo que paso días atrás al darle unas lecciones de cocina-.

"¿Eh~? ¡Pero acabas de decir que era demasiado espeso!" -señaló Miia cuando su Dārin le dijo sobre eso-.

"¡Si, pero le has puesto demasiada agua! Ahora el guiso es más como un caldo. Es por eso que tienes que probarlo más a menudo" -le explicó el Hanyō para que la pelirroja entienda-.

"¡Oye, Centorea! ¡Vamos a jugar videojuegos!" -pidió Papi que tenía un control de una Nintendo Wii a la Centauro que estaba ocupada-.

"¡Por favor para, Papi! ¡Estoy a la mitad de pulir mi espada!" -dijo Centorea que no querían que la molestaran-.

"Papi-chan, deja en paz a Cerea. Ya te dije que debes dejarla en paz cuando ella está limpiando su espada" -dijo Naruto para que Papi se deprime- "no te deprimas, una vez que termine con las lecciones de Miia-chan, jugare contigo todo el día, ¿Qué te parece?"

"¡Yay! ¡Eres de lo mejor, esposo!" -grito Papi feliz de que jugaría con su esposo-.

El día de hoy era perfecto para Naruto Uzumaki, hoy despertó de buen humor y le daría clases de cocina a Miia, así su estómago no tendría que sufrir por días. Desde aquel día que probó el platillo de la Lamia, él y el resto de las chicas pasaron por terribles dolores de estómagos. Fue por eso que a Miia se le prohibió volver a cocinar sin la supervisión del Uzumaki. Mientras todos menos Kuroko que se fue a trabajar, continuaron con sus rutinas de cada día sin problemas o discusiones para el alivio del Uzumaki. Miia haciendo caso del consejo de su Dārin, abrió la olla para probar lo que preparaba, cuando quito la tapa lo único que Miia alcanzo a ver fue una masa y un par de ojos brillantes.

"¿¡Kya!?" -todo el mundo escucho a Miia y voltear para ver que paso, vieron con gran sorpresa que la cabeza de la Lamia fue capturada por lo que parecía ser una cosa gelatinosa y transparente de color azul y ojos verdes- "¿¡GABAAH!? ¿¡GABOBO!?"

"¡Pero que changos es eso!" -gritó el rubio asustado al igual que Papi y Centorea que observaban como la Lamia se ahogaba- "¡Miia-chan!"

Ver Opening: Monster Musume no Iru Nichijou OP

"¿¡Esa _cosa_ era algún tipo de interespecies descocida!? ¡De pronto ataco a Miia-chan y desapareció dentro de una grieta!" -preguntó Naruto que nunca en su vida había visto algo como lo que ataco a Miia que descansaba sobre un sillón y con un paño húmedo sobre su frente-.

"¡Eso era un Slime!" -respondió Centorea, luego el Uzumaki pregunto que era un Slime- "hay muchas criaturas como nosotros que vosotros los humanos estáis ignorando. Ese Slime de hace un momento era uno de ellos" -Naruto comprendió lo que la rubia explico-.

' _Oh… con que era eso. Por un momento pensé que Miia-chan había creado a un Homúnculo'_ -pensó Naruto recordando esos videos que hay en internet de extrañas criaturas-.

"¡Pero no temas, Aruji-dono! ¡Yo lo protegeré!" -declaró la rubia sacando su espada- ¡juro por mi espada…! Aunque sea una réplica… ¡que no permitiré que seres inferiores, como ese Slime, le haga daño!" -mostrando su gran orgullo como Centauro-.

"A veces me sorprende de como sacas de la nada esa espada…" -comento el Hanyō viendo el arma de Cereña-.

"¡Oye, olvida eso y juega a videojuegos conmigo!" -de pronto Papi saltó a la espaldas de Naruto y pegarse y rodear con sus brazos/alas al cuello del rubio- "¡estoy cansada de jugar yo sola!" -se apegó mucho al cuerpo del rubio que se sonrojo bastante, y eso no le gustó mucho a Centorea-.

"¡No es momento para eso Papi!" -se quejó la Centauro que separo a la mencionada del rubio-.

"A Papi-chan le gustan los videojuegos… bueno, no es la única en esta casa que le fascinan los videojuegos" -comento Naruto que también le gustaba los videojuegos de este mundo, los cuales eran mil veces mejores que los de su mundo- "primero veré como esta Miia-chan, más adelante llamare a Kuroko para hablar del problema de la Slime. Tal vez sepa alguna forma de lidiar con ese tipo de interespecies" cuando se acercó a un fregadero con agua para remojar el paño, del fregadero apareció sorpresivamente el Slime que alargo su cuerpo hasta llegar hasta el techo- "¿¡UWA!?" -grito el rubio al ver a la criatura de cerca

"¡Atrás!" -gritó Centorea que fue directamente contra el Slime al momento que el Uzumaki se apartó- "¡Aléjate de mí Aruji-dono!" -ordenó la Centauro atacando con su espada a la criatura pero no funciono al no poder cortar el cuerpo del Slime que parecía ser muy elástico- "¿¡qué!? ¿¡No surtió efecto!?" -viendo su espada cubierta de limo de la criatura- "¡Pero si los Slime son las criaturas más débiles en los RPG!" -exclamó más que impactada-.

"¡De seguro debe ser ese tipo de Slime que son inmunes a los ataques físicos! ¡Siempre hay de ese tipo en los juegos online!" -señaló el Hanyō que también tenía conocimiento de los Slime gracias a sus amados videojuegos-.

De pronto el Slime ataco a los dos los rubios que gritaron seguido del sonido de varias cosas rompiéndose, luego la criatura volvió a escapar sin dejar rastro de su paradero, para suerte de esos dos es que ninguno salió lastimado.

"Gh… Cerea, ¿estás bien?" -preguntó el Uzumaki recuperándose del ataque de parte del Slime y notar que - "diablos… en momentos como estos, desearía tener algún hechizo mágico como los de mi personaje en línea" -comento al momento de darse cuenta que su cuerpo esta de algo pegajoso y viscoso- "grandioso… estoy cubierto de limo. Mi día perfecto se fue a la mierda."

"Nunca imagine que un Slime podría ser así de fuerte…" -decía Centorea en respuesta de que se encontraba bien, pero igual que su Aruji-dono, todo su cuerpo quedo cubierto de limo- "Gh… mi cuerpo está cubierto de algún liquido pegajoso…" -Naruto sin querer noto como la camisa de la rubia quedo algo transparente y apegada a sus senos, cosa que llamo a su instintos animales. Al escuchar esas molestas voces en su cabeza, se dio un derechazo a sí mismo para quitarse esas ideas- "¿¡A-A-Aruji-dono!? ¡Por que hizo eso!" -pregunto ella un poco sorprendido-.

"¡Tenía que hacerlo! ¡Lo digo por tu bienestar e integridad!" -respondió el Uzumaki nervioso, no quería volver a repetir esa noche con Kuroko- "¡v-voy a tomar un baño de agua fría para calmarme! ¡Quédate aquí y cuida de Papi-chan…!" -se quedó callado al ver que la Harpía seguía jugando como si no hubiera pasado nada- "a veces me sorprende como Papi-chan no se da cuenta del caos a su alrededor" -murmuró con una expresión de Póker Face-.

-Minutos después-

"Así que un ser como los Slime existen en esta dimensión. Es como si en verdad estuviera en un mundo de fantasía como en mis videojuegos" -decía Naruto que se duchaba para quitar el resto del líquido pegajoso que tenía en su cuerpo y colas. Una vez que termino corto el agua de la ducha- ¿Qué hago? ¿Debería llamar a Kuroko? Ella debe saber cómo detener a un Slime de verdad."

"A-Aruji-dono…" -detrás de la puerta del baño se escuchó la voz de Centorea que saco de sus pensamientos al Uzumaki- "vera… me preguntaba si se encontraba bien" -peguntó ella más que nerviosa-.

"Si, estoy bien Cerea" -respondió el rubio- "al parecer el Slime no está por aquí tampoco. Es un alivio porque no quiero toparme con el estando desnudo."

"C-Comprendo. Entonces…" -dijo Centorea desde el otro lado de la puerta seguido de quitarse su ropa- "¡con permiso!" -anunció ella y entrar al baño-.

"¿Qué cosa?" -alcanzo a decir el Hanyō y ver que Cerea entre al baño completamente desnudo y que usaba una toalla para cubrirse adelante. La rubia se veía calmada pero el gran sonrojo en su cara sumado con la expresión de pena decía lo contrario- "¿¡Cerea!? ¿¡Qué estás haciendo!?" -preguntó el sonrojándose brutalmente para volver a escuchar las molestas voces en su cabeza-.

"¡E-Esto no es lo que piensa! ¡No voy a intentar hacer nada inapropiado!" -mencionó la Centauro para aclarar la confusión- "¡el Slime podría atacar otra vez! ¡Así que no puedo dejarlo sin compañía! ¡Es mi como su sierva, solo mi deber!" -remarcó ella-.

"¡Pues al menos cúbrete un poco!" -se quejó el rubio que se llevó sus manos a su entrepierna a pesar de llevar una toalla en su cintura- _'¡ahora no es el momento de animarse, Mini-Naruto!'_

Cuando Centorea iba a explicarle, ella termino resbalándose con el piso y termino cayendo encima del Uzumaki en una posición en que su rostro termino entre medio de esos grandes montes femeninos.

"…No alcanzo a quitar algo de la baba pegajosa de mi cuerpo, así que pensé que podría ayudarme" -pidió apenada que no se dio cuenta que su Aruji-dono se asfixiaba con sus pechos-.

"…Ya… ya lo veo…" -decía el Hanyō entre los pechos de Cerea-.

-Minutos después

"P-Pido disculpa por las molestias" -se disculpó Centorea avergonzada porque su Aruji-dono limpiaba usando tres de sus colas que sostenían unos cepillos para la ducha-.

"No es necesario que te disculpes. Después de todo te has ensuciado mientras intentabas salvarme" -dijo Naruto que se encontraba más calmado y con una línea de sangre corriendo por su sien-.

"Pero, ¿Por qué estrello su cabeza contra el borde de la bañera?" -pregunto Centorea viendo que uno de los bordes de la bañera casi destrozado-.

"Era necesario… tarde o temprano lo entenderás. Más tarde arreglare eso" -respondió Naruto tranquilo, él no le importo si casi destruía la bañera a punta de cabezazos, gracias a eso callo de una buena vez a sus voces dentro de su cabeza- _'esto no es ningún problema si lo comparo con el cuerpo de Miia-chan. Así que no tengo que preocuparme en tocar un punto sensible'_ -pensó tranquilo mientras sus colas limpiaban la parte caballo de Cerea, pero a la vez tenia curiosidad en una cosa- "oye, no es que quiera meterme en asunto personales… pero, ¿Cómo lo haces para alcanzar a lavar la parte trasera de tu cuerpo?"

"¡Por supuesto que lo lavo! ¡Lo hago con un cepillo de manga largo!" -exclamó Centorea- "y usted, ¿Cómo lo hace para lavar sus colas? Son extremadamente largas, sin contar el hecho que tiene nueve de ellas" -fue la pregunta de su parte-.

"Con paciencia… y mucho Shampoo" -respondió Naruto- "al principio era tedioso tener que lavarlas una por una y luego secarlas, así que no las lave por un tiempo… cosa que fue un gran error porque el pelaje se pone maloliente. Es por eso que tengo que lavarlas bien para no pasar por ese problema" -explico en el momento que comenzó a cepillar la parte trasero de Cerea-.

"¡AAAHHH! ¡A-Aruji-dono! ¡E…Eso es! ¡No es necesario limpiar ahí!" -mencionó ella apenada pero el rubio no entendió lo que quiso decir- "Eso es… um… ah… u-un punto muy delicado…"

"¿Eh?" -Naruto analizo bien lo que Cerea dijo y de inmediato aparto el cepillo de la parte trasera- "¡AAAHHHHH! ¡Perdón, tienes razón! ¡Estamos hablando de tu trasero!" -mencionó el para que Centorea le diga que no es necesario que grite- "¡e-entonces encontrare otro lugar para limpiar!" -este empezó a buscar que otra parte debería limpiar, y sin querer sus manos agarraron los grandes senos de la Centauro que se sonrojo bastante- "¡Eso no es!" -gritó por lo que acaba de hacer- "¡l-lo siento mucho! ¡No sé lo que paso, mis manos se movieron por si solas!" -se disculpó al apartar sus manos del busto de Cerea-.

Mientras Naruto seguía disculpándose con la rubia hasta cansarse, ninguno noto una sombra detrás de la ventana que observaba lo que pasaba en el baño. Una vez que las cosas quedaron resueltas, Naruto y Centorea se metieron dentro de la bañera pero mantuvieron la distancia para evitar más problemas.

' _Si antes dije que hoy sería un día perfecto y sin ningún accidente… ¡pues me arrepiento de mis palabras!''_ -pensó el que noto el silencio que se formó en el baño- _'de seguro debe estar más avergonzada de lo que yo estoy. Mejor converso con ella para que se sienta más calmada' "_ este… Cerea… tienes idea del por qué el Slime vino desde el principio. No hicimos nada para provocarlo" -pregunto él y de paso romper el silencio entre ellos-.

"Es por el agua" -habló Centorea que se unió al tema- "probablemente fue en búsqueda de agua. Primero estuvo en el guiso de Miia, y luego en el fregadero" -señaló ella mientras que el rubio sin querer miro el busto de la Centauro- "es solo una suposición, pero tal vez vive buscando fuentes de agua."

"Así que busca agua ¿eh? Bueno, en este momento tu y yo corremos peligro estando en el baño, jajaja" -bromeó el rubio que dejo de reír cuando algo goteaba desde el techo y cayó al agua- "Cerea…" -a mencionada responde con un 'Dígame'- "…el Slime está arriba de nosotros… ¿verdad?" -pregunto el que volvió a escuchar el sonido de goteo, ambos rubios miraron lentamente por sobre sus cabezas y ver que el Slime estaba en el techo-.

"¡Es el Slime! ¿¡En que momento entro aquí!?" -exclamó la sorprendida Centorea que estiro su brazo para alcanzar su espada, pero en ese momento no la llevaba, así que término agarrando algo que no era su arma-.

"C…Cerea… esa no es tu espada…" -dijo el pobre del Uzumaki con mucho dolor por la fuerza del agarre de la rubia que se percató de que sujetaba el 'arma' de su Aruji-dono, un 'arma' de buen tamaño. Centorea se sonrojo de a golpe y dio un salto que provoco que se resbale y caiga afuera de la bañera y se golpee en la cabeza- "¿¡Cerea!? ¿¡Estás bien!?" -se acercó a la mencionada y ver que quedó inconsciente por el golpe, pero en su descuido el Slime capturo al Uzumaki con un tentáculo que impidió que se le escapara- "¡Gwah! ¡Maldición, debí haberme dado cuenta de la presencia del Slime antes de entrar!" -se maldijo a sí mismo tratando de buscar una forma de liberarse- "¡si tan solo pudiera liberar mis manos, te volaría en pedazos con un Rasengan!"

-antes que pueda hacer algo para liberarse, el Slime empezó actuar de forma extraña, su forma viscosa y grotesca cambio totalmente a la de una bella y hermosa chica con una figura y belleza que superaría a Miia- "¿¡EEHHH?!"

La nueva forma de la Slime sin duda sorprendió por completo a Naruto, ahora observaba a una chica de color azul transparente y de apariencia inocente a pesar de estar completamente desnuda, su cabello era una especie de masa verde que parecía cabello con algunos mechones o antenas del mismo color pero terminando en las puntas en amarillo y unos atrayentes ojos verde con Esclerótica celeste.

' _¿¡Se ha trasformado en una chica…!? ¿¡En verdad es una chica!?"_ -pensaba el Uzumaki viendo de pies a cabeza a la chica Slime- _'¿¡Es otra especie de interespecie como Miia-chan, y las demás!?'_ -mirando de arriba abajo a la chica Slime- _'son grandes…'_ -viendo el gran busto que tenia la chica que acerco su rostro para mirar fijamente al Hanyō para luego abrazarlo de sorpresa- "Este… ¿Por qué me estas abrazando? ¿No vienes a matarme?" -le pregunto a la chica pero esta no respondía, solo siguió abrazándolo, haciendo que sus pechos se aplasten contra el físico del Uzumaki- "umm… mira, no es que me molesta siendo abrazado por ti… pero resulta que estoy comprometido y… ¡dwaah!" -gritó cuando la chica lo tiro al suelo para luego restregar sus pecho en la cara del Hanyō por unos segundos hasta que se separó y el recupere el aliento- "¡oye, que intentas hacer! ¿¡Seducirme!? -grito al momento de que las voces en su cabeza le decían cosas como aquella noche de luna noche- "¡escucha, no sé qué es lo que tratas de hacer, pero te advierto que no me hare responsable de lo que llegue…!" -de pronto se quedó callado cuando vio a la Slime usando el cepillo que uso con Cerea para tallar su pecho- "… ¿se puede saber que rayos estás haciendo?" -le pregunto a la Slime pero no le respondía- "… no me digas, no puedes hablar" -señalo al hecho que la Slime continuaba limpiándolo, solo que usaba su cuerpo- "¡oye! ¡No hagas eso que no podre controlarme! ¡Demonios, recuerdo que ella no puede entender las palabras!" -le gritó a la chica pero ella no se detenía- _'¿Qué está pasando? Primero aparece de la nada y ataco a Miia-chan, luego nos atacó en el baño, ¿y ahora esto?'_ -pensaba en ese momento y analizar la situación- _'ahora que lo pienso… ella está imitando cuando limpiaba a Cerea. Eso quiere decir, que de algún modo está tratando de comunicarse con nosotros'_ -viendo a la chica Slime que le sonreía de forma inocente y tierna-.

Ahora que lo pensaba bien, quizás esta chica no sea tan peligrosa como lo menciono Cerea. Naruto la miraba como ella seguía con su trabajo limpiándolo. Tal vez ella solo busca algún lugar en que pueda ser aceptada en una Familia Anfitrión, es por eso que vino a su hogar en primer lugar.

' _Bueno… tal vez ella no es peligrosa después de todo…'_ -pensó Naruto aliviado, pero no conto que su cabeza quede atrapado dentro del cuerpo de la Slime- "…" -solo basto unos segundos para darse cuenta de la situación y alarmarse- _'¡Gaah! ¡Estoy atrapado dentro de ella! ¡N-No puedo respirar!'_ -intento separarse pero fue inútil porque sus manos terminaban atravesando el cuerpo de la Slime- _'¡ni siquiera puedo tocarla! ¿¡Acaso será mi fin!? ¡Por favor Slime-chan, si eres capaz de leer la mente de los demás, necesito aire o moriré!'_ -eran los pensamientos del Hanyō esperando que la chica Slime lo entienda, pero ella parecía estar confusa, como si no comprendiera nada de lo que está pasando- _'¡me quiero volver chango! ¡No comprende nada de lo que pienso!'_ -poco a poco se le acababa las fuerzas hasta el punto que esté perdiendo el conocimiento- _'no… puedo más… si no logro liberarme… moriré'_ -en el momento que iba a cerrar sus ojos y rendirse, luego se compuso al abrir y ponerse de pie al recordar que tenía muchos asuntos que hacer- _'¡no puedo rendirme ahora mismo! ¡Tengo cosas que hacer, asuntos que terminar, videojuegos que terminar! ¡Pero sobretodo, no puedo abandonar a Miia-chan y las demás!'_ -se puso de pie para la sorpresa de la Slime, el Hanyō camino rumbo hacia la bañera con la esperanza que su plan funcione- _'si lo que buscas es agua, ¡pues aquí tienes lo que quieres!'_ -dio un salto para caer dentro de la bañera junto con la Slime, segundo después Naruto salió del agua al ser liberado y recuperar el aliento- "soy libre… menos mal que mi plan funciono…" -dijo aliviado al momento que la Slime salió del agua con su antiguo aspecto pero algo paso cuando ella parecía más un líquido que antes- "¡lamento tener que hacerte esto pero te quedaras ahí hasta que Kuroko llegue! ¡Ella de seguro sabrá que hará contigo!" -le ordenó a la Slime para acercarse a Cerea y levantarla con la ayuda de sus colas-.

-Minutos después-

"¡Ha vencido a la Slime diluyéndola! ¡Buen trabajo, Aruji-dono!" -felicitó Centorea a su amo por tal hazaña-.

"¡Dārin, eres asombroso!" -Miia elogió al rubio que se apeno un poco-.

"Gracias por decir eso, pero mi plan fue algo arriesgado en el mejor de los casos. Si la Slime hubiera absorbido toda el agua de la bañera, ahora tendríamos que lidiar con una Slime de 100 metros de alto" -dijo el Hanyō para que las chicas se imaginen a una Slime de gran altura atacando la ciudad- "pero no paso, cosa que es un gran alivio. Por cierto, Miia-chan, debo darte las gracias" -la menciona sin entender le pregunta a su Dārin el por qué la agradece- "cuando recordé el guiso que preparabas, pensé en que sería más fácil liberarme de la Slime."

"¿¡De verdad!? ¡Entonces hare ese tipo de guiso mi especialidad!" -dijo Miia más que feliz que si cocina sea útil-.

"¿¡Por qué!? ¡Solo el Slime terminaría comiéndoselo!" -remarcó Centorea al pensar que sería una mala idea-.

"Pero la verdad es que me sorprende cuando la Slime tomo forma humana, eso fue inesperado" -les informó el Uzumaki a las chicas que no sabían que un Slime pueda hacer eso- "y tenía unos pechos realmente enormes…" -al mencionar esa las chicas gritaron un "¿¡Qué!?" a su Dārin/Aruji-dono- "¡nada! ¡No dije absolutamente nada!" -dijo rápidamente para no tener problemas con las chicas-.

"Pero un Slime que puede tomar forma humana…" -decía Centorea con una pose pensativa para que Naruto le pregunte si eso es raro-.

"Nunca había escuchado de un Slime así" -fue Miia quien respondió la pregunta de su Dārin sin que se dieran cuenta de lo que pasaba detrás de sus espaldas-.

"Tal vez debamos decirle a la Srta. Smith sobre esto" -sugirió Centorea mientras que Papi y una "invitada" seguían jugando videojuegos-.

"En eso mismo pensé, ahora mismo iba a llamar a Kuroko para informarle al respecto. Ella de seguro tiene algún método para lidiar con Slime" -menciono el Uzumaki para llamar a la Coordinadora-.

"¿Estás seguro de eso, Dārin? Esa mujer hace lo que ella quiere… dudo que pueda ayudarnos" -señaló Miia conociendo lo negligente que es la pelinegra-.

"Vamos Miia-chan. Sé que en el pasado Kuroko nos metió en muchos problemas, pero es la única que sabe más del tema de las interespecies" -señalo Naruto- "no podemos tener a la Slime encerrada en el baño todo el tiempo."

"Pero, ¿estaría bien dejarla en el baño?" -preguntó la Centauro para que el Uzumaki se ponga a pensar sobre el problema-.

"Es el único lugar donde puedo dejarla. Eso, o dejarla en el campo de entrenamiento debajo de la casa pero temo que ella haga algo con mis armas de prácticas" -respondió el Hanyō-.

"¿Y si ella trata de huir de nuevo…?" -preguntó Miia que miro detrás de él y llevarse una gran sorpresa-.

"¿Qué pasa Miia-chan?" -pregunto Naruto viendo como la pelirroja impactada señala con su dedo en cierta dirección-.

Naruto y Centorea también voltearon a ver a sus espaldas y ver lo mismo que dejo a la Lamia en shock. Resulta que vieron a Papi jugar con la Nintendo Wii junto con una persona inesperada, esa persona era nadie más que la chica Slime que apareció en el baño y que estaba en su forma humana… solo que ahora lucía una chica joven similar a Papi, y que ambas voltearon a ver a los tres sin entender por qué tenía esas caras.

"Porque tengo el terrible presentimiento que vamos a tener más problemas a partir de adelante…" -dijo el Uzumaki viendo a las dos chicas que continuaban jugando-.

"Estoy de acuerdo con usted, Aruji-dono" -respondió Centorea viendo a Papi y la Slime que continuaban jugando-.

"Este… estoy de acuerdo con ustedes…" -dijo Miia que no sabía si creer que la chica Slime es una nueva rival de amor-.

Fin del capítulo.

Próximo capítulo: Una Harpía y una Slime causan muchos problemas


	15. Noticia sumamente importante

No quiero hacer mucho rodeo con esta noticias, así que iré al grano: esta mañana regrese de la junta para la renovación de contrato con Metro y firme para continuar como Jefe de Taller por 10 años… el único problema es que a partir de Enero, seré trasladado a la Línea 4A a cargo del Taller de Quilín… el cual me queda a tres horas en auto desde mi casa. No soy el único que fue cambiado a otros talleres, muchos de los que vinieron a renovar su contrato fueron trasladados a otros talleres de las siete líneas de Metro, fuimos a hablar con mi supervisor Don Alejandro para arreglar el asunto del cambio y nos dijo que será algo temporal o hasta que tengamos el personal suficiente para hacer el cambio… cosa que puede durar semanas o meses.

Ahora viene lo peor… como termine en el Taller de Quilín, tendré que pasar por un breve tiempo todas mis historias porque no contare con el tiempo de sobra que tenía antes cuando trabajaba en el Taller Lo Ovalle. Muchos no estarán de acuerdo con esta decisión, pero no puedo hacer nada más, todo depende de Don Alejandro que prometió que hará el cambio lo más pronto porque muchos no pueden trabajar en talleres que queden lejos de sus hogares, la mayoría no cuenta con transporte ni tampoco pagar locomoción.

Pero que mis historias estén pausadas, no significa voy a abandonarlas, ¡eso ocurrirá cuando Kishimoto admita en público que cometió el error en casar a Naruto con Hinata! ¡O que el maldito de cefiro101 regrese a la vida pidiendo perdón a todos los que ha estado fastidiando con sus consejos de mierda! Así que les repito a todos, no abandonare mis historias por nada en el mundo, solo estarán pausadas hasta que Don Alejandro me regrese al Taller Lo Ovalle. Tampoco insistan con pedir permiso de continuar este fic, o que me roben la historia haciéndola pasar como si fuera suya como lo hicieron los bastardos de Mizuki121 y Exzequiel Barrera Moreno de Wattpad. Esto sería todo por hoy y espero que las cosas se solucionen pronto, no quiero comenzó el 2018 de mala gana.


End file.
